Two White Roses
by Ancient101
Summary: The white rose is the most beautiful flower. It's said that it will grow where love of the strongest is resting. Disclaimer inside.
1. New Beginning

This is my first fan-fiction. So PLEASE Review anything criticism or pointers welcome.

Also A HUGE thanks to my Beta Reader: SpyYoung! :-)

THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I'M JUST USING THEM FOR A WEE WHILE. PLOT IS MINE HEHEHEHEHE

THIS IS A WARNING: THIS IS A BOYXBOY STORY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALSO THE IS SWEARING AND LATER ON THERE MAY BE SITUATIONS WHICH ARE NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTEN. AS WELL THIS DISCLAIMER AND WARNING APPLIES TO ALL CHAPTERS.

Thanks again :-) Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>It was a wet and windy evening in Konoha. The village streets were deserted like a ghost town, the only sound that could be heard was the rain bombarding the window shutters and roof tops.<p>

Naruto was lying on his bed watching the rain drops hit his windows. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky with a mighty clap, and the light from the lighting lit up his face.

His eyes, they were big and blue as the ocean. He had whiskered lined cheeks, three on each side of his face. And he had the most unruly hair, spiky and blonde as the sun.

He lay there still, watching the rain and lighting illuminate the night sky.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked aloud to himself. "I know". The blonde rose up off his bed swung his legs around and got up. He made his way over to his apartment door, picking up his coat and putting on his boots.

He made his way down the flight of stairs in the building where he lived. All the while doing up the coat to his chin and stuffing his hands in his black and orange pockets. When he reached the bottom he stood in the door way for a while, watching the rain hit the ground. A small sigh passed his lips and began to walk out into the empty streets of Konoha.

On the other side of the village was the Inuzuka residence, where a certain heir to the Inuzuka clan; Kiba Inuzuka lived. He has rich brown animalistic eyes, hair wild as Naruto's but brown as milk chocolate, and on both sides of his face on each cheek there are two red fang tattoos. Kiba stared out of his bedroom window watching the rain attack the village. On the floor lying next to his bed was a dog the size of a small horse, with a coat as white and pure as the snow. Akamaru looked up at his master tilting his head wondering what his master was thinking about.

'Afr' "what's the matter"

"Nothing buddy, just watching the rain", replied the brunette. However Akamaru wasn't satisfied with is master's answer but he let it drop. He knows he will tell him when he was ready to. What Kiba wasn't telling Akamaru was he was thinking about someone who he has a soft spot for.

"Come on boy, let's go and get some training done".

'Woof woof' "Are you serious? It's cold, wet and horrible!" Wined Akamaru.

"You just don't want to go, because you want to stay in the warm house and have a nap?" Kiba said while shaking his head at his dog. Akamaru just looked at him and waged his tail.

"Fine, you stay here and I'll go and train." While Akamaru lay on the floor by the radiator, while Kiba got ready. He wore his high ankle training boots and his training jacket which had seen better days. The dog-nin started to make his way out of the front door when out of nowhere came a loud yell.

"KIBA, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Shouted a very pissed looking Tsume. Kiba's mum.

She had the same colour hair, and tattoo's on each cheek as him. Tsume was the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan seeing as Kiba's dad died a long time ago during a mission.

"I-I was going out to train." Kiba said to the women who can scare the crap out of anyone.

"In this weather?" she replied angrily while staring at her son. Kiba heard the anger in her voice. 'Crap! She getting pissed, also it's not helping when she's got that glare.'

"Well... I'm waiting Kiba." She said as her anger began rising to dangerous levels. 'God, what should I say?' "Yes I am." he replied. Unnoticed to him a massive cast iron frying pan came swinging to his head. _DONG_! The frying pan made contact with his head. "OUCH!" "What was that for!" Kiba loudly said while nursing his battered head. "That was the wrong answer! I know you didn't have much common sense but come on!" Tsume stated while staring straight at him with the frying pan in hand, just in-case he gave any more stupid answers. "But mum!" _DONG_! Another blow to his head. "OK, OK you win. I won't go out and train", winced the dog-nin, rubbing his newly attacked head. "Good", smiled Tsume. Kiba started back up the stairs back to his room. His mum continued to smile as she watched her son thump up the stairs with a strop on with two new lumps on his head thanks to her. "Hehehe that felt good", the matriarch thought, but she stopped when she noticed two dents in the pan where she whacked Kiba.

"I'll need a new one."

The rain started to ease off as Naruto walked through the village towards the park. He always loved walking in the rain, the way everything looked and smelt. To Naruto, when it rained everything was given a new lease of life. He continued in silence.

"What's on your mind Kit?" asked the voice from within. "Nothing Kyuubi" The blonde simply stated.

"I'm not stupid boy, I wasn't born yesterday. So what's the matter?" stated Kyuubi with annoyance in her tone. Naruto stayed silent while walking.

"If I have to force it out of you boy I will or so help me!" came the threat which he knew she will keep, unless he came out and told her. "Fine, I was thinking whether or not to ask Sakura out." the teen replied with a neutral tone.

"What? Are you serious?" shouted the stunned fox. "Yes. I just want to be happy in life for once." He said. "Why her? I thought you had a thing for that Kiba boy?" Naruto replied with a non-committal sound and annoyance in his voice. She continued. "Well every time he's around you go all jittery, and though you may be able to fool yourself but you are happier around him, than you are with that pink haired one." stated the fox with humour shown clearly in her voice. Her host remained silent for the rest of the journey.

The rain started to stop and a strong wind moved the clouds which hung over Konoha like a dead weight. As the clouds started to be broken up by the wind, a beautiful sun set was taking place. Naruto went to his favourite part of the park to watch the sun set. The sky showed its natural wonders of oranges, reds, pinks, yellows and blues. Animals started to make their way around the park as if nothing happened. And Naruto sat on his favourite bench which looked out onto the village below the horizon where the sun meets the earth. The wind travelled through the park carrying all the scents the park had to offer; the smell of the grass, flowers and the ancient trees. Everything was the way the whiskered boy liked it; peaceful and relaxing. A contented sigh passed is rose lips as he smiled a true smile. He felt at peace with everything.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p> 


	2. The planted Seed

Two hours had passed since the incident with the frying-pan, Kiba was lying in his bed still in his training gear. Akamaru was sound asleep with the occasional snore, and the sun was almost hidden by the earth.

'I need to get out of here.' he thought. So he crept down the stairs so as not to alert the dogs, his sister Hana, and especially his mum. The dog-nin made it out and begun his way around the village.

While he walked his mind was surging with hopes and fears, too many for him to comprehend. 'Why am I like this?' he thought 'What makes him stick in my mind? What has he done to make me feel like this?' 'Damn it! This is so annoying and making me so confused about how I feel!' _GRRRR_!

'I need a drink.' The dog-nin made his way to a bar and started to drink his problems away. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Meanwhile in the park, Naruto started to make his way back but decided to get his number one favourite food in the world: RAMEN! Oh how he loves it. Naruto believes it was the food of the gods. The blonde made his way to the ramen booth, "Good evening Naruto, how are you?" enquired the old owner. "I fine thanks, yourself?" replied the teen as he took his seat. "I'm fine as well. Have you gone for a walk in the rain again?" The owner asked as he noticed the blonde's damp hair and clothes. "Yes. Why? I always do, it relaxes me." stated the whiskered nin. "I was just asking young one. What can I get you?" "Two bowls of beef ramen please." said Naruto. "Right you are, two bowls coming up!" smiled the owner. Five minutes later two steaming bowls were placed in front of him. "Arigatou" the teen replied with one of his goofy grins which were contagious to those around him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and said a small thank you to the Ramen God. With that said he did what he always did, which was to stuff his face with it.

In the bar, a very merry Kiba sat drinking. What he didn't know was there was a very pissed of looking Kurenai watching him. She made her way over to the merry teen, who in turn didn't notice her standing right next to him. "What brings you here Kiba?" asked the genjutsu user. Kiba's entire body tensed, his face lost all of its colour. 'Shit, shit, shit!' thought the teen. He turned to face his sensei. "H-h-hi Kurenai-Sensie, I-I'm just chilling and having some me time." replied the brunette trying to sound natural under his sensei's stare. Kurenai just kept her eyes on his trying to read is emotions. 'He's trying to hide his emotions from me. His drinking must be him trying to drown it all out.' The jōnin thought. "Come on, let's get you out of here and go for a walk and talk." She told him. Kiba just looked at her and thought. 'I could argue with her, and she'll kick my arse if I refuse.' But his mouth like always ran ahead of his brain so he ended up saying, "No. I'm happy staying here thank-you." Kurenai's eye twitched but she kept calm. "Now Kiba, I'm not asking you I'm telling you." She replied with a healthy dose of K.I and anger in her voice. The dog-nin kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish caught out of water. In the end he bowed his head in defeat. Both of them made their way out of the bar. The student and master walked down the deserted street in silence until they found a bench which looked over the river that ran through Konoha like a serpent.

The night sky was clear of all the clouds which previously hung over the village. All the stars were visible accompanying a Full moon; its gentle glow blanketed the village. Kiba and Kurenai sat on the bench while gazing up at the moon, neither one starting the conversation. The jōnin was the first to speak.

"What's wrong Kiba?" she said with concern in her voice. "Nothing sensei." replied the dog-nin. "I know your lying Kiba, tell me what's up?" persisted Kurenai. Kiba sighed "I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." "What enough for you to get completely smashed?" retorted the Kunoichi. "I know you far better than that Kiba. So please tell me why you're like this?" pleaded his sensei.

'I don't know what to do.' he thought 'I could tell Kurenai-Sensie exactly how I feel, but what will she say?' Kurenai could see the inner turmoil he was having etched across his face, so she waited patiently for him. Then Kiba spoke "If I tell you, promise me you won't say anything to anyone, especially my mum." he pleaded. "I promise Kiba." Kurenai replied without any hesitation. The brunette gazed into his sensei's red eyes, then took a few deep breaths.

"The reason why I went to get smashed was so I could sort out my thoughts." He confessed. She remained quiet while the teen continued his explanation. "For a while now I've had these growing feelings for someone in the village. I don't know how to explain." The teen paused to collect his thoughts. "The way they make me feel is beyond anything I've ever felt before." he said. "When I'm with them... I feel that I'm drawn to them in more than one way. Every time I'm with them, I start to blush when they say something to me and act like an idiot around them." he paused. "But I don't want to tell them how I feel because I'm afraid to lose their friendship, which means the world to me. Oh God, I've just made a complete arse of myself!" With that Kiba finished, he glanced at his sensei. Seeing her like that he decided to look at the moon.

"Kiba?" she finally said.

He turned away from the moon and looked at his sensei. When he looked at her he was surprised to see a warm smile and a soft expression in her eyes. "I've known you since you were a genin, and I'm honoured that you can trust me not to tell anyone what you just said. But, I will ask you one question though." Kiba looked at her with fear in his eyes, the genjutsu user smiled. "What's the question sensei?" he said. "What does your heart tell you to do?" asked the jōnin. There was a pregnant pause while the chūnin mauled over the question.

"It's telling me….. I should see if they feel the same way as I do. If they do then tell them how I feel." The chūnin got up turning to the brunette. "Thanks Kurenai-Sensei, you've helped me a lot." Kiba said with a smile. "Any time Kiba, you should know you can come and talk to me any tine, as well don't forget your team-mates." She said with a smile on her face. With that he turned a full one-eighty, with a grin plastered on his face. Kurenai simply watched her pupil walk back home with a satisfied smile on hers.

On the other side of the village, A certain cerulean eyed nin was laying on a river bank stargazing.

"Naruto!" called a familiar voice. The knuckle headed ninja turned his head to see who was calling him. "Iruka-sensei, what brings you here?" enquired the teen. "To come and see you, I haven't seen you in ages." replied the teacher. Iruka was one of the few people who Naruto completely trusted and was a father figure. The chūnin was the first person (other than the Third Hokage) to see the blonde haired boy as a person, not the demon he is forced to host. The brunette joined Naruto on the bank.

"Yeah, everything has been fine. Lots of missions and stuff, what about you Iruka-sensei?" asked the teen.

"The same as you, minus the missions, grading papers really just keeping busy." he said

"With Kakashi-sensei?" smirked Naruto, watching is sensei's face blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." retorted Iruka while his face flush a shade of red which even Hinata couldn't match. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at is sensei's reaction. The brunette noticed him laughing and joined him even if it's at his own expanse.

"So you're not mad then that I'm going out with him?" enquired Iruka as he started to calm down.

"Why would I be? Both of you make a good couple." stated the blonde. "Does he make you happy?" Naruto then asked. The chūnin looked at him and nodded. Seeing that, Naruto smiled. "I'm glad." Naruto turned looked away from Iruka and stared at the moon, while his teacher watched him.

"Sensei?" said the blonde.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What's it like to love someone, to be held in a loving embrace by the person you love?" he quietly asked.

The question startled the man, but it coming from Naruto it didn't surprise him. The blonde never had anyone there for him, except a small amount of people, and everyone else shut him out because of him being the host to Kyūbi no Yōko.

Iruka thought for a moment then said.

"Well, when you truly love someone...the feelings are hard to explain." He paused then started again. "When I fell for kakashi, the way he made me feel was special, he made me feel comfortable around him. I felt that I would do anything for him, protect him with all my might."

"As for when we cuddle up I feel safe in his arms as if nothing could harm me" Iruka stated with a blush across his cheeks, looking at Naruto who continued staring at the moon. "Why do you ask?" inquired the brunette, with curiosity.

"I was just wondering." replied the Genin.

"Anyway sensei I better be going, as it's late." He said as he rose up.

"Night Naruto." his sensei said.

"Night Iruka-sensei." chimed back the teen.

The older man watched his old pupil as he walked through the streets on his way home. Iruka sighed. "You'll find love one day Naruto, and then you'll know exactly what it is to fall in love and how it feels."

The teacher turned back around and looked at the moon, while thinking of his lover.

* * *

><p>Please Review Thanks :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p> 


	3. First Step

A week passed since the teens had talked to their sensei's, neither willing to do anything with their new found knowledge. However they both found themselves in front of the Fifth Hokage.

Kiba kept sending glances to the blonde next to him who still hadn't said a word since they were summoned.

Tsunade watched the teens while pretending to go over the missions details. '_What's got into them? Teenagers!_' the Fifth thought while mentally rolling her eyes at the pair.

Naruto noticed the brunette glances while they waited for their mission briefing. '_Why is he glancing at me for? It's not like I'm gonna sprout a second head! So why does he keep looking at me?' _inwardly whined the knuckle-head.

The room remained silent, and for a few more minutes no one spoke. _'__Is there something I'm missing between these two? Neither one is bickering which is unusual especially for Naruto; by now he is throwing the biggest strop know to man.' _observed the medic-nin.

"BAA-CHAN!" complained the blonde haired teen.

_'Never mind'_ Eye rolled the Fifth.

"What you little snot! How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that! I am the Fifth Hokage!" shouted the medic-nin, with an anger mark of her forehead. However this didn't stop the genin from calling her that.

"Whatever. So are you going to tell me why I'm called here with Dog-breath for?" sneered the blond.

_Whack! _The teen was sent it to the opposite wall by the fifths insane strength. The genin's body hit the wall and slid down like a rag doll.

Kiba just stood there, never has he seen the Hokage punch anyone so hard, yeah he seen her do it a couple of times but never like this. The K.I was rolling off her.

Tsunade began to walk over to the blonde. Her anger didn't slide but grew. The K.I was now flooding of her as she approached the _Jinjuriki__. _When she approached she noticed blood started to trickle down the side of his face.

The brunette watched as the medic-nin drew nearer to Naruto. He was shocked when she stopped in front of him and noticed what stop the K.I flooding off her. Blood.

The rich metallic smell entered his nostrils. _'Naruto!'_

He rushed up to his crush franticly trying to see where the blood was seeping from. _'Shit not good.'_

"Naruto! Come on Naruto wake up, wake up. Please wake up!" shouted the brunette.

The dog-nin's eyes started to threaten to weep. Tsunade watched the exchange. A small smile graced her lips.

'_Well, well the mutt has feelings for my otōto-san._'

"Please, Naruto wake up. I never told you that I care for you more than I ever thought I could." confessed the fanged teen. He slowly brought his face level to the slumped ninjas. His lips drawing closer to Naruto's rose coloured lips. Closer and closer they went...

_RELEASE!_

"BAA-CHAN!" complained the blonde haired teen.

Kiba looked at the blonde nin standing next to him. _'What the Fuck?' _thought a confused dog-nin.

"What you little snot! How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that! I am the Fifth Hokage!" shouted the medi-nin, with an anger mark of her forehead. However this didn't stop the genin from calling her that.

While the heated exchanged between the two blondes Kiba looked around to the opposite wall where Naruto's body should be slumped up against.

"Kiba pay attention!" barked the fifth.

His attention was back to the front of the room, where Tsunade was going over the mission briefing.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." replied Kiba.

"Now that I have your full undivided attention I would like to get this briefing started." The medic-nin continued." This mission is an A-rank: Main objective is reconnaissance of an enemy strong hold in the north-east of The Land of Tea. Secondary objective is the capture of two subordinates and bring them back here, so Ibiki can determine where the other three bases are." conveyed the medic-nin.

"Aren't A-rank missions for special jōnin and ANBU?" inquired the brunette.

"Normally yes, but I chose both of you due to your unique talents. For example Kiba's acute sense of smell which is the strongest in the Inuzuka clan. And yours Naruto, is the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'." supplied the fifth.

"Is there anything else we need to know about this mission Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you'll be leaving at sundown today so make sure you have everything you need, as this is a long-term mission. The base is a week and a half journey away when at a full run. Longer if anything happens. Finally good luck and come home safe, and I mean it, both of you." replied Tsunade while handing over the scroll with all the details.

With that done the teens left the office in silence. Tsunade watch them leave.

_'I hope they keep each other safe on this and both make it home. And my otōto-san snags himself someone worthy of his heart.'_

_'Hurt him Inuzuka, and I will hurt you so much that you'll be begging for death to claim you!'_

As the teens walked together Kiba was trying to come to turns at what happened back in the office.

_'What the hell happened in there? It seemed so real! Grrr, was I under a genjutsu? I must have been. But who? Naruto? Nah he's rubbish at them. Then the only other person who was there... LADY TSUNADE!' 'Why though? Oh kami she knows! She fricking knows!'_

Naruto looked at the teen next to him when he heard a growl emanated from his companions chest.

_'He-he-he_, _he's cute when he's thinking and then realized what happened. WHAT...THE...FUCK!_

_Where on earth did that thought come from?'_

_'I told you so kit.' _replied the fox.

_'What are you going on about Kyuubi?' _asked the irritated host.

_'Well I did say you go all giddy and stuff and you're happy' _retorted an amused Kitsune.

"Hey Naruto! Are you there?" Shouted the fanged nin while waving his hands in front of his friend.

"Of course I'm here Dog-Breath! Where do you think I went?" snapped Naruto.

Kiba retorted "Well I was talking to you, sorry, trying to, but you were so caught up in your own mind that I was saying you live on the opposite direction of me." snapped back an equally pissed nin.

"Any ways I'll meet you at the west gate at sundown. So catch you later."

With that the brunette took off to his own home, leaving an irate blonde behind.

"Whatever Dog-breath."

At sundown Kiba was at the West gate waiting for his partner.

_'Typical he's always late, never on time.'_

He watched the sunset, a familiar scent drifted to his nose. He smiled; the smell of vanilla and ramen the smell belonged to only one person: Naruto.

He turned and sure enough Naruto was standing there.

"You're late dead-last."

"Shut it you whiny mutt" retorted the Jinjuriki. "Speaking of mutts, where's Akamaru?"

"He's not a mutt! He's my best friend and team mate. He's at the vet, resting from the last mission we did two days ago." snapped back Kiba.

"Sor-ry. Anyway it seems we need to leave before it gets to dark."

"I suggest we travel until mid-day then rest then start up again at sundown. Let's get going." instructed the dog-nin.

"Yeah sure let's get going" exclaimed the hyper nin with a small blush crossing his whiskered cheeks.

The two ninjas began their long journey into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Please Review Thanks :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p> 


	4. Realization

The two Konoha ninja have been travelling for four days. In that time they began to get to know each other. Like the old best friends that they used to be.

"So Kiba what have you been up to since I've been training with the Pervy-Sage?" asked the blonde.

"The same old really; getting stronger ever since you bet me in the Chūnin exams, and working on my team work with Hinata and Shino." replied Kiba.

"How are they doing? I haven't seen them since I got back?"

"They've grown a lot while you've been away. Shino is still as quiet as when he was before you left, but he's gotten a lot stronger. Not to mention Hinata, she's become a very confident shinobi and a lot stronger." stated Kiba, with pride in his voice.

Naruto smiled at his friends' statement, he looked at the brunette with admiration. _'He's so proud of them.'_

"So Naruto, what about your team?"

"What? Team seven? Well as you know Sasuke is defected from the village and joined that arrogant, fork tongued, snake-headed bastard Orochimaru. Sakura, she became an apprentice to the fifth, and she's just like her. Now so we have two Tsunade's." Both teens shivered at that thought, one was enough.

"We're almost at the border between Fire and Tea. We'll camp there since it's almost midday." called Kiba.

Within half an hour the teens made it to the boarder. The area surrounding the boarder was lush with vegetation and had a river running between the two countries. It was then that they broke ground.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? Set up camp or scout and lay traps around the camp? I don't mind doing either one." asked the knuckle-head.

"I'll set up camp since you did it the last two times. But this time Naruto, remember where you put the traps so you don't set them off." teased the fanged Nin.

Naruto blush at that. Upon seeing Naruto blush, Kiba killed over with laughter.

"Shut up Dog-breath!" This only made Kiba laugh harder, tears started to roll down his cheeks. And the blonds blush only grew.

"BAKA!" shouted Naruto as he stomped away from the camp to set up traps.

_'He-he-he, someone got all embarrassed.'_ mocked the Kitsune while trying to hold her own laughter.

'_Shut up teme!'_ snapped her vessel, still blushing.

_'Do you see what I mean about you being a lot happier with Mr. hot stuff than that pink banshee?'_

_'Do you have the hots for Kiba or something Kyu?'_

_'No, but you do.'_ slyly replied the fox.

_'I do not. He's just a close friend is all.'_

_'Then why are you blushing like mad again?'_ teased Kyuubi.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Kiba was trying to calm down after his laughing fit.

"Ooh Naruto, you do know how to make me laugh." the teen said out loud while wiping his eyes.

After that he began set up. Within thirty minutes he was finished. There was a large tent for both to sleep in and a warm fire in the center.

The dog-nin smiled to himself.

_'He's cute when he blushes like that.'_

_'I can smell the vanilla and ramen again. So the wind is blowing north east. That's going to be a problem if anyone comes in the same direction. I hope he's remembered where the traps are this time, otherwise I'm gonna get on heck of a wake-up call **AGAIN**.'_

_'Where is that knuckle-head? I'll see if he's hungry which is always *eye roll*, then we could go fishing if he's up to it.'_

"Well, well dog-breath is just sitting there staring off into space." teased the blonde.

"No I am not, I was just thinking."

"Oww, thinking is a bit of a strong word for you." Naruto said with humour in his voice.

It was Kiba's turn to blush at that.

"At least I don't blow myself up when I want to go for a pee." slyly replied the brunette.

"Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah, I could eat a horse!" exclaimed the genin.

"I thought so, do you fancy chilling by doing some fishing? The rivers just over there." inquired Kiba.

"Sure I need to rest, my feet are throbbing." complained Naruto

"You're such a whiner Naruto."

HMM.

_'He really is cute. I'm gonna have to tell him how I feel soon, but if I tell him now it'll jeopardize the mission not to mention our own lives. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.'_

That thought scared Kiba more than anything, sure he feared the mission they are on, due to the high risks but this was worst. It would kill him if Naruto died.

A couple of hours past while they relaxed by the river fishing. Both content with each other. When all of the sudden, Naruto's float went under.

"I caught a fish I caught one!" cried an overly excited Naruto.

The teen began to reel it in, but the fish was as stubborn as the blonde. Kiba rushed over to help, so together the pull against the fish.

"This is one stubborn fish." called the brunette

"I'm not letting this one get away from me." The genin stated with determination.

"Together now, one, two, three pull"

"Again, one, two, THREE" Both shouted together.

With that final pull they drew the fish closer to the bank, Naruto started to reach out for the line. The ground was slippery so he went sliding off the bank, but before he did he instinctively grabbed hold of Kiba's arm and pulled him into the water with himself.

Both teens cried out in surprise as they went into the cool river. After emerging from the river both teens looked at each other, then at the fish which Naruto still had on the line. They just stared at it then looked back at each other.

"All that pulling for a small fish?" stated Naruto the laughter etching its way out.

Kiba just looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes shining with happiness. Then Naruto started to laugh; seeing his crush laughing like that Kiba started to laugh too. The merriment of the situation didn't stop, and soon both of them were on the floor rolling around tears freely running down their cheeks while clutching their sides due to them laughing so hard.

"I-I-I can't stop laughing, it was so funny, all that work for that!" Kiba shouted barely containing his laughter.

"Well, I'm gonna have to stop or I'm gonna pee myself!" replied the blonde.

A few minutes past, their laugher died down, and both boys wiped their eyes as they made their way back to the camp.

"Is it even worth eating that?" ask the dog-nin pointing at the small fish on the hook.

"Waste not, want not. It'll go with the ramen I've got." answered the blonde.

"Before we do anything I'm getting out of these wet clothes." stated the fanged boy.

When that was said Naruto's head snapped up to look at the boy who started to undress in front of him.

His eyes started to bulge when the top came off; revealing a well sculptured chest and abs. Naruto began to drool in the corner of his mouth not to mention his trousers started to get very tight.

_'Well hello hot stuff, have a look at that sexy body.'_

_'Will you stop that! It's hard enough as it is without you adding to my problem.' _complained the genin.

_'Well, it's not the only thing that's __**hard**__. Is it kit?'_ teased the Kitsune.

"Hey Naruto! You aright?" inquired a concerned Kiba.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm fine just zoning out that's all." weakly assured the knuckle-head, while shifting in his spot trying to hide a very _**big**_ and _**hard**_ problem from his team mate.

"Well okay if you're sure?" the boy replied not completely satisfied with the answer but didn't probe any therefore.

"I'm off to sleep then, I'll relieve you of guard duty in 4 hours. Then we could get going again."

"See you in four hours." replied Naruto.

The fanged teen took on last look at his crush and entered the tent. The Jinjuriki stayed there for a few minutes listening to his team mates breathing to indicate that he had indeed fallen asleep before he could relieve himself of his aching problem.

_'Finally he's asleep, now to sort you out.'_

The genin made a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

With a cloud of smoke a replica of himself appeared.

"You stay here and keep a look out, while I'll go and take care of a problem." instructed the genin.

The replica nodded his head in understanding. With that Naruto disappeared in to a cluster of trees near the camp.

With a final look around, he began to slip his tanned hands into his waist band, hooking his fingers on both his trousers and boxers. The lower the material went gasps were heard escaping his rose coloured lips as the cool breeze hit his stiff member.

His hands let his clothing go to just above the knees, and he began to slide them back up his body. With one gripping his member and the other gliding under his shirt until it reached his nipple. With a stroke of his hand the blonde began to pleasure himself. Moans escaped the back of his throat while one hand pinched and pulled on each nipple in turn while the other kept sliding up and down his shaft. Every so often he let the hand briefly rest on the leaking head, running his thumb across the slit.

Naruto's breathing began to become laboured as the pleasure rose in the pit of his stomach. More moans escaped from his lips, and to stifle the sounds he bit on them.

Kiba

Kiba

Kiba

With that final thought Naruto came hard, flinging his head back against the tree, while basking in the afterglow of the orgasm. He stood there for a few minutes, a smile growing on his face.

_'That just showed me what I think of Kiba.'_

_'Well Hallelujah! He's seen the light!'_

_'That was bloody intense for you.'_ Kyuubi stated while fanning herself.

_'Oh, shut it you pervert! You're just as bad as the Pervy-Sage.' _exclaimed the teen.

_'What I love boy-on-boy action. Why else would I help you get your man?'_

_'Ohh and one more thing.'_

_'What's that Kyu?' _replied a blushing nin

_'I TOLD YOU SO!'_

After that he cleaned up his mess and made his way back. Upon reaching the camp, he noticed the replica was still here where he left it.

"Anything happened?"

The clone simply shook its head, and with that Naruto released the clone. He made his way to the tent to check on his team mate.

_'He looks so peaceful asleep. Maybe I'll pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel.'_

_'So you like him then kit?'_ The fox sincerely asked.

_'I really do Kyuubi, thank you by the way for knocking some sense into my thick skull.'_

_'You're welcome kit.'_ A single tear escaped her blood red eyes.

_'I'll do everything I can to protect you and your hopeful new mate'_ this part though was kept from him.

The knuckle-head took one last glimpse at his sleeping team mate then returned to guard duty.

Things were finally looking up for both of them.

* * *

><p>Please Review :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p>

Thanks Again to SpyYoung for being my Beta :-)


	5. Sweet Lips

Four hours had passed since Kiba went to sleep; the afternoon sky began to darken earlier than normal. Naruto had several clones keeping a perimeter around the camp, and every thirty minutes a clone would send back its report. As for the original, he was going over the mission details.

_'This is going to be hard. There is no way they we're gonna get out of this unscathed.'_

"What are you doing Naruto?"

On instinct he grabbed the kunai from his side-belt, spun around pointed it at the intruder. Upon seeing it was Kiba he put the kunai away.

"Oh, it's you Kiba."

"Who else would it be?" The fanged boy asked sarcastically.

The genin looked at him and stuck his tongue out like a toddler. When Kiba saw that tongue, he wanted nothing more than to suck on the wet muscle. He felt a stir in his trousers.

_'Not now! Please don't let Naruto notice'_ begged the embarrassed teen.

Naruto watched him stiffen and wondered why.

_'Why did he stiffen for? I only stuck my tongue out at him.'_ wondered a confused blonde.

_'That's not the only thing that's stiffening.'_

_'What do you mean kyu?'_

_'Are you dumb? GRRRR! He's getting a boner' _exclaimed an irate fox.

When she said that the boy discreetly looked, and sure enough there was a small tent forming. A blush started to creep across his cheeks so he turned around to look like he didn't notice anything. Kiba watched the blonde trying to see any sign that Naruto notice his tent.

_'Did he just look at my crotch?'_ panic started to grip the boy.

_'Surely he didn't. As far as I'm aware he's straight.'_

_'What if he finds out that I like him more than a friend? He's going to stop being my friend! Oh kami, I hate you sometime.'_

"I've got several clones making a perimeter around the camp at all times."

"OK...erm Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How am I supposed to get a report from them if all the info gets sent to you?" asked a slightly confused brunette.

"I knew you were going to ask so I brought this with me."

The blonde reached into his backpack which rested against the log he sat on.

"It's in here somewhere. Where did I put that bloody scroll?"

Kiba watched the teen rummage through his backpack, shaking his head at the site before him.

_'He hasn't changed one bit'_

A smile crept across his face.

"Where is it? I defiantly put it in here." annoyance growing each second he couldn't find the scroll.

_'It's in the side pocket where you put it.'_ answered an amused Kitsume.

So he looked in the side pocket.

_'It's not there Kyuubi'_ the teen started to panic.

_'The other side kit.'_

The genin looked in the other side pocket and found the scroll he was looking for. Kiba just rolled his eyes at the boy when he handed him the scroll. Once he handed it to him the boy stepped back while rubbing the back of his head with a small blush on his cheeks.

On a closer look at the scroll, Kiba notice it had a blood red picture of the Kyuubi on each end of the scroll. The foxes tails wrote two symbols: 'Hidden Fox'

When he saw that, his eyes widened at the symbols. The Jinchūriki noticed his friends facial expression.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Naruto started to worry by the way his friend acted.

"Naruto, why is there two Kitsunes on the scroll?" asked the curious teen.

"Well they are known for their uncanny ability to slip unnoticed and are able to cause trouble when needed." supplied the blonde.

"Sweet. So how do I use the scroll?"

"I'll show you."

Kiba handed him the scroll, the knuckle head then untied it placing it on the floor. Naruto knelt down by the scroll, he opened it and began a series of hand signs.

"Tori, Tora, Uma, I, U, Saru, Mi, Tatsu!"

When he finished the symbol sequence he slammed his hand on the blank scroll. A explosion of smoke exited from the scroll. Kiba leaned over to get a better look, when he did, there was writing streaming down the scroll. Next to the writing there was a map.

"Wow, when did you get this?"

"Sixteenth birthday, anyway the map is in real time. So is the info, which is coming directly from the clones. It only activates for me put if you push some of your charka and blood on the seal in the center, then you can activate this scroll." explained the blonde.

After hearing the explanation, Kiba bit his thumb to draw blood and he placed his injured hand on the seal while gathering charka in his hand.

"Activate."

"Right if that's everything I'm going to have a snooze before we set of again." yawned the blonde.

With that he disappeared in to the tent leaving an amazed Kiba staring at the scroll in front of him.

"Naruto?"

The nin turned and looked for the boy, sniffing for him.

_'Where is he? I know.'_

The dog-nin made his way to the tent and poked his head in the door way. What he saw he didn't expect to see. Naruto stripping down to his boxers.

The fanged nin started to drool at the site in front of him. His eyed his team mates well defined back, and his eyes began to go lower memorising every contour of the blondes back. The animalistic eyes stopped at his arse. Two perfect globes equally proportioned. Kiba subconsciously licked his lower lip fighting the urge to jump the boy and have his wicked way with him.

_'No, I must resist the urge to take him. If his arse is that perfect then he should be well equipped in the other department.'_

Blood stated to run down his nose. He was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed the blondie standing right in front of him in only his boxers.

"Is there anything I can help you with Kiba?"

_'Ohh, yes there is! I need you foxy right now!'_ screamed a horny Kiba.

"N-No there isn't knuckle-head, I was just wondering where you went that's all." weakly replied the brunette.

"OK, well I'll see you soon then." smiled the blonde hiding his disappointment.

Kiba took that as his cue to leave the boy in peace. As he got to the entrance he took one final glance at the blond. He wanted to say something to the boy but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Naruto watched the nin out of corner of his eye. he walked behind the boy and asked.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" his voice quivering with worry for the older boy.

The older boy noticed the worry in Naruto. He took a deep breath, and turned to face him. "Nothings wrong Naruto, go to sleep and we'll leave in four." The fanged boy said reluctantly, avoiding eye contact with him. Just before he turned to leave Naruto caught his eye, brown on blue. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, staring into each others eyes. Emotions rushing through their eyes; Hope, Sadness, Desire, Passion... Love.

_'Kiss him Kit.'_ whispered Kyuubi encouragingly.

_'It's now or never.'_ The brunette thought quietly.

They stood facing each other, slowly, very slowly Kiba tilted his head down slightly. Not once breaking eye contact, Naruto started to tilt his own head, drawing closer together, giving each other time to pull back. Closer and closer they drew until they were mere centimetres apart. Kiba relished in the smell which the boy gave off: Vanilla and Ramen. Naruto could fell Kiba's breathe tickling against his rose coloured lips. Kiba closed the final gap.

The kiss was sweet and soft, both of them closed their eyes. Kiba's left hand rose up and was gently placed on Naruto's cheek, while the other rose and gently rested on the boy's waist. The blonde started to move his lips against Kiba's slowly as not to startle him. The blond gracefully manoeuvred his hands to the back of Kiba's neck.

The Chūnin responded to the kiss, his thumb began to stroke the genin's cheek. Naruto started to feel his heart swell with all the pent up emotions, the brunette sensed the boy's emotions, neither could hold on to them anymore. Both teens started to pour all their emotions into the kiss, the brunette brought their heated bodies together.

Every curve of their bodies fitted perfectly. Naruto could feel the heat radiating of his soon to be lover, a tongue gently slipped across his lower lip requesting entrance.

The boy gave the wet muscle entrance, feeling it explore his mouth, brushing against his tongue occasionally. When Naruto gave the brunette permission to explore, Kiba couldn't believe the intense flavour's he had access to. A moan escaped the back of his throat, the genin's body responded to the moan, it sent shivers down his spine. The brunettes hands flowed across the blonds body memorising every contour, and every curve of his body.

Kiba brushed his tongue against the blonds to get him to dance with his, Naruto tentatively did so, but became more confident with each passing second. The blond pushed the Chūnin's back into his own mouth, and assaulted the brunettes wet cavern with a vengeance.

It was the blonds turn to moan, running his hands down the other boy's body, feeling everything he had to offer but nether going any further than the waist. The brunette nipped his lovers tongue earning him a mewl from deep within the boys chest. That single sound sparked something inside of him. He had this sudden urge do mark the boy he held as his but he couldn't bear to do it without Naruto's permission.

Both broke apart resting their foreheads together, taking deep breaths to slow down their ecstatic heart beats. A smile graced both of their flushed faces, both remained silent content with each others company. They stood there within each others embrace. Naruto moved his head, by resting it on his lovers shoulder. The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood up on end due to the soft breathing coming from the blond. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond protectively.

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be my Boyfriend?" Naruto asked timidly.

"I would love to Naruto" A smile gracing his lips.

"Really?" shocked with his answer.

"Yeah, why is that a shock?"

"Because I thought you were just kissing me to get your rocks off. You do know who I am don't you?"

"Of course I do your Uzumaki Naruto, The last genin of Rookie Nine, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko and finally, if you'll still have me, my Boyfriend." stated the brunette with confidence and no sign of anger or hatred at Naruto being the Jinchūriki container to the Kyuubi.

"So you know about Kyuubi then?" The boy asked, looking into the older boys brown eyes.

"Yeah, Tsunade told me the day you left. I was shocked at first then I started to remember the way the village acted towards you. I'm glad I didn't, and that I was one of your friends and I will be until I die, nothing will ever, EVER will change that Naruto remember that."

"I-I'm glad too, that I had someone like you to play with. And most of all I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend" Those last words filled him with so much happiness a single tear escaped is azure eyes.

Kiba noticed the tear, raising his hand to boys cheek and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Hey, hey why the tear?" gently inquired the brunette.

"Because I finally understand what Iruka-sensei meant."

Kiba didn't inquire but he meant but made a mental note to ask later. But there was one thing he was going to ask.

"You know Naruto, we haven't sealed the deal yet." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" he said as realisation dawned on him.

"Well then we better seal it then." playfully replied the blond.

They're lips met again for the second time, slow to begin with as the seconds past the kiss grow more passionate. Hands started to explore the others body. While Naruto's hands travelled north, Kiba's travelled south, resting on his lovers arse. He gave them a experimental squeeze which earned him a squeak from the boy. Both teens came to a slow stop. Naruto gave a small lick to Kiba's right cheek earning him a growl in return. The brunette rubbed his nose along the side of Naruto's.

"You better get some sleep." suggested the brunette

"I'm really not tired." answer the blond cuddling close to the other.

"Well then, do you want to pack up early and head out?" inquired Kiba

"Sure why not, might as well make up for lost time. If I remember correctly there's a small village on our way to our target." supplied the blond.

"I'll pack up you get rid of the traps." instructed Kiba with a smile.

Ten minutes past everything was done. With one last look around they headed north again. A small smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p>Please Review :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p>

Thanks Again to SpyYoung for being my Beta :-)


	6. Darkness

Hi Guys,

Sorry this took long to do. Anyways this is the raw version so excuse the spelling mastakes and if its to do with (colour,favourite ect) im British so thats how we spell them lol. Any whooooooo Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! So i know where to improve and stuff :-).

Disclaimer: Transfered from Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>The pair travelled for a further day until they came across a small village. The village was on an island in the middle of the river. It's lights reflecting off the water like fireflies gliding through the water. The night sky was clear not a single cloud insight. A full moon hanging in the night, with thousands of stars scattered through out the night sky.<p>

"There it is." pointed out Kiba to the blond who just landed next to him.

"We should change if were going to gather Intel from this place." Offered the blond.

Kiba pulled out the scroll containing the Mission details, studying the information closely.

"We have a contact in this village, his name is Dai. From there we'll continue north-east until we arrive at the target." Supplied the Chūnin.

"Kiba do you have that storage scroll Baa-chan gave to us along with the mission scroll?"

"Yeah it's in my scroll holster." The boy reached around unclipped the compartment allowing the scroll to slip out, which he caught effortlessly the chucked it to the blond while he continued working out how they would make contact.

Naruto caught the scroll, untied it then proceeded to get what they need from storage. He selected to black travel cloaks. He look up at Kiba saying.

"I'll be needing your head band, so to not arouse any suspicion as to why we're here."

The blonde proceeded to reluctantly take his off as did the older boy passing his to him. With that done, they picked up the cloaks and travelled by foot to the village.

_'Kit be careful here. There are ninja in the village up ahead, so be extra careful. Both of you.'_

_'We will Kyu, thanks for the heads up.'_

"Kiba, Kyuubi told me there are ninja up ahead in the village, so we have to be careful how we handle this."

"Just encase they are from the base in the north-east." Nodded the brunette in agreement.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm"

"When did you found out that you had feelings for me?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

"Erm, I'm not sure, I suppose I've always had them but was blind to them." answered the blond quietly.

"I started to acknowledge them, when I started to get to know you better."

_'And after that explosive performance you did in the woods.'_ Kyu slyly supplied while flashing those memories to his mind for extra emphasis.

The boy started to blush hard, it spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Seeing this Kiba grabbed the boy by his hands and pulling him into some trees by the path. The younger boy yelped in surprise with the suddenness of the movement before being pushed up against a tree, and the older boy flushed against him. The moonlight rays penetrated the tree the teens were hiding behind, casting a shadow on the blonds features. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight mesmerizing the brunette. The elongated shadows of the leaves patterned his face with gapes where the moonlight graced his face.

_'He really is beautiful in the moonlight.'_ The Chūnin thought gazing at the genin.

"What are you doing?" asked the blond with some anxiety etched into his voice.

"Something I've wanted to do all day." smirked Kiba leaning forward and capturing the other boys lips.

Naruto's eyes widened at the initial shock put began to close, losing himself in the feeling of the other boy. Kiba was on cloud nine, feeling the blond so close to him. The kiss became more passionate, hands began to wonder over each others bodies.

Kiba ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gave willingly moaning at the feeling of the intruding muscle. The brunette growled in response to the younger boys moan. Naruto blood began to travel south, due to the overload on his senses. Kiba's hand passed through the cloak and agonisingly slowly crawling up the blonds stomach lightly scratching his way up. A mewl emitted from the genin's chest, spurring on the chūnin to keep the assault up.

_'I can feel and smell his desire it's intoxicating.'_

The blond was driving the older teen crazy, Naruto shifted their position slightly rubbing their aching members together. A gasp escaped their abused lips, the blond reached a hand and placing it on Kiba's cover crotch. Small moans erupted from his throat.

"Naruto" in a hushed whisper.

The hand began to work it's way up and down, mercilessly teasing the brunette the boy smirked at the reaction he was getting. The chūnin's bit his lower lip to stifle any moans or growls the was making, then it stopped as fast as it started. The older boy stared at the blond boy like he's lost his mind, while they over had a grin on his face which the Kyuubi herself would be proud of.

Kiba emitted a low dominate growl and attack Naruto's neck nipping and sucking all the way up and down leaving small hickeys in his wake. Naruto froze up when is neck got attacked by a horny dog-nin.

_'What's happening I can't move.'_ asked a panicked blond

_'It's nothing to be worried about Kit. It seems that your neck is extra sensitive_._ Ohh when your finished fiddling with each other, tell him if he ever pushes you into anything you don't want to do I will personally kill him. Do you understand kit?' _Her anger and seriousness of the situation made the blond simply nod.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when the horn dog began to thrust he crotch on to his.

Their breathing started to become patchy as they thruster against each other, moaning, growling and mewling were all the noises which were passing they're swollen lips. The genin held onto the other boy as if his life depended on it.

"A-ah Kiba I-I'm close." whispered the teen into his lovers ear.

Those words sent a shiver down the boys spine.

_'Those noises he's making are fucking hot, I-I don't know how much more I can take.'_

"F-fuck Naruto, your so hot making those noise." breathed a laboured brunette.

Both teens were close, very close panting and they're thrust erratic.

_'He's about to let it all go any second now. And I'm gonna cum any time as well.'_

The genin pushing his sweaty body against Kiba's, scraping his fingers against the chūnin's clothed back.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum Kiba, I can't hold on any more."

"Let go baby, let it go."

With those words Naruto let all his pent up pleasure out, a load moan escaped his bruised rose lips. Upon hearing his younger lover moan, Kiba came, howling his release. Both teens leant against the tree basking in the after glow of their orgasm. Naruto reached up placing a gentle hand on his lovers tattooed cheek, smiling he paced his lips gently on the taller boys lips. Kiba smiling himself returned the kiss, soft but passionate pouring their emotions into it. They pulled away from each others lips. Kiba brought his nose down and brushed it against Naruto's emitting a soft growl, while the blond return with a mewl. After their breathing returned to a steady pace, Kiba intertwined his hand with Naruto's and walked back onto the path leading to the village. The smiles never faded from either of their faces.

Within the cage a flushed women sat on a chair, smiling happily at what she witnessed between her host and his lover.

_'They're in love, no doubt about it. My Kit all grown up.'_

Her eyes begun to water, tears fell from her red eyes, gliding down her porcelain cheeks.

"_Why are you crying Kyu?" _Came a voice out of nowhere.

The voice made her jump, she turned her head around and saw it was her Kit.

"_Ohh, it's you Naruto. I'm just happy that's all." _stated Kyuubi tearfully.

She rose from her seating place and turned to face the boy, when she did they collided. The teen wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome Kit. Now go on get back there with you boyfriend."_ A smile never leaving her lips.

With that Naruto left the seal, Kyuubi turned back to her seat thinking.

_'When will they take the next step?'_

Both teens continued walking towards the village hand in hand, smiling contently.

"Where will the contact be?" Inquired the blond.

"He runs the local tavern. That is where we will stay for one night then move to the base and complete the mission objective." Stated the Brunette

The blond simply nodded and continued to walk in the night, then remembered something.

"Err, Kiba?"

"Yeah."

"Erm, Kyuubi asked me to pass on this message: if you ever push me into anything I don't want to do she will personally kill you." Recited from memory.

The brunette paled at this, looking at his younger lover to see if he was joking, but the look on his face showed no signs of humour.

"I hope you know Naruto, I will never do anything that you don't want me to. OK?" Stated the brunette with no hint of trickery or dishonesty.

The boy just stared at the older teen lent up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." whispered the teen.

Kiba gave his hand a squeeze and continued walking. Ten minutes past until they were at the bridge leading to the village. Both reluctantly let go of each others hand and began to walk down the main street.

The street wasn't busy, people paying no mind to the teens.

"The tavern should be on the right." quietly spoke the brunette.

A minute passed as they walked along the street, until they came across the tavern. It was a moderate size; music and laughter drifting from the bar.

"Well this seems nice." Observed the blond

"Come on" Kiba said jerking his head towards the entrance.

They passed over the threshold, the blond noticed a empty table near the back of the bar. Pointing it out to the tattooed nin. Both masking their charka signatures as not to cause suspicion. Kiba was constantly observing the patrons.

"We're not he only ninja in here." whispered the Chūnin.

"How many are here exactly?"

"Eight in total. Three Chūnin, three Jōnin and two Special Jōnin." Listed Kiba.

"I can feel their charka. We're gonna have to be extra careful here Kiba anyone of them could alert the base then that will make this entire mission that much harder."

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Worry etching across his whiskered cheeks

Kiba gave him a sad smile while shaking his head. It killed him to see his lover scared of what could happen, he wasn't stupid he knew this was going to be difficult either one could be seriously hurt.

An elderly man approached the teens with a tray of drinks.

"Good Evening my name is Dai. What can I get you young lads?"

"Tea for two please, and a room as well if you don't mind." Replied Naruto.

"Certainly." Replied Dai cheerfully.

When the old man was out of ear shot. Naruto turn to Kiba silently asking _'Is that our contact?'_ The brunette gave a small nod. The whiskered nin noticed the other nin's ears twitching to side to side listening to every conversation in the bar.

Two minutes past when Dai returned with a pot of tea and two porcelain cups.

"Thank you."

Dai bowed to the teens before going of to serve his other customers. The blond proceeded to pour the freshly made tea, but when he did he noticed a note at the bottom of the pot. He discreetly slipped it in to his pocket. Kiba noticed this but showed no signs in his change of behaviour.

Meanwhile Kiba was focusing on a conversation two tables down from where they we're sitting.

"Is everything ready?"

"There is two shipments to be heading up river in two hours."

"Good, we need those supplies."

"Have you heard anything from Ryou?"

"Surprising enough I haven't. That idiot always late with those supplies. I don't understand why the boss bothers with him."

"_I_ bother with him because he has useful contacts in Fire, Wind and in the Land of Waves. That is why I bother with him."

The tension shifted within seconds around that table. Both men stiffened at those words. The voice belonged to a women. She had a long deep purple kimono with white soaring cranes. Both men hastily got up from their chairs and bowed to the women in front of them.

"Matsuho-Sama. Forgive give us."

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion, Binya. _But_ never question my judgement again or I _will _kill you." The venom dripping of each of Matsuho's words, cutting deep inside of the men installing the fear which was promised.

"Hai." Both men said at the same time.

She took one last look at her subordinates before taking her leave. As she turned she noticed the teens sitting facing each other. She wouldn't pay much attention to a couple of teens in the tavern at this time, but what caught her attention was the blond spiky hair, blue eyes. Three cuts on his cheek.

Naruto noticed the women looking at him, he remained unphased and continued talking to Kiba. But he couldn't shake the feeling he was having. It felt like he knows her. Kiba noticed the change in his team mates aura.

"Matsuho-Sama? Is everything OK?" Tentatively inquired Binya.

"Yes everything fine." with that she left.

Both men bowed again to her then resumed their drinks.

_'That boy he can't be. He didn't have any children. Those marks on his cheeks they looked like... whiskers!'_

_'It seems that my old friend as come back.'_

An evil smirk plagued her face.

_'So old friend you finally found me. So let the games begin.'_

With that final though her smirk grow into an smile which could rival that of the Kitsunes. A manic chuckle flooded from her mouth.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? REVIEW! Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p> 


	7. Execution

Hi Guys,

Sorry this took long to do. Anyways this is the raw version so excuse the spelling mastakes and if its to do with (colour,favourite ect) im British so thats how we spell them lol. Any whooooooo Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! So i know where to improve and stuff :-).

* * *

><p>Naruto noticed the men sitting back down at their table. He looked into Kiba's eyes, which shone with concern. So he gave him a small smile to try and ease the boys worry. Seeing the other boy's small smile his worry eased a fraction but never going away.<p>

He leaned forward slightly then mouthed.

'What are we going to do about those supplies which leave in under two hours?'

Kiba leaned back to have a think as did the blond. His thoughts were interrupted when Kyuubi pulled him into her cage.

_'What is it Kyuubi?'_

_'When that women looked at you, did you get a feeling that you know her?'_

_'Yeah why? Do you know her?'_

_'Me and her use to be friends two hundred years ago' _She informed her host.

Naruto was lost for words trying to understand what she meant. When he found his voice again he asked.

_'You knew her when she was sealed or...'_

Kyuubi watched as realisation flickered across his face. He looked at her with his eye's silently asking the question. The Kitsume solemnly nodded her head.

_'Shit. This is not good. Are you telling me that she is a demon in human form. Ohh this is fucking brilliant, this really is and why didn't you tell me this when she stared at me for a minute.'_

He continued his rant, arms waving all over the place

_SLAP_

The blond stood there shocked at being slapped by her, a hand print began to form on his right cheek. He pouted at being slapped muttering.

_'Your just like Sakura-chan.'_

_'Anyway, you keep your eyes peeled when your dealing with her. Oh, I have a small clue to help you with that supply problem.'_

_'What's that?'_ curiously asked the host.

_'Boom.'_

"Hey Naruto are you there?"

"Yeah, where else could I go?" answered the blonde sarcastic.

Kiba looked at him slightly shaking his head at the boy.

"Well, what are we going to do about those supplies which are leaving in an hour an half?" The brunette harshly whispered.

"I might be of some assistants." Came a quiet voice.

Both teens jumped at the sudden noise, turning to face their visitor. Both relaxed when they noticed it was Dai. The old man was standing there smiling at the teens.

"The note I past to you has everything you need to take them out." conveyed Dai.

"They have plagued us too long that's why we contacted Konoha."

Kiba got up and had a quick look around and noticed everyone had left. So he went to sit next to his team mate will Dai took his seat. While that was happening Naruto took out the piece of paper and began to unfold revealing a map of the region.

He showed it to the boy next to him. The map before them was highly detailed, with mountain ranges, the full works.

"Wow. This is really good. Who do this?" Asked a surprised brunette.

"Everyone helped. We want them gone from our homes, they are nothing but scum bags. So we thought to aid in anyway we could." Stated Dai, with pride and determination in his voice.

"Thank you this will help a lot. Do you know where the warehouses are which they keep their supplies before be transported to the base?" Inquired the teen.

"They're in this region." Dai pointed out.

"It's about a twenty minute walk for us but you half that time."

The teens continued looking over the map to decide what route to take to the warehouses.

"We need to take those out. Have you any ideas?" asked Naruto out load.

"Well we do have these." pointing to a box next to his feet.

"What's in there?" curiously Inquired Kiba.

Dai simply smiled, while picking up the box. The ninja noticed a sign saying: 'Highly Explosive'

"W-what's in there?"Asked a nervous blond

"Four prototype bombs." Explained the old man.

"These four bombs in theory, have the same destructive force of twenty paper bombs."

"They each have a timer on them for up to twenty-five minutes."

Dai looked at them after his explanation. Each had shock written across their faces.

"So is there only four?" asked a nervous blonde

"Unfortunately yes. This is our most well kept and guarded secret."

Kiba watched the man in front of him; his was smiling but his eyes showed sadness.

"We can use 'Kage Bunshin'. It'll be the best way to deploy the bombs and cause havoc on them."

Naruto looked at the Kiba and nodded.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Two explosions of smoke erupted in the tavern. The clones walked through the smoke towards the occupied table. Upon reaching the table Naruto began giving instructions.

"I need both of you to change into random leaf shinobi who don't exists. Then take two of the bombs and conceal them in the transports but do not set the timer. While you two do that me and Kiba will head for the base. Remember we are counting on you to do your task. Stay hidden on the transports. Good luck."

With those final words the clones transformed into a man and a women.

The man was tall just shy of 6 foot, slender built with jet black hair which hung just above his aurora blue eyes. A scar running down the length of his face. The Female was the opposite; extremely beautiful, with hair that's golden like sunshine. Her eyes blazing orange, and her ice blue lips. Both of them wore the Konoha Hitai-ate as well as the standard Chūnin flask jacket.

They each took a bomb and placed it in a storage scroll. With a nod to the teens they left without another word.

"I think it would be a good idea to contact your Hokage so she knows your still alive and what information you have gathered so far." suggested Dai.

"I think that's a good idea but what's the fastest way to send her the information?" Asked Kiba

A few minutes past while the two boys thought how to send information quickly and efficiently. Dai left the teens to get on with it. A minute more swept past, until Naruto had a brain wave. The brunette smiled when he saw his boyfriends face light up when the brain wave hit.

'_Typical Naruto. His face lighting up like a small child on Christmas day.'_

The brunette chuckled at that thought. The blond looked at him, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

"What's your idea Naruto?"

"Well I can call a summons to deliver our report to Baa-chan in no time." The blond stated confidently a smirk which grow across his face.

"Well, well. The famous Naruto Uzumaki does have a brain." Teased Kiba

"Hey! I do have one thank you" The blonde shouted indignantly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Well are you going to do it or just sit there like a spoilt brat who didn't get what he wanted?" asked the brunette, with sarcasm dripping of his words.

"Fuck you dog breath." Naruto retorted while giving the tattooed teen the finger.

The younger teen made his way off the bench he sat on, as he walked to a big enough space he started to do the necessary hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

After the smoke cleared a green and blue toad hopped onto their table. He's eye's shifted side to side looking at the ninja.

"How can I be of service?" Inquired the messenger.

"Can you deliver this message to the Fifth Hokage as quickly as you can?" Stated the Brunette

"Of course I'm one of the best messenger toads in the business." Boasted the toad with a confident smile on his face.

"Well then, take this to the Fifth immediately then. We're counting on you to deliver this." Kiba instructed the toad, while placing a sealed scroll in his pouched attached to his back.

"Right you are." He saluted the two ninja and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So this is it then?" Whispered the blond timidly.

"It looks like it." The brunette offered a small smile to him.

Naruto walked up to him slipping his arms around the older ninja and gave him a cuddle. Kiba was surprised with the boy's boldness but accepted the embrace neither the less. They stood there quietly, slowly rocking side to side.

"It's time." softly spoke the tattooed teen.

Naruto simply nodded against Kiba's chest, before pulling away.

"Let's go."

Kiba watched as Naruto begun to make his way to the exit. The blond looked over his shoulder and said.

"You coming or standing there like an idiot?"

"Alright I'm coming hold your horses."

He ran to catch up with his blond, when he got there Naruto gave him a kiss on his cheek, before jumping off leaving the dog-nin standing here with a small blush on his cheeks. Once he realised he was by himself he made his way after the blond.

* * *

><p>What did you think? REVIEW :-) Even if it anonymous reviews :-)<p> 


	8. Completion

Hi guy's here's chapter Eight Yay! :-) Sorry for the wait. Massive thanks to everyone for reading this and reviewing and all the Alerts :-)

Right MASSIVE WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS M+ DUE TO VIOLENCE AND EVERYTHING WHICH GOES WITH IT SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

><p>Trees flew past as two figures moved swiftly through them. Both cutting through the dense forest. One jumped down gracefully and continued by the forest floor.<p>

The other ninja flipped off the branch he was on and landed just ahead of his companion, stopping behind a large tree. Upon see him do so the other Chūnin skidded to a halt.

"What is it Okahito?" whispered the velvet voice of the blue lipped female.

"We're on the outskirts of the warehouses. I sense two guards patrolling this side they're twenty feet apart." replied the husky voice

"Well then, we have to dispose of them." A smirk spread across her face as she drew a kunai from her side pouch.

Okahito chuckled lightly shaking his head at her antics.

"You're really looking forward to spill some blood aren't you?"She simply looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes, the smirk plastered on her lips. In a blink of an eye she was gone."Can't bloody sit still." Okahito vanished with out a trace after his teammate.

Footsteps quietly colliding with the floor as they made their way towards the guards patrolling the area. Side by side both ran until they parted.

Okahito quickly ran towards the unexpecting sentry, pulling out a short sword. Closing the gap between both of them, stopping just behind a tree. Slowly peeking round the trunk making sure not to expose his body. A few feet in front of him was his target.

The Chūnin watched closely as the other man begun to walk to his right, passing his spot. With one final check, he slowly crept around the tree keeping his breathing controlled. Raising his blade, in one swift movement the ninja grabbed the guard placing his free hand over his mouth to stifle any calls of help. Swiftly Okahito plunged the blade in the base of the neck severing the windpipe and the Aorta artery.

The trapped guard struggled against him while trying to make a plea for help, but the only noise coming from his mouth was a muffled gargling sound. Warm blood streamed out of the wound, trailing itself down the front of the body.

The body started to go limp in his hold, the blood kept flowing out of the wound never stopping. Death finally took the sentry in a never waking sleep. Okahito removed his blade, and gently laid the guard done. Kneeling down next to the deceased, the Chūnin said a small prayer before forming a series of hand signs. Placing his hand on the bloody body."Earth Style: Earth burial" whispered Okahito. The ground started to descend with the body on top. A minute later the ground replaced itself. '_I wonder how Chiyako is doing'_

Twenty feet away from his position Chiyako stalked her target like a lioness watching his every move. He moved away from his spot walking in the opposite direction. Little did she know he had sensed her hiding.

She gracefully emerged from her hiding spot, no sound emitting from footsteps as she closed the gap between herself and the sentry. Two kunai came flying towards her, she dodged them effortlessly, slinging three back at her attacker. Seeing them coming he parried them before forming a hand sign.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Needles" Shouted the guard. Hundreds of bolts of lightening erupted out of his mouth streaking towards her. Instincts kicking in she dodged them but just a split second to late, the searing heat burning her arm. Recovering quickly Chiyako get into a series of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Hurricane"

Wind started to pick up faster and faster, until a hurricane formed. The guard kept firing the thunder needles at her. Chiyako kept the hurricane going in front of her, faster it went, the needles started to merge with it. She only intensified the strength of her attack. The sentry's eyes widened when he realised that he was helping her. He ceased his attack and stood in shock at the ferocity of the hurricane. The area surrounding them became to warp in to a disaster zone. Tree's began to be uprooted, leaves nearest her were being shredded of their branches. The earth started to become scorched with the lightening striking it at random.

"This is for you arse hole."With that she let the hurricane go, launching it towards her opponent. It came streaking towards him tearing up the ground along its path. Bolts of lightening striking everything in range, he stood rooted to the spot. The fear clenching at him like an iron vice showing no signs of relinquishing its hold. Seconds later it ripped him from his spot slinging him round in circles suffocating him with the sheer pressure of the wind. A sudden ear piercing screech erupted from the guards throat as lightening coursed through his body lighting up his skeletal system. Again and again his skeleton light up, the skin started to burn. Seconds pass the screeching quietened down, until only the rushing of the wind and the crackling sound of the lightening could be heard.

Chiyako dispersed the jutsu, letting the charred body fall to the ground unmoving. Walking up to the burned body she held her nose as the acidic stench came off the charred misshapen body lying in a heap upon the ground.

"That's one less idiot in this world." she stated looking down at the mangled body.

Okahito came sprinting from behind her, his eyes widen at the devastation she created.

"Can't you do anything quietly?" He shouted, annoyance present in his voice. "This was suppose to be a infiltration not go in guns blazing!"

"So what? It's not like they didn't know we was here already?" Chiyako replied carelessly.

Now her team-mate was livid. "Well they do know now! Are you really that incapable off doing anything quietly?"

"Oh keep your hair on will you. Anyway I had to get him back he got me with his bloody attack!" her voice shown disbelief that she got hit.

The Chūnin had a look at her burnt arm, making it look like he cared. When she turned her head to look at the forest scanning for more guards. _SLAP_

"OUCH THAT BLOODY HURT YOU IDIOT!" Cried the orange eyed Chūnin.

"That serves you right for not using your head for once in your life!" She just glared at him trying to burn a hole into his Aurora blue eyes, but he just stared straight back with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Come on lets continue this task with out anymore commotion, _please_."

"I'm not promising anything"

"I suppose that'll have to do" sighing he signalled to her to move out, with blink of an eye they leaped through the forest keeping their guard up just incase anyone attacked them now the alarm was raised.

The night air swept its way around the warehouses like a never sleeping serpent, make flames dance ecstatically as it swept past them. The guards clutching their cloaks to stave of the chill. Inside the warehouses they were a buzz of activity, crates being moved ready for loading.

"Come on get those grates loaded onto those boats! We have a deadline to meet!" Shouted Binya

"Hai!" The loading crew shouted in response doubling their efforts to make the deadline.

"Binya-Sama!" Cried a guard running towards the man.

"What is it?" asked Binya turning to the guard with a slight annoyance showing on his face.

"Delta patrol has been attacked and are not responding to any attempts of communication." reported the out of breath sentry.

"What? Send Alpha and Omega to they're last know position and find the intruders, I want them brought to me at once!" Barked Binya with an anger mark appearing on his head.

"Yes, sir!" The guard begun to carry out his orders dispatching Alpha and Omega to Delta's last position.

_'Matsuho-Sama is not goon be happy if this place falls'_ An involuntary shudder rippled through his body.

"Your right, I won't be happy if this place falls to a couple of ninjas." an icy voice spoke right behind him.

He wiped around coming face-to-face with her. Her black eyes boring into his hazel ones, the jōnin had to suppress a shudder. Stepping back from her and bowing low saying.

"Matsuho-Sama what an unexpected surprise to see you here."

She kept the intense gaze on him, waving her hand dismissively to the welcome she was given. Looking around at the men working hard to load the supplies on two the boats before turning back to face her subordinate.

"What are you going to do about the intruders?"

"I've send Alpha and Omega to Delta's last position, if they encounter the intruders they are to be capture and brought to me." Explained Binya confidently as he could without him shrinking under her gaze.

"Let this place fall Binya and the intruders don't kill you I _will_. Do I make myself clear?" the venom dripping of each and every word she spoke. The K.I flooding of her, the jōnin stood wide eyed trying not to give into the fear which was gripping his heart.

"H-hai." Bowing to her again, coming out of the bow she was gone, but the K.I still lingered.

Alpha and Omega arrived at Delta's last know location, spreading out to scour the area for their missing comrades. Minutes passed as they searched.

"Over here I've found something." Came a call from within a group trees.

A rush of footsteps could be heard from every direction, travelling towards the voice. When they got to the others position, no one spoke gazing around at the area infront of them. Uprooted trees burn marks scattered through out the area, a tail of broken earth running along the _breadth of the ground, stopping short of a mangled burnt corpse. A few of the men vomited violently emptying their stomach's._

"You two, take care of the corpse, give him the burial and respect that he deserves, while the rest of us will hunt down those intruders and make them pay for what the have done." said the captain with anger etching in his voice.

A chorus of acknowledgement rang through the air followed by a sounds of feet colliding with tree branches. The two guards remand behind and began getting the funeral underway.

The Chūnin reached the warehouses, dropping down behind a stack of crates carefully observing the area to decide what would be their next course of action.

"We need to kill everyone quickly and efficiently, no mistakes can be made with this." whispered Okahito.

"Just my cup of tea wiping people out." gleefully whispered Chiyako, her eye's shining with happiness.

"You know, you creep me out sometime when you act like that." softly spoke the Chūnin suppressing a shudder.

"I don't care. How are we going to wipe them out quickly if there's at least a couple dozen of them, not to mention the guards are ninja?" Inquired the Blonde

"For this one we need to work together, quick and clean. There is no room for error on this one." ignoring the annoyed sound his team-mate made. And continued laying out the plan. "Kill the guards first then finish everyone else. Got it?"

With a nod they executed the plan with the killer skill. Jumping up onto the roofs of opposite warehouse they began their strikes. Kunai began to rain down on the unexpecting guards, embedding deep within their targets, puncturing the skin like a hot knife slicing through butter. As the ninja moved skilfully, dodging in coming attacks returning them with no mercy. Chiyako disappeared into the warehouse, while Okahito continued taking out the guards in his way.

Chiyako was having the time of her life killing everyone in the warehouse, a smile plastered on her face never faltering striking fear in her enemy's. Her katana gracefully slicing through everyone who opposed her in battle. Higher and higher the body count grow, remaining unfazed by the cries of pain. She danced fluently, her enemies dropping at her feet. The dance ended when the last one fell to his knees, the head rolling of his shoulders. A gentle push with her index finger it collapsed on the floor, blood pumping out of it like a mini fountain.

Okahito was having just as much fun as Chiyako but held more respect for them than she did. He made sure the strikes where fatal to minimize the pain is opponents were in, however he wasn't as quick as she was. He received his fair share of wounds nothing major but still made him wince in pain if he moved in the wrong way. As he crushed his last two opponents with his earth grip, he strolled over to the door opening it and emerged out off it like a mouse expecting to be caught.

"Well you took your time old man." spoke a velvet voice with sarcasm present in her tone.

The voice made him jump out of his skin as well as pull his sword back of it's sheath ready to kill who every the voice belonged to.

Landing back on his feet he simply stared daggers at his companion who was trying not to laugh, the merriment clearly shone in her eye's.

"I bloody hate you." spat Okahito trying to hide his face from her due it going red with embarrassment.

Now the laughter started to etch it's way out of her mouth, harder and harder it became for her to hold it seeing him turn away in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up." the Chūnin said while grabbing her and pulling her to the final warehouse.

The blue lipped Chūnin ripped her hand from his hold, both went into a sprint to the last warehouse. Turning a corner abruptly coming to standstill. Before them stood forty or so guards all with their weapons ready, a few feet infront of them stood Binya. Anger rippling through him, he spoke.

"How dare you! How dare you course me all this! Because of you I've lost a lot of men. Now your going to pay with your lives. Get them!"

A warcry exploded from the guards mouths as they ran towards the ninja. Getting ready themselves they rushed towards them. Blades glistering with the blood of the slain men collided with flesh, parring blows, one bye one the guards began to fall. The two Chūnin where becoming tired but kept up the offensive, then forced on the defensive. Metal against metal, flesh against flesh.

"I can't keep it up for much longer, I'm running low on chakra to keep this speed." stated Chiyako while punching a guard in the face while her katana buried deep in anothers chest.

"Same here." replied Okahito slinging two kunai at two men on his right one planting itself in his throat while the other one embedded in his right eye, braking the neck of the man infront of him. Slowly they were making headway towards the warehouse punching, kicking, stabbing, hacking, and braking a few bones and necks on the way.

Binya watched as his men failed to kill the ninja, dropping like flies. Slowly he started to walk backwards to the warehouse his eyes fixed on the battle taking place. Turning he ran inside the building not looking back at the carnage taking place.

"Get those supplies out of here now go!" he shouted to the captains. They didn't need telling twice, so they set sail up the river.

A sudden chill enveloped him, his breath visible. Turning he was greeted by Matsuho. Her soulless eyes burning with anger.

"I told you Binya if they don't kill you, I _will_."

With that final word she smashed her fist into his chest, the sound of braking bones echoed throughout the warehouse. The Jōnin face went white at the sudden attack, blood started to trickle down the side of his open mouth. Retracting her hand from the hole in his chest, she ripped out his still pumping heart.

"It seems that you won't be needing this anymore." her cold voice spoke, in seconds green flames enveloped the beating heart. She started to laugh at the site.

Her subordinate eye's became lifeless, his body toppled to the ground, his clothes stained red with his never stopping blood. It ran down over his cloths and began to form a puddle on the concrete floor.

Extinguishing the flames, Matsuho took one final look at him then tilted her hand to allow the ashes of his heart to fall on him.

The last guard fell infront of Okahito, his companion finishing hers off as well. Cleaning his blade then placing it back into it's sheath, Chiyako doing the same walked exhaustedly but to him, both feeling fatigued.

Pointing to the warehouse infront of them, they made their way towards it. Stepping inside a shudder travelled down both of their spines, a dark aura lingered no sounds could be heard. Chiyako noticed a bloodied body laying in the middle of the room. Approaching it cautiously hands on their weapons ready to draw them at a moments notice, reaching the body, they noticed it was the Jōnin incharge of the guards. Okahito inspected his body more closely while his teammate looked around the room.

"His heart was ripped out while he was still alive." softly spoke the blued eyed ninja. "Who ever did this didn't care how much he suffered."

"It looks like the two boats haven't long left. If we leave now we can catch up with them." Observed the orange eyed ninja.

"OK, Lets get going." He spoke rising up from his previous position.

Running towards the river, five minutes past until the two boats came into view. Both used the last bit of chakra to get them aboard the boats unnoticed. Climbing into the bowl of the ships, finding the cargo hold. Sneaking behind some crates they rested as their mission was complete. Closing their eyes for the first time, allowing their bodies to relax and to allow them to heal. One final thought passed through the black haired Chūnin before exhaustion consumed him.

_'It's just up to Naruto and Kiba now'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review :-) Thanks again


	9. Urgency

Hi everyone Chapter 9 woop woop :-) Enjoy

Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

><p>The first streams of sunshine streaked across the early morning sky, slowly birds started to sing their songs. Sunlight graced the Hokage Monument, revealing the stone faces. A warm breeze travelled throughout the village. Tsunade watching the sunrise peeking over the mountains let out a small sigh, no word has yet been received from the two man squad she sent six days ago. A knock echoed through her office, taking one more glance outside she turned to the door.<p>

"Enter"

Shizune walked into the office holding a stack of scrolls. Tsunade eyed the scrolls with hatred, trying to make them disappear.

"You know, they won't disappear if you stare at them like that." Her apprentice joked, a smile never leaving her smile.

"Your not the one who has to deal with all the reading and signing of these damn reports" the medi-nin mumbled. Shizune kept smiling placing the reports and other documents in front of the fifth.

"Any word yet?" her voice laced with worry. The younger women shocked her head, she too was also worried the blonde was a younger brother to her.

"You two worry too much, they are both capable ninja." came an amused voice. Both looked at the open window. Sitting causally was Jiraiya; His white long spiky hair, two red tattoos under his eyes.

"I know that but I can't help but worry. He's a little brother to me." Tsunade said softly. Shizune nodded in agreement.

"He's grown into a fine young man, his parents would be proud of the ninja and man he has become." proudly spoke the Sannin.

"Kiba Inuzuka has also grown, ever since he lost to Naruto he's stepped up to the plate." chipped in the brunette. Hearing that name, Jiraiya rubbed his chin concentrating on something. His old teammate simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Inuzuka, Inuzuka. Is he the kid who has those fanged tattoos on each side of his face? Inquired the tattooed ninja.

"Yes, why?" asked the medi-nin.

"Naruto mentioned him a couple of time while we where travelling. He had that smile everytime he spoke about him. The same one his father had everytime he talked about Kushina." replied the white haired man.

"Well it seems he has feelings for him. I've established that Kiba feels strongly about our knuckleheaded blond." supplied the fifth.

Hearing this Jiraiya looked out over Konoha, market stalls being filled with a variety of goods. Ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going about their duties. Turning back into the office, his face held a serious expression.

"So no word. How long has it been?" he Inquired

"Six day's. That's unusual for both of them, I normally get a report by now." the blond said with a serious tone. A plum of smoke exploded in front of her, startling the Hokage . The smoke cleared in seconds revealing a blue and green toad.

"A messenger toad?" spoked the young apprentice.

"I have one letter here to be delivered to the Fifth Hokage." stated the toad looking around for the fifth. His eyes falling on the toad sage."Jiraiya-Sama it's good to see you. Have you by any chance seen the Hokage?"

The white haired Sannin's eyes widened, with several sweet marks appearing on his face. Nodding really fast like a hamster on caffeine pointing behind the toad. A wave of K.I washed over the office, the walls and windows begun to buckle under the serge of chakra emanating from behind the toad. A massive sweat mark dropped down his face. An extremely pissed off Tsunade stood up cracking each of her fingers, the look on her face was murderous. If anything looked at her they would be killed ten times over. Her fist collied with the toad, launching him through the adjacent wall, spinning like a Catherine wheel. Shizune ducking quickly as to not be hit by the flying toad. Smashing through wall after wall until he collided with a solid concrete wall. Staying suspended on the wall for a few seconds, until gravity took hold of him, sliding down the wall.

The fifth brought down her fist and started to walk towards the toad, still with murder in her eyes. The amphibian shakily got up, looking back at the destructive path he made, lights flickering and sparking. Before he could move, he was lifted into the air by his message pouch rotated until he was face to face with the Hokage.

"I did not mean to startle you Hokage-Sama." the toad spoke fear lacing each word. Minutes past each staring into each other's eyes. Neither backing down, finally the medi-nin strode back to her office the K.I and chakra still present but part of the background feel of the office. Slinging the coloured toad on the desk, before picking up her seat and sitting in it. Her piercing gaze never leaving the toad.

"I presume the message is from Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka?" asked the Hokage with authority.

"Yes M'lady." bowing low to her as he spoke, raising a hand to unfastened the pouch containing the report. Handing it to her, while his head still bowed. Taking it from his opened webbed feet, placing it infront of her untying it in the process. Shizune walked up to the toad bowing to him, lifting him up gently as to not cause anymore damage to the messenger. The young medic started to heal his wounds sustained by the fifths insane strength.

Reading it over, eyes travelling across it's contents a small smile graced her lips as she read. The K.I and chakra dispersed intently as relief lifted her foul mood. Watching his old teammate, Jiraiya noticed the change in her. He's old eyes grew soft, a gentle smile grew on his lips. As quickly as the mood lightened it disappeared.

"What is it Tsunade?" his voice grieve. Looking at him she chucked the scroll at him, before resting her head on her hands, deep in thought. While she was doing this, Jiraiya read over the report. Finishing the report a long sigh passed his lips, silence fell over the office each in deep thought.

"What are you going to do?" inquired the Sannin looking out of the window until turning his head to look at the fifth. A pregnant pause hung between them, communicating without words. Tsunade nodded her head to the sage, returning it he was gone. Shizune finished healing the messenger taking him back to desk, then taking her place behind the Godaime.

"Shizune summon team Guy here at once!" shout the Medi-nin.

"At once Lady Tsunade." said the young apprentice, bowing to her before running out of the door.

"Do you require me for anything M'lady?" timidly ask the amphibian.

Pondering the question for a few seconds she shock her head as a sign of dismissal. Noticing that he was being dismissed he bowed saying.

"Good day to you Lady Tsunade." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reaching for her bottom draw, pulling out a small bottle of sake and a small porcelain cup. Pouring the liquid contents into her cup then downing it in one gulp. Wiping the remains off her lips with her sleeve. Placing the bottle and cup back into the draw, she pulled out a cream and gold scroll. Untying the ribbon, she laid it down on her desk and begun to write.

The world outside her office continued without a care in the world. Time past she finally finished her letter, tying it back up and then sealing it. Resting her head back onto her hands deep in thought. A crisp knock at the door echoed in the room, the Godaime simply diverted her gaze to the door waiting for it to open. As if on cue it opened allowing team Guy to enter followed closely by Shizune.

Team Guy consisted of; TenTen the only female in the team, her team mates are Neji Hyūga and finally Rock Lee. Each of them filling infront of the Hokage, Guy standing slightly in front of his team. Each bowing to the Hokage, before Guy speaks.

"You sent for us Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes I have an A-rank mission for you. I need you to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage immediately." stated the fifth looking at each of her loyal subordinates, noticing a small blush ghost over Lee's cheeks. Inwardly smiling she thought to herself, while doing a victory dance.

_'Ha,ha I knew it! Lee has feelings for Gaara. I soo won the bet hehehehe cough up Hyūga you owe me.'_

Neji noticed the faint smile on her face and discretely looked at his team mate standing next to him, he too noticed the slight blush on his cheeks turning his attention back on the Hokage. Their eyes meet, her smirk was now one her face, the Jōnin bowed his head in shame at loosing to the worst gambler in the world. Lee was oblivious just like his sensei, while TenTen picked up on what was happening a small giggle escaped her lips. The moment the giggle left her lips five sets of eyes were on her.

"Sorry" she said timidly feeling her face go red with embarrassment.

"As I was saying, you are to leave immediately and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage. This scroll can only be opened by him and only him. If by and chance this scroll is, it will create an explosion capable of wiping out everything in a mile radius. Do I make myself clear?" authority ringing in her voice.

"Hai!" responded the ninja infront of her.

"Go!" with that they left to carry out their mission. Once the door closed, Tsunade swung around in her chair staring out of the window. Watching everything that's just happened Shizune approached her master saying.

"Is it really that bad? To send Master Jiraiya and a urgent message to Gaara? What was on the report to make you act like you have?"

Sighing Tsunade responded by gravely nodding her head, but without saying a word. Taking the answer she was given, she bowed before returning to her other duties. As she reached the door, the fifth said;

"When Kakashi has returned spend for him."

"Very well master." she responded, turning back to the door opening it and closing it after her.

Staring outside, Tsunade thought

_'This changes everything.'_

Stuck in her thoughts ignoring the piles of paperwork mounting on and around her desk.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please Review :-) Thanks again for Alerts and Reviews :-)<p> 


	10. Battle:Part One

Hi Everyone Thanks for the wait:-) Anyway here's chapter 10 Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A server thunderstorm was heading in from the Northwest, heavy dark clouds where being dragged relentlessly by a mighty wind. Treetops were bowing to the wind, leaves getting thrown side-to-side. Two ninja battled against the unrelenting wind, their pace hindered but they pressed onto their objective.<p>

An hour passed still they pushed forward, determination was the only thing which was stopping them from giving up at this point. The wind remained just as strong, loud rambling could be heard above the howling of the wind. Kiba stopped and glanced around to try and find some shelter noticing a small cave to his right, grabbing Naruto by his arm and pointed to the cave. Noticing the cave the blond nodded in understanding and both walked to the cave.

Reaching the mouth of the cave both drawing their kunai, and silently crept into the cave. Seconds pass while they searched the cave for any signs of life, finding none they repocketed the weapons.

A growl emanating from the blonds stomach, Kiba turned to look at him going red with embarrassment.

"Hungry are we?" teased the teen, another growl answered his question.

Naruto going bright red, started to look around for somewhere to set up a fire. Kiba chuckled at him finding a place to sit taking off the travel cloak, chucking it over a boulder next to him. The blond finding an area to start a fire. In minutes cave started to warm up, a small pot of soup was cooking gently. A comfortable silence encompassed the teens, sitting across from eachother.

"Naruto?" softly asked the brunette.

"Hmm?" replied the blond looking at the brunette.

"Can we talk?"

Those three words collided with the genin like a highspeed train. His dermina was calm on the outside but on the inside was complete turmoil.

_'I know this was to good to be true. He's gonna say thanks for everything but no thanks'_

"Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" as confidently as he could.

"About us?" replied the brunette as if they were talking about the weather which was still extremely windy.

This just increased the inner turmoil raging inside of him. Kyuubi sensing the turmoil listened to the conversation, she was getting ready to ripe the Chūnin apart for hurting her _Kit_. No one breaks his heart and lives to see the light of day again. Naruto plucks up the courage and asked;

"What about us?"

"Well I was wondering are we going to tell everyone or are we gonna keep it a secret?" conveyed the brunette, getting up and walking over to sit next to his blond. Sitting crossed legged, he wrapped his muscled arm around the younger teens waist and hoisted him onto his lap. The genin let out a surprised sequel when he was lifted. Kiba looked down at him with a surprised look on his face. Looking up at him, noticing the look on his face he buried his face in the brunettes chest, hiding his embarrassment.

Kiba smiled at the blonds antics, wrapping his arms around the boys' waist, feeling the younger teen snuggle up closer. The Chūnin planted a kiss on top of his blonds head, breathing in his unique smell.

Kyuubi relaxed considerably while watching the teens interacted with eachother. Noticing how submissive her host was, but also noticed he calmed him down almost instantly. While the brunette was gentle with him, holding a lot of care and love for her kit. A quality which she held high above all.

"I want to tell Iruka and Kakashi. Ohh not to mention Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin. If I didn't tell them the old coot will make my life hell and possibly kill you, and the old pervert will just ignore me. And I can't deal with that, they're family to me." quietly spoke the blond.

"I was wondering are Iruka and Kakashi an item?" Inquired the tattooed teen.

"Yeah they are. And when I next see that porn lover I will be having some words with him." stated Naruto, his words holding the promise of pain to the silver haired man.

"Someone has more of a mother hen complex than Iruka does over you." joked Kiba slightly nudging the boy on his lap.

"I don't care he's always been a father figure to me, so I don't care who they are, my old sensei or not they still have to get my approval to date Iruka." protectively stated the genin. "By the way. What do you want to happen about us?"

Kiba pondered the question for a bit then said;

"Well my team and my sensei is a must, but then again I think everyone in Rookie Nine need to know as they have been there for us no matter what."

"What about your family?" nervously asked the blond

Silence came after that question, the only sounds which could be heard were the crackling of the fire, the howling wind as it passed the mouth of the cave.

"I don't know Naruto, I really don't know what I'm going to do about my family. But I do know Akamaru is fond of you."

Smiling to himself Naruto watched as the flames danced around the fireplace. Steam started to rise from the pot hanging over it. Getting up reluctantly from the comfy position he was in missing the warmth of Kiba's body.

The Chūnin Stayed seated watching the genin work, mesmerised by the way the firelight illuminated his face.

_'Yep, he's the one for me'_ A smile accompanied that thought.

"Dinner is ready. Go get your bowl." Instructed the knuckleheaded nin.

Doing as he was told, walking over to his backpack, getting out the needed utensils as well as his bowl. Walking over to the warm fire picking up the warm ladle, giving the soup a quick stir before pouring the steaming liquid into his bowl. Naruto watched the older teen from his spot, noticing how the light turned the brunette eyes from chocolate brown to a soft honey colour.

Both ate in silence next to eachother, a warm feel encompassed the teens. The wind started to calm down, but still it was relentless.

"It's calmed down some what, lets get this mission done tonight so we can get going home."

Nodding they packed up in record time, checking once over that everything was cleared. With that the left and begun making their way to the base.

Two hours flew by, load rumbling could be heard over head. Running up an embankment they crouched when the reached the top. Just over the top of the embankment was the base.

The base was a fortress, guards patrolling the high walls. The main doors to the base were wooden but reinforced with cast iron plating. The main base itself was castle, with towers rising to the sky.

To the side of it were two boats pulling in at the dock. Another massive rumble of thunder echoed through the air. Very slowly water started to fall from the clouds until they bursted open, dropping their heavy loads. Feeling the rain drops Kiba looked up noticing how dark the clouds were. Naruto on the over hand mumbled;

"Couldn't this day get any worse?"

As if Karma herself laughed, bolts of lightning streaked across the darkened sky, several bolts making contact with the top of the towers. Kiba just looked at the blond.

"You just had to say that phrase. Didn't you? Ohh the bloody irony." Kiba said sarcastically.

The genin just ignored him, watching the guards to see if there was any way through the defences. The guards were in pairs, passing eachother every 10 minutes. The guards on the wall were stationary, for thirty minutes before going to a different place on the wall. In the time Naruto was observing the guards, Kiba stealthily scouted the area, to see if there was any extra surprises instore for them. He came across a few guards, taking them out swiftly and decisively leaving no evidence behind. Making his way back he found the blond were he left him, crawling next to him he asked;

"Have you found anyway in?"

"The ground lot pass eachother every 10 minutes. The guards on the walls are stationary for 30 minutes before moving to another part of the wall. They swap when the guards on the ground do so, there's no way we're getting through that way." summarised the blond. During the lowdown, Kiba was looking at the guards then an idea popped into his head.

"Naruto, what do you see the guards wearing?"

"Armour why...? Oh your good"

"Well, why thank you." boasted the brunette, giving him a gin showing off his canine.

"So how are we going to get the armour?" asked the genin. The Chūnin signalled him to follow him, sliding down the bank they made their way through to where Kiba's last skirmish took place. Quickly checking around the area for any missed traps or any other surprises laying in wait for them. Naruto stayed alert as Kiba rummaged through a group of bushes, muttering to himself. The blond eavesdropped on his conversation with himself;

"Bloody bushes. I put them in here not ten minutes ago, so what they decided to grow legs and walk out of here? Ouch, bloody thorns."

Naruto snickered quietly, listening to him mumble under his breath. A sudden movement caught his eye, drawing his kunai, Kiba standing back-to-back to the whiskered boy. Sniffing the air, the wind and rain making it hard to get a strong scent of anything. They stayed vigilant, not moving from their position, the rain running along the raised kunais dripping off the pointed tips.

Lightening continued to light the darkened sky, time passed as the teens stayed back-to-back not lowering their defence. Another sudden movement caught the brunettes eye, a deep growl resonated in his throat as a warning to what ever was circling them. The animalistic eyes narrowed into fine slits, every muscle tensing as if getting ready to attack whatever was toying with them. A pair of rose lips rested against his ear whispering;

"Calm down, don't do anything stupid."

A shiver rippled it's way done his back, muscles easing up slowly but his eyes staying narrow. The bushes started to rustle violently, both getting ready to defend themselves, when a light brown rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Sweat marks ran down the back of their heads. Kiba's anger boiled over, lunging forward to kill the rabbit, but he was being held back by the blond. The rabbit scarpered back into the bushes.

"Will you calm down." hissed the blond whilst restraining his teammate.

"I'm gonna find that bloody rabbit and I'm gonna skin it alive!" exclaimed the brunette, his arms moving in all directions trying to break free from Naruto.

Naruto thinking quickly he bit the Chūnin's neck enough for the brunette to yelp out in surprise. Stopping his ecstatic arm movements, he simply stood there in shock not knowing what to make off the sudden attack on his neck. Noticing his stilled domina, Naruto removed himself completely from Kiba, watching his back.

Kiba noticed the sudden loss of heat from his teammates body, missing that he faced the blond. Choosing to speak first he asked;

"Did you really just do that?"

"Yeah I did otherwise that poor bunny wabbit wouldn't of seen it's family again. And that's not fair, just because the big, mean, scary dog wanted to skin it alive." he said honestly. "What is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that you said 'bunny wabbit' instead of 'bunny rabbit'." stated the Chūnin.

"Ohh, is there something wrong for me to say 'wabbit' instead of 'rabbit?" challenged the knucklehead.

"No there's nothing wrong with it. I just didn't except you to say that." answered the brunette raising his hands in defeat.

"Thought not. By the way the armour you were looking for is in those bushes over there, not in the one you were looking in." stated the blond, pointing to a chest plate partly sticking out.

Deciding not to say another word to the annoyed teen, he walked over to the chest plate and begun to remove the rest of the amour. Turning to Naruto he gave him a quick look over, then turning to look at the amour infront of him. Both were larger than the pair of the teens, however seeing as this was the only option they had to get in, it was better to take the risk than not at all. Handing the younger teen his uniform, both boys changed in silence, finding the armour was lighter than expected.

"Kiba can you help me with the chest plate please?" asked a frustrated teen, his arms stuck in the plate.

Finishing of putting his one on, he walked over to the struggling teen. After a few seconds of wiggling and a few curse words from the blonds mouth, he was finally sorted.

"I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap, due to the language which is coming out of it." reprimand the brunette, wagging his finger.

"What are you my mum?" retorted the teen.

"No, but I am older than you so you'll do as your told. Now lets get this over and done with." stated the Chūnin authoritatively, leaving no room for smart mouth remarks from the genin.

A small huff was the only answer he got. Indicating to put the helmets on, both noticed a sudden change in the amour. It began to shrink to their sizes, leaving them with enough movability to fight.

"That's so cool." whispered Naruto in amazement. His teammate simple nodded in agreement, tapping the younger teens shoulder indicating it was time to move.

Both sprinted towards the fortress, mother nature showing no mercy to the land, throwing everything she had at the determined ninja.

* * *

><p>Please PM or Review I need Imput to see if I'm going to slow or what. Thanks again for reading, Reviewing, and all the Alerts :-)<p> 


	11. Battle:Part Two

Hi guys Chapter 11 is here Woop Woop :-). I know I original said it was a two parter but it's looking more of a three parter. This is a rough copy and the longest one so far.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't know Naruto. The Plots MINE HEHEHE

DISCLAIMER FROM LAST ONE APPLIES HERE:

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Rain and lightening plagued the land, the mighty wind showing no mercy. Two armoured figures raced across the rain soaked ground, the water cascading down the armour. Closer they drew to the fortress, a mighty rumble echoed through the sky silence ensued before several claps of lightening erupted from the clouds. Lighting everything.<p>

Closer they drew until they could see the walls, slowing down they paused briefly, before making they're way to the main gates. Walking side by side, neither able to start a conversation, the anxiety weighing their stomachs down like a dead weight. The scoop of the fortress was finally sinking in, neither one know it was as big as it was. Two guards came into view walking straight for them, conversing lightly together, both teens tensed slightly hands causally laying on the swords tied around their waists.

Closer they drew, Naruto's hand discreetly encompassed the handle, eyes narrowing watching closely, Kiba noticing the action shook his head slightly but not dropping his own defence. The guards passed the teens, giving them a nod in acknowledgement before continuing their conversation. Each of them began to breath easy after the encounter, a smile graced the brunettes lips the disguises were working.

Further they walked in silence, the rain started to ease off. The clouds were gradually lighting up, the wind was still as strong. Approaching a corner, both ready themselves just incase anyone noticed they don't belong there. Reaching the corner they were greeted by an encampment; Large black and purple tents, with a green dragon insignia. Flags everywhere with the same colours and emblem. Soldiers walking around, some sitting around fires laughing and eating. Taking a deep breath they made their way through the sea of tents and soldiers. Several minutes past as the made their way through, some of the men nodding their heads in acknowledgement some say "Hey". The teens returned the greeting back to them, everything was going well until they were stopped.

"You two, come here." Ordered a soldier, wearing different uniform that the teens. Doing as they were told, they marched themselves to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Kiba

"Why are you two back here for?" inquired the commander looking between the teens waiting for an answer.

"Well you see sir..." Kiba started to get nervous, as he couldn't think of a descent enough excuse to say.

"I'm waiting." the annoyance present in his voices, his grey eyes piercing into Kiba's chocolate brown ones.

Naruto was about to open his mouth before.

"Commander what the hell do you think your doing with my recruits?" stated a rough voice.

The commander turned on the balls of his feet towards the voice. Standing at attention and saluting, everyone got to their feet as well saluting the man in a black and purple uniform. He walked up to commander.

"I asked you a question _commander_." emphasizing the last word.

"Sir?"

"I said what the hell are you doing with my recruits _commander_? You know you have no command over them" his voice reaching dangerous levels, everyone holding their breath, waiting for the reply.

"I assure you General I got confused with that. As they are not wearing _your _recruits uniform. As you can see _they_ are in _mine_ battalions uniform and colours not _yours_." replied the commander with arrogance noticeable in his voice. His Commanding Officer's eye borrows twitched a anger mark appeared.

"You two. Arrest him, and take him to the brig." Barked the CO pointing to the teens. The other man started stuttering trying to find an excuse to stop his arrest, being a coward he was he made a break for it.

"Kill him."

The blond went after the fleeing man. He tripped over stools, pushing other soldiers out of his way, but still the blond drew closer. Finally tripping over his own feet he collided with the muddy floor. Crawling like the worm he was trying to escape his inevitable fate. Footsteps came behind him, colliding with the mud, closer they came until the blond was right on top of the coward. The commander spun himself around to took in the eyes of his executor. Grey looking into ocean blue, then his eyes started to swirl red.

"Please, please not kill me. I'll do anything!" begged the commander water started to drop down from his eyes. The blond kneeling beside him whispered;

"Forgive me."

Those final words were accompanied by the sound of a sharp sword plunging it's way into his body. Reddy blue eyes watched, never leaving the watery grey ones. Slowly Naruto pulled his blade out of the commanders chest, blood started to soak into his armour. That what wasn't absorbed oozed over the black plating. Surging forward coughing up a bit of blood, before laying back down on the ground staring up at the dark sky. Smiling to himself before his last breath escaped him.

Kiba came behind the blond resting his hand on his shoulder looking between Naruto's blade and the man now laying staring up at the parting clouds. Kneeling down next to him, gently closing his eyelids making it look like an dreamless sleep. Turning back to his companion noticing the still unsheathed sword in his hand.

"Naruto?" gently spoked the fanged boy, enclosing his hand around the blonds occupied one. The boy remained unfazed by the touch, his eyes gazing at the corpse infront of him, unable to tear his eyes away from the smile. The sound of sliding steel brought him back into reality, turning to look at the teen next to him.

"We should head back." weakly stated the blond. He began to walk away from the body, until a hand grabbed his arm, and spun him pulling him into a warm chest. A pair of strong muscular arms encircled his waist and gave him a cuddle. Realizing what was happening he stood there until gathering the mental strength to give the cuddle back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before pulling away walking side by side. Kiba gently laced his hand into the blonds giving it a light squeeze. Feeling the light squeeze he looked at the Chūnin and gave a small smile.

"Come on lets get back before they get suspicious."

Nodding his head they made their way back to the encampment. Upon arrival the General was waiting for both of them. Seeing the teens he asked;

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir, it is done. His body is only a hundred yards from the camp" answered the blond nonchalantly.

"Good." turning to the two men behind him. "Sort out the body." receiving nods of confirmation from the two soldiers, he turned his attention to the teens infront of him.

"I want you two to head to the docks and help with they unloading of the supplies."

"Yes sir." replied Kiba before heading towards the fortress, Naruto following shortly after. A pregnant silence enveloped the boys, as they made there way towards the docks. The brunette become to worry about his blond, spotting a grove he grabbed the younger teen by the arm and flung him in there.

The sudden movement took the knucklehead by surprise, tripping over his feet while being flung up against the back wall. Looking up at the older teen, before lowering his gaze. Kiba removed his helmet, having another quick look around before taking the other boys helmet off. Reaching his hand up he moved the blond bangs out of his eyes. Gently lifting the younger teens chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his brown eyes never leaving the azure ones. Hearing the question Naruto diverted his eyes from the Chūnin's. Unable to speak he pulled back from Kiba, keeping his gaze down he picked up his helmet and walked past him like he wasn't there. Kiba stared after him, astonished at the blonds behaviour towards him. Leaving a mental note to himself _if_ (_if _being the stressed word) they get out of this alive he will have a talk with the blond. Taking a few deep breaths he made his way after the genin.

The docks were alive with movement, people unloading crates, moving them onto carts to be taken into the fortress. Those which weren't being loaded onto carts were stacked up around the dock.

"OK that's the last of them in this one!" Shouted a ports-man from the bowl of the first ship.

"OK! Lets get the other one done." Called down the ports master. "Come on get that moving. It's not gonna move itself." he order a group who where messing around. Kiba and Naruto walked along the pier watching the buzz of activity, they continued down the pier until the saw a group of men standing around a boat. Heading towards the crowd, four soldiers ran pass them towards the crowd. One look at eachother before they ran to the boat. When they got there, there was a lot of talking from the work force. Pushing their way through, they made it to the center where everyone was gathering around.

In the center was an women flanked by two men, Kiba assumed she was the captain of the boat. One of the soldier noticed the teens and walked up to them, stopping infront and saluting both of them.

"Sir, this is Captain Kahoru. She has some important news concerning the warehouses." stated the soldier.

"What about the warehouses?" Inquired the blond. The guard turned his attention to him before saying;

"She wouldn't tell me until someone of a higher rank than myself talked to her."

"Thank you Sargent, we'll take it from here."

The man saluted them again before taking them to Kahoru. When the teens, walked up to the captain silence took hold of the pier. Naruto turned around saying;

"Haven't you all got work to be getting on with?" in an authoritative tone. The crowd dispersed quickly not wanting to anger the guard, the soldiers walked behind the mob making sure no-one could eavesdrop on the conversation. Bringing his attention back to the captain, Naruto stood next to Kiba who asked;

"What was so important that you couldn't tell the Sargent but could tell us?"

"The warehouses were attacked by two ninja. They took out everything in their path." she replied with stress in her voice.

"What do you mean they were attack? By just two ninja, are you serious?" disbelief present in his tone.

"If my Captain says it's true it's true." rudely answered one of the men. In a blink of an eye he was gasping for air being lifted up by his throat. The captain and the other man watched as genin slowly squeezed the man's neck.

"You speak to us like that again. I mean _anyone of us_ I _will_ killyou were you stand. Do I make myself clear?" each word stabbing the man with fear. Releasing his grip on the man, he fell onto his knees gasping for air, his hands massaging his throat.

"I am very serious. I doubt there's anyone left alive."

"Thank you Captain for the information. Sargent!" called Kiba. The man came up to him.

"Sir?"

"I want you to dispatch some soldiers to the warehouses and inform the General the warehouses were attacked." ordered the older teen.

"At once Sir." conformed the Sargent, left without a second word and begun to carry out his orders.

"We will inspect your ship, if they managed to stow aboard. Is all your crew onshore?" Inquired the Genin. Receiving a nod for confirmation, he signalled four guards to come to him.

"I want you two to take the Captain to the General. And you two stand guard while we search the ship. Understood?" He received a chorus of acknowledgement, watching everyone doing there job. Noticing Kiba walking on the boat he followed, when they knew they were out of earshot they let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe we managed to get in there with out any major problems." sighed Kiba.

"Your telling me, How did you know that soldier was a Sargent? I didn't notice any distinctive markings on his amour." Inquired the Genin.

"It was on his left shoulder pad. Your not the one to talk! Aren't you taking the role a bit to far?" stated the Chūnin who looked at the blond slightly annoyed expression.

"Does it honestly matter what I've done to keep up this façade?" retorted the blond meeting the others eyes. Kiba didn't reply to the question, because it held truth in what he said. Reaching the door to the cargo hold, they proceeded into the hold. Further they walked slowly weaving in and out the labyrinth of stacked crates. Kiba's ears twitching side-to-side for any sound other than their own. Reaching the center of the boat, Naruto took one final look around before walking back the way he came.

A sudden movement caught the blonds eyes, thinking quickly he chucked two kunai at the shadow, which dodged them effortlessly, behind him another shadow appeared grabbing the blond and placing a short sword to his throat. The other shadow walked up to him, with the two kunai in her hands, twirling them as if they were toys.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A boy playing soldiers, this should be so much fun getting the information we want out of you." gleefully spoke the women. The man just chuckling at her.

Kiba was finishing his search when he hear voices. Stealthy making his way closer to the voices. His hand grasping his kunai tightly at an angle ready to strike the intruder. Steadying his breath, he crept closer to his target, stalking it like a predator. Seconds past which felt like minutes, until he was ready to strike. Taking in one last silent breath, he pounced into action. His opponent reacting in the nick of time, parring each blow, returning each one just as ferociously. The Genin and his captor watched as the two fought. Kiba landed a solid right hook on the enemy, sending her into a pile of crates. Turning to see Naruto being held hostage by the other one, quickly trying to think of a way around it with out getting his blond a permanent smile on his neck. He was suddenly sent flying in the other direction by a punch that could of rivalled Tsunade's or Sakura's. Naruto watched as his brunette was sent flying.

"KIBA!" shouted the blond. Wanting nothing more that to run over to him and to check if he's alright.

"Kiba?" his captor said quietly looking down at his hostage then looking to his female companion. With his free hand, he took off the blond's helmet, shocked at the site infront of him.

"Naruto?" he asked with surprise present in his voice. The blond looked up at him, a strange expression etched on his whiskered face. The female walked over to the brunette who was struggling to get up, offering him a hand. He looked at her suspiciously;

"It's not going to bite you mut." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking her outstretched hand, hauling himself up. When he was up she started to walk away before making a snidely remark;

"You need to loose weight mut or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat."

"Hey what did you just say?" retaliated the fanged teen getting in her face, to say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was livid.

"I said 'You need to loose weight mut or you'll weigh more than a bitch in heat'. Clear enough for you bitch?" stated the female cockily, not backing down, getting right in his face. A deep growl rumbled in the back of Kiba's throat, warning the female to back down. She didn't even batter an eye lid at it. The two men were watching the heated exchange with baited breath, anxiously waiting for the first punch to be thrown. They looked at eachother before silently communicating;

'I'll get her, while you get Kiba'.

So they both took a deep breath before heading into the lions den. Not a moment to soon, fist were getting ready to be thrown. Naruto grabbed the brunette from behind like he did in the forest and begun to haul him back. On the other hand the female was kicking and punching the man restraining her.

"Let me go you arsehole. Let me go or I'll bloody kill you." exclaimed the blond haired female. The man just let it go over his head, like it's happened a hundred times before.

"Will you calm down Chiyako?" asked the black haired man.

"No I will not! Not until I wipe the floor with that overgrown mut. Let me go Okahito." replied the Chiyako, fighting against her restrainer.

Kiba was exactly the same, struggling against the younger teens hold.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill her and no amount restraining is going to stop me!" raged Kiba, trying to grab the blond haired female. Naruto thinking quickly bit the brunettes neck _hard_. That definitely got his attention, he stilled his movement before spinning around and pinning his boyfriend against a stack of crates. Caught off guard by the movement, but what surprised him was the look in his brown eyes. _Lust_. The site of that slowly turned the Genin on, smelling his arousal, Kiba passed his lips on the blonds and began to kiss him passionately. Naruto responded with equal ferocity, moving his hands to the Chūnin's neck. The battle of dominance begun tongues darting in and out of their mouths, a moan escaped the Genin's mouth as Kiba started to ground their growing erections together. Naruto wanted to feel more of the brunette, chucked off his helmet, slinging it somewhere. He wasn't paying attention because he was trying to hold down moans, because his neck was getting attacked by the brunette's sensual lips. Lacing his hands in his chocolate hair, pushing his head closer to his neck, moaning loudly as he nipped the base of his neck.

"Harder" he breathed out, Kiba was more than happy to comply anything to make his mate happy so he did as he was told. Biting harder and harder, the noises his blond was making were sending his body in overdrive. The lust and passion driving his body into complete bliss. He could feel the need off the other boy as he bit and grounded their contained leaking members together.

"Ahem" was all that was needed to bring the horny teens crashing back into reality. Both going red with embarrassment, Naruto hiding his face behind Kiba's turned back and Kiba laughing nervously. Both Okahito and Chiyako stood there gawking at them, blushes across their cheeks. Neither one knew what to say to what they have just witnessed. The oldest Chūnin was the first to speak.

"Not that wasn't hot or anything but we still have a mission to complete." his blush darkened at his words, Chiyako snapped out of her gaze and nodded in agreement. Naruto and Kiba looked at eachother, silently agreeing with him even though they were still horny as hell.

"So what's the plan O'mighty one?" sarcastically asked the blued lipped female, bowing to him. Rolling his eyes he noticed the teens armour then it hit him;

"How many guards are outside the boat now?"

"Two as we speak. Not to mention the encampment, which is crawling with soldiers." replied Kiba trying to figure out what I wanted to find out.

"You wanted to use the same idea as us don't you?" inquired Naruto. "But it'll work. Look there's two still standing outside waiting for us, I'll call them in here you kill them and take their uniforms, while Kiba and I stuff the bodies in one of these crates. We give the all clear to the port master so he can get on with his work, and we can get on with what be came here to do. Second thought kill one and store the other for interrogation." summarised the blond, looking rather pleased with himself for coming up with that plan. The other three Chūnin looked at eachother and nodding in agreement with his plan.

Walking back through the boat Naruto had a smirk on his face.

_'I know exactly what to do now when I'm horny hehehehe'_

_'That is really evil Kit.' _

_'What? I kinda like that side of him.' _timidly admitted the blond, a blush tinged his cheeks.

Reaching the main deck, Naruto spotted the two soldiers. Waving to them to give him a hand, they approached him with out hesitation. Silently the followed Genin through the ships bowl until they reached the cargo hold. The two soldiers drew their swords before stepping in the hold, Naruto following them from afar.

When they reached the middle one of them shouted;

"Sir, come here quickly!"

So he did, running up to them. What he found was a unconscious Kiba being held up by some crates. While one of the soldiers looked around they other knelt down to see if the brunette was still alive. After a quick glance around Naruto walked up silently behind the knelt man, giving a quick jab in the neck to send him unconscious. Catching him before he fall and make any noise, in the background a muffled help could be heard before it was cut short.

Looking down at the brunette, an evil smirk spread across his whiskered face. Kyuubi was watching intently wondering what he was going to do to him. The blond moved the unconscious man out of the way so he had better access to his brunette. Saddling the Chūnin, sliding his slender hands up the front the armour, reaching the base of the helmet he took it off placing it on the floor. The smirk never leaving, deciding to have a little fun with the knocked out teen. He begun to run his tongue seductively up his neck, reaching his earlobe nibbled lightly before;

"KIBAAAA! WAKE UP!"

Kiba jumped ten foot in the air knocking Naruto off him, drawing his kunai looking left and right to see where the wake up all came from. Naruto on the other hand was rolling around on the floor peeing himself with laughter.

"Oh Kami..._hehehehe..._you should of seen your face..._hahahaha._"

"One of these days Uzumaki I'm gonna make you pay for that." threatened the brunette.

"Have you two had enough?" asked Chiyako observing they entire exchange. Kiba looked at her as if say _'What do you think?'_. She ignored the look walking up to the laughing teen holding out her hand to help him up. Taking it without hesitation, he took one last look around noticing the unconscious soldier wasn't there.

"Alright lets get going."

Okahito and Chiyako walked past the teens, sorting out their armour Naruto and Kiba followed shortly. It didn't take them long to emerge from the boat where the Postmaster was waiting for them. Giving him the all clear the workers got on with what they need to do. Walking through the gateway into the fortress itself, with one look at eachother they split up into pairs: Okahito and Naruto and Chiyako went with Kiba.

Walking into the castle the two Chūnin made they're way to the Armoury, careful to not arouse any suspicion. Walking into the Armoury, they walk around trying to fine a place to safely conceal the bomb.

"Mut over here." whispered the fair haired female. He walked over to her see what she had found. A store room just of the main room. In it were barrels full of black powder, looking for a sign they found one. It read 'Gun Powder'.

Shrugging her shoulders, she summoned one of the bombs. Setting the timer for twenty minutes, carefully placing it inbetween the barrels. Kiba's ears started to twitch in the direction of the door, voices could be heard approaching the door. Quickly the finished what they were doing and emerged form the store just as the armoury door was opening, A man and a women were talking to eachother paying little attention to they other people in the room. Both Chūnin acted as if they were sorting out their equipment while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"...well what do you think this means for us?" asked the man, taking off his helmet, his chestnut hair covering is eyes.

"What I heard that shifts are going to double from tonight. That's just the first thing which is going to happen, the fortress is going into quarantine." stated the female mimicking her companions actions, bright red hair fell graciously.

Both Chūnin shared a look before making their way out of the armoury to their final destination.

Over on they other side of the fortress they were having more trouble finding were to conceal the bomb. They were currently in the dungeon trying to find a good place to put it.

"Whose idea was it to but it here?" asked an annoyed Okahito, removing a few lose stones and placing the bomb in there setting it for twenty minutes. "Come on lets get out of here before were discovered."

Five minutes past until they made it to the courtyard, making their way to the encampment. They spotted Kiba and Chiyako walking towards the docks. Naruto walked over to a stack of crates, he opened one up and had a look inside. Glass bottles of cooking oil, the Chūnin checked the others all were cooking oil. Both looked at eachother with crazy smiles plastered on their faces. Reaching inside his armour he pulled out paper bombs sticking several inside each crate. Picking the crates up they made their way to the encampment, they weaved in and out of tents until Naruto's noise guided them to the Kitchen tent.

"Are those for me?" Asked a man who looked like the head chef. The Chūnin nodded his answer, the head chef pointed at to subordinates. "Take these into the dry stores as I don't need them now."

Walking out, they made their way back to the castle when an alarm sounded. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and rushed of to their post. The earth shock when a explosion went off, two more in rapid succession. The explosions were coming from the docks, like everyone else the headed for the docks.

Minutes before the commotion they were finishing off placing the last bomb. Everything was going smoothly, the dial was set for twelve minutes matching the time what was left on the other ones. They began to move away until;

_**BOMB!**_

The shock wave from the explosion propelled Chūnins in the opposite direction, both collided with the floor, bouncing off it before skidding to a stop. An other two explosions erupted, engulfing everything around it. People running round trying not to be hit by flying debris, ear piercing screams from those who were unlucky in avoiding the flames which were burning them alive. Some were rolling around on the floor screaming for help. Alarms were ringing through the still night, soldiers started to arrive to help control the fires.

Naruto and Okahito arrived on the scene desperately searching for their companions. Ten minutes they searched for them, every body they past, Naruto was getting more and more stressed and upset at the prospect of seeing Kiba's lifeless body. Tears started to fall from his Azure eyes, everybody he saw with spiky brown chocolate hair, his heart would clench. Okahito was the opposite he hide his emotions, his Aurora eyes scanning for both of his companions. His eyes rested on a spot on the far end of the pier, walking closer he noticed a women with fair hair holding another body, rocking backwards and forwards crying. The sobbing got louder as they drew closer, Okahito recognized the women.

"Chiyako." he whispered to himself, before rushing towards her. The blond watched as the Chūnin ran to the women with a limb body in her arms. Everything around him slowed down, his eyes fixated on the limb body.

_'Please not Kiba. Please anything but Kiba'_

He watch the scene unfolded in slow motion, no sound reached his ears, his body feeling like stone keeping him in place. Okahito removed the helmet from the body, brown spiky hair bounced back happy to be no longer contained. The head flopped to the side revealing a red tattooed in the shape of a fang. His heart stopped, his eyes only focusing on his boyfriends lifeless form.

_'Please just be asleep please.'_

Chiyako placed a shaky finger on the brunette's pulse point trying to hold back her tears, which were falling freely. A minute she rested her finger there, shaking her head at her companion she let it all out. Tears cascading down her cheeks, falling onto the body in her arms. Okahito moved his hand up and closed the boys eyes making him look like he was just asleep.

_'NO KIBA PLEASE_...KIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAA!_'_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review or PM either one i'll be happy with. Anything which was out of place or anything that should of been added please don't hesitate to tell me :-) Thanks again to all the reviews and Alerts.<p> 


	12. Battle:Part Three

Hi guys Chapter Twelve here :-) Enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: Same as before.

WARNING: SAME AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

* * *

><p>Drip, Drip, Drip was the only sound that filled Naruto's ears, his body doubled over crying into his hands. His heart felt so empty, the first time ever he allowed someone into his guarded heart. The warmth and joy he brought him.<p>

"W-w-why Kiba? Why did you have to leave me?" The blond cried out, his tears unchecked falling like the rain. He felt anothers presence looking at the newcomer through his crying eyes. There stood infront of him was the Kyuubi, her eyes full of sadness kneeling infront of her host. Tears silently trailing down her porcelain cheeks, she gently placed a hand on his right cheek wiping the cascading tears away. He launched himself forward into her chest, wrapping his arms around her as if she was his only life line.

"Ohh, Naruto." she whispered, stroking his back as he continued to cry into her chest. Finding the position they were in uncomfortable, she transport them to a sofa. The whiskered teen was now sitting on her lap, arms around her slender shoulders. Kyuubi rubbing his back, while whispering soothing words to try and ease her kits heartache.

"Why Kyu? Why does it hurt soo much?" he asked inbetween his crying. She pondered the question for a few seconds before answering;

"It hurts because you've just lost the person you love above all else."

"I never got to say those three words to him and now I'll never will. It still hurts Kyuubi, please take the pain away. _Please_!" he begged, a fresh set of tears streamed down, pulling himself closer to the warm body.

Kyuubi was holding back the anger she felt against the humans who would cause her kit heartache. The sound of crying died down, she looked at her kit fast asleep in her arms. Gracefully she rose of the sofa, carrying the sleeping blond bridal style to a king size bed which formed out white mist. It brought back memories where she would do this nearly every other night when he was younger. When she reached the bed with a mere flick of a figure the quilt cover and sheets moved, so she could place the slumbering teen to bed without waking him. Once he was settled she drew the bedding over him, gently kissing him on the forehead whispering;

"Don't worry my kit I will make the pain go away. They are going to pay with their lives." one last look at the sleeping blond she disappeared.

Fires were raging people trying but failing to retain them, medics franticly trying to save those who were injured in the blast. Chiyako continued to hold the lifeless body of Kiba, tears still falling freely, Okahito was comforting her trying to calm her down. A shiver rippled down his back, the sudden change in the air alerted the Chūnin. An evil presence lingered in the air, something worst than death itself. A massive explosion of K.I flooded the area, followed by a massive spike in chakra. Everyone collapsed on the floor, gasping for air like fish out off water. Okahito managed to turn to the source of the evil power. There standing in the middle of it all was Naruto; His blank eyes void of any life, his whisker marks becoming more defined and his hands growing slender. The chakra surrounding him raged like a wild fire, the pier started to buckle under the intensity of the chakra.

Another explosion of chakra engulfed the blond concealing him completely. Minutes past until the chakra disappeared leaving in it's place a women.

Her fiery red hair flying around behind her. Porcelain cheeks and blazing crimson eyes. Her armour she was red and black, similar to that of what her host was wearing. A katana strapped to her back, along her slender waist rested ten small throwing knives.

The K.I died down a lot but was still there, walking towards the ninja infront of her. Both tensed when she was a few feet away. Noticing the change in their behaviour she proceeded but readying herself if they decide to attack her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to say goodbye to the person who held my kits heart." she stated softly, both of them relaxed some what but not much considering they are face to face with the Kyuubi herself.

Kneeling beside the fallen boy, moving his bangs out of his face planting a gently kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you better Kiba Inuzuka. I couldn't of ask for a better person to love my kit than you. And I know that he loved you with all his heart but didn't know it. Goodbye Kiba."

Her voice remained level, but her eyes betrayed her feelings. Meeting the eyes of the two Chūnin infront of her.

"Leave this place. I have things to destroy and people to kill. Go now before they kill you." her tone left no argument, she now faced the soldiers getting ready to fight her. When the Chūnin left, Kyuubi started to roll her head, sound of bones clicking, doing her fingers all at once.

"Ohh, it's good to be doing this again." drawing her katana out, then she disappeared then reappeared infront of the soldiers slicing the first few in a blink of an eye. More fell at her feet offering little resistance to her attacks. Moving skillfully around the devastation the premature detonation caused, workers tried to flee from her but to prevail. Anyone she came across she killed, all that could be heard was the stabbing and slicing of flesh, the snapping of bones. Blood coating the pier some making it in the surrounding water. The last worker was on his knees begging not to be killed, Crimson eyes showing no emotion. With a swing of her blade the head rolled off the body which collapsed backwards, blood started to pump out freely.

Walking towards the fortress, she was greeted by more soldiers, each one ready to fight her. Getting into a battle stance she started to walk towards them, with no fear. A battlecry erupted from their mouths as the charged at her.

_'Finally it seems that I might get a challenge out of this place'_

Taking a deep breath she raced towards them, meeting them half way the sound of metal striking metal. Her movements began to become defensive, as more soldiers attacked her. Parring every blow efficiently, an opening presented itself so she took it. Building up chakra, she unleashed it onto the men and women infront of her, casting them aside like leaves in the wind. A man came running towards her shouting his head off, his blade already extended hoping to impale her. Turning her body to the side, knocking the extended blade down causing the man to trip. As he went pass her, she snapped his neck with such force that his head almost did a full 360 degree turn. Sliding the katana back into it's sheath, taking one last look around she disappeared.

The General never expected the enemy to be this well prepared to attack his fortress. He felt the explosion from the docks, watching the fire spread while people tried to contain it. The one thing what made his skin crawl and sending a shiver down his spine, was the deadliness of the K.I. He has only ever felt that sort of K.I from his master when she was furious. Shaking his head when his master last lost it, the poor sod was killed most painfully and slowly by her hand. Oh she was one of the most powerfullest being on the planet, that was until _that_ day where she was stripped of her powers. And we were left in limbo, never ageing, our powers stripped from us. His trail of thought was interrupted when a female wearing the armour for the elites came crashing in panting as if she ran there.

"What is it?" he asked while watching her catch her breath. Straightening up she looked at him;

"Were under attack by a lone person if you can call her that." she replied.

"What do you mean:'If you can call her that'?" he demanded walking up to her, his eyes trying to decipher what she meant. Fear was present in her blue eyes.

"She fights like a demon, her eyes. Her eyes I can't seem to shake them from my mind. Blazing red a black slit for an iris." the words echoed through the room. He walked over to the window looking out over the courtyard, his eyes focusing on a fight which was happening in the center. A red haired female cutting down everyone of his soldiers as if they training dummies, the last one fell at her feet.

She sensed she was being watched, so turning her head, her eyes locked with hazel ones. The General blinked, when he opened his eyes red ones were staring straight at him. Jumping back knocking into his desk, it was true the rumours. She was still alive, still as beautiful and deadly as she was when he last saw her.

The blue eyed female started to make her way out of the room, that was until a throwing knife punctured her neck. Collapsing on the floor, trying to breath in air, more and more blood filled her lungs. Coughing and splattering her blue eyes full off fear about death, her last wet breath left her lips.

"You haven't aged a day General." stated Kyuubi smiling at the man causally sitting on the window seal.

"Nor have you Kyuubi. Well I can't age because _you_ put us in limbo." snapped the General. Her chakra spiked, her face hardened.

"Where is your master _General_?"

"I haven't seen her for awhile." he replied effortlessly while keeping eye contact with her. A chuckle passed her lips, closing her eyes while shaking her head. The General backed away slowly, stepping over the body in the door way. Just as the turned he was pinned to the wall out in the corridor adjacent to his office, crimson fox eyes burning into his hazel ones.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know you have seen her, so I ask one more time. _Where is she?_" her words stabbing him with pain and fear. Walls surrounding them started crack under the pressure of her chakra. He remained silent even under the pressure of her chakra and K.I which was flooding off her like a waterfall.

_'Well, he certainly has improved over the years to resist K.I. No matter there are other ways off getting what I want.'_

"Well I'm impressed you can withstand my K.I. But no matter I can get what I want out off you another way." A smirk grew across her pale cheeks her once crimson eyes grew black as an endless pit. The Generals body started to shake, his eyes rolled back leaving only his eye ball visible. Thirty seconds flew by before her eyes returned back to normal, releasing her grip he slip to the floor. Taking out a scroll she placed him in it and made a mental not to tell her kit.

Deciding it was time for her to leave and continue her killing spree, running into the office and jumping down into the courtyard. The moment her feet touched the ground;

_**BOOM**_

The explosions where coming from the castle itself, more and more explosions erupted around the fortress. Massive chunks off the castle were being blown away as if they weighed nothing, the ground beneath her shock. Running across the yard to the encampment weaving in and out of the flying debris. The ground exploded beneath her feet, propelling her in he air along with a huge chunk of the courtyard. As the saying goes 'What goes up must come down', and just like the saying she did. Hitting the floor like a rock in water, she shakily got up before falling back now in the mud.

_'I haven't felt like this in ages. The last time I couldn't walk properly was when I got completely smashed.'_

Travelling through the woods at a fast pace, jumping from one branch to another. Jiraiya was wrapped up in his own mind when a deadly wave of K.I hit him like a bulldozer. Loosing his footing, he tumbled to the ground but managed to land safely. An evil feeling mixed with they air around him, he knew this feeling. The Kyuubi's chakra, something must of happen for him to loose it like he has. He needed to get there before it got out of control and the boy was too far gone to be brought back. Launching himself back into the trees, he tree hopped faster than his previous pace. Minutes passed the Sannin, all he could think about was the state his godson was in. A movement could his eye, it was heading in his direction. Deciding to investigate he ran directly at the movement. A few more minutes past until he was right on top of them. In a small clearing were three people in two different types of armour, the two in the same uniform were talking quietly while the other one was resting on the ground. Stealthily moving closer he sensed their chakras, they were similar to Naruto's but different in their own way. Staying in his hiding spot he listened to the conversation;

"We can't just leave him there. What happens if he turns back to normal? They will slaughter him like a animal." argued the female the man stood there shaking his head.

"We had to leave and you know why." he softly stated looking at the still body. It only took Jiraiya a second to realise that the body on the ground was Kiba.

_'It makes sense now why the sudden explosion of chakra and K.I.'_

"You can come out Master Jiraiya, we know you are there." called the male. Emerging from his hiding place he walked over to the pair standing.

"What happened?" asked the toad sage seriously, looking between one Chūnin to the other.

"Everything was going smoothly. Me and Kiba were on our last bomb, which we placed in a load of creates. We set the bomb to go off in twelve minutes but it went off in twelve seconds. We were both sent flying in the opposite direction. When I came to I found him a few feet from me, but he wasn't moving..." fresh tears started to fall, shaking her head to indicate she couldn't continue so Okahito finished her story off.

"... me and Naruto found them at the furthest point of the dock, I ran ahead while Naruto was rooted to the spot staring at Kiba. Then that's when he snapped." he finished noticing the Sannin looking at him seriously.

"How many tails?" he asked looking at them, They shared a look between eachother before saying;

"There were no tails."

"But that chakra and K.I always happen when he gets his demon cloak." stated the sage.

"Like we said there were no tails. But chakra did surround him and changed." explained Chiyako

"Changed into what?"

"Kyuubi herself. In human form." answered the blued lip Chūnin. Jiraiya started to think fast, formulating a plan to redo the seal.

"The seal isn't broken master Jiraiya if that's what your worried about. She has only so much access to her full strength. And Naruto can reclaim control anytime he wants, but I don't think he will." softly stated Okahito, sadness washing over his body.

The Sannin walked over to the brunette, gently removing the helmet which covered his markings.

"You would have had mine and Tsunade's approval for dating the knucklehead of a godson." quietly stated the sage, giving the brunette one last look over before placing the helmet back on his head. Getting up something caught his eye, he passed it off as his imagination but then it happened again. His eye's widen forming a series of quick hand seals, slamming his hand down on the ground shouting;

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A plum of smoke appeared where his hand was, as the smoke cleared a toad sat next to Jiraiya.

"What do you want Master Jiraiya?" he asked him rudely.

"Take the boy and these two to the Hokage immediately do you understand?" he said with authority. The toad just nodded his head carefully picking up the brunette turning to the Chūnin who got the idea. In a puff of smoke they were gone, leaving Jiraiya to deal with Naruto.

Debris was still raining down all around the fortress (what was left of it anyway). Getting up slowly, Kyuubi stood for a bit trying to regain her balance. Once she knew she was stable, she started to move into the encampment. Tents were on fire, bloodied bodies scattered all over the place. The smell of sulphur, and burning corpses filled her nostrils. Now she was in the middle of the camp, looking around she noticed that soldiers started to emerge from hiding places weapons drawn. She counted forty in total, she knew she wouldn't be able to win against those odds not in her current condition.

So she stood there building every last bit of her chakra, concentrating on building it up and moulding it into what she wanted. The ground under her started to warp as if a massive weight was being dropped on it from a great height.

Not wasting a second longer they charged at her weapons ready to kill her. The sound of thundering footsteps came towards her in all directions. Just as one soldier was about to strike her, her eyes flew open and she unleashed her chakra. It disintegrated the soldiers and continued its path outwards spreading all along the ground setting alight everything it came across in its path.

Kyuubi stood among the flames and the remnants of the camp surrounding her. She has reached her limit of she could do while still sealed. Sounds of crunching echoed behind her, turning to face the noises she was surprised to see the Toad Sage walking up to her. He looked at her, for the first time he saw the Kyuubi in her human form.

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I'm am returning to my prison. But a word of caution, my kit has already suffered greatly this day. Give him time to grieve for the loss of Kiba." asked Kyuubi before finally allowing Naruto's body to return to normal. His body swaying until he fell to the floor, the older man catching him before he hit the floor. While picking him up, he surveyed the devastation she caused. Pieces of debris were still alight, pillars of black smoke rose into the sky. Making sure the blond was secure he shunshin them back home.

The fire all but died out, the wind sweeping across the scorched earth lifting up ash and smoke. Some fire still raged in the remains of the fortress, a figure in a black kimono with white herins embroidered on it. Rage filled the person as her black eyes took in her surroundings. Her plans were starting to come undone, she knew who did it. Another gust of wind picked up more ash and smoke, when it started to settle the figure was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Review or PM will be good thanks :-) Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews :-)<p> 


	13. Love and Pain

Hi guys :-) Chapter 13 Woop Woop. Hope you enjoy :-)

DISCLAIMER: Same as the first chapter

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake lazily strolled through the large gates of Konoha, causally waving to the two Chūnin on duty. His thoughts were on a nice hot bath to relax in, and maybe get Iruka to join him. A perverted grin plastered itself on his face, a little girl giggle slipped out. The villagers stared at him like he was crazy with his upside-down 'u' to show that he's happy. Ignoring the strange looks he continued his way to his and Iruka's apartment, thinking of all the naughty thing he could do to his lover. Walking up the flight of stairs leading to his shared apartment, reaching the door while remaining caught up in his perverted world.<p>

"I suggest you get your mind out off the gutter Kakashi."

Looking infront of him stood Iruka wearing only a pair of loose pyjama bottoms, his hair tied back into a ponytail. A light bush tinted his cheeks at the way Kakashi was ogling him so openly. A wicked thought popped into his head, smiling inwardly he executed it. The Jōnin stood there ogling at the delicious site in front of him, his mouth hit the floor, blood lightly trailing down his chin. He was knocked out of his ogling when Iruka started to walk to him sexily, his hips moving left and right, his fine toned stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved towards the older male.

They were only centimetres apart, the brunette glided his hands up the Jōnin's flask jacket feeling the muscles underneath ripple in anticipation. Kakashi's breath hitched when his nipples were rubbed, looking at the young man infront of him seeing the desire in his eye. A moan escaped his covered mouth as a pair of teeth nibble his ear. Iruka was having so much teasing the silver haired man, ghosting a hand over the very obvious bulge. Lightly he ran his fingers up and down the bulge, hearing a groan he smirked. Deciding to take it one step further he whispered;

"Do you know how much I wanted you Kakashi? Hmm. Do you know how much I want to feel you again?" the effects were working on the older man, adding for extra he gave the older man's member a squeeze. Kakashi felt like he was in heaven, the way his lover was working his body. The Jōnin's hands travelled around the brunette's waist before moving below his waist band, resting on his boyfriends arse. Squeezing and parting them occasionally sliding a finger down the gap between his cheeks, stopping at the circle of muscle massaging it earning him a moan from Iruka.

"I want you _now_ Iruka." he groaned out, pulling their crotches together. His mind started to turn to mush as the older man continued his ministration. Gathering his remain strength he pulled away before saying;

"Well you can't have me now, you smell of sweat, blood and other fluids I don't want to think about." pinching his noise while turning around walking back into the apartment leaving a stunned Kakashi.

_'Your gonna get it dolphin. Your so going to get, and when you do you'll won't be able to sit for weeks!'_

Walking towards the do he stopped when he felt the presence of an ANBU. Turning to face the masked figure.

"What is it?" he inquired nonchalantly pulling out his infamous orange book. The masked figure replied;

"The Fifth Hokage want you to report to her immediately." The Jōnin thought about his reply then said;

"Tell her thanks but no thanks. I've just come home, I'm covered in gods knows what, and I'm tiered so no." with that he turned and walked into his shared apartment closing the door behind him. The ANBU took that as his cue to leave and to report to the Fifth, he was not looking forward to that so he decided to prolong it as long as he could.

The shared apartment was spacious enough for two people, it had: a hallway leading to a sitting room/dining room. A well equipped kitchen just of from the main room, towards the back of the apartment was a descent size bathroom, and two more doors. The door opposite the bathroom was the guest room and the one next to that was the master bedroom with an en suite.

Kakashi slipped of his boots and walked into the sitting room looking around for his brunette, noticing the bathroom door was ajar he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door wider, there leaning over the bath was his lover filling it with water. Adding some bubble bath to into the steaming water, completely unaware he was being watched Iruka stated to hum a song as he went around the bathroom getting everything ready for Kakashi. Kakashi stood there leaning against the door frame, watching him work his eye growing soft as the brunette worked. He really missed his dolphin when he was away for a month, all he could think about was the little thinks he did like: when ever he was alone or thought he was he would hum the same song while he did whatever task he was doing. Or how he would reprimand the Jōnin for reading his porn book infront of children or just having it out in general.

"Kakashi? Are you alright?" softly asked the brunette, taking a few steps closer to the other man. He took off his mask, chucking it in the wash basket near the sink.

"I am now that I am home with you." he confidently replied smiling to the man that he loved, stepping forward closing the gap between them. Iruka placed a firm finger on the older man's flask jacket.

"I'm not kissing you, while your like that!" exclaimed the Chūnin but Kakashi ignored him and continued walking forward, while Iruka kept stepping back. A mischievous smirk emerged on the Jōnin's face, Iruka recognised that look and he was having none of it.

"Oh no, no no no no. Don't you even think about it. Kakashi, _don't you dare_. KAKASHI!" shouted the brunette when he was thrown over the other man's shoulder.

"Put me down Kakashi!" the Chūnin kept shouting at him, but all he could do was laugh as the younger man struggled against him.

"_I said; PUT ME DOWN!_"

"As you wish." replied the Jōnin dropping the Chūnin.

"Kaka..!" was all he could get out before;

_**SPLASH**_

Water went everywhere, pouring over the sides of the bath. There in the middle of it was a very wet and shocked Iruka, in seconds Kakashi discarded his soiled uniform and was only in his underwear before jumping in the bath with his Iruka. Snapping out of his shock, the Chūnin glared at the other man sending daggers at him. Gently cupping the brunette's cheeks he planted a gently kiss on his lips, pulling back slightly looking into his dark brown eyes with his own miss matched one.

"I really have missed you my dolphin." hearing those words Iruka blushed from his ears down to his neck.

"I've missed you too Kashi" he replied timidly looking down shyly scratching his scar on his noise. The older man smiled, crashing his lips on Iruka's, they began to make out passionately.

On the other side of the village in the Hokage's office, Shizune and the ANBU were playing dodge the flying objects.

"HE SAID WHAT?" shouted a very pissed off Tsunade, throwing scrolls at the poor ANBU infront of her.

"He said no." he replied while moving out of the way of a thrown desk chair.

"He has just got back Lady Tsunade." shakily stated Shizune but immediately regretting voicing her opinion why the look the fifth shot at her.

Tsunade walked towards the door, opening it with suck force she ripped it off it's hinges. The fifth didn't care she was a women on a mission, Shizune and the ANBU looked at eachother before deciding to go after the Fifth just incase she does anything she'll regret later, but in the mood she is in now she wouldn't care.

People moved out of the Hokage's way like parting waves, they all know that look and immediately feel sorry for the person who pissed her off. The direction she was going they knew it must have been the copy-cat ninja. Then all of a sudden she jumped in the air above his shared apartment before dropping back down with her fist extended.

_**SMASH**_

Kakashi's instincts kicked in protecting his lover from the falling debris, then he was lifted up by his boxers out of the bath and chucked on the floor. The dust settled and standing in the middle of the hole she made was the Fifth. Kakashi stood up while trying to discreetly sort himself, his mask was back on covering his face. Iruka got out of the bath and stood next to his lover, his pj bottoms slipping down due to the weight of the wet material.

"When I said I wanted to see u Hatake I expect no excuses...Oh sorry I didn't know you..." scratching the back off her head when she realised she interrupted an intimate moment between the two men.

"Well when your ready Kakashi, I have a high priority mission I need you on. I'll be in my office." with that she went leaving the to men speechless. Iruka looked at the man standing next to him;

"You told her no didn't you."

"Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you of done the same?" he asked in a level tone. The Chūnin nodding his head, looking around the devastation in their bathroom.

"I better get cleaned up and head over to the Hokage's office." he really didn't want to but duty called. He noticed the brunette's shoulders slump and that killed him, know that his boyfriend hated the time they are always apart.

"I'm sorry love." kissing him on the top of his head before making his way to their en suit to take a shower. When Iruka heard the sound of the shower running and his lover in the shower he broke down crying. He missed the white haired man soo much, he just wanted the man to stay with him for ever but he would never because of his job. And that what killed him the most, not knowing if he was gonna come back dead or alive. Wiping his tears he walked into their room changing out of his wet clothes and putting on some causal trousers and a plain top. Picking up his and Kakashi's clothes he made his way to the kitchen and placed them in the washing machine. Ten minutes later Kakashi emerged in the kitchen clean and in his Jōnin attire, walking behind the his lover wrapping his arms around him. Iruka leaned back into the embrace, feeling safe in his arms. A few minutes past, not moving from their position until the copy-cat ninja pulled back.

"I have to go love, I'm sorry I don't have more time to spend with you." he said sadly not wanting to go. Lowering his mask, Iruka launched himself at the other man kissing him for all his worth. Bringing their bodies together, tongues and lips mashing themselves together. Two minutes passed the men by lost in eachothers emotions, the passionate kiss slowed down. Resting against their foreheads together catching their breath. Kakashi looked at the other man and whispered;

"I love you."

"I love you too." Iruka replied feeling tears well up.

"I've got to go now babes. I'll see you when I get back." tenderly stated the Jōnin, moving to the door. Opening it he was about to leave when a hand grabbed his turning him around. Iruka pulled his mask back down just enough to kiss him on his lips.

"Come home alive _please_. I don't know what I would do if you got killed." tears staining his cheeks.

"Don't worry I will." he replied then he disappeared, leaving a emotional Iruka.

The Fifths office was returned to it's original state, with a new door. Tsunade sat behind her desk signing off reports and permission forms.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi in a lazy mood but there was another emotion underneath it all.

"I did Kakashi. This mission is a SS-Rank mission, I need you to go to earth country. There in the North you'll find a valley, follow that down until u get to a building carved into the stone itself." instructed the medi-nin.

"Earth country is full of valleys and caverns, how am I suppose to know which on to follow?" he replied snidely. She ignored his tone with her.

"You'll know when you get there. You'll leave tomorrow morning at 0900 hours." she stated as an apology to him, giving him time to spend time with his lover. He was about to take his leave when an explosion of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. Kakashi withdrawing a kunai ready to take out who ever emerged, the smoke cleared revealing a toad holding a person bridal style and two other people in armour. Tsunade rushed over to the toad holding the person, removing the helmet revealing two red fang tattoos, and spiky chocolate brown hair. The other two removed their helmets, showing their faces.

"Who are you two?" He asked in a authoritative tone.

"I'm surprise Kakashi-Sensei doesn't recognize his own students clones." supplied the tall man staring straight into his eye. His attention went back to the boy in the toads arms being checked over by the fifth. Then it hit him;

"Where's Naruto?" he asked slightly panicking of what has become of his student.

"Jiraiya is dealing with him." quietly replied the female, her eyes full of emotion.

"What happened?" he asked but his question was left without a reply.

"SHIZUNE!" bellowed the fifth making everyone jump. In seconds the door was flung open in came Shizune running up to her master, when she got there she formed a quick hand seal and they were gone in a puff of smoke, taking the toad and Kiba with them. Just leaving the three ninja in her office, silence engulfed the office until another explosion of smoke erupted in the office. The smoke cleared revealing Jiraiya holding a unconscious Naruto, he looked around noticing that his old team mate wasn't there, he gave a quick nod before disappearing again. Seeing the blond was alive but unconscious, it felt like a massive weight was taken off the three ninjas shoulders. Kakashi turned to the other occupants in the room and waved them a goodbye before he himself left the office making his way back to his lover.

Okahito and Chiyako looked around before they decided to make their way to Naruto's apartment and to get it ready for his arrival when he gets out of hospital. The sun was beaming it's warm rays on the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) please Review and thanks again for all your reviews and alerts and stuff :-) They make me smile when i get one :-D<p> 


	14. Breathe

Hi Guys chapter 14 is here :-) This is were Kiba's fate is decided hehehehehehe I'm Evil hehehe. Anyways this Chapter contains mega smut so you have been warned.

DISCLAIMER:SAME AS ALWAYS

* * *

><p>Rushing footsteps echoed down the pristine corridor of Konoha Hospital. Wheels of the gurney rattling and spinning as it was pushed fast down the corridor, Tsunade was barking orders left and right as she tried to save the teen on the gurney. They made it into a secluded ward where nurses got everything ready for the Sannin.<p>

"On the count of three." stated the medi-nin looking at the others grabbing the corner of the sheet the still body laid on.

"One, two, three" with that they pulled him onto the awaiting bed. The nurses got to work immediately preparing the brunette for fifth. An IV drip was inserted into his hand, removing the armour the fifth saw the extent of his injures. Large black bruises, lacerations all along his torso, and the site which worried the Hokage the most was that every single one of his ribs were broken. Some of the breaks were visible on the bruised skin. Heart monitor pads were attached including breathing apparatus to help the brunette breath.

"Let's begin!" Shouted the Hokage, her hands blazing green as she started to try and heal the brunette.

Jiraiya appeared in the man lobby of the hospital holding an unconscious Naruto, catching sight of a mop of pink hair running towards him.

"Master Jiraiya, what has happened?" Sakura inquired going straight into professional mode, motioning him to follow her to a free room. The Sannin placed the blond onto bed, stepping back watching the young medi-nin do her job. Minutes passed as the pink Kunoichi did all the basic tests on the whiskered boy, when she was done she smiled at the older man.

"He just exhausted, some minor cuts and bruises but it looks like the Kyuubi is taking care of them."

The man's eyebrows raised at how calmly the girl infront of him was about talking about the Kyuubi.

"So you know Naruto is the Jinjuriki to the most powerfullest and deadliest of the tailed beast?" he asked seriously eyeing the medi-nin carefully.

"Yeah I've know for a while, but it doesn't bother me I still see him as the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja he is. I know it's properly not my place to ask but has Naruto grown some balls and asked Kiba out yet? Because I don't know how many more times I have to turn him down for a date, before I tell him to get his arse in gear and ask him out!" exclaimed Sakura while shaking her head at how dense her teammate can be sometime. The toad sage watched her reactions, deciding he could trust her with what he was about to say.

"Sakura what I'm about to tell you, must not be repeated to anyone unless you have explicit say so, either from myself or the Hokage. Do you understand?" receiving a nod from the Chūnin, he began telling her.

Kakashi made it back home, his mind was racing as what he just saw; an limp body of Kiba and the unconscious body of his student being held up by none other than the Toad Sage. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didn't relies he was in his living room with an overjoyed Chūnin infront of him. Iruka couldn't been happier at the site of his lover back home, he was about to jump on him when he stopped himself. The look on the Jōnin's face worried the brunette.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" he asked quietly, concerned for him.

"Kiba turned up with a toad and two other people who where Naruto's clones." stated the man his voice low.

"Isn't that a good thing? Was he OK?" he asked walking up to the man wrapping his arms around his waist. Kakashi lowered his eye looking at the floor next to him, silence ensued. Iruka's eyes widened shaking his head.

"He can't be." was all he could say trying to get the older man to look at him. But his body language spoked the thousand words he couldn't.

"W-w-what about Naruto, Kakashi? What about Naruto?" his voice flooded with emotion, his protectiveness of the boy wasn't helping his emotional state. He wouldn't know what he would do I the blond died. Naruto was family to him, a son he never had. And that pained him the most.

"Jiraiya had him, what I could tell he was alive but unconscious. He must off seen Kiba die because he had a faint aura about him which I've never felt before. Something worst than death, more deadly than that what normally accompanies him with the demon fox cloak." stated kakashi, trying to forget the feeling he felt, but he couldn't shake it.

"He's been taking to the hospital by his godfather, so has Kiba. I believe the Hokage is going to try and see if she can save him, but I don't think he will survive. Don't give me that look please Iruka, I really don't want him to die, I really don't but the state he was in...I'm surprised he's still in one piece." he stated solemnly looking at the man in his arms. Pulling him closer kissing the top of the brunette's head. They stood there for a while like that, as the world outside the window carried on like nothing happened. Iruka plucked up the courage to ask;

"When do you leave for your mission?"

"Tomorrow at 0900 hours. It's an SS mission so I don't know how long I'll be gone for." he replied removing his mask and Hitai-ate allowing his lover to look at him.

"I think the Hokage gave us some time to spend together as a sorry for interrupting our intimate time. So I was thinking we should spend that time, making up for all the time we've lost." suggested the Jōnin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to the younger man. Iruka just looked at him one side wanted nothing more than to take his offer, but the other half of him wanted to run to the hospital and check on his two former students.

"There's nothing you can do for them at the moment Iru-chan. Let the professionals take care of them. And I don't think you going all mother hen over Naruto will go down well with Sakura." the silver haired man stated confidently as he know that Iruka will agree with him. Thinking over what the man just said he nodded in agreement, now that was over and done with he pulled out of the embrace earning a look from his lover. Smiling he grabbed the Jōnin's hand, he started to lead him towards their master room, the smile never leaving his face. The brunette kept facing him, turning his head to make sure he doesn't full into anything. Making it to the master room Iruka let go off his hand, walking sexily towards the king size bed slowly stripping his clothes off infront of his lover.

Kakashi just stood there his eyes bulging out and his brain turning to rabbit mush. His mismatched eyes following every movement the brunette was doing. Blood made it's was to his crotch, he was achingly hard in seconds. It felt like it wanted to burst out. He was taken out of his ogling when he heard;

"What are you still doing over there Kashi?" sexily spoke Iruka. Kakashi now noticed his brunette was laying on his back in nothing but his tight fitting boxers, showing a very hard member trying to get out. Realising he was still full clothed he sorted that problem out in seconds, it was Iruka's turn to stare at his lover in all his glory. His well defined torso, the scars, the well defined legs, Iruka was drooling at the site.

The Jōnin joined his lover on the bed, crawling on top of him. His hands either side of the others head looking down at him noticing a light blush coat his cheeks, and his legs one on either side of his left leg. Iruka softly smiled at the man on top of him, gently running his hands up and down his sides earning him a shiver. Returning the smile he lowered his head capturing the man's soft lips in a passionate kiss, lips slowly moving against eachother as hands start to explore each other's body earning quiet moans from eachother as their hands pass over sensitive spots.

Kakashi swept his tongue cross Iruka's lower lip requesting entrance to his wet cavern. He granted permission without any hesitation, their tongues danced together neither one trying to dominate they over. It started to become heated now that their bodies were flushed against eachother, moans came out of their throats when the two aching members touched. Trailing his hands down the Jōnin's back slipping under the elastic band, squeezing the most perfect arse in all of Konoha, (according to Iruka and the majority of the female population). Groaning the silvered haired man pulled away from the passionate kiss he was enjoying and looked at the man underneath him: His half lidded eyes a blush reaching his ears down to his neck. Getting his own back he attacked the Chūnin's neck nibbing and sucking from the shell of his ear to the very base of his neck where the collar bone joins. Iruka was moaning openly bring his hands up to the other man's hair, entangling his finger into the spiky yet soft hair. Pushing the other man's face closer to his neck relishing in the feeling he was getting, Kakashi bit down hard on the brunette's pulse point earning him a shout of pleasure from him. Smirking he did the other side getting the exactly same response.

"Fucking...hell Kashi. Are you trying to kill me?" breathed out Iruka, lost in the pleasure he was being indulged in. The other man just chuckled while moving down the brunette's chest nibbling and kissing his way down stopping when he reached his perked buds. Taking one in his mouth, he begun to suck at it, while his hand played with they other one. The brunette arched up into the touches moaning lowly, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on for before he burst. With a burst of strength he flipped them over, panting heavily he met the others eyes.

"Did I do something wrong love?" his voice woven with a strain of worry. Iruka shocked his head leaning down to whisper in his ear;

"It's my turn to pleasure you Kashi, and I'm not gonna hold back." a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. He wouldn't tell anyone he would rather die than tell anyone, that he loves it when his Iruka reduces him to a weathering mess. The other man knew this and he uses it to his full advantage, whenever he could.

He gently scratched the Jōnin's sides running his hands up and down feeling his muscles ripple, while his mouth was attacking a patch of flesh on his shoulder. Following a scar down his to the underside off his chest, biting hard he got a rather load moan he looked up and noticed that Kakashi had a blush, he started to laugh at the site. The Great Kakashi Hatake blushing now that is funny.

"W-what that was really sensitive" timidly confessed the older man trying to hide his face in embarrassment. Feeling a pair of gentle lips creased his cheek.

"Well I like it." smiled the younger man before returning to the same spot and repeating the biting. Kakashi was in pure bliss, his body responding to every crease and bite the Chūnin gave him. Feeling his mouth travailing south, leaving behind a trail of small fires but the trail stopped when he reached the only piece of clothing they had on. Looking at eachother he gave the brunette the go ahead lifting his hips up so his boxers could be discarded some where on the floor.

Iruka stared at the organ infront of him taking it in his hand, his fingers wrapping themselves around the warm hard flesh. Kakashi groaned at the feeling, he watched the brunette, his slender tongue moisten his lips before taking the head in his mouth. Kakashi's head flew back at the sensation moaning loudly, Iruka's tongue swirling around his crown. Retreating his mouth off his lovers crown, he started to run his tongue up and down the shaft swirling it at all the sensitive points that kakashi has. Running his tongue back up, this time he engulfed the entire shaft in one go, earning a very load "Fuck!" from his lover. He started to bob up and down sucking on the hard flesh like a lollipop, swirling, sucking and humming every action was driving the silver haired man closer and closer to the edge.

"Babes...please s-stop. I-I don't know how much more I can take." breathed out the panting Jōnin. Doing as he was told he gave it one last suck before stopping and crawling up to kiss his lover, Kakashi could taste himself on the man's tongue. They kissed like that for a few minutes until;

"You are still wearing your boxers get them of _now_" Kakashi growled emphasising by tugging at the offending piece of clothing. Getting the message he raised his hips as the other man got rid of them, slinging them somewhere. There they laid entangled in each other's limbs smiling at eachother.

"Ready?" softy asked the silver haired man creasing the scar on his lovers face. Receiving a nod he rolled them over so he was on top of him, raising two fingers to the man's mouth.

"Suck" he said simply watching the brunette comply with his command, his mismatched eyes never leaving the brunette's mouth greedily taking his fingers. His crotch twitching in anticipation as to what is to come, Iruka noticed the lust in his lovers eyes, seeing that made him proud that he is the cause of that lust and passion. Deciding his fingers were coated adequately he removed them with a _pop_ and trailed his hand down to where the ring of muscle is. Iruka opened his legs wider to give him better access, his eyes never leaving the mismatched ones. Feeling a cool digit push at his opening sliding in, he shifted slightly at the sensation but began to relax. Kakashi began to stretch his lover out with the one finger before adding the second digit making a scissoring motion. The Chūnin was thrashing around underneath the Jōnin making little whining noises, he paced his hand to stop him.

"Do it Kashi. Make me yours." he panted out. The other man looked at him, removed his fingers getting a whimper from him before lining himself up, slender legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His head slipped in the ring of muscle earning a groan from both of them, steadily he pushed more of himself in the tight heat, until he was full engulfed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends parted lips.

"I love you Iruka."

"I love you too Kakashi." moving his hip signalling that he was ready, he felt kakashi pull out then pushing back in. Their eyes never leaving the others. The sun started to set over the mountains in the distant, bring a close to another day.

Sakura walked out of the hospital in silence, the warm breeze ruffling her hair slightly. Her thoughts where on what Jiraiya had said to her about the mission Kiba and Naruto went on. Walking down one of the main streets she stopped when a faint sound reached her ears, she looked around the street to try and find were the noise was coming from. Then she looked up realising she was at Kakashi's and Iruka's apartment building, looking up see noticed that the noises were coming from their room. Slightly blushing she reached into her pouch drawing out pen and paper, leaning against the wall see wrote a not to her sensei's. Satisfied with her note she scrunched it up in a ball aimed and chucked it through the open window. Doing a victory pose for getting it in she continued her way home.

The sun was all but hidden by the earth when Kakashi collapsed on Iruka panting heavily, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was bloody amazing Kashi." stated the brunette playing with his lovers hair.

"Hmm, it was." was all he could say. Slowly pulling out of him, watching the come slowly ooze out. Getting up off the bed he made his way into the en suit grabbing a warm damp cloth cleaning himself up before returning to his lover spread eagle on the bed. Sitting next to him he cleaned the brunette up, chucking the soiled cloth on the floor. Then he noticed a piece of scrunched up paper on the floor near the window, picking it up he and unravelled it. A sweat mark appeared, Iruka noticing the piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a note from Sakura." he said nervously passing it to Iruka, upon seeing the note he went bright red. The note Said:

_'GO KAKASHI AND IRUKA SENSEI! GET IN THERE! Any ways I just thought to let you know Naruto is fine, he's just needs rest. You can see him tomorrow when he comes around. Love Sakura.'_

"Well that's embarrassing." stated the Chūnin.

"You have no idea, I have to work with the girl." laughed the Jōnin. Getting into bed with his dolphin who snuggled up to him. With in seconds Iruka was asleep against his chest, wrapping his arms around the brunette protectively he to drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the village, Tsunade worked on the unconscious teen. Stopping she looked at the heart rate monitor showing that the boy was alive, but his heart rate was lower than it should be.

"Bandage him up and keep a close eye on his vitals over night." she ordered before walk shakily to the door. Eight hours straight it took her to get him to the state he is in now, she managed to repair all the broken rib bones, the punctured lung and the meanly lacerations on his chest. She barely made it out of the room before she collapsed into a chair outside in the corridor.

"How is he?" asked a gruff voice from the opposite window. Looking at the person she noticed it was Jiraiya.

"He's stable for now, the night is going to be the real test for him. But he's a fighter, how is Naruto?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"He's unconscious, and slightly battered but nothing a good nights rest will sort out by the Kyuubi. I'm surprised your apprentice knows about the nine-tails." he said eyeing his old team mate.

"Come on I'll take you back to your office so we can have a chat and a drink." she perked up at the notion of having a drink. In a swirl of leaves they were gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading. Please review :-) So what did you think of the sex scene? Please review or pm me your through's on the Chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and All the alerts and stuff :-)<p> 


	15. Threats and Ramen

Hi Guys Chapter 15 :-) the Main one you lot have been waiting for :-) Anyways Enjoy:-)

DISCLAIMER:SAME AS BEFORE

* * *

><p>Four figures walked across the never ending sand dunes, Guy and his mini me Rock Lee were infront while Tenten and Neji were walking a few paces behind them.<p>

"Hey Neji, what was that back at the office?" Inquired the bun haired girl keeping her voice down so her other teammates couldn't hear. He contemplated whether or not to say something, but he decided to.

"You remember that night I said me and a few others were going to the Hokage's for our monthly poker tournament?" getting a nod from her so he continued. "Well, we all got rather drunk and the poker was forgotten, so we talked about about who would date who and who has a crush on who." a very faint blush coloured his cheeks, luckily enough the sun was glaring down on them.

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the way she was looking at you. Ohh you didn't did you?" now knowing what he has done, hanging his head in shame at what he done.

"You bet on his sexuality? Neji that's really mean. So who bet who?" she scolded her teammate but at the same time she was curious of the wager.

"She bet that Lee had a crush on Gaara, and I bet that he had a crush on Sakura." he replied he was waiting for the question of how much.

"So...how much was the bet?"

"75,000 Ryō" he mumbled still with his head down. Tenten looked at him trying to catch what he said.

"Sorry, it sounded like you said 75,000 Ryō." disbelief in her voice, watching the Jōnin next to her. Her eyes widened when she said the right price.

"75,000 that's a lot Neji. How on earth are you going to pay that off?" inquired the Kunoichi, making sure her sensei didn't hear her little outburst. Neji merely shrugged, not knowing what to do with the debt he owed the fifth. Silence settled on the two teens not knowing what to talk about, until Lee turned up next to Tenten. He seemed nervous for some reason and that wasn't like him at all.

"What's up Lee? Your quiet." she asked her voice full of concern. He looked like he was trying hard to ask a question.

"Tenten...If I said I had a crush on someone, would you care who it was?" he shyly asked unable to look at her.

"Of course I wouldn't mind _who_ they were. Girl or b_oy_ as long as they make you happy and don't hurt you. And if they do then you have me, Neji, Guy sensei and all your friends back in Konoha to pound the hell out of them if they hurt you." smiling at the young man next to her, he looked over to his other teammate, who was looking right at him nodding his head showing he was there for him.

"Thanks guys." was all he could say, smiling to himself. Two hour passed as they walked, through the desert until the entrance to the Suna was viable. Walking towards it it grew closer and closer it grew, finally they were at the entrance. They were greeted by two shinobi;

"Were here to deliver a message from The Fifth Hokage to the Kazekage." stated Guy showing their passes.

"It's alright, let them pass." said a female voice walking up to the group. Temari walked up to them before escorting them through the pass.

"The Kazekage has been awaiting your arrival." she said over her shoulder taking note of the blush on Lee's face, smirking slightly she faced forward again.

The sun started to rise over the mountains in the Konoha, the wildlife came alive in the morning. Shizune was walking through the corridors of the Hokage building, carrying a few scrolls which need the Hokage's approval as well as several council meeting she needed to attend. Walking into the office her eyes bulged at the site infront: both of the Sannin laying underneath a window with sake bottles scattered around them. Both snoring away resting against eachother placing the scrolls quietly on the floor she tiptoed out of the office and back down the corridor.

The sun rays streamed in the office so did the sound of bird calls came through the open window.

_**BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!**_

Both of the Sannin jumped up looking left and right trying to find where the noise came from. They both noticed Shizune standing in the doorway with a air horn in her hand.

"Ohh...I'm sorry." having a look at the item in her hand "I thought it was air freshener!" throwing back her head back laughing, as she walked down the corridor still laughing. Tsunade walked over her desk before slouching in her chair. While Jiraiya perched himself on the open window seal, breathing in the morning air.

"I haven't drunk that much in ages." confessed the medi-nin rubbing her temples, then opening one of her desk draws to get some paracetamol to take the edge of her hangover.

"Does Naruto know about Kiba?" he asked her, looking over at the hospital.

"No he doesn't. Do you want to come with me to check on both of them?" she inquired walking towards the door. "Oh, remind me to kill Shizune when I next see her."

Time past as they made their way towards the hospital, spotting Iruka and Kakashi walking to the main gate talking to eachother fingers interlaced. A smile graced her lips at the site of the two men interlocked fingers.

_'I wonder if Naruto and Kiba will be able to do that in public?'_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with mirth present in his voice. She looked at him the back to the road ahead.

"Just thinking if our godson and his boyfriend will be as comfortable walking down the street while holding each others hands." thought the Sannin.

Naruto laid there still sleeping, a figure emerged from the shadows walking silently to the sleeping blond. Her black eyes watching him. Raising her fingers to his forehead, a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her. A smile plastered itself on her face, her black eyes meeting red ones.

"Your loosing your touch Matsuho." stated the demonic voice her eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm not the one who is sealed in a human body Hinako." laughed Matsuho, her laughing was cut short when Hinako crushed her wrist. Freeing her smashed wrist she stepped back looking at the possessed boy.

"It appears you haven't lost that temper or strength, while being sealed in the weaker race." massaging her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting out of the bed facing her old friend slowly increasing her chakra and K.I.

"Just came to talk that's all old friend." replied the women also increasing her chakra and K.I. Both started to circle eachother, sizing eachother up seeing who would attack who.

"To talk about what?"

"Ohh, just about you destroying one of my strongholds. Not to mention wiping everyone out. I do not take kindly to those who dare fight against me." anger and pain were present in her voice.

"Ohh, well I didn't know it was yours Matsuho. My host thought it was just a random fortress not one of yours." replied the demonic voice, trying to hold back the sarcasm but with little success.

"Then your _host_ is nothing but a fool and an imbecile." she spat, then a fist collided with her face sending her to the opposite wall. Getting up nursing her sore face she looked at the old friend, a malicious laugh erupted from her mouth.

"Well, well, well. The Great Kyuubi no Kitsume caring about a human! None other than The Fourth Hokage's only son!" she spat egging the Kitsume on.

"Say another insulting word about my _kit_ and I will _kill you_ where you stand." threatened Hinako, her eyes blazing red and her chakra spiking to dangerous levels. She grabbed hold of Matsuho's robes.

"You know as well as I do that you can't kill me while your sealed." she gloated, staring straight back at her unblinking. The door burst open, standing in the door way were the two Sannin staring at the site infront of them, a possessed Naruto and another women in a black and purple robe. The black eyed women looked at the two Sannin, before saying to Hinako;

"This isn't over." and with those words she vanished in a burst of green flames. The red eyed blond stared at the green flames until they disappeared, feeling she was being watched she faced the new comers.

"I didn't expect her to come here of all places." she said before allowing her host to take control of his body. Naruto stood there blinking a few times trying to think were he is.

"Baa-chan? Ero-Sennin? Where am I? What happened...Where's Kiba. Where is he" he started to panic as he looked around for his brunette. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. Kiba is dead. He collapsed on the floor crying. Tears ran down his cheeks, sobbing his heart out. Tsunade rushed over to him cuddling him rocking back and forward, trying to calm the hysterical teen.

"Naruto come with us there's someone we want you to meet." she said gently helping the boy up, but keeping an arm around him for comfort as they walked to their destination. The blonds tears silently fell, allowing himself to be taken to the place where he was meeting someone. Silence encompassed the trio as they walked down the hospital corridors, the blond noticed they were getting close to the Intensive care section of the hospital. Passing several rooms until they stopped outside one of the doors, hearing the door open he looked up and noticed the sound of a heart monitor beeping in regular intervals. Stepping away from his godmother he walked towards the beeping, not knowing what to expect, pulling the hospital screen back a gasp escaped his lips.

Laying in the bed was Kiba, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes, bandages covering his torso and his arms. A few small cuts on his face but nothing major, he looked so peaceful the regular beeping of the monitor reassured the blond that he was real and alive. Walking all the way up to him, shakily raising his hand to move the offending bangs out of his eyes.

"Kiba." was all he could muster, stroking the other boys bangs out of the way.

"Naruto?" came a quiet voice, the blond haired boy looked at him.

"Kiba?" his heart hitched when looking at him were two brown animalistic eyes looking right back at him. Fresh tears welled up, trying hard not to cry in front of him. He looked down at the bandaged hand intertwined with his. A happy smile graced his lips, a few tears falling.

"I thought you were dead."

"So did I but I supposed there was a small spark of life in me for Lady Tsunade to heal me." stated the brunette.

"It was touch and go for nine hours. But I'm glad to see you are among the living again." smiled the Fifth. "The rate you are healing you should be out in a week or so. When you are we will debrief." she said professionally then looking at the blond next to her. "Naruto could you wait outside for a couple of minutes while me and Jiraiya ask Kiba some questions." the boy made a face but reluctantly did as he was ask. When the boy was outside both Sannin's faces grow seriously, making the young man sweat.

"Listen carefully Inuzuka. You _dare_ hurt our godson in anyway there will be no place on this earth you could hide from _us._ Do you understand?" every word promised pain and death if he dare mess up. "That said he can be a complete Idiot but I suppose that's what drawn you to him." then Jiraiya spoke up.

"I do know he has strong feelings for you. He has a smile when he talks about you, similar to his father when he used to talk about his mother." the brunette smiled at this then remember something.

"I know this is a really odd question. But could the Kyuubi kill me if she is still sealed inside Naruto?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked an amused Toad Sannin.

"Ohh just that she would kill me if I hurt Naruto in anyway." shivering at the thought. "Iruka doesn't even know about us. Ohh and he has one mother hen complex over Naruto." laughing at his misfortune.

"Good luck with that." laughed the Sannin, walking to the door. The moment they did Naruto came in and sat next to him. He had the brightest smile on his face the Sannin have ever seen on their blond. Walking down the corridor they past Sakura holding a bag of Take-away Ramen.

"For Naruto and Kiba?" The Fifth asked rolling her eyes at the food.

"Yes, you know how much Naruto whines and strops about the hospital food." this time rolling her eyes at him.

"Just a heads up, Kiba may be very wary when he's with Naruto when you get there." told the Toad Sage.

"Master you threatened him didn't you?" asked the pink haired girl, half guessing the answer is yes.

"I had to make sure he was warned about the consequences of hurting my godson." she said cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"So it's seems I don't need to add my tuppence in then." stated the medi-nin with disappointment.

"Any ways M'lady, Master Jiraiya I best get going before this gets cold or will have a riot on our hands." bowing to the two Sannin she continued her way to Kiba's room.

Watching the girl the Fifth smiled to herself;

_'Those two will have their friends there for them no matter what'._

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading :-) Please Review or PM me your thoughts on the story so far :-) Thanks again to everyone for your reviews messages and Alerts:-)<p> 


	16. Repeating History

Hi guys Chapter 16 is here woop woop :-) Hope you injoy this one as it hopefully fills in some holes :-)

DISCLAIMER:THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>A week past in Konoha the midday sky was cloudy, denying the suns rays to grace the land below. Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru walked out of the hospital, talking aimlessly to one and another while Akamaru walked around them wagging his tail. Shikamaru walked up to them, both boys stopped talking when they saw him.<p>

"Hey Shikamaru what's up?" joyfully inquired the brunette.

"The fifth Hokage wants both of you in her office in ten minutes." he replied lazily watching the two interact with each other.

"We better not keep the old bag waiting for us. Otherwise she'll just moan and whine. Or put us in the same category as Kakashi-Sensei." shivering at the thought. Kiba just laughed at the blond;

_'The really odd thing is they are just as bad as each other.'_

"Are you sure your not related to him, because last time I checked you've never have been on time for anything. _Ever_." teased the brunette smirking at his remark. The Nara just stood there leaning against a lamp post, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"How troublesome."

"Hey Shikamaru are you coming?" shouted the blond waving at him to get his attention, shaking his head to the teen.

"I've got to got the the academy to cover. Troublesome." walking off in the direction of the academy, mentally preparing himself for the lovely darlings who give him hell.

"What do you suppose the Fifth want to talk about?" inquired the blond, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Maybe it our debriefing of the mission, considering I was incapable to do so while I was in recovery." theories the dog-nin scratching his companions ear, earning him a lick on the hand.

Tsunade stared out of the window watching the hive of activity going on down the main road. Children laughing and playing with each other, stall vendors selling their goods. A week now the scene in the hospital kept playing over and over in her head. What bugged her the most was the last sentence which a possessed Naruto said;

"_I didn't expect her to come here of all places."_

The meeting she was going to have with the teens was going to bring all the scattered piece together. Okahito and Chiyako were already there in casual clothing as their fate wasn't decided whether or not they will be merged into the Konoha ninja ranks. Both sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other, the only sound that could be heard was the _tick tick tick_ of the clock on the wall. A knock broke the silence.

"Enter!" the Fifth shouted, turning from the window to face the new comers; two flushed teens stood in the door frame panting as if they just ran from the hospital or had a rather intense make out session. Tsunade was leaning more towards the running than the making out when she noticed Akamaru's tongue sticking out panting as if he was chasing the teens.

"Take a seat boys, were just waiting for Jiraiya to get back from his _research_." the last word was spat out showing her complete hatred for his _research_. If she ever caught him researching her, he would have no balls felt or a face for that matter. While she was thinking the teens sat next to the other two greeting each other, Okahito shock the boys hands smiling at them while Chiyako hugged the brunette as if he was going to disappear.

"Chiyako let go off him before you do kill him. He's going purple, let the poor boy go." laughed the black haired man, struggling to get her arms of him. She finally let him go, watching him gasp for air, his purple face returning back to it's original colour.

"I'm so sorry Kiba, I'm just so recited that your still alive. Don't ever scare us like that again." she said while watching him being helped up by Naruto.

"Good it seems everyone is here. Now lets get this meeting underway." stated the Hokage authoritatively, gaining the full attention of the room. Seconds slipped passed them like a running stream, no one wanted to speak knowing where the conversation would lead. To that night where everything could have been lost.

"So...what happened during the mission?" inquired the medi-nin, looking at each of them in turn. The two adults adults looked at the teens seeing they were finding it hard to speak about what happened. The different emotions flashing across their faces. Naruto took a deep breath and began to tell his godparents what happened. The world flew by like a peaceful dream, four hours passed as the blond retold everything which happened during their mission (keeping some details out) until he got to the last bit;

"... and then..." taking a moment to collect his courage, feeling his hand being lightly squeezed. He turned to the boy next to him receiving a encouraging smile, returning it with a small one. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly;

"Then I saw Chiyako holding a limp body in her arms, Okahito run to her I was not that far behind him when...when... he removed the helmet, I just remember seeing the red tattoos on the side of his face. Pleading that it wasn't Kiba. That's all what I can remember." finished the whiskered teen wiping away his silent tears he didn't relies he was shedding. Silence followed the end of the story, allowing the words to set in. Jiraiya was the first person to speak;

"Your left out some information concerning how the Kyuubi took complete control of your body, morphing it into her human form. How did she manage to do that?"

Naruto refused to meet his eyes or those of the women in front of him.

"Well Naruto?" he pushed, he know it was hard enough trying to say what he said but they needed to know.

"I ask her to take the pain I felt go away." he replied quietly knowing if he looked up he would see disappointment in his godparent eyes.

"So she can take complete control anytime she wants?" spoked the Fifth, trying to see how far the Kyuubi could control her host.

"No she can't, I have to allow her to control my body like she did. And any other time she would only posses me if I'm asleep and she sense danger then she will control my body, that is until I take control back. She gives me constant protection and we've got to the point where we can trust each other when it comes to those situations." Explained the blond looking at her in the eyes, still unable to look at the other Sannin in the eye.

"What do you know about this Matsuho figure?" inquired the toad sage. Hinako's ears perked up when she heard the name.

_'It would be easier if I told them personally Kit.'_ she stated through their mental link.

The air in the office shifted drastically, the hairs on the back of everyone's stood to attention. Akamaru bark a couple of times before whimpering bowing his head, Kiba smelt fox radiating of the boy sitting next to him. Pulling his hand way from the other boy watching his finger become slender and more feminine, his nails growing slightly before turning a ruby red colour. His hair changing into fiery long red hair, his figure changed to that of a women and so did his clothes changed into a simple kimono. There sitting in front of them was the Kyuubi herself, standing up she form a quick series of hand seals before slamming her hand on the floor. A seal formed on the floor, then writing shot out of the seal in every direction, gliding up across the walls and along the office ceiling. When the writing connected together, the main seal glowed green before sections of the floor and ceiling flashed green. Gracefully raising from the floor she addressed the room;

"Now we can talk without being over heard. And don't worry Naruto can talk any time he wants when he speaks he isn't censored." both the Sannin shared a look between one another, Jiraiya discreetly moved his hand to his side pocket reaching in to pull out a piece of paper with the seal 'Repress' on it, but he didn't get far before;

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Master Jiraiya. I'm showing you some trust, betray that and I won't hesitate to kill you. That's a root I don't want to go down." she stated with a small amount of K.I to emphases her point. She walked over to the window looking out upon the village, Tsunade's followed her movements.

"What do you want to know about Matsuho?"

The question hung in they air no one saying anything before;

"Everything." her eyes met the Hokage's before looking back out the window.

"How much do you know about his planets history?" she inquired turning to look at the occupants in the room.

"Only up to the sage of the six paths, not much other historical writing has been found before that time." supplied the medi-nin, looking at her old team mate for confirmation.

"Matsuho is a demon like me, she is one of the most powerfullest to have walked this earth. That was until I saw to that." she said to the room, watching everyone.

"What you mean before you saw to that?" inquired Chiyako looking at the demon with confusion sketched across her face.

"We're talking about thousands of years ago, where the humans of this world where primitive by comparison to my kind. When a group of humans discovered our world, they thought of us as gods, with our powers and knowledge. Matsuho became known as the mistress of evil itself. I became the goddess of luck and war."

"For century's we demons were worshipped by the humans, that was until we began to fight amongst ourself for more power. In the end war broke out across the world demons began to slaughter each other wiping out the humans as they went. The human found out that we weren't gods that the thought we were, so they turned on us and each other. This lasted for two hundred years, both races were on the verge of being wiped out. A ceasefire was agreed so we left the human and returned to our home land, what we wasn't expecting was an unknown enemy to strike against the humans and us with such vengeance."

"Matsuho created an army of pure darkness, she swept across the world like a great scourge, annihilating every last human. Until the demons were next, still weak from our two hundred year war with the humans left us weak." she paused her story as she stared out the window watching the sunset.

"I still hear the warcry of her troops and us demons charging into battle. The sound of the battle all around me the roars of tailed beasts. The sound of the pouring rain hitting the armour of the troops and the taste of their blood." silence followed the comment everyone watching her. "The battle last for hours, fatality's were taken on both sides, but her forces seemed never ending more and more came in endless waves. More of us were killed, I finally met Matsuho in battle...time seemed to stand still as we battled against each other, the ground around us changed drastically as we fought."

"Equally matched we both gained and lost ground, further away from the battle we fought. Until we were in a stale mate. Standing opposite from one another, I asked her why?"

_The rain was falling relentlessly on the two figures standing in a battle torn field. Both panting heavily, their weapons held tightly._

"_Why Matsuho? Why did you betray your own kind?" Hinako desperately asked her old friend, trying to understand why she would do what she did._

"_Why? Why? The Great Kyuubi No Kitsunes doesn't know why?" the black haired female retorted laughing at her. "I'll tell you why old friend. I did what I did because the human and demon races are weak. Constantly fighting one another for power, they are nothing but idiots thinking they can ever amount to anything!" she shouted with distaste. "They actually thought they were gods? Ha! They are nothing compared to ME! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY GOD! MY POWERS ARE THOSE BEFITTING OF A TRUE GOD BY ANY DEFINITION! Wouldn't you say?" Matsuho shouted raising her arms like a god would showing her powers to lower beings._

_A fist collided with her jaw sending her flying in the opposite direction she was facing. Seeing this as her chance to stop her corrupt friend once and for all, she started to make a series of hand seals building up the last of her chakra. The black haired female emerged from the devastated trail she previously made, wiping off dirt walking towards the red haired female laughing hysterically._

"_You really think that go can kill a true God?" she challenged, her sadistic smile never fading. "I will be the supreme ruler of this world, no one will dare question my powers. All those how dare stand in my way will be killed, and this world will be plunged into darkness were only I am all powerful!" _

_Finishing off her hand sign sequence she took on last look before shouting;_

"_WELL THEN WE HAVE ALL LOST!" embracing her old friend tightly as the jutsu took effect. A large seal formed on the ground underneath their feet, a massive gust of wind bellowed across the land before it started to twist around the two demons, it grew stronger and stronger. _

_On the original battlefield the same seal appeared on the ground it glowed white before sucking everything on the battlefield into the seal. Matsuho army was being dematerialised, soldiers trying to escape along with the harpies and dragons, who were trying to fly away but it was all in vain. Within minutes the battlefield was cleared, the seal glowed a blue before disappearing. _

_Hinako and Matsuho began to submerge into the seal, the black haired female was struggling to break free from the seal but wasn't getting anywhere. She looked straight at Hinako's blazing red eyes._

"_When I get out of here I swear I will wipe everyone out and I will become the ruler of this world." those final words said they were consumed in the seal. Glowing blue the seal disappeared, silence followed the seal. The sun peeked over the horizon bathing the torn land in a warm glow._

"That's what I know off my old friend. It seems ever since the Sage of six paths released us she has been slowly rebuilding her forces."

"So she is just as powerful now as she was back then?" inquired Tsunade looking at the demon standing next to her. She shook her head;

"No I sealed away her powers and her army. The troops we ran into are not those of her original army, which is a plus for you if they weren't then she would of attacked already." she replied looking at the women next to her, she walked over to Akamaru kneeling down whispering something in his ear which Kiba couldn't hear. The dog lick the demons face and bark happily, she smiled at him. She walked over to Kiba who tensed up a lot when she stood infront of him, Jiraiya and Tsunade were watching her intensely, she cupped her hand on his warm cheek then gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Going bright red from the show of affection he just received he looked at her a gentle smile played on her lips.

"Look after my Kit Inuzuka or I will make true my threat." looking at the two other adults in the room sitting next to him she nodded her head and they returned the gesture.

"It seems Naruto wants to take control, until next time" she said to the Fifth and the toad sage. A flash of red chakra surrounded the female then it dispersed revealing a flushed Naruto. The second the teen emerged the walls and ceiling began to flash green showing that the jutsu was cancelled.

"So did that answer your question Baa-Chan, Ero-Sennin?" inquired the teen, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"It did thank you Naruto. There is two more matters we need to discuss: The first one is about your secondary objective. Did you manage to capture another person for Ibiki to interrogate?" she asked looking at the four of them. Naruto chucked her a black scroll with an powerful seal on it.

"That's Matsuho's General who got sealed when Kyuubi ended her slaughter." stated the blond nonchalantly.

"And the final matter." She looked over to Jiraiya who was smiling she turned back to the blond in front of her. "Is that the mission was a success, you completed both objective and I'm proud to congratulate you on gaining the rank of Chūnin." happily stated the Fifth. The other three people sat there gobsmacked at what they just heard, then Naruto jumped in the air shouting at the top of his lungs;

"I'M A CHUNIN!" the blond started to dance around the office like a squirrel on caffeine. He run over to his godmother and hugged and kissed her then ran over to his godfather giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you." Okahito and Chiyako run over to him giving him a massive cuddle and also congratulating him. He turn to see his boyfriend standing there with his trade mark smirk, they walked towards each other.

"Congrats knucklehead, your finally there only a few more steps to go until your Hokage." the brunette stated happily, bringing the blond into an embrace. The pulled back slightly resting their foreheads together looking into each others eye. Kiba leaned in to give the blond a kiss which he met, the kiss was passionate and soft. Naruto moaned when Kiba slipped his tongue into his mouth, he responded by weaving his fingers through the brunette's soft yet spiky hair.

"Ahem"

Both teens pulled apart blushing like crazy, they intertwined their hands together.

"You two can celebrate when your not in my office. Got that?" she threaten them but couldn't hold back her smile. "Right you four are dismissed, I would like Okahito and Chiyako to report to me in two days time for their first mission." instructed the Hokage. The four ninja got up and bowed to her and said good bye to Jiraiya before leaving the office.

All four of them walked out of the Hokage building all bubbly especially Naruto who couldn't contain his excitement for long.

"Come on I'll treat you lot to Ramen." laugh Okahito watching the knucklehead jump up and down chanting "Ramen"

Chiyako whispered to the other two saying;

"Is he gonna be like this all day?"

Both men looked at each other before saying;

"Yes"

"I thought so" she said in defeat, they watched the blond stop in the distance before turning around and shouting;

"COME ON YOU LOT GET A MOVE ON WE HAVE RAMEN TO EAT!"

A collective sigh escaped the three Chūnin's lips as the run to catch up with him. All laughing and messing around as they made their way to the ramen shop. Nothing could dampen the ecstatic mood which surrounded the group.

* * *

><p>Please Review or Pm either one is cool :-) Thanks again to everyone reviewing messaging and all the Alerts you guys give me :-)<p> 


	17. Confession time

Hi Guy's Chapter 17 is here Woop Woop :-)

DISCLAIMER: Same as First chapter

* * *

><p>Four cheerful Chūnin exited Ichiraku ramen, smiling and laughing at each other on particular was smiling ear to ear. The older two bid the teens goodbye and started to walk to their shared apartment, they stared after them.<p>

"Do you think those two will be a couple?" asked the brunette walking behind the blond wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. Leaning back into the warmth of the others body.

"I don't know, but if they did they would make a cute couple." replied the blond weaving his hand through the brunettes hair.

"Huh, I thought we were a cute couple?" teased Kiba, leaning back slightly giving the other boy a smirk. Naruto simply looked at his boyfriend, his cheeks gently blushing.

"Well I think you are anyway." he stated smiling at the wordless teen.

"You..you think I'm cute?" the blond stuttered lightly scratching his flushed cheek. The brunette simple nodded before placing his hand in his and walking him to his apartment. Akamaru walked alongside the teens, wagging his tale, when he caught a scent on the light breeze which was drifting through the street. He barked a couple of time to alert his master, the moment the giant dog barked Kiba let go off Naruto's hand and began to sniff the air around them, thousands of different scents passed through his nostrils. He along side his companion started to sniff around the place trying to find were the scent came from, Naruto just stood there watching the pair sniff around. It made him laugh that how much those two were alike; man and beast sometimes you couldn't tell which was the man and who was the beast.

Both picked up the same scent following it down the road and around the corner. Someone yelped as Akamaru barked happily, Naruto went to see what all the commotion was all about. Turning the corner he smiled brightly as Akamaru was pinning Kiba's sister Hana who was trying to stop the overgrown pup licking her face. Kiba was just standing here laughing at his sisters predicament. Feeling sorry for her Naruto spoke up;

"Akamaru leave Hana alone. I'm sure she please to see you too." he laughed as he gave one last lick he got up and sat next to Naruto, looking up expectantly for a treat.

"Sorry boy I don't have anything on me tonight but next time I see you I'll make sure you get something." the blond explained kneeling down and ruffling his fur. Both Inuzuka's watched the blond and the hound interact with each other.

"It seems Akamaru approves of Naruto. So have you asked him yet?" the vet asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The teen just stared at her trying to think where he slipped up.

"I don't know what you are talking." he said trying to throw his sister off but she wasn't fooled.

"Me and you can continue this conversation when we walk home." she whispered in his ear, turning to the blond. "Naruto, do you mind if Kiba walks home with me tonight as I need him to give me a hand with something. Is that alright with you? she asked, while watching the boy closely. She notice disappointment flash across his eyes but covered it up very quickly.

"No I don't mind. Do you want to meet up tomorrow and do some training together?" he asked Kiba normally, but Kiba knew his knucklehead was putting it on.

"Yeah that sounds fine, say nine and meet at training ground twelve?" he offered, receiving a nod from the blond and a small smile, he left with his sister. Akamaru gave the blond a quick lick and went after his master and his sister.

_'I'm soo gonna have to watch myself tomorrow, if he's anything like he was when we were younger I'm gonna be needing medical attention.'_

Naruto watched the siblings walk around the corner before he head home, he arrived at his apartment unknown to him Iruka was standing there waiting for him. Surprised to see his old sensie standing there waiting for him to come home. Sensing anothers presence the older man looked up and smiled at the blond.

"It's good to see you Naruto, I hope you don't me popping by at this hour." greeted the teacher, walking towards the teen.

"I don't mind at all Iruka, your more than welcome to see me. And anyways it's not that late it just after nine." replied the teen opening his apartments door, motioning the man to come in. Following the teen into his apartment he automatically taking of his boots, and made his way down the hallway towards the sitting room.

"Have you had anything to eat?" inquired the blond from the kitchen doorway, Iruka nodding his head sat at the table near to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please, tea would be lovely." he answered, it's been awhile since they both just sat down and talked like they use too. Naruto's always on mission and he has to teach at the academy. He was pulled from his thoughts when a small tray was placed on table, a simple white teapot and two cups matching the pot.

"How have you been Iruka? I haven't had a chance to see you in awhile." asked the blond as he pour the hot liquid into the cups, passing it to the other man.

"Thanks, I've been fine been kept busy marking papers and helping out in the mission room." answered Iruka taking a sip of the hot liquid, sighing happily as it warmed his bones and relaxed his muscles. A comfortable silence followed the answer, both Chūnin sat there opposite finishing the tea. Then the blond remembered something he smiled gaining the brunette's attention.

"Guess what, guess what."

"What Naruto?" inquired his sensie wondering whats got the teen so excited that he looks like he's going to burst.

"I've been made a Chūnin" excitedly stated the blond, bouncing in his chair smiling ecstatically. Hearing the news Iruka beamed at the boy infront of him.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, your finally on your way to being the next Hokage." getting up and going over to hug he boy. The words made Naruto stand still, he looked at the man infront of him then gave him a cuddle.

"You really mean what you said sensie that your proud of me?" he asked timidly, as if he was waiting for the words to be taken back.

"Of course I do, I'm soo proud of you Naruto you've proven yourself again and again to this village. And I know for a fact that Kakashi is proud to have you as a student." softly stated the brunette holding the teen like he was his own son. In a way he was, he always looked out for him been there for the boy when he needed him there.

"Thanks dad." Naruto whispered silently, snuggling closer to the others body.

_'Naruto just called me dad.'_

Iruka felt happiness swell in his heart, this was the first time he been called dad. Naruto pulled away with a look on his face which said _'I have something to tell you but I don't know how you'll react'_ kind of look.

"There's something else you want to say but don't know how I will take it."

"I'm going out with someone." nervously explained teen, looking anywhere but the man infront of him.

"OK, who is she? Someone I know?" probed the brunette carefully as to not spook the boy. Naruto kept looking everywhere else, trying to find the courage to say it isn't a girl.

"It...it isn't...a girl." he stuttered while looking at the floor, not wanting to see his dad's reaction. Iruka smiled softly. "Ohhh, so who's the lucky guy?" gaining the boys attention.

"Kiba."

"Really, well does he make you happy?" he asked a rare smile graced the rose lips, his eyes full of emotion.

"He makes me feel safe and loved when I'm with him. You remember I what I asked you?" getting a nod, he continued. "I feel the same way you explained when you are with Kakashi-Sensei." he finished explaining.

"Well then, you should bring him over for dinner when Kakashi gets back. I want to get to know the boy how is going out with my son." the blond gulped at the prospect of bring Kiba to meet Iruka and Kakashi.

The night air started to become chilly, a cold breeze was making it's way through the village. The Inuzuka siblings walked towards their compound, Hana decided to resume their conversation.

"When did you ask him out?" she asked bluntly getting right to the point. Kiba stayed quiet trying to by time but in the end it was better to get it over with.

"When we were on the mission which I've just come back from. The one I almost died on." the last part was said quietly. "How did you know I liked Naruto?" looking at his sister who was blushing slightly.

"Well I came home late from the clinic one night and I was on my way to bed when I heard you talking in your sleep." she scratched her head nervously before continuing. "Curiosity got the best of me so I Listened against your door...I heard moaning...I crept into your room." she paused, her blush darkening in colour, Kiba realised where she was going he went as red as a tomato. "I crept into your room and there you were spread eagle on your mattress, tossing and turning moaning out Naruto's name. I stood there trying hard not to move, you calmed down somewhat then I will never forget what you did after."

Kiba was dying from embarrassment that his own sister saw him having a exotic dream about Naruto.

"What did I do?" he bravely asked praying to every deity that it wasn't anymore embarrassing that what he was doing in his sleep.

"You had a content smile on your face, one which you would give someone you love after having sex." Hana was matching her brother in embarrassment. "You said 'I love you Naruto and I always will', I knew then you have found someone to be your mate for life." the vet finished in time as they walked through the front door.

"Mum! We're home!" shouted Hana, making her way to the kitchen where their mum was making dinner. Akamaru walked of and laid down in the living room, before fulling asleep. Kiba rolled his eyes at the dog, making his way to the kitchen joining the rest of his family at the dinner table. Different herbs and spices filled his nostrils with their unique smells, he started to drool at the sight on the table. His mum went all out, on the table there was: Rice, salmon, beef steaks, vegetable curry's and different bits and pieces to accompany the dishes.

"Sit down pup and dig in." instructed his mum, he didn't need to be told twice so he did. Piling his plate up with everything and tucking in as if he hasn't eaten anything in weeks. For sometime all what could be heard was the munching and chewing of the Inuzuka's enjoying their meal together. A plum of smoke erupted next to Kiba making him jump somewhat, turning to look what had arrived he noticed it was the messenger toad they used on the mission.

"It's good to see your alive and well mister Inuzuka, I have message from Naruto Uzumaki." stated the toad.

"What is it?" inquired the tattooed teen.

"That he's told Iruka and now Iruka inviting you over for dinner with himself and Kakashi." recited the messenger from memory. Hana started to laugh, Tsume looking between her son and the messenger and Kiba going pale at the thought of sitting down and having dinner with Iruka and Kakashi, he would rather take on the nine-tails than go to dinner with them.

Seeing the look on the teens face and the look Matriarch had he deiced it was a wise decision to go, so in a explosion of smoke he was gone.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kiba?" his mother asked with a face of thunder. The boy began to sweat under the gaze he was receiving. Hana on they other hand got up and still laughing placed her hand on his shoulder saying;

"Good luck little bro, your gonna need it." walking away, wiping tears from her eyes. He mentally cursed his sister for opening her mouth.

"Me and you are gonna have a nice _long_ talk Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba was really sweating now, he just wanted for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

_'Then I won't get to be with Naruto'_

That thought he stopped shrinking under gaze and looked at his mother in the eye, determined to show her that he's no long a pup but an equal member of the clan.

Tsume smiled inwardly at how much her pup has grown.

"I would like to meet him, how about I talk to Iruka and we can all can get to know each other better?" she smiled as she picked up her plate. Kiba just sat there gobbed smacked as how calmly she said that.

"Your not disappointed or disgusted at my choose in mate? Even if I'm the heir?" he inquired trying to understand where his mum was coming from.

"No why would I be? Does he make you happy? Then that's all what matters to me." she smiled at him. "Now go, go and have a shower you smell." pinching her nose to emphases her point, getting up he gave his mum a quick hug before running up the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

Tsume watched her son until he was out of sight, she made her way towards her study. Turning on the light she made her way towards the desk near the opposite wall, where she sat down and picked up a photo. The photo was taken off her when she was in the ANBU, her eyes settled on another female member of her team. She wore the standard ANBU uniform with a mask of a fox, her red hair flying around her.

_'It seems our children are going out Kushina.'_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Please Review or PM either is good :-) Thanks again for all those who have and done the Alerts :-)<p> 


	18. Past and Future

Hi guys Chapter 18 woop woop :-) this one has a nice surprise for you so Enjoy :-)

Disclaimers: Same as first chapter

* * *

><p>Kakashi flew through the canyons of Earth country, making sure he wasn't been followed he made no trace of his presence in enemy territory. He traveled until he came to an area which had a dark feeling to it, he remembered the Fifth's words;<p>

"_You know which canyon it is when you get there."_

He bit his finger making a series of hands signs, slamming his injured hand down on the floor. A explosion of smoke erupted in the same place. When it cleared his pack of ninja dogs stood ready for action.

"What is Kakashi?" asked the pug on top of the pit bull.

"I want you to search down this canyon and if you find anything come back and get me." with a nod they were gone. The Jōnin stared at the gaping hole, there was a dark feel to the place a feeling similar to that what he felt lingering around Naruto. Something clenched at his heart bringing him to his knees gasping for air, raw emotions of pain and hatred flooded his body. He could hear shouting and screams of people running, images flashing through his mind; Men, women and children being cut down as they fled. Buildings all around him were ablaze, he could feel the heat of the burning buildings, the taste and smell of blood which landed on him as a women was killed infront of him. Every muscle in his body was screaming to save the people from the carnage but he couldn't move. Black wolf like animals, feeding on the flesh of those recently slaughtered.

"KAKASHI" shouted Pakkun, as he ran to the collapsed man. The man's eyes were rolled back, his body convulsing. Thinking fast he pushed some of his chakra into Kakashi's body, the convulsions stopped. Several minutes passed as the man just laid there, no signs of movement. Pakkun went up to the mans face and gave it a massive lick.

The Jōnin bolted upright covered in cold sweat, breathing hard as if he just had a nightmare. He noticed his companions sitting around him. He forced a smile to show that he was fine, Pakkun sat there with a look on his face saying 'Your not fine' but he knew it was pointless to try and get the man to talk so he let it go.

"We've found something." getting up Kakashi dusted himself down, getting himself ready to head into the dark abyss. With a simple nod the group headed into the darkness. Twenty minutes passed the group, Kakashi couldn't see two foot infront of him trusting the pack to keep him safe. Occasionally he would feel a wave of emotions flood over him or sometimes flashes of images. He found it easier to keep his mind open to them instead of trying to block them. Some were worse than others, none got as bad as the first image. Further through the canyon they traveled, until it opened up into a valley. The moment they passed into the valley the Jōnin collapsed, his hands clutching his head. Everything went black.

When Iruka started his day today he didn't expect to have Tsume Inuzuka waiting for him, what next came out of her mouth sent him into shock.

"I understand you have invited my son to have dinner with you and Kakashi." it wasn't a question it was a statement. The brunette simply nodded trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Good, because I thought that we can kill two birds with one stone, and have a joint dinner at the compound." offered the Matriarch. "Considering that you are a father to him and he see Kakashi as family, so it's important to him that my son gets your approval. While I just want to get to know what the boy is like, but they don't to need to know that do they." smiling mischievously and laughing at how the boys will react when she tells them.

_'Ohh, this is going to be soo much fun hehehehe'_

A sweat drop made it's way down the back of the Chūnin's head.

"That would be brilliant, I'll have to let you know when the both of us could make it as Kakashi is on a SS mission." he downcast his eyes trying to hid the worry he felt. Tsume picked up on it feeling it was her job to cheer the man up.

"A few of us are meeting up in the 'Flying dragon' at half seven, your welcome to join us." he thought about it for a few seconds, before saying;

"I would like that as it's a friday, it'll be good to go out. I'll be there at seven thirty."

"Excellent see you there Iruka." she said happily before getting on with her day. He waved to her, turning he walked into the academy deep in thought.

On the other side of the village, a stressed Naruto was running round trying to find a clean pair of clothing, but wasn't having much luck. He only had 45 minutes to go until he was supposed to meet Kiba in the training grounds.

_'Your cutting it of awfully close Kit. Don't want to be late for you date do you?'_ teased Hinako enjoying every minute of her hosts dilemma.

"Ohh shut up Kyu, if you have nothing constructive to say then don't say anything at all." snapped back the blond out loud, putting on a pair of combat trousers. Hinako didn't say anything but she was already plotting against her host, no one talked to her like that. When he finally was dressed he looked at the time;

"Shit, I've only got ten minutes to meet Kiba." with that he rushed out locking the door and left like a bat out of hell, the only evidence that he was there was the dust trail he created.

At the training ground Kiba and Akamaru waited under a shaded tree, both laying under it's leaves relishing in the cool protection it offered from the hot sun. Ten minutes passed and no sign of the knucklehead, so they stayed there falling asleep while they waited. Finally thirty minutes passed and Naruto skidded to a halt near the training grounds, hands on his knees gaining his breath the sweat running down his face.

_'Maybe that wasn't the best idea to run in this weather.'_ thought the blond as he made his way into the training grounds.

The cool breeze drifted it's way through the grounds giving it a calm feel to the place, the blond shivered as the cool air wrapped itself around him, then moved on. He walked until he came to a clearing, over on the furthest side laid Kiba and Akamaru sound asleep. Quietly as he could he walked over there, keeping his footsteps silent he made it. Kneeling near the brunette he lent down and kissed him on the lips. All of a sudden he was pulled down on top of the warm hard body, Kiba's sensual lips moved against his. Melting into the kiss the blond moaned as a tongue slid across his bottom lip demanding entrance, he complied without a second thought. Limbs intertwined with each other, hands roaming over their bodies trying to get more from they other person.

Kiba's hands found the hem of the blonds jacket, wrapping his fingers around the clothing, slowly he pulled it up revealing sun kissed skin underneath. Feeling his jacket being pulled up, Naruto stopped kissing and pulled away slightly looking down at the boy. His eyes full of uncertainty but also love.

"Is this OK Naruto?" the brunette asked tentatively, ready to stop what he was doing if his boyfriend wasn't comfortable. The question hung between them, then Naruto timidly nodded his head he still was unsure but he wanted to see what will happen. Kiba noticed the uncertainty lingering in the azure eyes so he decided that he was going to take it one step at a time. The older teen continued pulling the younger boys jacket up, Naruto help by extending his arms so the article of clothing could be removed.

He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his exposed skin, leaning up Kiba reattached their lips together kissing slowly showing the knucklehead how much he means to him. Smiling he kissed the boy back with equal emotion, the brunette's hands moved up and down the blonds exposed back and sides, causing goosebumps everywhere he touched. Wanting more skin on skin contact, Kiba flipped them around so he was on top off the younger boy. Saddling the boy, he started to lift both his black jacked and fishnet up at the same time, revealing his well muscled torso. They stayed like that for some time looking at each others torsos, curiously the blond slowly moved his hand up gliding over the defined six pack. Further up his hand traveled, his thumb accidentally brushed against the the boys nipple. The older teen let out a groan, hearing that the blond started to tweak the hardened bud. Enjoying the power he had over him, he moved his other hand and started to play with the other one.

Kiba was moaning lowly trying to hold it all in, but the sensation was to much, he grabbed hold of the boys wrist and pinned them above his head. Kiba grinned mischievously driving in and began to bite and suck Naruto's exposed neck. The teen was in complete bliss, relishing in the sensation of Kiba's tongue and teeth biting his neck. Everything was going to his crotch, it was straining to be released from it's prison which was too small. Kiba slowly made his way down the boys torso, bite and sucking leaving little fires on the tanned skin. Both groaned loudly as their hard members rubbed against each other, wanting more of the sensation, they grounded hard and slow. All what could be heard was deep moans, coming from under a tree.

"Kiba...stop please...I won't last much longer" breathed out Naruto placing his hands on the boys hips. Kiba ceased the grounding and looked at the flushed teen; his eyes half lidded, love bites running down his neck and torso.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked, Naruto grabbed the boys head, their lips meeting his time the kiss wasn't slow it was fast and passionate, tongues battling each other for dominance, the brunette's hands slid down the sun kissed chest, over the hidden six pack and rested on the waistband of the boy's combats. Feeling the warm hands at his trousers, Naruto nodded showing he was OK with Kiba undoing his combats. As confidently as he could he popped the button undone and slowly unzipped the fly, he could feel the blonds erection resting gently against his hand. A sigh passed the blonds lips as the pressure on his crotch was relieved. Slender hands worked their way to the brunette's trousers and undone the button and zip allowing his member to breath.

Being daring he hooked his thumbs around both the combats and the blonds orange boxers, tugging slightly he began to pull them down over the boys hips. The kiss was broken for a few seconds, sapphire blue eyes met rich chocolate brown ones. Both were nervous of where this was leading them, they know that once they do this it would change the dynamics of their relationship.

"I've never done this before Kiba...and I'm worried that it's gonna be awkward after." quietly stated the blond, searching the other boys eyes for any signs of disappointment.

"Your not the only one who's new to this Naru. Bit if you want to wait, we can wait." Kiba stated, hiding his disappointment from his boyfriend. Yes he would like to go all the way but it takes two to tango as the saying goes. He wanted it to be special not a quick fuck, but something they do together because they love each other.

"No I want to do it, I've never felt like this with anyone before. And...it feels right to do it out here and to do it with you. What I'm trying to say Kiba is that I love you." Kiba's eyes softened and gave the boy a simple kiss whispering;

"I love you too Naruto and I always will."

"Make me yours Kiba."

With those words something snapped in both of them and they made out with a frenzy of emotion. Naruto lifted his hips up so Kiba could finish pulling his combats and boxers down. The older teen broke the kiss moved down the blonds body, sucking and biting the boys abdomen while he took off the offending boots and socks. Now the blond was now naked before his soon to be lover, in seconds Kiba was now in the same state of undress. Both now very aware of what's about to happen, all of a sudden Naruto throw his head back moaning loudly. He laced his lingers in the brunette's soft spiky hair as the warm moist mouth sucked and licked his hard member.

Kiba was enjoying every second of it, as he pleasured his lover. His tongue swirling around the crown, causing a loud moan. More and more of the blonds dick was disappearing into the boys cavern, he now had the entire length in his mouth breathing in the raw scent which was Naruto. At a tortuously slow pace he sucked hard as he raised his head, when he got to the top he licked the slit before going back down. He repeated this action over and over, getting faster and faster, the teen on the receiving end was thrashing around in complete bliss, trying hard not to scream.

"K-Kiba...I-I'm g-gonna _come_" he moaned out the last word as he exploded down the boys throat. Kiba swallowed every last drop the boy had to offer, feeling the organ go soft he let it go with a _pop_. He laid next to the boy, who was coming down from the best orgasm he ever had. Naruto turned to look at the boy next to him and smiled bringing him in for a kiss. The boys tongues danced together allowing the younger one to taste himself. Naruto noticed Kiba was still raging hard so he decided he was going to take care of it, he rolled them so he was saddling the brunette.

"Naruto what are you doing?" the teen asked uncertainty, feeling the blonds arse right at his member. He had to use all his self control not to just take the boy. The blond didn't answer, he wrapped his slender fingers around the warm member, raising his hips up so his entrance was just above the crown of Kiba's dick. Taking a deep breath he slowly lowered himself on the organ, his face scrunching up in pain but he kept going. Inch by inch he took the organ until it was fully enveloped. The older Chūnin couldn't believe how tight and warm Naruto was, he opened his lust filled eyes and drank in every piece of the tanned body infront of him. His stomach dropped when he saw the pain on the blonds face, thinking quickly he began to play with his neglected dick. Pain started to ease slowly away, lifting himself up then slowly sliding back down, he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Doing it again and again, the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure.

After a few minutes the teens were in a steady rhythm, when the blond would slide down the brunette would thrust his hips upwards to meet him. Faster and faster they went, moans becoming louder and louder.

"I want to see you when you come Naru." breathed out the brunette. Kiba gently flipped them around so he was on top. He waited until his lover was comfortable then processed to thrust hard and fast, causing his lover to shout out in pure bliss. He wrapped his legs around the older boys waist to get a better angle and it paid off, he shouted out as his prostate was hit.

"There...do that again Kiba and don't stop."

He complied happily to the Chūnin's order, again and again he hit it dead on. He could feel his own climax coming, he was determined for them to come together. They're breathing became labored, the thrusts were become frantic as they reached the peak of their orgasm.

"I-I can't...I-I can't hold on any longer...I'm gonna _commmeee_!" shouted out Naruto as he climaxed spilling his seed onto their stomach. The muscles surrounding Kiba's dick tightened, feeling the warm tighten around him he gave one last thrust before spilling himself in his lover. At the same time he bit hard on the shallow of the blonds neck, drawing a small amount of blood which he lapped up tenderly. Collapsing on top off him panting for breath, Naruto wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

"Kiba? Why did you bit me for?" inquired the worn out teen. Kiba looked at him before saying;

"I've marked you as my mate, so everyone knows you are _mine_ and no-one else." Naruto smiled attaching his lips to the others and kissed him softly.

"I will always be yours Kiba."

"I love you"

"I love you too Naruto. Now lets get some sleep." embracing the boy protectively, each had a smile on their faces as they slept. Akamaru returned from his trip and laid down near the boys, falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) So what did you think? Any thoughts you have your welcome to leave as a review or PM me either is fine :-) Thanks again to everyone who reviews and PM me as well as All the alerts :-)<p> 


	19. The Law

Hi guys Chapter 19 Woop Woop:-) I hope you enjoy this :-)

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER BUT FOUL LANGUAGE.

* * *

><p>The sound of a small fire crackling and occasional <em>pop<em> was the only sound in the cave, where the pack of ninja dogs guard Kakashi still body. Each one taking turns to guard the entrance, Pukkun has never seen the Jōnin like this before. They all could sense the evil this place was giving off, they soon noticed barely anything grow or lived here. Whatever did grow here was corrupted, they know they couldn't stay here much longer.

"How is he doing?' inquired the pug walking up to the bandaged dog, who was watching over the silver haired mans body.

"Still no change, what ever is affecting him hasn't stopped. From what I've observed it's like he's in a dream like state. Whatever is happening is happening on the subconscious level." he stated solemnly, both looked at their companion, hoping he would get through this soon. All they could do is wait.

The evening sky was an array of blues and purples, fireflies fluttering about the warm evening air. Two lovers slept under an old oak tree, a red fanged teen embracing the whiskered cheek teen protectively. The smile still graced their lips, the slight rise and fall off their chest indicated they were asleep. Konohamaru walked along the woodland trail between training grounds eleven and twelve, he was deep in thought as he walked out onto training twelve. This was his usual training ground where he work on his techniques which he struggled with, away from prying eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was under his favorite tree: A naked Naruto who was being spooned by a very naked Kiba. He just stood there not knowing what to do whether or not to chance waking up the blond and his lover or to leave them in peace. He decided to wake the naked teens up, as he got nearer Akamaru got up and looked at the approaching genin. The brunette swallowed loudly as it was the third time he's come across the white dog, still he continued forward until he was in front of the dog. The white beast sniffed him then let him pass but kept a close eye on his actions, kneeling down he gently shock the blond;

"Nee-Chan...wake up your gonna catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Especially naked." the blond started to stir, he snuggled closer into the warmth. Something kept nudging his shoulder so he swiped at it.

"Knock it off Konohamaru." the moment those words left his mouth, his eyes shot open staring at the younger teen. Complete panic set in he jumped up out of the protective embrace scrambling around trying to find is boxers and trousers, in his panic he tripped over a tree root and came crashing down on the sleeping Chūnin. Kiba woke up the instant he felt a warm heavy object land on him, both teens struggled to get off the other.

"Would you two please get dress, I've seen body parts which should be left to the imagination." stated an embarrassed genin scratching the back off his head, turning around so the pair could have what ever dignity they had left to get dressed. While the teens were getting dressed Konohamaru thought;

_'I'm going to have to burn that area where they've had sex on.'_

"We're descent now Konohamaru, you can turn around now." spoke the blond as normal as he could, trying to act if nothing happened but he didn't know how his young friend will react.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the blond, breaking the slightly awkward silence sending a quick glance at the Chūnin standing beside him.

"I come here to practice justus that I struggle with. Away from everything and everyone." quietly replied the teen, looking around the training grounds.

"Do you need anyone to practice with?" commented the whiskered teen. Silently hoping that he would say yes because of two reasons: just to simply catch up with the boy with out anyone being around, and secondly to talk to him about what he saw.

Konohamaru thought for a bit about the offer, and knowing the blond he simply wants to catch up without any interruptions.

"Yeah I would like that, not tonight though tomorrow if you two aren't going at it like rabbits." joked the genin, laughing slightly his smile didn't fade. The couple to that as a sign that the boy infront of them didn't have a problem with them being together.

Taking that as their cue to leave the Chūnin bit the boy goodbye and made their way bay to the village. Their hands intertwined with each other, a comfortable silence accompanied the two as they walked hand in hand.

"Kiba? I was wondering would you..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting again. "Would you like to stay over tomorrow night? Feeling rather giddy just asking the boy to stay.

_'Trying to get more of that hot action kit. I never put you down as a screamer'_ teased Hinako laughing as he blush bright red.

"I would like that if my mum doesn't mind me staying at my boyfriends." replied the squeezing the interlaced hand gently. They reached the end off the woodland trail, giving the brunette a simple peck on his lips, the blond walked out into the village. Kiba watched after him until he was out of sight, a heavy sign past his lips reaching down he scratched the large dogs ears.

"Come on buddy, lets get home. I'm famished." together they walked side by side enjoying the warm evening. They past a small butchers which his family uses often, telling his companion that he had to pick something up for his mum he went into the shop. While his master was in the shop he noticed Hinata walking down the street with Shino, both seemed to be on a date by the way the Hyuga heiress was blushing. The sound of the door opening brought the dogs attention to the entrance, his ears imminently perked up when he caught the smell of rumb streak his favourite.

"No you can't have it now boy, it's for later." chuckled the teen as his companion bounced around him. "Come on lets get home so we can eat and I can shower." Time past as they walk to the compound, the smell of Hana's cooking reached their nostrils. They both shared a glance, the one thing everyone know was that Hana could burn water let alone cook an actual mean.

"Do you want to chance it and eat whatever she concocted or get take-away?" the brunette nervously asked as they walked closer to the front door. Akamaru was about to give his answer when Hana opened the door, covered head to toe in flour and different colour sauces. When she saw them she had a huge smile on her face like she just achieved the greatest thing of all.

"Where have you been? Ohhh it doesn't matter...come inside you have to see what I've made." she stated excitedly the smile reaching her eyes which he doesn't normally see. Before the boy could answer she dragged him in through the entrance hall and into the kitchen, she let go of his jacket turning round and facing him. The teen couldn't believe his eyes for one thing the kitchen didn't look like a bomb went off in it and secondly on the table was a full course dinner.

"So what do you think?" she asked pointing to the table.

"Do you think its safe to eat buddy?" he whispered to his companion, Hana heard what he said so she slapped him across the cheek. The force of the slap sent him spinning on his feet before collapsing on the floor trying hard not to show his sister that he was in pain.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this for you? Do you? And yes it's safe mum had a plate before she went out, so next time you come out with a comment like that I will chop your balls off. That way you and Naruto can't have any...sex" she started to sniff him, now he was in trouble the rules were you couldn't have sex until they were properly accepted into the clan.

"Kiba please tell me you didn't have sex with Naruto?" she too know the rules and if their mum found out all hell would break loose, not just from their mum but from the clan elders. The boys silence confirmed what her nose was picking up.

"Do you know how much shit your going to be in if mum found out?"

"Found out what?" the siblings froze as the Matriarch stood in the doorway. Akamaru decided he needed to go to the loo, so he went just leaving his master to his fate. "What did Hana mean Kiba?" stepping into the kitchen walking up to her pup. A scent drifted to her nostrils; the scent was a mixture of her sons and his boyfriends. The underlying scent was that of sex. Her animalisation eyes narrowed to fine slits she rounded on her son, anger oozing from her very being.

"YOU HAD SEX? DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted, the teen was trying hard not to shrink under her anger. "YOU KNOW THE LAWS: YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOUR MATE UNTIL THEY HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE CLAN!" she paused to catch her breath. "I have to report this to the clan elders now and let them decide on both of your futures in this clan." she looked at her son his head was bowed in shame. "Was it worth it? Was it worth having sex with the boy before I accepted him into the clan?" Kiba remained silent. "I have no power now over the elders decision what is to happen to you. You broke one of the most sacred rules, it was put in place to protect the clan and the ones involved." Tsume finished what she wanted to say and dismissed her son without a second look.

"Hana make sure he doesn't leave this house. I'm going to explain the situation to his _mate_." with that she left anger still pumping through her veins. Kuromaru went with his partner. She was annoyed at both of them not waiting, it didn't take her long until she reached Naruto's apartment. Kuromaru walked next to her sniffing around;

"It smells strongly of fox around here, it shouldn't be surprising considering what is inside him." he stated roughly.

"Well doesn't make him a demon Kuromaru, he is no different as Shino's clan. Except he has been forced to carry the nine-tails for the sake of this village, and not once has he used it against the village." the tone she used told him to keep his mouth shut when he see's the boy. She knocked on the door a couple of time and then waited, it wasn't long until the blond answered the door. He was surprised to see Kiba's mum at his door along with her partner.

"Can I help you Tsume-Sama?" he asked politely.

"Can we come in I would like to talk to you." she asked as calmly as she could manage, she wasn't angry at him per se but she still was. The Chūnin eyes darted quickly to the Matriarch and Kuromaru before allowing them into his home. Once they were in he showed them to the sitting/dining room.

"Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink?" he inquired still trying to figure out why she was here.

"No thank you" she replied harsher than she intended. "I'm here to tell you that having sex with my son was the most stupidest thing you could of done before you got into the clan." the boy stood there shell shocked that his lovers mum found out that they had sex, what bugged him was the tone she was using.

"How is it any of your business if we have had sex?" he challenged using the same tone as her. Kuromaru growled at him warningly, the blond shot him a look. His pupils were slits showing the dog he's more willing to put him in his place.

_'That's the first time I've seen anyone give Kuromaru that look. Well beside Kushina when he slagged her off.'_

"It is my business _Uzumaki_ when you both violated one of our laws." stated the brunette looking the teen in the eye.

"What will happen?" the teen asked in a defeated tone, sitting in one of his table chairs.

"It's out of my hands since you became mates outside of the clan. It's up to the clan elders to decide your fates. I'm sorry Naruto but it'll be best if you don't see my son anymore. I'm sorry." Tears silently trailed down the whiskered cheeks.

"Let's go Kuromaru." they both left the teen in silence, the moment the door clicked shut, the tears flowed freely.

"Was there any need to be that harsh on the boy? I hope you'll be able to deal with the repercussions of your actions." with that they felt for the compound.

Over at the Inuzuka compound a down trodden heir walked to his room, the moment he was over the threshold he locked his door. Resting his forehead against the wooden door taking deep breaths, he know that what they did was breaking one of the laws but it felt so right to do it with Naruto. If he knew his mother then she would activate the barriers around the compound to stop him from seeing his blond. That annoyed him to no end how dare they try and stop him from seeing his mate. Walking towards his en suit, he started to shed his clothes leaving a trail to the bathroom. Only in his boxers, he turned the shower on allowing the water time to heat up to his desired temperature. Stripping out of his underwear he stepped under the hot water, a content sigh escaped his lips the water running down his toned body relaxing every muscle.

A down heartened blond haired teen slouched over his dinner table, staring into space. His mind running wild thoughts which he wouldn't normal consider.

_'It shows that no-one could ever love a monster like me.'_ Hinako sat and listened to the blonds thoughts, they became darker she could feel her host heart to become empty. She tried to voice her opinion but she found he was blocking every connection he had to her. The nine-tails tried to stop him but it was too late, everything started to turn black. He replaced the seal he loosened so he could talk to her and vice versa, everything was going back how it was.

Getting up he headed to his bedroom and got changed into his mission gear, he emerged ready to do any mission the fifth had for him. Making sure everything was sorted he made his way to the mission hall.

The hall was a hive of activity nearly all of the ninja were returning from missions. They didn't pay much attention to the blond haired teen coming in. He walked up to Tsunade who was going through her mission stacks.

"Hey Baa-Chan give me a mission." he said nonchalantly looking at the Fifth.

"What are you doing here you little snot?" Asked the medi-nin eying the teen suspiciously something was off with him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sighing lowly he repeated;

"I said I'm here for a mission are you becoming deaf for a fifty year old." he spat out, the room became silent you could of heard a pin drop. An anger mark appeared and she lunged at the teen knocking him on the floor, she swung for him he but his arms in front of his face to try and block the punch.

"How many time must I tell you that I am not that old. You will show me the respect I deserve you little snot!" she shouted as her fist connected with the Chūnin's face, sending him in the ground face first.

"Hey Baa-Chan just give me a mission." said the blond standing at the desk looking bored. The Hokage looked down and had a explosion of smoke erupt in her face.

_'Oh I'm going to make that little shit pay and I know just the mission.'_

She got up and walked back to her desk, and picked up a black scroll and chucked it to him with a evil smile on her face.

_'I can't wait for his reaction that it's a D-rank mission! Hehehehe'_

She wait while he read through the objectives, what happened next shocked her. There was no famous Naruto tantrum, or sour expression, he simple left with out a single word. The Sannin stared after him, she also noticed Iruka looking at her with a worried expression. Something was defiantly up and they were going to find out what.

Tsume sat at the kitchen table thinking of what he was going to tell her son, Hana walked in she barely looked at her. An uncomfortable silence hung between the two shinobi, Hana had enough she turned round and said;

"Was there any need for you to loose it like you did? He hasn't come out of his room and not to mention that he hasn't even touch his dinner I put outside his room!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me Hana!" warned Tsume her anger coming back, but that didn't stop her daughter saying what she's got to say.

"And what did you say to Naruto huh? You told him to stay away from him didn't you!" she shouted she couldn't believe her mum would become that cold.

"Your a right fucking bitch" she spat as she made her way out but stopped when she saw who was there. Kiba his eyes shown full of different emotions: Anger, sadness and betrayal.

"How could you? How could you do that to us to Naruto? Do you know how hard it was for him to open his heart? Well do you?" he asked anger lacing each word he spoke while his mum sat there. "You don't! I found out from Naruto that he snapped when he thought I was dead, he whipped out everyone there just because he thought I was dead. And now because of you he's properly sat there after you went and cried his heart out thinking that no-one could love a monster like him."

"I fucking _Hate _you!" roared Kiba as he ran up to his room slamming the door behind him. The remaining occupants remained silent, then Hana started to clap;

"Well done mum, you've just proven that the elders mean more than your own sons happiness. Bravo."

_SLAP_

The vet clutched her abused cheek, looking at her mum her jaw set she walked up the stairs. As she past Kiba room she heard muffled sound which sounded a lot like crying. Knocking on the door gently, she got;

"Fuck off."

"It's me Kiba." softly stated the fanged Kunoichi. Waiting patiently the sound of the door unlocking showed that her brother knew it was her, otherwise there would have been more colour full language going from his mouth. Opening the door she walked in, there was no light except from the half moon gracing his room. Reaching the light switch;

"Leave the light off please, it's better to sit in the dark then I don't have too look at anything." Doing as she was told she left the switch alone and closed the door. The animistic eyes adjusted to the minimal light entering the room, there in the corner of his bed sat Kiba; Legs brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them protectively. Akamaru laid at the next to him, comforting his master. Hana walked over to the bed, climbing on it and crawled next to her brother.

"Come here" wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close to her. Fresh tears fell from his eyes but he wiped them away saying;

"Men don't cry, crying shows that your weak." Hana looked at him then gave him a knock up the back of his head. He gave her the 'what the hell look' while he rubbed it better.

"Who the hell told you that? If it was one of the elders they can take that saying and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." getting a light laugh from him. "It takes a real man to show his emotions infront of anyone, let alone cry." squeezing the teens shoulders.

"What am I going to do Hana? I don't want to loose him but I fear the damage is already done." he voice breaking this time tears flowed without restraint. Tsume was standing quietly at the door listening to the conversation.

"I love him, I really do. You should of seen his eyes when I said that to him. They shined just like his hair when the suns rays hits the spiky mop. He has these amazing deep blue eyes which you could get lost in forever. Oh and his personality I could sum it up in one word: Life." his voice grew in happiness as he talked about the knucklehead, his sister noticed the change in his demeanour.

_'It's obvious that Naruto means everything to him. Now lets hope they can get through this.'_

Hearing her son talk about his boyfriend remained her of his dad, the way he would say things is the way Kiba is talking to Hana about Naruto. Guilt and regret at how she handled the situation causing her son and his mate heartache, she knew that the damage was done and there was no way for her to change what she has done. Sluggishly she made it her room sat on her side of the bed and picked up a photo, the photo was off her wedding day. All her friends and family were there, and in the middle of all the happy people were Tsume and her Husband Eiji. Both smiling ear to ear, a single tear left her eyes. Whipping it away she walked stealthily to Kiba's room, opening the door as quietly as she could. She poked her dead round and noticed that they have fallen asleep just how they did when they were younger. Grabbing a blanket from the closet in the hallway, she placed it over the siblings making sure they were tucked up.

"I'm soo sorry son, I'll make it up to you I promise." she stated quietly after kissing them both on the foreheads, making her way out she looked one last time before closing the door quietly behind her.

Kiba half opened his heavy eyelids looking at the closed door;

"I know you will"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Please Review or PM either is good. Thanks again for all the reviews and Alerts :-)<p> 


	20. Lover's Tears

Hi guys chapter Twenty woop woop :-) Right I've add a song to this chapter because when i listened to it, it fitted the way the chapter was going. So don't think it's always going to be like that, because it's not unless i really think it goes with it.

DISCLAIMER: THE SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG I LEAVE THAT TO THE RESPECTIVE ARTIST AND COMPANY.

NOTE'S: THE SONG IS AN OLD CHINESE LOVE SONG CALLED: LOVER'S TEARS. IT'S IN IT'S ORIGINAL LANGUAGE BUT IN ITALICS IT'S GOT THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THE MUSIC PLAYING WHILE YOU READ THE BIT WERE IT IS THEN GO: .com/watch?v=gydkNCJK6sw

Enjoy the story :-)

* * *

><p>A high moon covered Earth country in an eerie glow, black shadows streaked through the valleys. The pack of ninja dogs felt the approaching shadows, a shiver rippled down their spines making all their hair stand on end.<p>

"What's going on Pakkun?" groaned out Kakashi as he unsteadily sat up. The pack gathered around him ready for his orders, none were given. Pakkun walked up to the Jōnin, watching him closely;

"Something is moving, the balance of nature is tipping." gravely stated the pug they all could feel the shift in nature. Something was going to happen. "You seem to know what I'm talking about, but how?"

"I've been having images flashing across my mind, some of them making no sense while others clear as day." Closing his onyx eye he was getting ready to speak when a icy chill plagued the cave. The pack spun around in attacking positions growling lowly, five black wolves emerged from the shadows walking infront of a figure. Kakashi shakily stood up getting ready to fight if it came to it, which seemed more than likely. Closer the wolves grew their teeth bare growling at the ninja dogs, who too ready themselves to fight. Manic laughter filled the cave sending a chill down their spins, the Jōnin turned his attention to the figure entering the gave. A long black cloak covered the persons body from head to toe. Gliding across the floor the figure drew closer to the only source of light in the gave, then stopped just behind the black beast. A stare off between the five black wolves and the eight ninja dogs, the ex-ANBU drew his kunai ready to fight along side his companions.

"Now now boys be nice to each other." stated a women scratching the back off the lead wolfs ear. "Is this anyway to treat our guest?" in a mock caring voice, the wolves growled lower than before. Tension was running high, muscles coiled ready to spring into action. "Kill them. But I want Kakashi alive if possible."

With a howl both sides collided, the raw animistic nature of the beast emerged. Biting, scratching and gauging, Pukkun got chucked aside colliding with the adjacent wall as if he weighed nothing. Kakashi couldn't move some how he was bond, all he could do was watch his comrades battle against they're aggressors.

"We can't have you helping them now can we." he felt the sharp edge of a blade against his throat. Blood was smeared everywhere tufts of fur decorating the floor, the odds seemed in favour with the dogs but the wolves where far stronger than they looked. Both sides were at each others throats, the sounds of barking, growling and the occasional whimper of a wounded canine. Minutes past as the beast fought slowly one by one the ninja dogs were thrown down in defeat, the pit bull was the past one standing. It's breathing staggered deep wound glistening in the warm glow given of by the fire, the five demon wolves etched forward pushing the pit bull into a wall. Their soulless eyes narrowing in the split second they launched themselves onto the trapped dog, Kakashi closed his onyx eye but the sound resonated around the cave making it seem there were more than there was. The large canine was brought down snapping their jaws around his legs puncturing the skin causing him agonizing pain, struggling against their hold. Tighter their jaws gripped the animals legs, the lead wolf lunged at the dogs neck biting and twisting a howl of pain pierced the Jōnin's ears opening his eye he watched as the blood ran down the black fur.

"Well now they're out of the way, it's time to get the main attraction underway." the cloaked figure stated excitedly jabbing the of Kakashi's neck rendering him unconscious. "Come we have things to do." the wolves walked up to the cloaked figure holding an unconscious Kakashi. In a blink of an eye they were gone leaving the corpses and a still crackling fire.

The Cloaked reappeared in a small encampment soldiers bowing lowly to the figure.

"Is everything ready?" inquired the female passing the still unconscious Jōnin onto the soldiers.

"Everything has been prepare liked you've asked" bowing his head when talking to her.

"Good, see to it that Kakashi Hatake is made...comfortable."she said before disappearing into a tent leaving the soldiers to get on with their orders.

Kiba and Akamaru walked towards the main gate where they were meeting the rest of his team, they had a B-rank to complete in three days. Kurenai motioned for them to hurry up which they did, both Shino and Hinata greeted the pair putting on a happy face he returned their greeting.

"Right lets move out." instructed the Jōnin instructor taking point the three students walking behind. As they made their way down the path they bumped into Naruto returning from his eighth mission in two days, that's how long it's been two long days since Kiba last saw his blond.

"Hello Kurenai-Sensie, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru..." his blue eyes met brown. "Dog-Breath" the older teen noticed the once azure eyes full of life were dead, his aching heart clenched at the site of the whiskered teens eyes.

"Sensie you go ahead I'll catch up with you after I ask Naruto something." he said silently pleading his teacher to go ahead.

"Don't be long, you have twenty minutes to meet us at the river." stated the genjutsu user, with that she disappeared into the trees his teammates following. Turning around he faced the younger teen his body language clearly stated he doesn't want to talk, taking a deep breath he moved closer to the boy who backed away in turn. A sinking feeling entered his stomach, gazing at the floor feeling completely helpless, time seemed to stand still having enough of just standing there the boy began to walk away. Instinctively grabbing hold of the blonds arm he pulled him into a hug, feeling a warm hand grab his arm and the sudden movement he collided with the hard body. The moment he collided with the body he brought his knee up into Kiba's crotch, causing the brunette to double over in complete pain. The large white dog whimpered at the site of his master clutching his privates. Tears of pain emerged at the corner of the tattooed teens eyes, cracking a eye open he noticed the still dead look in Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"Touch me again like that _Inuzuka_ and I'll won't hesitate to cause you more pain." threatened the blond meaning what he said. "Actually don't bother to come near me again _ever_. I thought you were different, I thought that my heart was safe in your hands, but obviously I don't mean anything to you." Kiba tried to speak but he couldn't. "What did you thought I'll get the demon to fall in love with me, and then fuck him. Huh was that it? To get the demon to think that he has finally found someone and then go and break it's heart?" shouted the teen, anger merging with his words. Shakily getting up Kiba looked straight at the boy infront of him.

"It's not like that Naruto and you know it."

"How is it then Kiba? You completely forgot to tell me about the law concerning us having sex while being outside the clan. If you did fucking love me you would of told me, but it just shows that they were empty words and I was just an easy shag." spat out the blond his anger boiling beneath the surface.

"I do love you Naruto why can't you see that? I know I should of told you but I wasn't expecting it to happen that day." reassured the teen, but the younger boy shock his head and turned and walked away not even glancing back. Kiba stared after him rooted to the spot, for once he didn't know what to do.

"I do love you with all my heart." whispered Kiba, taking one last glance at the retreating boy he took off into the trees. Sensing the pair disappearing into the trees Tsunade emerged from her hiding spot going over what she just witness;

_'It seems I'm going to have a word with Tsume about this.'_ she thought disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Arriving at the mission office ahead of the knucklehead well what's left of his original personality, it was as if he destroyed it and became cold hearted. Hearing the door opening she looked up and was greeted by a stone faced Naruto. He merely walked up to her handing over his report not saying a word to here, she skimmed over it's contents.

"Very good Naruto, you can have tomorrow off to recuperate no arguing with me _Uzumaki._" stated Tsunade sternly, daring him to back chat her. He just stood there waiting to be dismissed, the Fifth took a deep breath. "Your pay will be deposited into your account like normal." taking that as his dismissal he bowed his head to her then left.

_'This has to be sorted before damage to both of them is permanent'_ with a tap off her finger a ANBU kneeled before her.

"Get Tsume Inuzuka to meet me in my office asap!" barked the Fifth watching the ANBU carry out their order. "The room is all your Shizune." receiving conformation that her apprentice heard her she left.

Tsume was in the kitchen when the ANBU appeared, it wasn't often a ANBU member would personally come and give her missions on the Hokage's orders.

"The Fifth as summoned you to her office asap." relaid the masked ninja before disappearing in a plum of smoke.

"What do you think the Hokage wants with you?" asked the old dog walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know maybe it's a mission she needs to have done. What ever it is we're gonna find out." stated the Matriarch leaving for the Hokage Mansion. The duo arrived in excellent time bowing to their leader who's back was turned to them.

"You summoned me Hokage-Sama?" she asked confidently expecting the women infront of her to started briefing her on a mission.

"I did Tsume we have a lot to talk about." facing the clan head sitting in her chair. The medi-nin's face remained neutral. Tsume was getting the feeling it wasn't to do with a mission.

"Do you know what's going on between your son and my godson?" asked the Fifth with a undertone of protectiveness of the teen. Kuromaru glanced at his partner wondering what she was going to say, they weren't just talking to the Hokage they were talking to Naruto's godmother who could be a lot more terrifying than just being Hokage. The villagers and some of the shinobi learnt that the hard way e.i shop owners having their shops reduced to rubble and hefty fines for seeing crap goods to the whiskered boy, and the shinobi well let just say intensive care was never so packed in one day.

"What do you mean Tsunade-Sama?" wondering what has happened since she last saw Naruto or son for that matter.

"I've noticed Naruto has become cold, constantly wanting missions no matter what they are. As well what I over heard while team eight and Naruto crossed paths." her eyes narrowing slightly. "I know they have had sex, but that's not the point. The point is that if something isn't done to rectify what damage has been done then they are the living dead, unable to love again closing their hearts of forever. Which could cause fatalities." concluded the blond watching Tsume.

"I'm the one who has caused the heartache between them." confessed the Jōnin diverting her gaze anywhere but infront.

"_How_" a spike of K.I and chakra slipped the godmother's control. Both felt the Hokage's anger, they both knew it was best to explain what happened. So taking a deep breath she explained what happened and how guilty she felt after she had a chance to calm down.

"You have two weeks rectify your mistake or heads will roll. Do I make myself clear." the fifth threatened, taking that as their dismissal they left.

Team eight arrived at their destination booking in for the night at a hotel. Kurenai gathered the teens in the foyer of the hotel.

"Right I want everyone to meet here at eight thirty tomorrow morning, until then you are free to explore but be careful." with that she left for the spar, Hinata went with her saying it's been a long time since she treated herself. And Shino said he was going to scout out the area in not so many words, just leaving Kiba and Akamaru.

"If you want buddy you can go explore the gardens and the lake which is in the centre of the gardens." suggested the teen, the canine wagged his tail at the thought. "But do not screw anything up boy please just behave." he added pleading with his companion not to do anything stupid. Now he was alone not knowing what to do he wondered around aimlessly, his mind full of thoughts of why his Naruto wouldn't want him near him.

"Can I help you sir?" he was taken out of his mind by a young waitress she looked around his age with blond hair tied in a tight bun with a pair of chop sticks crossing through her hair.

"Oh...yeah table for one please and can it be isolated as well." forcing a smile on his face, the young girl grabbed a menu and showed the Chūnin to a booth in the far corner. The room was full of couples some with children eating a late dinner or drinking and having a laugh. The mood in the room was relaxing, they reached his booth just as he asked it was out of the way. Sliding in and getting comfortable the blond haired waitress handed him the menu.

"Is there anything you would like to order?" professionally asked the girl waiting for his response while he looked over the menu contents.

"Yes I would like a large steak medium rare with potatoes and veg." he stated while licking his lips, she jotted down his order;

"Any drinks?" guessing what he was going to ask but she asked anyway.

"Sake?" he quietly ask while looking at her, she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks" was all he could say. Taking the menu away for him she left to give the order to the kitchen staff, leaving the boy to his thoughts. Five minutes passed when she returned with a large bottle of sake and a cup matching the bottle, then left Kiba poured him some and downed it in one go ignoring the after taste.

Back in Konoha Naruto left his apartment and proceeded to walk to the Hokage monument, the night air was warm on his tanned skin. Thirty minutes passed until he made it on top of the of the monument, walking automatically to sit on the fourth's head. When ever he sat there he felt safer here than anywhere else except Kiba's arms, laying down on top of the stone face he looked up at the stars. The night sky was clear of any clouds and no moon, just hundred of thousands of stars shining brightly in the night sky.

_'They look bright to night.'_

Sensing two familiar chakra signatures approaching him, he closed his eyes to saver the moment. The got up and walked towards the pair which were approaching him, he didn't except to see Tsume and Kuromaru. When they meet an uncomfortable silence gripped them, Naruto was the first to speak;

"I take it that you wanted to see me?" his tone cold, his blue eyes hardened as he looked at the Jōnin infront of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened two night ago." stated the fanged brunette.

Kiba sat there staring into his sake oblivious of what's going on around him, couples sat there talking to each other with smiles on their faces.

"And finally tonight's final performer singing 'Lover's Tears'." introduced a voice over the speakers, the lights dimmed and a lady walked into the spot light. She wore a rich purple kimono with white flowers embroiled onto the fabric. Couples took to the dance for ready to slow dance to he music.

The piano opened the song with a few notes then the rest of the band came together when the singer started to sing. The music started to drifted it's way to Kiba's ears and the soft melody and meaningful words went to his heart. He listened to the words:

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
><em>why must my tears fall for you?<em>

ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
><em>do you not understand that it is for love?<em>

zhi you na you qin ren yan lei zui zhen gui  
><em>only the tears of that lover are they most precious<em>

yi ke ke yan lei dou shi ai dou shi ai  
><em>every single drop of tear is love, is love<em>

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
><em>why must my tears fall for you?<em>

ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai  
><em>do you not understand that it is for love?<em>

yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai  
><em>if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me<em>

wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai  
><em>my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall<em>

hao chun cai lai chun hua zheng kai  
><em>springtime just arrived, the flowers are blooming<em>

ni zhen she de shuo zai hui  
><em>how do you bear to bide goodbye?<em>

wo zai shen gui wang chuan qiu shui  
><em>within my room I anxiously pined<em>

ni bu yao wang le wo qing shen shen ru hai  
><em>you wouldn't forget my love that is as deep as the sea<em>

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
><em>why must my tears fall for you?<em>  
>ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai<br>_do you not understand that it is for love?_  
>yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai<br>_if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me_  
>wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai<br>_my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall_

The trumpet took point doing a beautiful solo, the couples danced in time with the beat of the music. Tears were streaming down tattooed cheeks falling like rain onto the polished table underneath, his once rich chocolate brown eyes were no red and full of emotions. No matter how much he whipped at his eyes to get rid of the tears they still fell.

hao chun cai lai chun hua zheng kai  
><em>springtime just arrived, the flowers are blooming<em>

ni zhen she de shuo zai hui  
><em>how do you bear to bide goodbye?<em>

wo zai shen gui wang chuan qiu shui  
><em>within my room I anxiously pined<em>

ni bu yao wang le wo qing shen shen ru hai  
><em>you wouldn't forget my love that is as deep as the sea<em>

wei shen me yao dui ni diao yan lei  
><em>why must my tears fall for you?<em>  
>ni nan dao bu ming bai wei liao ai<br>_do you not understand that it is for love?_  
>yao bu shi you qing lang gen wo yao fen kai<br>_if it wasn't for my lover wanting to break up with me_  
>wo de yan lei bu hui diao xia lai diao xia lai<br>_my tears wouldn't fall, wouldn't fall_

The music came together gracefully finishing the song, applause exploded from the rooms occupants all except from the Chūnin.

Hinata went looking for her loud-mouthed companion, she looked everywhere the last place she could think of was the bar. As the blue haired ninja walked towards the room music drifted through the double doors, she opened the doors and walked in. The first thing she noticed was the dance floor was full of people slow dancing together, her cheeks blushed slightly at the thought of her and Shino dancing together like that. The waitress which first served Kiba came over to the Heiress and greeted her, Hinata asked has she seen her teammate the blond haired girl nodded;

"He's sitting over there and hasn't moved for nearly two hours." she said sadly pointing out Kiba's booth to Hinata.

"Thank you for your help." replied Hinata bowing slightly and began to make her way over to the booth, the song finished as she made it there. She stopped dead when see got there, Kiba was had his head in his crossed arms his body shaking.

"Kiba what's up?" timidly asked Hinata looking at the boy. Upon hearing his teammates voice he lifted his head quickly whipping away his tears trying to make it look like he hasn't just cried. Sitting next to him her lavender eyes soften.

"What's up Kiba?" she repeated, the brunette shock his head saying;

"Nothings up Hinata, anyways I better be get to bed. G'night." and left without a second glance. Watching him leave she shocked her head and left herself.

In Konoha a certain blond laid on his bed staring out of his window looking up at the stars, his mind was on the conversation he had with Tsume that night.

_'When he gets back I'm gonna have a talk to Kiba and apologies how I treated him. And if he would __still have me as a lover.'_

"I love you too Kiba and I'm sorry."

With that he climbed under his sheets and feel asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :-) please review and PM :-) Thanks again for reading and all the reviews and alerts and PM's they always make me smile.<p> 


	21. The Beginning of the End

Hi Guy's sorry for the delay been busy but here's chapter 21 :-) Enjoy :-)

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER. EXTRA WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE SO NOT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT.

* * *

><p>In a small tent in the centre of the encampment Kakashi hung suspended in the middle of the tent. A groan passed his lips as he regained consciousness, he tried to move his body was immobilized along with his chakra network and to top it of he was topless.<p>

"There's no point trying to struggle against the seals, they were used on the tailed-beast before the use of host." stated Matsuho emerging from the shadows infront of the Jōnin. The demon was only a few inches from the white haired man. "Come now Kakashi open your other eye it must be so annoying to see through one eye." coaxed the women, but the eye remained shut. "Awww your ruining my fun Hatake, this can't do tut tut." withdrawing a knife from thin air, tapping her slender finger on the edge of the blade.

"Ohh don't worry Kakashi or is it Kashi? Hmm is that what Iruka calls you?" manic laughter erupted from her mouth an sadistic smile plaguing her lips. Bringing the blade point onto his bare chest then slashing straight down, causing what looked like a large paper cut down the middle of his torso. The Jōnin barely flinched at the cut his onyx eye never leaving the soulless ones staring straight back at him.

"I'm just getting started. I'm going to torture you until your on deaths door, then I'm going to heal your wounds slowly then I'm gonna start again. A never ending cycle...now lets see how much you can take before you _break_" slashing his torso causing a massive gash. Again and again she slashed at his torso, cuts and gauges lacing the skin, blood running down onto his trousers.

Kakashi refused to make a single sound, a slight jolt with every cut. Matsuho deciding to make it more interesting, she heated the blade until it was white. She placed the superheated blade across the largest slit on his chest. He could feel the heat of the blade as it got closer to his blooded skin, the moment it touched he gave a shout out of pain as the skin hissed and burned. The smell of burning flesh drifted around the tent, the black haired women wasn't fazed at the shouts of pain or the smell so she did it again and again enjoying every second of it. The copy-cat nin breathing was ragged, a small amount of blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. Deciding that there wasn't many untouched skin left she placed her cold slender hand on his chest and healed him slowly, then once he was fully healed again she walked over to a table picking up table and placed it near where she was standing.

"These daggers have been soaked in a poison which was created thousands of years ago, and no cure. Well there is...me." bragged the demon lifting a dagger and balancing the blade upright on its handle. A flick of her wrist she throw it at the captured ninja piercing the skin embedding itself deep in his body, another was chucked again and again. Kakashi could feel the poison slowly entering his body the areas around the knives started to turn black, he could feel his muscles heat up then cool down then a tingly feeling slowly spread through his muscles.

"I see that you noticed how it's effecting your body, the tingly sensation you feeling is the blood clotting. Then when that is done the poison will start to destroy you from the inside out." her eyes lighting up at the thought. "Well that will take sometime time to happen, oh well it's not like you have anywhere to go do you?" she stated laughing at her own joke.

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you but I'll _never_ betray my comrades or my village, so your wasting you time I would rather _die_ than tell you." defiantly stated Kakashi looking right at his captor. The joy in Matsuho eyes shone at those words her smile stretching.

"Those words are music to my ears Kakashi, oh don't you worry I won't kill you just yet I'm having way to much fun." walking up to him running a finger up and down his blackened skin. " I _will_ get what I want out of you and then you'll die." plunging a knife into his stomach and twisting it, causing a slight groan from the man. A black liquid oozed out of the wound trailing down the front of his trousers spilling onto the already blood soaked floor.

Iruka bolted upright in bed covered in cold sweat panting really heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked over to the clock on the bed side table.

_'02.34 is that it? I haven't had a night mare in ages. What was it about?'_ the brunette sat there trying to remember what he was dreaming out, time slipped by as he sat there.

_'KAKASHI'_ bolting out of bed grabbing a shirt and putting some trousers on he shunshin to the Hokage mansion.

Tsunade was slouched over her desk drooling on a open scroll, a snore erupted from her open mouth.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." came a voice Tsunade's eyes shot open, moving scrolls around making it look like she didn't fall asleep. Iruka chuckled lightly when he saw some of the report on the side of her face, he decided not to tell her seeing how long it will take her to notice.

"What brings you here Iruka at this late hour?" inquired the medi-nin watching the teacher closely.

"I was wondering if you have heard anything from Kakashi?" he asked with hope in his voice wanting to believe the nightmare he had was only that not actually happening. The fifth shook her head, his stomach dropped nausea washed over him spotting the bin next to her desk, he rushed over and stuck his head into the bin and emptied his stomach. The blond was there in a blink of an eye rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach again and again.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I don't know what came over me." meekly apologised the brunette inbetween each wave of sick.

"No need to apologise Iruka, do you feel better now?" softly asked the Fifth watching the man raise his head out of the bin.

"Hai" feeling better he got up and walked over to the open window allowing the cold morning air to cool his face. Closing his eyes relishing the feel of the cold air on his flushed face.

"Your hiding something Iruka." the teachers body tensed slightly hoping his superior didn't noticed. He turned and met her eyes;

"I'm not hiding anything Hokage-sama." he lied showing no signs of the lie. "If you excuse me Tsunade-sama I'll be going home now." with that he bowed to her then shunshin to his apartment.

"Cat." Tsunade stated in seconds Cat appeared before her. "Watch Iruka make sure he doesn't leave the village and if he does stop him." receiving a nod Cat carried out her orders.

Iruka arrived in his darkened apartment standing in silence, his mind racing;

_'I'm going to find Kakashi tonight no matter how much the Fifth says I can't, I'm going to bring my Kashi home.'_

Determined he sprang into action getting ready to go and save his lover, in ten minutes he was dressed in his Chūnin attire. Moving towards the front door a flicker of chakra caught his attention, he paused sensing his surroundings deafening silence hammered at his ears. The flicker of chakra was there like a faint heart beat, his skills had improved greatly since he went out with the copycat ninja.

_'So she has an ANBU watching me...this puts a slight dent in my plan. I suppose I'm going to knock them out.'_

That was easier said than done using everything Kakashi and the Third taught him he attacked the lone ANBU. In seconds it was over Cat fell graciously to the floor Iruka caught her and laid the unconscious ninja on the seti, feeling guilty that he had to do this to her but it was the only way.

"I'm sorry Cat, I have to save him." with those words he left his apartment and his village behind.

The sun started to rise covering the land in a soft glow, a body stirred rubbing the side of her head groaning slightly. She took in her surroundings it took a split second for her to realise where she was.

"Shit. How on earth did he mange to take me out, I never thought a Chūnin let alone Iruka to fight like that." she mumbled to herself thinking how was she going to explain this to her superior. "I suppose I should get this over and done with." with that she left the apartment and made her way to the mansion.

_'I'm gonna get such a bollocking for this, not to mention if they other's find out that I got taken out by a Chūnin. I'm royally screwed there's no two way about it.'_

Before she know it she arrived at her destination kneeing before the fifth. Tsunade put down her pen and let out a irritated sigh rubbing her temples;

_'That man is just as bad as Kakashi, I know I'm going to regret this but he needs to be brought back.'_

"Bear, Dragon." two figures knelt down either side of Cat.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" asked the Dragon ANBU waiting for orders.

"Your orders are to capture Iruka Umino and bring him back alive. He may be a Chūnin but don't be fooled he is a strong shinobi, strong enough to take out Cat with ease."

"Hai!" all three understood and vanished Tsunade turn around and faced the window.

_'Find him before something happens to him.'_

Trees flew by as the brunette jumped from one tree branch to the other, his mind racing the one thought which kept repeating itself was 'Am I to late to save him' over and over it played. He felt a chakra signature which he hasn't felt in a while, he jumped onto the forest floor and made his way to the signature. Weaving in and out off trees as he went closer he grew until he was right on top of it, hesitantly he made his out from behind a tree.

"Pakkun?"

"Iruka is that you?" gruffly spoke the injured pug walking up to the brunette. Noticing the injures the canine had he started to feel anxious again.

"Where is Kakashi Pakkun?" distress clear in his voice, the dog nin looked over his masters mate.

"He's been captured by the enemy, I have never fought a foe as powerful as them." he said giving the teacher a sympathetic look knowing how much this is eating him up.

"Take me to him Pakkun, _please_ I've got to save him. _Please._" the Chūnin begged looking straight at the pug infront of him. Pakkun saw something in the brunette's eyes which told him everything that he need to know. Iruka would die for his lover, no hesitation.

"Take my paw Iruka and I'll take you to him." he said while holding out his paw. The teacher took it with out any hesitation. An explosion of smoke and they were gone. The wind blowing through the forest, the leaves rustling together.

Iruka found himself on a ridge over looking an encampment, his heart was pounding against his rib cage.

_'This is it. I'm coming for you Kakashi hold on a little longer.'_ with that he leaped into the encampment stealthily. His feet emitting little to no sound as he moved through the encampment, his breathing controlled. Two soldiers walked past him just as he flatten himself against a tent, they continued walking Iruka let out a breath which he didn't realise he was holding.

_'That was too close I could barely feel them.'_

He was about to move when he heard voices coming from the tent he was leaning against. He strained to hear what was said;

"... you really are not going to tell me what I want to know are you? No matter there is one more way." a demonic voice spoke with a hint of something to come.

"You can fuck yourself I won't tell you anything." spat back a pained voice. Iruka's heart stopped he knew that voice anywhere. He was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the two soldiers who pass him earlier walk behind him until it was to late. They winded the Chūnin causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air holding his side, the two sentry's forcefully grabbed his arms and bound his hands. Hauling him to his feet the dragged the struggling prisoner into the tent bringing him to Matsuho. There was a gleam in her eyes which unnerved the younger man, a smile accompanied the look as she moved aside so he could see who she was talking to. His eyes widened at the site infront of him.

"Kakashi?" the word left his mouth as nothing more as a whisper. The Jōnin's head snapped up and looked at who said his name.

"Iruka?" a warm feeling lifted his tortured body, seeing his lover here. "What are you doing here Iruka?" The younger man pulled away from his captures and tried to get closer to the silver haired man, he was suddenly roughly pulled back by his arms and hair. Something in him snapped he painfully pulled his head out off the soldiers grip turning round and head butting him right on the bridge of his noise, using his free leg he swept the guard from underneath his own feet. The other on drew his sword until a dagger impaled itself in his throat, as the guard feel to the floor a fist made contact with his stomach making him hunch over and cough up blood.

Kakashi could only watch as his mate was attacked a possessive side emerged a low growl resonated in the back of his throat, the bloodied guard smirked at him as he brought his fist down connecting with the side of the teachers face. The force of the punch sent the brunette to the floor his body curled to protect his body more, the still smirking man walked over and picked the brunette up so they were face to face. The sound of something breaking echoed through the tent, the guard dropped the teachers body watching it fall like a pile of bricks. The body crumpled up on the floor the only sign he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

Matsuho was getting bored watching so she decide to end her playtime with the Jōnin and get on with her plan. "Get everything ready now and dispose of the body." receiving a nod from the remaining soldier he went and carried out his orders. "Stay awake now Kashi we don't want you to miss my return to power." she said in a baby voice then left. Seconds later four guards came in two went to the crumbled form of his lover while they other two released the suspension seal and slightly loosening the chakra seal as well, just enough to keep him from passing out due to blood loss. The moment the seals were released he fell to the floor much like Iruka did earlier feeling his body being lifted by the sentry's. Both prisoners were taken away from the camp towards another valley, Matsuho led the two lovers and her body guards into the valley no-one talked as they walked. Ten minutes passed until they arrived at the end of the valley, Matsuho stepped forward and placed her hand on the smooth stone surface and started to speak in a different language that neither of them has heard off. The ground started to shake as the words grew louder the wall began to change; the wall started to change into a building. A massive door way in the centre flanked by a dragon and a kitsume which looked like they were getting ready to attack each other. The possession moved into the building as soon as they stepped foot into the first room fire erupted in the over head hanging baskets, as the fire illuminated the large room the Chūnin's eyes were drawn to the illustrations on the walls. Each picture seemed to tell a story as his eyes scanned the walls he got to the last one; the picture depicted a battle and in the centre was a black dragon fighting a fox. He counted the foxes tails...nine tails. The dragon was fighting the nine-tailed fox.

He was brought out of his mind when he was pulled in the direction of a door on the opposite end of the room, the door lead to a massive room ten times as big as the one they were currently in. Fire spread around the outline of the room giving the place an eerie feel, as the fire light up the room they were standing on a a large platform at the very end was a black alter. The black haired female walked to the alter and placed a emerald green stone in the centre of the alter, second passed the alter began to sink into the ground and in it's place a seal emerged on a stone. Reaching into her robe she pulled out a silver dagger and sliced the blade across the palm of her hand, clenching her hand into a fist to get the wound to bleed more once there was blood flowing from it. She smeared her hand along the seal and started to speak in the strange language again. The seal began to dissipate the group felt the power what was emitting from the dark void underneath their feet, the stone suddenly crumbled when the seal was broken. Breathing heavily Matsuho walked to the edge of the platform raised her arms up and shouted;

"COME MY MINIONS RAISE FOR YOUR MASTER!" the ground rumbled snarls and roars erupted from the ground. "YOU ARE NOW FREE! WE ARE GOING TO RULE THIS WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL! ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY THEY WILL BE WHIPED OUT!" both men felt the evil coming from the void. Iruka looked over to Kakashi who was having trouble staying conscious but he could see he two knew this was bad.

"Now it's time to deal with you two." state Matsuho walking to the small possession, all the guards there bowed to her. She walked up to Kakashi then looked back to Iruka a sadistic smile plagued her face. "Put him here." she ordered pointing to a spot in front of the Jōnin. The two guards dragged the Chūnin to where they were told, they tried to push him on his but he fought against them until they whacked the back of his knees making him fall onto them. Kakashi followed shortly both were in pain as they knelt opposite each other, brown eyes met onyx ones, the newly released demon stood behind Iruka;

"This is your last chance Kakashi tell me how many ninja are in Konoha and how many civilians are there. If you refuse your boyfriend will die infront of you. _Now_ I'll ask you again how many?" Kakashi looked from his lover to his torturer then back. "Times up no tell me what I want to know _NOW!_" she shouted causing a shiver go down their spines. Kakashi was was at war with himself not wanting to give away anything but on they other hand his lover's life was on the line.

"It seems your not going to tell me. So be it." with that she plunged a sword through Iruka's body the blade passing through him until the hilt was touching his flask jacket. Kakashi's eye widened at what happened he went to stop the man falling but he couldn't his entire body was numb, all he could do was watch the man he loves fall onto the ground. Hazel eyes looked at his lover as he laid there feeling himself falling unconscious.

"I love you" he whispered as everything went dark. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the ground. A small smile was on his face.

Everything around the Jōnin stopped as he stared at his fallen lover he looked at the women infront of him and gave her a dirty look, she just stood there and smiled back at him. Something collided with the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:-) so what did you think? Please Review or PM your thoughts:-) thanks for all the reviews and alerts they make me smile:-)<p> 


	22. End of one Life, Start of Another

Hi Guys Chapter 22 is Here woop woop. I hope you Enjoy :-)

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER.

EXTRA WARNING: SELF HARM TAKES PLACE AS WELL AS SOME LEMONY GOODNESS :-)

* * *

><p>It was a blustery day in Konoha clouds flying by the sun shining brightly. The village was a hive of activity a mop of blond spiky hair made it's way through the hustle and bustle of the streets stopping every so often to look at the different stalls.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" a voice shouted, the blond turned around saw Sakura and Sai near the BBQ restaurant. Smiling he ran up to them and greeted them enthusiastically;

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sai how have you two been? I haven't seen you two in ages!" the smile reaching his eyes as he talked to his teammates.

"You saw me a couple of days ago you numb skull don't you remember?" the blond simply scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "Seriously Naruto you have to pay attention more or is Kiba keeping you up all night?" the moment those words left her mouth she regretted it instantly as the sparkle in the teens eyes went, his smile faltered. Sai stood there watching his friend wondering what was happening.

"Naruto what happened?"asked the root ANBU, the other two teens looked at him with slight shock. Over time Sai began to become more sociable and not reading things out of a book, but that still happens but not as often that it did.

"I would rather not talk about it" stated the blond hiding his pain from his companions. Sakura and Sai shared a look and complied with the teens wish.

"Do you want to join us for something to eat?" inquired the pink haired medic. A grumble emitted from the knucklehead's stomach then a rather loud growl. Sakura started to laugh Sai smiled and Naruto went red in embarrassment.

"Come on then lets feet that bottomless-pit before you starve." chuckled the Kunoichi wiping a tears from her eyes, grabbing both boys and hulling them into the BBQ.

Team Kurenai arrived at the main gates ahead of schedule half a day early than planned but they didn't mind.

"Excellent team work guys even if a few injures were sustained" glancing over to the brunette with a sheepish smile on his face. "Other than that you'll all have two day's off to rest up and sort out any unresolved issues" another glance at the teen. "Meet at training grounds 8:30 am for more training, right your dismissed except you Kiba." Hinata and Shino said goodbye to their sensie and Kiba, Hinata sending the brunette a small smile and walked off with Shino. An uncomfortable silence rested between the remain three members as they stood there, the fanged teen had the feeling he was in for a lecture and he was not in the mood for one.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately Kiba? You were late for the start of the mission when I told you what time we were meeting. You turn up with a hang over which in the end did you no good as you got yourself hurt from a stupid mistake, something which you could of easily of avoided if your head weren't in the clouds!" she was really laying into him, it didn't help his mood anger started to swell up in the end it burst.

"Will you shut the fuck up? Seriously!" exclaimed the brunette shaking with anger, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. The Jōnin stepped back slightly at the out burst her eyes on the teens infront of her. She was startled when his eyes turned slightly red around his iris, this confused her his chakra changed slightly becoming darker.

"I'm getting enough shit from my mum and I don't need to get it from you! So back the fuck off!" he shouted, then walked off towards the Inuzuka compound followed shortly by Akamaru. Kurenai stood there shocked at how the teen talked to her, yes they have had arguments before when he was a Genin but nothing like this. His words led so much venom in them and pain, he was hurting on the inside refusing to show that weakness to anyone. She remembered when Hinata came up to her that night and told her that she found Kiba in the large function hall in a secluded booth with 6 bottles of sake, and not to mention finding him slouched over on the table crying into his arms. Something was tearing him up from the inside out and if it is left to festers and it remain unfinished then it'll endanger the team.

"Kurenai?" came a familiar voice from behind. Turning around she smiled at the person who was walking up to her.

"Asuma? What are you doing here?" inquired the Jōnin watching the man infront of her light a cigarette drawing in the tobacco and letting it out again.

"I came to see you, was that Kiba just now who you were arguing against?" a glint of protectiveness shone in his eyes.

"Yes, somethings eating him from the inside out it's like he isn't Kiba anymore just an empty shell." she said softy looking in the direction the teen went. She was worried for him, Asuma decided to talk her mind off her student for the day.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I would love too, I'm free at six if that's any good for you?" supplied the Genjutsu user smiling softly at the older man.

"I'll pick you up at six." smiled the Jōnin, with that he held out his arm which she took and they walked towards her apartment.

Kiba walked hastily towards the compound he was angry he was beyond angry he was livid, Akamaru kept his distance from his master. They reached the compound walked past his sister who stared after him the look on his face was murder, opening the door nearly taking it off it's hinges and proceeded to his room slamming the door behind him. An aggravated sigh passed his lips as he lent against the door time passed him as he stood there trying to let go off his anger.

"I need a shower." pushing himself off the door he walked and stripped as he made his way to the bathroom. When he was in he locked the door and turned the water on, the moment the water sprayed down he stood under ignoring the cold water cascading down.

Team seven walked out of the BBQ stuffed satisfied smiles plastered on their faces even Sai had one.

"What are you guys up to tonight? Anything interesting?" inquired the blond patting his belly.

"Sai and I are going to the cinema to see a new comedy do you want to come?" offered the medic just before he could answer Akamaru came bounding up to him skidding to a halt just infront of him. The whiskered teen looked at the panting canine then saw there was a note attached to his collar. Taking the note he read it. Sai looked at Sakura then to his teammate his smile slowly disappearing as he read the note, scrunching it up he left his two friends and headed towards the Inuzuka compound.

"Something must be wrong with Kiba if he left like he did with out saying goodbye." concluded the skinny teen watching his friend leave. "From what I've observed they were together then something happened to make Naruto like he is." Sakura nodded her head in agreement, when they finally were happy something had to ruin it for her friend.

Kiba laid on his bed with his legs hanging over, he didn't know what to think anymore, he doesn't know where he stands with his lover well _ex_ lover as Naruto wants nothing to do with him. He felt hollow and he hated it, he hates feeling so hollow as if all the life in him was ripped out alone with his heart. A reflection of a smooth polished surface caught his eye. Slowly he made his way to the polished object reaching into his weapon pouch, his fingers encompassing the cold handle of the kunai slowly drawing it out. Walking back to his bed he sat and stared at the blade the light reflecting of it's highly polished surface, he glanced at the blade then his bare arm. Lifting the blade until the sharp point made contact with his skin, there he left it staring at the small trickle of blood running down his arm. Taking a deep breath he ran the blade across his arm right down his wrist, again and again he did that getting faster and faster. The pain was getting worse and worse he bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out and alert his sister, he started to feel lightheaded and his hand was shaking violently as he continued. His noise was assaulted by the stench of the coppery smell making his stomach twist and turn, his sheets drenched in blood. The brunette was finding it harder to stay awake his head felt tingly it grew more and more the last thing he heard was his name being shouted by a freaked out Naruto rushing up to him.

When the blond arrived he didn't except to come up to find Kiba on the verge of passing out let alone cutting his arm numerous amounts of time considering the amount of blood loss he sustained. Why he did it was the least thing on the panicky teens mind as he tried to stop the bleeding, thinking fast he pulled of his T-shirt and wrapped it round the wound tightly to stem the flow. Panicking even more when it was seeping through he shouted for Hana. Seconds later Hana came flying into the room nearly being knocked flat on her back by the smell but powered through it, rushing over to the bed. She needed to get him to the hospital fast and also deal with a unresponsive Naruto who is just staring at the T-shirt, placing a hand on both her unconscious brother and his blond they were gone in a blink if an eye.

The moment they arrived Naruto found a bin and vomited violently into it, flinching slightly when a warm hand started to rub his back, he turned his head and noticed it was Shizune.

"Here take this it'll help calm your stomach." she said softly handing him a small tablet and a glass of water. "Sip it don't down it." doing as he was told he took the pill and then sip the water until the glass was empty. Wiping his mouth with his hand he stood there for what seemed like hours as the nausea passed, Shizune gently guided the teen into a spare room so he was out of the public's view. Maneuvering him to the empty bed and telling him to sit and told him that she was going to find him a top to wear. The blond didn't hear anything all he would do was stare down at his blood soaked hands.

_'Kiba's blood, Kiba's blood, Kiba's blood,Kiba's blood!'_

Panic set in as he realised he had his lovers blood on his hands leaping off the bed he ran towards the door slinging it open and running down the hall trying to find a bathroom where he could wash his hands. Slamming into the door to open it he made his way over to the sinks and ran the hot water grabbing the bar of soap and lathered his hands and scrubbed them washing the stained hands. A knock on the door brought the teen out of his mind, walking to the door he opened it surprised to see Hana and Shizune standing there.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Naruto-kun. I had to get Hana here to help me find you." stated the worried medic handing him a plain white T-shirt. "Come on lets get you to Kiba."putting her hand on the boys arm to lead him to the injured teen, silence followed the trio as they walked down the silent corridors until the came to a stop outside his room.

"Ready Naruto-kun? asked the older female, only receiving a nod. The door slid open revealing a spacious ward the only bed occupied was the far end one. _Déjà vu_ all over again the feeling in his stomach was the same, everything he was feeling reminded him of that day. He made is way to the occupied bed not knowing what to expect when he finally saw Kiba. When the blond finally made it to the bed the brunette was asleep his chest rising and falling steadily, sapphire eyes traveled to his bandaged arm. The younger teen looked around and noticed he was alone taking a deep breath he walked round to the other side of the bed, slowly he laid on the bed snuggling up against the brunette's firm chest relishing the warmth radiating from his body. Naruto laid like that for sometime simply watching Kiba sleep reaching up slightly he kissed his lover on the cheek, the fanged teen stirred turning round and facing the whiskered teen.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.'_

With that final thought Naruto got comfy, his eyes becoming heavy as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hours past as the teens slept, the sun setting in the evening sky. In the Hokage's office Tsunade was going through mission reports, subconsciously she reached for her sake cup when it cracked. Her gaze snapped to the cracked cup staring at the crack, an unsettling feeling wormed it's way to her stomach. Opening the top draw she pulled out a slip of paper, she started chucking scrolls left and right not caring where they landed until she found what she was looking for. Finding a newspaper she started flicking through the pages until she reached the middle one. Her eyes became the size of saucers;

"SHIZUNE!" she screamed, seconds later the brunette came flying into the room along with two ANBU. They came to a halt when they saw the Fifth Hokage backed against a wall pointing at her desk. The apprentice run over to the desk and found the newspaper opened on the middle page, her eyes roamed the page when they finally saw what sacred the Sannin. She won the lottery not just any lottery but the big one.

The medic calmed down somewhat and composed herself she sat back down thinking.

_'If my luck has told me anything is that all hell is going to break loose. I hope Kakashi and Iruka are safe.'_

"Send a message to Gaara saying we need to meet face to face." the blond barked, watching the brunette bow and hurry of to complete her orders.

"As for you two assemble the clan heads for an emergency meeting." getting a chorus of acknowledgment they left, leaving the Fifth to think.

Kiba started to stir feeling a warm body next to his, rich brown chocolate eyes fluttered open, there laying next to him was Naruto. All the injured boy could do was lay there and watch the sleeping teen, his heart broke at the thought of causing the boy anymore pain. What also got him was the warmth he felt just seeing him laying there so contently, Naruto showing that he still cares for him that brought a smile to his face. Slowly as to not wake the blond he moved his injured arm over and was about to stroke the teens whiskers, when a shiver rippled down his body his body tensed as blood red eyes flung open staring at him. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare at those demonic eyes, those bloodlust filled eyes. Every hair was standing on end still the eyes looked at him, in a blink of an eye the possessed teen was standing by window staring out at the sun set.

"Naruto whats wrong?" softly asked the brunette as he moved across the bed and got up. Closing the gap between them hesitating before wrapping his arms around the boys waist, bringing them close again.

"I've missed you Naru." kissing the top of the blonds hair feeling a tear run down his cheek. The younger teen subconsciously moved back against his body pulling the tattooed teens arms around him tighter fearing he would loose him again.

"I'm soo sorry Kiba, I shouldn't of done what I did or say what I did. I love you, I love you, I love you." the teen sobbed out, he turned around and started crying into Kiba's chest holding onto the teens shirt as if he was his only lifeline. Kiba smiled pulling the shorter boy closer inhaling the blonds scent.

"I love you too Naruto. I know your sorry, look at me please?" gently lifting the boys chin so he could look at him in the eye. The sun finally disappeared as the teens stared into each others eyes, feeling drawn to them, Kiba slowly lowered his head placing his chapped lips against the smooth rose coloured ones. Ocean blue eyes fluttered closed relishing the feel of those lips against his again, slowly they moved against each other getting into a steady rhythm. Kiba ran his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance which he granted moaning at the feel of the brunette's tongue dancing with his. As the seconds flew by the kiss grew more and more passionate, the heat their bodies were generating and the smell of each other was exotic. Hormones flooded their systems causing them to become hornier by the second, hands roaming over every muscle and curve.

Naruto wanted Kiba as naked as when he was born, growling he pushed the teen onto the bed behind him and proceeded to strip in front of the brown haired boy. Kiba's eyes widened at the site infront of him his eyes following every movement the blonds body made as he stripped out off his clothes. Kiba was hard scrap that he was beyond hard it ached, wanting to be free from it's clothed prison. He brought out off his ogling and found himself pinned to the bed by a very naked Naruto who's eyes were full of lust.

"I want you to _fuck_ me like you did under the tree. I want you to _fuck_ me so I can't walk for a week and I want you to _fuck_ me like the bitch that I am." he purred in the teens ear and grinding his bare arse down on Kiba's dick everytime he said 'fuck'. Everything the horny teen was doing to his mate was having the desired effect, pre-cum was being absorbed by the pj bottoms the teen had on. Growling dominantly he flipped them over and immediately attacked the blonds neck, biting and sucking from behind his ear where he was moaning slightly. As he got to the base of his neck the blond laced his fingers in the teens hair and was pushing his head closer to his neck as he moaned and arched his back off the bed, Kiba bit hard on his mark he made earlier and Naruto screamed in complete ecstasy and exploded on their stomachs and chest.

As he came down from his explosive display, he looked at the boy on top of him and blushed bright red realising he came early way early.

"That was fucking hot Naru. Do you want to continue?" his answer was given when the flushed teen shoved his slender hand down his pj bottoms and started to massage the hard member.

"I told you I want you to _fuck_ me so fucking do it." he stated squeezing the blood filled muscle as he ran his hand up and down the length, driving his mate crazy with lust.

"So be it." he said as he ripped off his shirt and wriggled out of the restraining pj bottoms. Naruto's ocean blue eye's turned a rich sapphire, wrapping his legs around the boys waist pressing his arse against the throbbing member. Kiba couldn't take it anymore so in one swell swoop he buried himself all the way in Naruto's right heat. The teen arced his back at the sudden intrusion, the pain slowly ebbed away once he got used to the feeling of being filled. Nodding his head Kiba drew out slowly then snapped back in hitting the blonds prostate gland dead on, again and again he hit the bundle of nerves causing his lover to thrash around underneath him in pure bliss. Kiba was in heaven, the tightness of the knucklehead was enough to make him come on the spot but he suppressed the urge several times. A deep growl emitted from from his throat as the blond latched onto his neck biting and sucking hard leaving a nice hickey, feeling it on his collar bone he did the same to the blond making sure it was large enough so everyone knew the blond was taken.

"Come...on...dog-breath...is...is...that all you got?" challenged the whiskered teen inbetween moans. Kiba growled deeply drawing his hips back so just his crown was surrounded in his heat, then thrust back in with great force making the blond to arc his back up and let out a silent scream of pleasure. Again Kiba did it feeling the muscles tightening around his member, moaning loudly he thrust faster but not as hard. Skin slapping skin moans and groans feeling the room, each thrust become sloppy as he reached his climax.

"Naru...I...can't hold on any longer." the brunette breathed out trying to keep rhythm but was finding it extremely hard as the blonds muscles kept clamping down tightly with every thrust.

"Come..._NOW!_" the azure eyed boy mewled as he exploded for the second time that evening, clamping hard on Kiba's dick. When the heat clamped down with a howl he shuddered as he released his seed into his lover, as the last shot left him he collapsed on top of his panting mate. Minutes passed as they got their breathing under control, raising up just enough to kiss his lover. The kiss was slow but passionate putting their hearts and souls into it, pulling apart to breath, resting their foreheads together enjoying the others company.

"I love you Kiba" whispered Naruto sleepily, licking the boys cheek affectionately. Smiling Kiba gently rubbed his nose against the others growling lightly. Watching the younger boy fall asleep, he pulled himself out slowly as not to disturb the sleeping teen got himself comfortable on the bed, the moment he felt Naruto snuggle closer to his body. Wrapping an arm around him protectively pulling the bed sheet over their naked bodies and fell asleep, happy that he has his lover back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) So what did you think? Please PMReview as i would like to see what peoples general thoughts on the story so far? Thanks to everyone who PM/Reviews and all the alerts they always make me smile :-)


	23. It begins

Hi guys Chapter 23 here sorry for the wait. :-) Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS

EXTRA WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS WELL AS SMALL BIT ;-)

* * *

><p>Three figures moved swiftly through the thick forest of Konoha, leaping from one branch to another. As they drew nearer to the wall a wave of dark energy erupted in a small clearing ahead of them, making them loose their footing causing them to fall to the ground. A silent signal was given the three skilled ninja moved towards the clearing, as they got there green fire consumed the clearing. Silhouettes formed in the flames, what looked like one it turned into three; A tall elegant women dressed in black and purple robes. The two other figures were on the floor either side of her, Dragon recognised the two men faced down.<p>

"Come out from behind those tree's. I know you are there so don't pretend that you are not." stated the women in black. The three ANBU appeared before her keeping their distance, the majority of the green flames were gone but some stilled lingered.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" eyeing each ninja with amusement. "Reinforcements...how quaint, wouldn't you say Iruka?" looking down at the still Chūnin, her tone full of laughter. The smile on her face grew when she got a growl from Kakashi, wanting to play more she kicked the deceased teacher towards the ANBU. "Ohh that's right you can't talk because your _DEAD_!" Matsuho shouted laughing maniacally, even more so as the three shinobi got into their combat stances.

"You really think your a match for me?" cackled Matsuho watching the ANBU flip through a series of different hand signs. They shouted at the same time;

"Fire style: Grand Dragon Flamethrower!"

"Wind style: Wind Hurricane!"

"Lightening style: Grand Thunder Wolf!"

The attacks joint together hurtling towards the demon, the smile never leaving her face. The attack hitting it's target dead on, instead of an explosion which normally would of happened. The mask ninja waited with baited breath to see what the hell is going on. A demonic cackle exploded as the attack was drawn into the outstretched hand, the last of the attack was absorbed into her hand.

"No way she absorbed the attack as if it was nothing." stated Cat disbelief present in her voice, getting ready to fight for her life. Before any of her team mates could respond the attack came striking towards them, grabbing Iruka they dodged the destructive force by the skin of their teeth landing a safe distance away.

"We have to find a way to take her out before she kills us." stated Bear formulating a plan in his mind while leaning against a tree. "Also we need to get Kakashi Hatake to the hospital." peering around the tree trunk he noticed only Kakashi was in the clearing.

"Where is she? Cat, can you sense her?" asked the captain scanning the surrounding forest, finding no sign of their opponent, he looked over to cat, shaking her head.

"Make your way to Kakashi but move carefully." he whispered, getting a nod for each of them. The two ANBU stealthily made their way to the clearing, checking all around them as they approached.

"I've got a bad feeling Cat, something is going to happen so be vigilant." voiced Bear slightly worried at how this was going to end. Stalking out of their hiding place they approached the unconscious Jōnin, constantly looking around them for the slightest movement. Reaching the silver haired man they got a better look at him.

"What on earth?" the question remained unanswered as they stared at the blackened body before them. Carefully they rolled him over making sure they don't cause anymore damage or aggravate any of the open wounds.

"Bear, look." stated Cat pointing out a knife clutched in the man's hand. The man cautiously prided the the knife out of the Copy-Cat's hand and inspected it. The knife was long and slender, it's handle in a shape of a dragon with two small emeralds for eyes. Silence came between the two ninja as they stared at the knife.

"It feels...almost...alive." observed Bear, feeling what felt like a heart beat.

"Store and seal it away, when you are done with that give me a hand taking Kakashi-Sampi to the hospital." instructed Cat getting the man ready for transit. When the blade was safely stored the three shinobi vanished. The robed figure emerged with a smile on her face;

"So it begins."

Tsunade was expecting a easy day at the hospital, most of the teams were out on missions, so nothing major was excepted. Well it would if luck was on her side but ever since the cracked cup incident everything wasn't going her way, which in turn put her in a foul mood. Three series of events made her mood go from foul to murderous, Jiraiya got the brunt off it when he said she was 'PMS' ing, that earned him an express ticket to intensive care. The second one was while she was making her rounds she decided to check on Kiba, to see how he was doing. It wasn't what he was doing, it was _who_ he was doing. There are a few things godparents don't want to ever see, and one of them is see their godson on top of their boyfriend...you get the picture.

"NARUTO! What the hell to you think you are doing?" screamed the medic, making the teen jump ten feet in the air.

_Thirty minutes earlier:-_

_Cool air drifted through an open window cooling the occupied room, two bodies snuggled closer together to stave of the chill._

"_Are you awake Naru?" asked Kiba groggily, wiping sleep from his eyes. In return to his answer he got a whine and felt the younger teen snuggle closer. He smiled down at the blond sighing contently, they stayed like that for a few minutes until something hard rested against his thigh. Steadily he moved his hand across to the hard object, his fingers touched the warm soft skin feeling the object twitch and a small moan, he knew what was resting against his thigh. _

_Smiling mischievously he slid himself under the white sheet carefully as to not wake the blond._

_'He He I told you I'll make you pay Uzumaki.'_

_Reaching his goal he laid there listening to the silence, no sound came except the gentle breathing of the other boy. Getting into a comfortable position he lightly held the harden member earning another quiet moan, still smirking he slipped the organ into his mouth taking it all in relaxing his gag reflexes. His nose brushing against the blond pubes, the raw scent which was Naruto intoxicated his system. Sucking lightly he drew his head all the way up to the pink crow swirling his tongue, retreating his mouth off his lovers crown he started to run his tongue up and down the shaft swirling it at all the sensitive points he knew the boy had. The whiskered teen started to stir subconsciously moving his hands up and down his body moaning louder and louder as the heat in his stomach coiled, his rose lips parting;_

"_Kiba...more..hmm..Kiba..I..I can't hold on much longer." breathed out Naruto. His eyes still shut, as the coil tightened he started to buck his hips to get more of the warm moist feeling. The moment Kiba felt the teens dick hit the back of his throat he knew it was only a matter of seconds Naruto would explode. Wanting to give him the best finish possible he increased the suction by hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing faster and faster until Naruto's breath hitched and a shudder followed shortly after. Kiba braced himself for what was to come, in a staggered moan the blond exploded in the brunettes mouth. Swallowing each shot of cum as fast as Naruto was releasing them, when he finished shooting his load Kiba released the softening organ with a pop. Feeling the boy waking up he returned to the position they fell asleep in truing hard not to smile at what he just did._

"_Your awake Kiba." observed the blond while stretching, giving a content sigh as his joints clicked. While stretching he opened an eye and looked at the boy next to him, the look on his face as between trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably._

"_What?" nervously chuckled Naruto as he looked at his lover._

"_Nothing...it's that your flushed." merriment shining in his eyes. "And you were saying ' Kiba...more..hmm..Kiba..I..I can't hold on much longer' what was you dreaming about?" Naruto went bright red with embarrassment, hiding his face in the pillow. The older boy began to laugh watching the blonds ears go bright red, a muffled reached his ears._

"_What was that Naru?" teasing the boy, poking the younger one._

"_I said Fuck off." huff the teen as he turned his head the other way and pouted. Rich chocolate eyes went over every feature of the pouting boy, smiling softly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the whiskered cheek._

"_I'm only teasing. I love you Naru." he said softly watching the boy turn around and face him._

"_I love you too Kiba." placing a tanned hand on the tattooed cheek, creasing it with his thumb. Naruto gasped as a pair of lips connected with his, eyes shutting on their own he responded to the kiss. Lips moving together in sync responding to each crease. A moan escaped his lips as a tongue slipped into his mouth, feeling it explore his wet cavern. The two tongues danced together there was a taste the blond couldn't but his finger on, as the two continued to dance the taste became known. Breaking the kiss he looked at the other boy;_

"_It wasn't a dream was it?" all he got was a shake of the brunettes head. Finding he actually didn't care he pulled the boy on top of him and proceeded to kiss the life out of him, not that he found any resistance. Their bodies flushed against each other skin on skin this increased the pleasure they were feeling, arms wrapped round each other pulling the other person closer. Naruto run his hands up and down the Chūnin's sides earning a shiver of pleasure, before moving to his toned stomach then wrapping his slender fingers around the hard member. Kiba gasped at the feeling moving thrusting his hips to get more sensation._

_Naruto smirked into the kiss tightening his hold on the organ and giving it a few strokes, feeling pleased with himself he rolled them over. Saddling his mates hips while stoking his dick, he watched the boy moan at the feeling._

"_What kind of lover am I if I can't pleasure my mate properly?" smirking as his thumb glided across his pink crown smearing pre-cum around, dipping his finger in his slit slightly getting a groan._

"_I better change that." he stated huskily moving forward until the member was right at his entrance, before the older boy knew what was happening a warm tight heat engulfed his straining member. Opening his lust filled eyes he looked at the slender body saddling his, raking his eyes up the boys torso until reaching his whiskered face. There wasn't much pain this time either he was getting use to having sex or that he was still loose enough from a few hours ago. Just as he was about to move;_

"NARUTO! What the hell to you think you are doing?"

Everything happened really fast after that, Naruto literary jumping ten feet in the air and falling of the bed as he landed. Kiba wasn't so luck he tried to get away from the murderous Tsunade put she picked him up by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"HOW DARE YOU MUTT! HOW DARE YOU TO MESS WITH MY GODSONS FEELINGS!" she shouted while shaking the naked boy vigorously. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT HIM AND WHAT DID YOU DO CAUSE HIM PAIN. NOW YOU LISTERN TO ME INUZUKA YOU ARE GOING TO DIE MOST PAINFULLY!" every word held such promise of pain beyond what he could imagine. Naruto fearing for his lovers life he tried to intervene.

"Baa-chan please don't hurt him. None of the pain he caused me was his fault, I caused him pain as well by the way I treated him." pleaded the teen trying to calm the women. The medics eyes looked at him reading his soul, they stayed staring at each other while the older teen stayed in her iron grasp.

"Please." that single word told the older women everything she needed to know. Relinquishing her hold on the boy, the younger teen released a sigh glad that his protective godparent didn't kill his boyfriend.

"Would you mind getting dressed before someone like Hinata or Kami forbid Sakura came in and saw you naked as the day you were born." that simple statement made the teens scramble around the floor picking up each others clothes as they got dressed. Tsunade stood there watching them dress she found it comical, the way the fear was etched on their faces at the mere thought of Sakura finding them stark naked.

"Do you use protection when you have sex?" asked the older blond seriously eyeing both boys. They went rigid as a broomstick, nervous glances were exchanged. She took that as a no, pinching the rig of he nose and exhaling trying to keep her temper in check. Barely succeeding.

"I can't believe I have to do this...I thought Jiraiya would of covered this considering he's the biggest pervert I know!" she ranted to herself completely unaware of the two worried looks the teens were giving her. "I'm going to have to give you the 'Talk' as neither of you numbskulls know how to have safe sex." Naruto tilted his head to the side looking confused at the Fifth. Kiba on the other hand did _not_ want to have the 'talk' from the Hokage as he all ready knew about it thanks to his mum. That was the most embarrassing day of his life, he still can't look his mum in the eye when they talk about anything to do with sex. He looked at his mate who wore a confused look on his face as if trying to figure out what the 'Talk' was, Tsunade noticed the look;

"The 'Talk' is how to basically have sex." bluntly stated the medic trying not to laugh at the complete and utter horror of the 'Talk' with her. "You can have the 'Talk' with me or Iruka and Kakashi. Your chose." the ultimatum was given, have it with his godmother or his surrogate father and his boyfriend?

_'I don't want any of them. The old bag might be better I just hope Ero-Sennin won't be there, he wouldn't help matters. And then there's Iruka and kakashi...I would rather face a very pissed of Kyuubi than talk to them about sex.'_ thought the blond weighing out his limited options, he was about to answer when Shizune came rushing into the room.

"Tsunade-sama you are needed in intensive care room 5 we have a critically injured Jōnin!" the medic rushed out of the room racing towards the room, leaving the boys alone.

"I hope who ever it is they make it." quietly stated the blond.

"Come on I need a proper shower, so I'm going to discharge myself and go home." stated the brunette as he made sure he had everything before heading to the door. Glancing back he add. "Are you coming or are you waiting for the grass to grow?" Naruto shot him a glare while following him out of the room, after Kiba signed all his papers the two made their way out and began the silent journey to the Inuzuka compound.

The sun peeked over the horizon giving the sky a blood red glow to it, as the sun warmed up the earth fog blanketed the village. A comfortable silence accompanied the two mates as they walked side by side, feeling brave Naruto laced his slender fingers with the older boys hand. Feeling the warm of the other hand he intertwined them smiling as he did so, giving them a light squeeze.

They reached the compound making their way to the front door, as Kiba was about to open it both boys were knocked to the floor by a big white dog getting their faces licked by the excited canine.

"Haha stop,stop Akamaru. OK, OK I'm glad to see you too buddy." laughed Kiba trying to push his companion away so he could sit up. The white dog did as he was told but barely keeping his excitement contained, his tail franticly moving. The heir wiped his face with his sleeve and extended his hand to he boy next to him helping him up. "Come on lets get a shower and something to eat, I'm sure my mum would wanting to kill me for what I did." still holding his hand, Kiba lead the teen into the house and up to his room Akamaru bringing up the rear. When they reach his room the older boy stopped dead, his door was open and sitting on his stripped bed was his mum. A lump got caught in his throat making it difficult to swallow.

"Welcome back Kiba." she greeted in a neutral tone her animalistic eyes never leaving his. "Hello again Naruto-chan." a heavy feeling set in the blonds stomach, the look he received made him uneasy.

"Go and have a shower Naruto. There's clean towels in the cabinet on the right hand side of the sink. I'll give you some of my spare clothes to wear." the heir said looking at the boy with a small smile on his face before turn and facing his mum again. The blond did as he was told and walked past Tsume and into the bathroom locking the door behind him. An uncomfortable silence hang in the room between the two brunettes, when the sound of running water reached their sensitive ears a shiver ran down the teens spine.

"What the hell were you thinking? Self harm doesn't make the pain go away Kiba, it makes it worse. It makes the pain you feel go away but it leaves you just as empty on the inside, the pain will never truly go away." each of the words was full of emotion, the main ones were fear and worry. "I'm your mother Kiba I have to look out for you to protect you from pain not cause it. I'm so sorry for what I did, I only thought is was keeping you safe not driving you to the point of self harm." getting up she walked up to her youngest child and embraced him, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Kiba returned the cuddle.

"I'm glad you and your mate are back together. Is there anything you want to have for breakfast?" asked the Matriarch pulling out of the embrace but keeping him at arms length.

"I've got a craving for pancakes and maple syrup." replied the teen grinning at his mum.

"Right pancakes and syrup it is. They will be ready in thirty minutes so no funny business." she stated cheerfully making her way out of the room, closing it behind her.

"That was odd wasn't it buddy." quietly stated the brunette as he scratched his companion behind the ears. "Wait out her boy while I go and get the cute blond in the shower." grinning evilly making his way to the bathroom. Stealthily he picked the lock and crept in closing the door behind him. That was the last time Akamaru saw his master dry. There were muffled shouts and then there were thuds, the bathroom door was flung over and a very scared and drenched looking Kiba came running out followed by a pissed of Naruto. His eyes tinted red his pupils narrowing in slits;

"I warned you Inuzuka, never force my kit to do anything he doesn't want to do." the demonic voice growled while the possessed Naruto cracked his knuckles gearing up to punch the frightened teen into submission. The door was sung open as Tsume and Hana came up to see what all the commotion was about, they stopped dead at the site infront of them. A very naked Naruto cracking his knuckles and a very frightened Kiba on the floor. Before anyone could do anything Kiba was lifted up by his wet T-shirt so he was face to face with the pissed demon container.

"This is your last and only warning _boy_. Force my kit to do anything he doesn't want to do, there will be no place on this earth were you could hid from me. And when I find your sorry excuse of a human I will put you through a world of pain, which you'll be begging me to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" threatened Kyuubi as her red eyes bored into his brown ones.

"Crystal clear." breathed out the scared teen falling to his knees as he was freed from the death grip. Sapphire eyes looked around the room landing on the two women standing at the door, he looked down and realised he was stark naked. His face turned ten different shades of red as he covered himself up and ran to the bathroom.

"Stop acting like a horn dog for one minute will you?" scolded his mum as she felt the them alone.

"It's good to have you back Kiba." Hana said as she followed her mum giving the boy a small smile.

"Yeah it's good to be home."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Please review or PM all good and alerts are good to. Thanks again for all the reviews and PM's and Alerts :-) they make me smile. If you have any ideas than drop me a line.<p> 


	24. The Setting Sun

Hi guys Chapter 24 woop woop :-) Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Clicking of hasty heels echoed down the corridor towards intensive care, double doors ricocheting of the walls as the two figures move though them. Getting closer to their destination, three ANBU stood outside the door quietly conversing with each other. The Fifth knew they had found Iruka but an empty feeling settled in her stomach as she remembered what Shizune had said;<p>

"_An injured Jōnin."_

Slowing down as she got to the door the conversation stopped and all three masked shinobi bowed to their leader.

"Did you find Iruka?" the medic asked hoping that they did and he was safe. Dragon stepped forward;

"We did Hokage-sama as well as Kakashi Hatake. They appeared in a clearing half a mile away form the village boarder, they were brought back by a women." this perked the blonds interest.

"What women?"

"She wore black and purple robes, long black hair. She had an aura of something worse than death around her." stated dragon reciting from memory.

"You are dismissed, I'll send you word when your debriefing will be." the three subordinates bowed again before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Silence followed after, the Fifths mind raced things were becoming hard.

"TSUNADE-SAMA HELP!" shouted Shizune from within the room. Those words ripped the Sannin from her mind, realising she was still standing outside while someone laid in the room dying. She made her way into the room ready to put her all into saving the persons life.

As she ran to the patient her hands already aglow with green chakra, her eye widened at the state of her top Jōnin. His entire body was black as the night sky, a massive hole in his stomach. The shock lasted for a split second, making her way around to the opposite side of her apprentice and began to heal the blackened body.

Hours passed as the medics did everything to heal the injured Jōnin, progress was slow to start of with but it seemed to be getting easier when the chakra seal was taken off. Still the poison was beginning to become resilient to the antibiotics being pumped into his system. Five medics battled the poison trying to find its cure, the progress was even slower. The Fifth ordered Sakura, Ino and Hinata to work on it together to find a cure.

By the time all the blackened skin was gone and Kakashi vitals returned to a more normal rhythm the sun was setting, sixteen hours they battle to get him to were he was.

"Excellent work everyone, I want an hourly report on his condition no matter how insufficient you might think it is." praised the exhausted medic as she looked at the nurse on duty. Receiving a nod of understanding, she made her way out with an equally exhausted Shizune.

"You did well today Shizune your skills are progressing steadily." smiled the worn out medic. "Before I debrief the ANBU on this matter I'm going to see how Iruka is doing." Shizune stopped walking here head bowed. Tsunade noticed this and turned and faced the younger women.

"Why have you stopped Shizune?" inquired the blond. The brunette started to shake her head.

"He's dead." was all but whispered. "The ANBU brought him in along with Kakashi-san...there was nothing we could of done to save him..."

"H-how did he die?"as all she could say, trying to comprehend how he could of died.

"It appeared a long blade entered his back at an angle, and followed all the way through passing through his heart." nothing was said after that, Shizune looked at her master. "What are you going to tell Naruto?"

"I don't know...I honestly don't know."

In the Inuzuka compound two exhausted teens laid on the grass, along with a sleeping canine. They've been training all day only having one break which was at midday, however even the break didn't do much to their energy levels. Both had got stronger over the course of three years, Kiba's team work with Akamaru gotten to the point were very few words had to be exchanged. Naruto's taijustu has gotten stronger and more refined as well as his arsenal of ninjutsu's has increased over the years as well.

"I haven't had a sparring match like that in ages." breathed the blond looking up at the late evening sky. "Red sky at night Sheppard's delight." he mumbled to himself.

"Boys can you come in!" shouted the Matriarch through the sliding patio doors. Groaning they got up reluctantly dusting themselves off as they made their way to patio doors. When they made their way through the house they found an ANBU standing near Tsume.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the toneless masked ninja. The boy just nodded. "Your are to report to the Fifth Hokage immediately."

"Do you know what Baa-chan wants?" inquired the whiskered teen.

"She didn't say anything, except to bring you to see her asap." answered the ANBU nonchalantly.

"Can you wait until I have a shower? I'll only be five minutes." he asked receiving a slight nod, quickly looking at boy next to him he ran up the stairs. Kiba knew something was up, his eyes narrowed slightly at the ANBU standing infront of before making his way up to his room.

Five minutes passed and a refreshed blonde walked down the stairs making his way towards the masked figure.

"Ready?" holding out his gloved hand to the teen who took it hesitantly. The moment his hand held the gloved one they were gone.

In a plum of smoke the pair appeared infront of the Fifths office, letting go off his hand the ANBU knocked on the door.

"Enter" the man opened the door, walking into the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-sama." announced the man stepping aside as the teen entered the room. The blond noticed Jiraiya, Shizune and another man he hasn't seen before. Hearing the door close behind him, he couldn't shake a feeling in his stomach.

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" he asked in a reserved tone, his eyes glancing at each of the occupants.

"Yes Naruto I did..." she started unable to meet his eyes. "How are things with you and Kiba?"

"Things are fine...but that's not why you asked me here...is it Baa-chan?" observed the teen his sapphire eyes never leaving the medics. Taking a deep breath she finally met the boys gaze.

"Naruto...Iruka..." taking another breath she continued. "Naruto...Iruka is dead." a deafening silence gripped the office every ones eyes were on the teen.

"H-how can he be dead? I saw him just yesterday." he asked more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"He came to me last night asking about Kakashi, and I told him that there has been no contact from him. He knew something but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I sent Cat to watch him and if necessary stop him. You know as well as I do Naruto, Iruka would of gone after Kakashi, Kakashi in turn would of done the same."

"So you let him go?" emotions were creeping into his voice. "_You_ let him go with out sending someone after him?" he could feel his blood beginning to boil. "And yet he still died!" his irises narrowing into slits burning a hole in the Hokage's eyes.

"I sent an ANBU team after him! Put they didn't get to him in time, not before Matsuho did." the last bit was a mere whisper. Now the whiskered teen fist started to shake with anger, the anger making his blood boiling.

_'She's going to pay dearly for killing him, along side Hatake for failing to protect my surrogate father.'_

His eyes were now blood red, the Kyuubi's chakra making it's way into his system fuelling his anger. The occupants felt the change of the boy's demeanour becoming darker and the bloodlust leaking of him, Jiraiya and the other man were getting ready to stop the blond boy before they could act he was gone.

"Jiraiya, Yamato get after him before anything happens!" barked Tsunade, as the words felt her mouth a massive roar echoed through out the village along with a wave of K.I. Both me left the room and ran after the teen, an other wave of K.I washed over the village along with an explosion of chakra.

"There he is!" shouted Yamato pointing out a red figure on the wall facing away from them. "Is that two tails?" asked the brunette racing across the roof tops along side the toad sage.

"We have to stop him before he loses more control, and become more animalistic." speeding up to get to the possessed blond. As they were about to reached him he launched himself into the woods running across the forest floor, making his way towards the dark presence he felt. Seconds passed as he made his way to the clearing, every single one of his senses were amplified; he was able to see, smell and hear far better than any animal even better than the Inuzuka's clan traits. Reaching the clearing the chakra covered teen stayed in the middle searching for the one how hurt his father.

"Are you here to cause me harm Naruto-kun?" asked as sickly sweet voice, the whiskered teen swirled around facing the voice. "Are you here because I killed your precious Iruka?" the glee clear in her tone, a deep menacing growl vibrated in the boys throat warning her that he will attack.

"I had the privilege of killing Iruka, and Kakashi was the one who sentenced his own lover to death!" cackled the women. It was clear she was enjoying reeling the boy up, making his anger fester into something far more sinister. The coaxing was working another tail formed, with a roar the boy launched himself at the women, appearing before her. His hand drawn back the demon cloak mimicking his actions, brought his clawed hand down on the demons face sending her flying into the surrounding trees.

A dust cloud appeared half a mile away from the village wall, spotting it the two men made there way towards it.

As the dust was settling a manic cackle filled the forest, a silhouette made it's way through the settling dust. The blond crouched low to the ground, every muscle coiled ready to launch himself at her again. In a blink of an eye she had him pinned against a tree by the throat, her slender fingers tightening.

"You are weak like the rest of your kind." her grip getting tighter. Franticly the blond struggled against his assailant trying to get free with little success, the demon fox cloak started dissipate. "You are going to join your _precious_ mother and father, as well as Iruka." tanned hands gripped hold of the enemies wrist trying to pull her off. His body slowly started to shut down due to the lack of oxygen, his raw instincts kicked in fighting the person restricting his air. The more he struggled the more tired his body became, green eyes danced at the site of his life slowly diminishing.

A kunai flew through the air impaling itself in Matsuho's arm, instinctively she released the suffocated teen and jumped away from him. Looking in the direction of were it came from she wasn't surprised who she saw.

"Well look who we have her." a slightly annoyed expression flashed across her face while pulling the embedded weapon out of her arm. Her emerald eyes drifted to where the unconscious teen was being help up.

_'It seems my fun has been spoilt. No matter there is always next time.'_

A demon grin reached her lips at the thought.

"Until next time." she said grinning like a mad man, before bursting into green flames. Her laughter died down as she disappeared leaving only small flames dancing around the clearing.

"Master Jiraiya, Naruto is gaining consciousness." called Yamato gaining the Sannin attention. Walking over to the pair he watched as the boy stirred, suddenly sitting up and coughing violently. Sapphire eyes looked from the man crouched next to him then to his master, remembering who he was fighting he scrambled getting up and looking around for his opponent.

"She's left Naruto so calm down." placing a calming hand on the Chūnin's shoulder. Feeling his godfathers hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off and began to walk back to the village. Ignoring the calls after him, he hoped onto a branch and yet out of site.

"He's taken this really hard, hasn't he." observed the Jōnin staring after the boy.

"He has. Iruka was the first person to see him as that and not what he holds. The man was his family, a father he never had." replied the Toad Sage, his eyes full of sadness. "It seems fate tries everything to put a dampener on the boys happiness."

The Fifth Hokage walked down a hospital corridor towards Kakashi's room, her feet heavy as the carried her to the ill Jōnin. Something inside her felt empty.

_'I failed to protect my subordinates, and most importantly I failed my godson.'_ she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was in the room.

"I'm glad your here Master." greeted Sakura walking up to the medic holding a chart. Noticing the outstretched clipboard, she ran through the charts one after the other. Then something jumped out at her, his blood and liver results. "Do you noticed the subtle changes in his red and white blood cell count? That what has me stomped they're going up and down but ever so slightly, it's properly nothing considering what he went through." looking at her team leader sadly.

"Have you touched him at all Sakura?" asked the medic staring at the girl.

"No master I've only came in to see how he was doing. Why?"

"To be on the safe side I want a full blood test. Use level 3 HI (Hazardous Infections) protocols." ordered the Sannin. Upon receiving her orders the younger kunoichi got to work immediately, gathering everything she needed to comply with Lv3 HI protocols. Ten minutes past as the two medics drew the necessary blood to carry out the test.

"I'll see to these personally along with Shizune as Hinata and Ino are still working on the poison." told the pink haired teen bowing to her superior, making her way out of the room carefully transporting the blood. Tsunade watched the young women leave before cleaning her hands at the near by sink, staring at the still reflection in the mirror.

_'What are you hiding Kakashi? Something isn't right.'_

She thought as she walked to the door giving the sleeping man one last look, she walked out of the room leaving the sight of the sun slipping into the earth leaving an array of oranges, pinks and purples.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) So what did you think? Please ReviewPM with your thoughts much appropriated. Thanks again to all those who have Review/Pm and all the Alerts make me smile :-)


	25. The Fox And The Wolf

Hi guy's here's chapter 25 woop woop :-) Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>A blanket of stars covered Konoha, the night life was buzzing men and women laughing enjoying the warm evening weather. Neon signs flashing smells of different food incising people to come and buy their goods, unfortunately for four medics they could not enjoy the night life. All of them were consecrating on their respective tasks; Hinata and Ino were working on the poison to see if there was a antidote to it for future cases. On the other side of the room Sakura and Shizune were working in silence each focusing on their assignments. Neither of them noticed a the Fifth stepping into the room silently observing her medics, a wave of pride hit her and for the first time that evening she smiled.<p>

"How goes the antidote?" she asked while walking up to Hinata and Ino. Both looked up from their work, wearing tiered and weary smiles.

"We've barely scratched the surface of this poison. Both myself and Hinata have crossed referenced this poison against the ones we have on record, nothing is a match not even close." explained the pony tailed kunoichi.

"However we have made some major discoveries on how it effects the human anatomy. We've compared it against eight other blood samples from various clans ranging from the Hyūga clan to Yamanaka clan. In all the tests the poison effected the blood in the same way, no matter how different the clans were. On closer inspection of the process it effect the DNA structure completely rewriting it, as well as making the blood coagulate. The experiment is still in process, we are observing the coagulation to see what else happens." stated Hinata seamlessly. Her stutter went when she was working on something important like what she's doing. Tsunade stood there thinking;

_'I would bet that Matsuho was the one to poison Kakashi or one of her soldiers.'_

"Have you tested Naruto's blood?" inquired the Sannin looking at the to teens infront of her. Both shock there heads. "Test his blood and see what happens then. When the next shift arrives you are dismissed, but return tomorrow evening." instructed the Fifth giving the pair a smile. "Well done on your work so far, I look forward to your report."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." they both said in unison, happy that their work is being acknowledged. Leaving the teens to their work the Sannin walked towards Shizune and Sakura, neither looked up as she stood next to her pink haired apprentice.

"Any news on his blood work?" she asked while going over various results seeing a same results as earlier.

"None what I have found, the only thing is there are trace amounts of the poison breaking down. That's all I have found. What about you Shizune?" the teen asked turning around in her chair.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing in his blood work to account for the variations in his red and white blood cells." concluded the brunette wiping her eyes.

"Very well once you are done with the test results, see if the other two need help. If not catch up on paper work, the next shift will be here in under three hours." stated the Fifth before working out of room, once in the corridor she shunshin to her own office to do her paperwork (yeah right).

The night pressed on as the four medic worked hard until they were relieved of duty, smiling tiredly at the two nurses who came in.

"You four are relieved, now go home and I'll see you all tonight." lightly stated the Matron smiling at the tired team. Shizune looked at the Matron and smiled;

"I see Tsunade-sama has you on the split shift. I do not envy you Hoshimi-san." laughed the brunette walking past her. "See you later, you know where to find me."

The group made their way through the main lobby, as they were about to leave a nurse came running up to them;

"Shizune-san you have to come quickly, the matron has just collapsed!" called the flushed nurse trying to get her breathing back to normal. The tiredness that was there was now gone the group looked at each other and followed, rushing back down the same corridors towards the staff room.

As they entered the room, they saw the matron laying down on the seti. Walking up to her Shizune's eyes searched over her for any other signs of he condition. The matron stirred feeling she was laying down, she got up slowly.

"Lay back down Hoshimi-san, your not feeling well." told the older women resting her hand on the women's shoulder gently but firmly pushing her back down. "How do you feel?"

"I was fine a few hours ago, just all of a sudden I felt drained of energy. Maybe I haven't had enough sleep pulling too much over time." Shizune was weary of how she felt.

"Just to be on the safe side we'll do a blood test and then you are going to have a sleep." the matron was going to argue but Shizune raised her to stop her. "And no excuses you are off the rota until this passes, I'll send a message to the Hokage to tell her." the brunette finalised. "Ino, could you send a letter to the Fifth and tell her what's happening."

"Hai." the blond said bowing to her and making her way out to carry out her orders.

"Sakura, Hinata go home if anything happens I'll send for you." instructed the Jōnin, the pair said their goodbye and get wells before heading out of the building. "Now let's get you sorted Hoshimi-san." she stated while giving a reassuring smile to the other lady.

A knock sounded on the front door, Kiba leapt out of the chair he was sitting in while waiting for his lover to come back. He felt the explosion of K.I and Kyuubi's chakra it took both his mother and sister to restrain him from rushing after his blond. When he reached the door and opened it he was expecting to see Naruto however he got Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, where's Naruto?" asked the blond hiding his anxiety well.

"That's why I came here hoping the knucklehead was here. Have you seen him at all Kiba this is really important." the sage asked seriously watching the teen carefully.

"I haven't seen him since he left with the ANBU." explained the brunette, something was wrong if the blond didn't come back here then where could he be? "Have you looked in the park near his apartment or the Fourth Hokage's head. Those are the only ones I know he would go to if he needed time alone." the Sannin shock his head;

"I've searched all over for him and I can't find him any where." silence accompanied the pair as they both pondered where he could be. It hit the sage like a ton of breaks. And left with out another word.

A figure stood at the foot of the bed, demonic eyes watched the unconscious man. Just the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was _alive_ for now.

"You think Hatake that I'm going to forgive you? I'm _never_ going to forgive you for taking away my father from me." the words were dead full of hatred and pain. A hand swiftly pulled out his kunai relishing in the fell of the cold metal, just like his heart now. "You are going to _die_ now...it's going to be slow and painful. Something I am going to really enjoy...watching your life slip away." a sadistic smile stretched on his face, something which rivalled the great kitsume smirk. Moving towards the middle of the bed, the handle being gripped tightly. The smile never leaving his face, lifting the kunai above his head bringing it down swiftly aiming for Hatake's heart. Just as the point pierced his skin four kunai whizzed through the air embedding themselves into the blonds body.

The force of the attacks pushed the teen back, his body hunched over small specks of blood dotted the hospital floor. Two familiar scents filled his nostrils his head snapped up so quickly it was surprising he didn't get whiplash. Blazing red eyes looked at his attackers;

"I'm not surprised your here Jiraiya-sensie." his eyes landing on the person next to him. "But I am surprise you are here Kiba. Why did you stop me Killing Hatake?" anger weaved itself within his words. Pulling out each kunai allowing it to drop to the floor with a _clang, _smoke raised from the wounds showing that they were healing.

"I'll ask you again why did you stop me from killing the man responsible for Iruka's death?" his red eyes never leaving the Inuzuka's brown ones. "I know it was you Kiba so I'm going to ask you one last time. _Why_?"

"Why do you think Naruto? Do you honestly think killing Kakashi will bring back Iruka?" asked the brunette walking closer to the other teen. Naruto snorted earning a confused expression of his mate.

"I know it won't bring him back, but at least it'll make me feel better." the smile was back, something inside the boy was twisting him up. "He could die for all I care, let what's slowly killing him do it's job." this unsettle both the Chūnin and the Sannin. Before the Sannin could do anything Kiba launched himself on the blond, his fangs and claws grew longer. A raw animalistic side of the brunette came out growling at the blond underneath him, Naruto's own fangs and claws grew showing that he will fight him. The blond kicked the brunette of him, getting up he crouched on all fours ready to fight the tattooed teen. Recovering quickly Kiba got into a similar position as the other boy, both growling at each other. With a howl from the brunette he ran at the blond who in turn gave his own bark before heading towards the teen.

They collided in the middle attacking each other like wild beast fighting for dominance, each swing of a clawed hand connect to their skin it drew blood. Clothes started to been torn exposing cut and bruised skin, the Toad Sage watched as the two fought, ready to interfere if Kakashi was going to get hurt. He watched as Kiba's hand caught Naruto's face sending him flying into a couple of beds, he watched as his godson collided with the beds making them fall over on themselves. Kiba stayed where he was panting heavily, watching the toppled beds be flung aside revealing an equally tired teen. They stared at each other waiting for the next move to be made, red on brown neither backing down until they can't fight no more, one succumbs to the other, or one dies of their injury's which seems unlikely.

In a blink of an eye Naruto was infront of the brunette pinning him on the floor, growling lowly demanding submission from the boy underneath him. With a final burst of strength Kiba flipped them over and biting the teens neck feeling his entire go rigid, keeping his body as it was until the boy whimpers in defeat. A whimper passed the blooded lips of the whiskered teen signalling his submission to brunette, releasing the blonds throat slow just encase it was a ruse. Ocean blue eyes met his hazel ones, seconds passed as they looked at each other. All of the sudden a pair of arms flung themselves around the older boys neck bringing him close to the other, a faint smell of salt filled his nostrils. The younger teens shoulders started to shake;

"I'm sorry Kiba...I'm really am sorry..I-I shouldn't..I shouldn't." whispered crying the blond pulling the boy closer. Not saying anything Kiba got the boy to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Hold on Naru, we'll go somewhere quiet. OK?" he asked quietly stroking the blonds back. Getting a nod he formed a series of hand signs and shunshin away, leaving the Sannin to clear up after them.

"If he acted like that when Iruka died what would happen if Kiba died?" he thought out loud.

"Properly wipe out who ever did kill his mate and what ever village they belonged to." came a female voice. Turning around he saw two Chūnin standing in the doorway admiring the damage the teens created.

"Why did we have to miss this for?" whined the blue lipped female. Her team mate rolled his eyes;

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya-sama." bowing his head to the sage. "How is Kakashi-san?"

"Well he seems to be fine for now but Tsunade wants to make sure." replied the older man. "If you'll excuse me I'm going of to do some research." with that he left in an explosion of smoke.

The room was quiet until;

"What the Fuck happened here?" massive sweat marks appeared. Turning their heads all the colour drained from their faces. A very pissed of Tsunade stood there hands on her hips and her eyes twitching...both of them.

_'Bloody Jiraiya.'_

The second that thought left his mind a hand slapped his face hard, the world around him span around fast before he connected to the ground. A second after his companion joined him a massive hand print on her face, the Fifth huffed and walked off muttering under her breath about 'Chūnin's'. Pausing for a moment she turned and bellowed.

"You have five minutes to clear up this mess or there will be hell to pay!"

"Why do we get all the shit, when we never do anything wrong." pouted the Kunoichi rubbing her abused cheek. "We better get this mess cleared up then hit the pub?" The black haired man thought for a second then nodding his head.

"That actually sounds really good." getting a surprising response she smiled and together they got to work clearing up the mess.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Please reviewPM And Alert. Thanks for all the reviews/pm and Alerts they make me smile.


	26. Quarantine

Hi guys sorry for the delay been busy with life and some minor writers block. Anyways here's Chapter Twenty-Six enjoy. This is an beta copy so better grammer and I would like to thank MrNicholas for beening beta.

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS

* * *

><p>A silhouette stood on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone face, its back to the village. Minutes passed as the silhouette stayed motionless on the stone face.<p>

"You can put me down now Kiba." whispered Naruto, unwrapping himself from the brunette. Doing as he was told, Kiba let go of the boy and stepped back to allow him some room. A pregnant silence filled the void, sighing quietly Kiba spoke;

"Naruto...do you want to go and get some Ramen?" He asked, but still nothing from the blond.

"No. I just want to go home." answered the blond after the silence. For the first time that evening they met each other's eyes.

"Do you mean your apartment or mine?" inquired the older teen. He looked at the blond and became worried when the eyes which used to be so bright and full of life, were dull.

"You're really the only family I have, Kiba. Yeah there's the old bat and Ero-Sennin, but they're not going be around forever. And what would happen if anything happened to all of my friends?" The smaller teen explained, no longer hiding the fear he felt of being alone again. Smiling sadly Kiba tightly embraced the boy and kissed his forehead.

"I know I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do everything in my power to be there for you." he stated confidently. "Come on, let's get you home." The brunette said gently, lacing his fingers with the other boys. "Do you want to share a bath tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." replied the teen, managing a small smile.

It took them twenty minutes before they reached the compound. They saw the brunette's bedroom window was open and they jumped through it, landing quietly. Brown eyes scanned the room and soon landed on the sleeping form of Akamaru. Turning his head to get the other boys attention, he placed a finger on his lips signaling for Naruto to be quiet. Getting the message the blond nodded his head to show he understood and followed the boy into his bathroom.

Once they were inside Kiba locked the door and started to get the bath running. Not knowing what to do with himself, Naruto stood there and played with his jumpsuit jacket. Facing the blond he couldn't help but smile at how the evidently nervous the boy was, but he wasn't going to say anything. He turned around and started to strip.

Getting the message Naruto also turned around and started stripping. As he was doing so, he caught sight of Kiba's reflection in the mirror. A blush quickly spread across his whiskered cheeks, his eyes seemed glued to the mirror as he watched the older teen pull down his boxers. Two things that kept him staring was the mighty fine arse his boyfriend had and secondly the type of boxers he was wearing. Having a quick look down at the pair he noticed they were black and had white puppies on them. Turning back around he walked over to the brunette and tapped him on the shoulder, failing miserably to hide a smirk. Spinning around Kiba got a face full of his underwear. Stepping backward his eyes widened at the piece of clothing in the blond's hands.

"So Kiba, I believe these belong to you?" Naruto said grinning, holding them up with his index finger. " I wouldn't have guessed you would wear underwear with little white puppies in a thousand years!" The blond said, merriment showing in his eyes.

Naruto stood there and watched Kiba's face match the color of his clan markings, enjoying every second of it. Noticing how much fun the younger boy was having, he snatched the item from him and began mumbling under his breath about how embarrassed he was.

"Well I think it's cute." stated the blond, giving him a peck on the lips before moving towards the bath tub which was filled with steaming water. He looked over his shoulder at the older boy before asking, "You coming?"

Those words were had an effect on the brunette. All the time he's been in the bathroom with the tanned teen, he had been fighting to keep himself calm, which was a losing battle. Sometimes he damned his enhanced sense of smell, especially around a certain whiskered teen. The heat rising from the hot water, mixed with Naruto's unique scent was making his hormones riot through his body.

Nodding dumbly he walked up to the teen keeping his eyes focused on the back of his head. As he reached the bath he stepped in and sighed as the hot water made all of his muscles relax. The moment he was comfy, Naruto slipped in and nestled himself between Kiba's legs, earning a small groan from the older boy.

"Are you comfy Naru?" asked the fanged teen softly. The blond teen nodded his head leaning back, getting himself comfy against the Chūnin. Kiba passed his fingers through the sun kissed hair absentmindedly as they sat in a comfortable silence, as time passed the smaller teen was becoming drowsy.

"Hey Naruto are you awake?" The brunette asked, being met with silence. He prodded the boy in the arm a couple of times to get him to wake up. Sapphire eyes fluttered open looking around his surroundings. As he recognized where he was, he met sleepy hazel eyes.

"Sorry…must have dozed off." The teen said, yawning and stretching his arms. Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blond's slender waist. Feeling the heat that was coming off of the Inuzuka's body, Naruto leaned back, enjoying the warmth that radiated of the older teen.

"It's ok, I was nodding off myself. Do you want to get out and crawl into bed?" whispered the brunette.

The blond was about to say he didn't have any clothes, but Kiba continued as if reading his mind. "And you don't need to worry about not having any clothes; you can borrow some of mine."

"The waters getting cold anyway, so we might as well." answered the blond, washing himself quickly then stepping out of the bath. The cool air in the bathroom made him shiver as he searched for a towel. Spotting two cream towels hanging on the radiator, he grabbed one and began to dry himself off, sighing at the warm feel of the towel. As he dried himself off he could hear Kiba getting out and the sucking sound of the water spiraling down the drain.

"Come on let's get to bed." Kiba stated in a hushed voice from behind the blond. Turning to the voice, Naruto suddenly had a massive dosage of hormones running through his body. Standing at the door was a very wet Kiba in nothing but a small towel around his waist, something which in Naruto's opinion should have been banned. He died and went to heaven at the sight before him.

"Come on Naru." The brunette said, waving as he opened the door. As he walked out he looked over his shoulder and said, "And pick up your mouth while you're at it."

Going red with embarrassment as well as flushed at the site before him, the whiskered Chūnin walked after him. Kiba chucked him some spare boxers and a t-shirt. Getting the hint, he changed into them and jumped on the bed, looking at his boyfriend as he waited for his boyfriend to join him. Seconds passed as his lover moved around the room, picking up clothes and putting the dirty laundry away in the basket in his bathroom.

"You coming to bed Kiba?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, just closing the window since it's chilly tonight." replied the tattooed nin, walking over to the open window closing it with a click of the lock. Moving towards the bed he pulled the covers back enough for both of them to slip in easily. After a minute or so of getting themselves comfy, they laid there in silence. Naruto had his head resting on the brunette's chest and he closed his eyes as he listened to the beating of Kiba's heart.

_Duh-duh...duh-duh...duh-duh..duh-duh..._

The steady rhythm lulled the blond into a peaceful sleep. The steady rises and fall of Naruto's chest told Kiba that he was finally asleep.

"Sweet dreams Naru." he whispered, embracing the sleeping teen protectively. Kiba finally allowed his heavy eyelids to droop, sending him into a deep slumber.

Over at the Hospital Shizune was waiting for the blood results for Hoshimi. The machine beeped signaling that the results were ready. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the printer as the results emerged from the machine. She picked them up and scanned over the readout. She frowned as she read the readouts and was about to leave when the tannoy clicked on.

"Could Shizune please report to the main desk." The voice said. Leaving the room, Shizune made her way down to the main desk. As she passed through the double doors she was greeted by a Medic-nin.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the medic.

"These people have just come in complaining of weakness and high fever." explained the medic.

"What are their temperatures?" asked the brunette.

"100.4 Fahrenheit." The nin replied. Shizune looked at the medic, thinking of how to handle this.

"Take them up to ward three and inform the Matron of the symptoms. You know what to do after that." instructed Shizune.

"Hai." acknowledged the medic before escorting the patients to the ward.

"Please inform me if any more people turn up with the same symptoms." she asked the receptionist, getting a nod of understanding in response. "I better go and sort out Hoshimi-san." Shizune soon reached the staff room, and opened the door.

"Hoshimi-san, are you alright?" asked the Jōnin as she walked into room. No reply came from the matron. "Hoshimi?" She asked, knowing something was definitely not right.

Walking up to the woman, she could only hear her own breathing. Steadily she approached the seti where the women laid. She placed two fingers on the medic's pulse point... And she could feel anything, not a single flicker of life.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough." The brunette said quietly. Finding the intercom she buzzed down to the main reception. Before the receptionist could answer Shizune ordered;

"Inform the Hokage that she is needed here immediately!"

"Hai Shizune-Sama." replied the receptionist.

"And tell the morgue staff to come up to the staff room. Also tell them that HI level 2 will be in operation," Disconnecting the intercom before she got a reply.

_'Now I have to wait for Tsunade-sama to get here before we can do anything else.'_

The Fifth arrived within a half-hour of the call she received. Luckily she managed to get a few hours of sleep after threatening the two Chūnin to clean up the mess. Still she was grouchy as hell; her mood matching a teenager who was forced out of bed early, full of grunts and groans.

Shizune greeted her master and began to fill her in.

"I'm glad you're here Tsunade-sama. As you know Hoshimi-san collapsed and I left her to rest in the staff room, while her blood results were processed." She handed the readouts to the Sannin as they walked down the corridor. "She appeared to be suffering from a virus similar to that of the flu. However by the time her results came through, she passed away." The blond turned and faced the younger women.

"Do you know how she died?" She said, her eyes calculating. Shizune knew that look. The woman before her was searching her mind for knowledge of such a virus.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but my prognosis is that she died of shock. I won't know for certain until I get the autopsy report." explained the brunette. "Also forty-five minutes ago, six people came in complaining of weakness and high fever. They are currently in ward three being treated." finished the Jōnin looking at her superior, waiting for orders.

"Very good Shizune. Head to the lab and search up the blood results for ward three. Then head down to the morgue and tell them to make Hoshimi's autopsy a top priority." ordered the medic, walking towards ward three.

Five minutes later Tsunade was walking through the double doors leading to ward three. As she walked down to the nurses' station the Matron spotted her.

"Tsunade-sama I'm glad you're here. We have three more patients coming in complaining of fatigue and each have a high fever." summarized the Matron as she showed the Hokage the ward.

"That brings those with the same symptoms to eight and one fatality. So far." The hokage said, amber eyes roaming around the ward. "Execute HI level two protocols. All staff will have to be scrubbed, stained and in hazmat suits for this ward." ordered the Fifth as she made her way to the desk. "Is there anyone from Hoshimi-san's family here?"

"Hai, her husband and her two children." stated the nurse. "They came in at the same time, all having the same symptoms."

"Keep me posted."

_'I have a bad feeling about this. Where did this come from?' _The woman thought.

The Hokage walked down the silent corridors and made her way to the lab where Shizune was working, seeing the blue light that signaled HI Level one protocols were in place turning on all around the hospital. Changing into a hazmat suit, she opened a heavy duty door and closed it behind her. She heard the sound of the door locking and seconds later a voice said;

"Stand by. Decontamination in process. Stand by. Decontamination in process." a mist shot out from concealed holes around the small room, surrounding the Fifth. A minute later the mist evaporated and a green light flashed indicating she could proceed through the door leading to the lab.

"Any progress on the illness?" The blond asked as the department head approached her.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but we've had little success with our attempts to find out what this illness is. As of now we have no idea what we're dealing with." stated the head with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Very well, keep at it. I'll be around the hospital, make sure to radio me if anything changes." She turned and left the team to get back to their work. Once again she found herself walking back down the corridor towards ward three, her mind drifting away at the sound of her echoing footsteps.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she ran up to her master. "Four more people have come in with the same symptoms. However three original patients have been moved into isolation, with chest, stomach pains and respiratory distress." explained the panting medic.

"This is getting serious." stated the Sannin after a moment of silence. "Were going hospital wide HI level one, as well as full quarantine."

"Hai." Shizune said, bowing to her. With a turn of the heel she left to get everything ready. When the brunette was out of sight, the Sannin walked to an office and opened the intercom. The tannoy clicked, showing it was on. Taking a deep breath she began to speak;

"Can I have everyone's attention? All staff are to execute HI level protocols. There is no need for alarm as this is only a safety measure. As of now this hospital is now under quarantine."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Did you enjoy it? Please review or PM and alert :-) Thanks to everyone who ReviewsPm as well as the alerts :-) they make me smile.


	27. The virus

Hi guys Chapter Twenty seven woop woop :-) Enjoy :-)

I would like to thank my Beta: MrNicholas

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>"<em>As of now, this hospital is under quarantine."<em>

Those words were spoken half an hour ago; every medical personnel executed the Fifths orders with well-trained efficiency. A checkpoint was set up outside the hospital's main entrance; the middle level of the hospital was for infected patients. Everyone in the building was being tested for the unknown virus, and so far only a handful of people in the building contracted the virus.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, warming the sleepy world with its warm rays. Birds began to sing their morning songs. Over at Konoha General Hospital the team in charge of blood work was pulling double shifts to get through the mounds of blood tests they had to have done ASAP. They were good medical ninja, but they couldn't pull miracles out of their arses. Not in the nine hour deadline they had at least. They had to pull in extra personnel from other departments just to cope.

Tsunade was working alongside the nurses on the middle floor going from the lab to ward three whenever she heard her radio crackle to life.

"Tsunade-sama could you come to isolation room two on the middle floor as soon as you have a chance please." requested a males voice.

"I'm on my way." She replied, and with that she left to her destination. When she reached isolation room two a young medic was waiting for her.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to pull you away from your work but I have something to show you. This way." The medic welcomed, showing her the door. Together they walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Lying on the bed was Izumo Kamizuki. The blond medic stood there watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and noticed a breathing mask was used to try and help him breath.

"It's Izumo Kamizuki. About three hours ago he came in complaining of fatigue, and about an hour after that he could barely stand." reported the young medic, turning to the Sannin. "High fever, chest pain, respiratory distress. Sound familiar?"

"You're certain it's the same?"

"He's displaying identical symptoms as those who are now in ward three." confirmed the healer. "Whatever it is, it's spreading. Kotetsu Hagane brought him in and he too is being tested for the virus."

"Very well, notify me if his condition changes. Also; there's a new medication going around trying to fight the virus." The blonde told the medic-nin, walking out of the room back towards ward three. When she got there the nurses seemed to be happier than they have been all day. The hokage decided to find the Matron and ask her what was happening. Once she found the head nurse, she too looked more lively.

"Has something happened?" inquired the amber eyed Sannin. The Matron turned to her with a smile on her face.

"They are responding well with medication we have administered, even the ones in isolation." reported the Matron happily.

"That's the best news I've had all day. Keep me informed if anything changes." replied the blond, the corners of her mouth forming a small smile.

_'I need to talk to Kotetsu.'_ the Fifth thought.

It was around mid-morning when Kotetsu was released from Isolation, his blood work having been negative. He received a message from the Hokage telling him to meet with her in the main office. Approaching the polished oak door, he knocked on it door twice.

"Enter!" came the muffled command. Taking a deep breath the bandaged Chūnin walked into the room, stopping a couple of feet away from the desk.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" he asked giving her a bow in respect. The medic looked at him with amber eyes.

"I did Kotetsu, as you undoubtedly know that Izumo is ill. I want you to remember what you were doing yesterday evening all the way to the early hours of this morning." instructed the Hokage, resting her chin on her hands as she waited for his answer.

"Last night me and Izumo were in the flying dragon having a few drinks, when Hoshimi and a few others came inside and we invited them over. They all looked like they needed it to be frank, so we talked, and had a laugh. Everyone was having a good time. Izumo noticed Hoshimi was tired so Izumo being the nice guy he was did his best to cheer her up. He got her to smile again and she joined in the games we were playing." He paused to gather everything he could remember before he continued. "After about twenty minutes or so she excused herself saying she had to get home to get to sleep for work. So we said our goodbyes to her and she went home."

"Did anyone else come in direct contact with either Hoshimi or any of the other medical staff?" asked the Fifth with a hint of urgency. Catching the urgency in her voice, he thought hard.

"A couple of people. Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a very high possibility that they may be infected with the same virus that Izumo has." explained the Sannin. "Can you remember if they stayed together after they left or did they split up?"

"We all split up once we said our goodbyes to each other, me and Izumo went back to his to crash and the others dispersed." By the look in his superior's eyes, he could tell that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you Kotetsu you may leave."

Bowing to her he left. When the door closed she radioed Shizune.

"Shizune, I want you to locate and bring back the medics who helped heal Kakashi yesterday and put them in quarantine. If they don't come quietly you are authorized to use necessary force. Try to do it discreetly, the last thing we need is mass panic." ordered the Fifth. Shizune complied with the order and did what she was asked to do.

_'This is going to be a lot of paperwork...Fuck it, if those old bats dare say anything on how I'm handling the situation they can shove their opinions right up their arses!'_ she thought darkly, counting down the hours until she get a visit from the old farts.

The intercom on the desk beeped showing she had an incoming call. Pressing the button it buzzed a bit before a voice filled the room.

"It's Matron Roka. We have a problem, Tsunade-sama. The patients which were on the mend have somehow been reinfected with the disease. We have no idea how since everyone was almost rid of the virus, but they have all been reinfected." informed the distressed Matron. "If this keeps happening we are going to start to losing this battle."

"Shit." muttered the Hokage. "Do what you can Matron, while I chase up those responsible for Diseases and Infections."

"Very well Ma'am." the intercom clicked off. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pressed the intercom again and asked for the head of D&I. She only had to wait a couple of seconds before the head answered.

"What can I do for you Milady?"

"Have you made any progress with the disease?" inquired the blond waiting with bated breath, hoping that some good news would come out of this.

"Yes, we've pretty much ruled out bacterial infection at this point. We're treating it with an anti-viral cocktail." replied the researcher with a small amount of hope in his words.

"Good. I've just finished talking to Matron Roka in ward three, and from what she told me, the virus is starting to become immune to the medicine that we are treating the patients with." The Kunoichi told the researcher.

"I do know that it isn't unheard of for viruses to mutate and become immune to whatever is attacking it. Obviously we're dealing with something more than a garden variety super bug." supplied the researcher. "If you'll excuse me Tsunade-sama, I'm needed." the com died.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. Everything around her was quiet until a knock on the door echoed through the office.

"Enter." She said. In came a slightly flushed Shizune. "How did it go?" The blonde asked.

"They came in quietly, no force was used." reported the brunette. "They are all being tested for the virus as we speak, and if it is positive then they will be put into quarantine." concluded the Jōnin. Another knock on the door pulled the occupants attention to the new comer. A young lady walked in with a file.

"I have the most recent blood work from Kakashi Hatake." informed the nurse handing Tsunade the file. She took it and read the contents.

"It seems we have found patient zero." revealed the Fifth. Handing the file over to her apprentice, who in turn read the results. "Shizune I'm sorry but I need you in the field following up their whereabouts. Draft up who you need to help you with this task, keep your radio on frequency nine." Tsunade instructed guilt showing in her eyes for working her apprentice too much. Shizune noticing the look she gave a forgiving smile to her master, and then left. Dismissing the nurse Tsunade went back to going over every report she had been given in the last two hours.

Sunlight streamed into the Inuzuka's Heirs bedroom, where he laid asleep spooning his mate. The bedroom door creaked open slowly. Tsume and Hana stuck their heads around the door.

"Awww, they look so happy." Hana whispered, watching the boy's sleep.

"Perfect blackmailing material." Her mum states mischievously, as she took out a camera.

"Mum! You can't do that, it's mean." The eldest sibling whispered harshly, trying to stop the older woman, but with little success.

"What? It's always handy to have _persuading_ materials at your disposal, especially when you want something done or if they've done something they shouldn't have." chuckled the Matriarch evilly.

Tsume moved closer to the sleeping pair, Hana following close behind her. She held the camera at the ready. She got to the spot she wanted and brought the camera to her eye.

_Flash_

The moment forever captured on film, the moment was broken when the boys started to stir.

"Ohh shit, shit, shit." panicked Hana looking around for somewhere to hide. Tsume, seemingly calm on the outside, was also panicking slightly on the inside. Seeing the door was still open, she grabbed Hana and they scarpered, closing the door behind them quietly.

A groan escaped the brunette's lips as he regained consciousness. He tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't. Cracking an eye open he peered down at the pleasantly warm weight resting against his chest. The sun's rays reflected off of the golden spiky hair. Smiling Kiba ran his fingers through the soft locks, enjoying the feeling of the hair passing through his fingers.

"You like running your fingers through my hair don't you." stated a drowsy voice. Removing his hand from the soft hair, he placed it on the blonds clothed back.

"I do. Is that a crime to run my fingers through your sun kissed hair?" The brunette asked. A half retained snort came from the younger boy.

"What?" Kiba inquired.

"Sun kissed hair? That was really cheesy, even for you." teased Naruto enjoying the looked on the tattooed Chūnin. The moment went when nature decided to call. "As much as I want to stay here and keep teasing you, I really need to go."

Kiba looked really confused as to what the boy meant, watching him scramble out of bed. Realization dawned on his face as he got up himself. He put on some clothes and left some out for his mate. Walking to the door he shouted;

"I've felt some clothes out for you. I'll be down in the kitchen when you're ready!" Hearing a muffle OK in reply, the dog-nin made his way down the stairs. As he neared the bottom he noticed the two clan elders.

"Come down here pup." commanded the Elder male. Kiba, biting back a snarl, did as he was told. He knew why they were there. It was because he and his mate had sex outside the knowledge of the clan. Also his mate wasn't just anyone, it was the villages Jinjuriki, host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He bowed to them even though he didn't want to, but it was expected of him.

"We have been informed that you have a mate. A male no less." the elder stated with distaste clear in his voice. "And not just any male. You mated with Uzumaki Naruto, the villages demon child." the disgust clear on his face.

"He is not a demon child, he's a human being." snarled Kiba, his protectiveness shining through. This time the elderly women gave him a sympathetic look.

"My dear boy he lied to you. There's nothing even remotely human in his body." the moment those words reached Kiba's ear his anger flared. His resolve weakened, the urge to kill the two old fools in front of him steadily grew stronger.

"Speak about my mate like that again and I will rip your throats out." Kiba said, his canines bearing and his body shaking with uncontrollable anger. The older man watched the teen critically.

"You have a choice: To renounce your _mate._ To cut off your bond with the _boy,_ and continue your duties as the clan heir and marry a girl worthy of baring your children." he continued ignoring the deep growling directed at him. "However if you choose to continue your relationship with _him_, then you will no longer be a member of this clan. You'll be an outcast, an omega, forever holding the dishonour of your family and the clan. Your last name will be stripped from you as well as all of your rights." He finished, silence filling the room. This particular punishment was rarely used, but only for those who would be a danger to the clan. Exile.

Over at the hospital an exhausted Tsunade sat at her sturdy oak table reading over the latest reports. The head of D&I came in and bowed to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Twelve infected hospital personal have been quarantined, four of them showing early symptoms. Now half of those people came in direct physical contact with Kakashi, however the rest of them didn't. Which means we should assume the worst case scenario." reported the researcher.

"Which is?" asked the Fifth, dreading the answer.

"The virus may be airborne and persistent."

"So we have no idea how many people this will ultimately effect." The hokage said, confirming her worst fears.

"No."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) So what did you think? Review PM Alerts please. Thanks again to everyone who has they make me smile as always:-)


	28. The Start of Something New

Hi Guy's sorry about the long wait! I had to redo this chapter 10 times before i thought it was ready to be uploaded. Enjoy :-)

Beta: MrNicholas

Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS; SEE FIRST CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>Silence held its grip in the Inuzuka household; no one dared to speak after hearing the elders threatening exile. Kiba just stood there rooted to the spot, his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts;<p>

_'Exile.'_

A stair creaked bringing the boy out of his thoughts, looking up he saw Naruto standing there nervously playing with the sleeves of a hoody. A small rucksack strapped to one of his shoulders. The elders shot the whiskered teen a sneer; their eyes hardened at his mere presence.

"Where are you going Naruto?" asked the Heir, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"I'm leaving. It's obvious that I'll never be accepted into this clan because of what I carry." he answered not making eye contact with the Chūnin. "If I stay with you I'll be condemning you to a life of an exile. My life, it'll destroy me to put you through that." he walked past Kiba, his head bowed so he couldn't see him breaking down. Tears trickled down his scarred cheeks.

As he walked past the elders they smirked victoriously at how they bested the demon. At the sound of the front door opening, Kiba turned and watched the boy stand there for a moment, when suddenly, he was almost knocked flying. A pair of wet, chapped lips connected with his; soft and brief. As quickly as it happened, it was over. As he opened his eyes he saw the front door close and his mind tried to catch up, everything happened so fast. He subconsciously brought his hand to his mouth where the lingering sensation of the kiss stayed.

"Good riddance." one of the elders said. The male turned to Kiba with an air of triumph around him.

"Excellent, now that _thing_ is out of your life we can now focus on finding a worthy female to bare your heirs." And with that said the two elders walked off, leaving the main household. A voice caught their attention;

"No." They turned around and looked at the brunette with confusion written across their wrinkled faces.

"What do you mean no?" demanded the women. No one denied the elders!

"As in you're not going to find me a female to bare my children, because I already have someone who means more to me than anything." he stated defiantly looking the two old bags in the eyes. "I will always choose Naruto for my mate, I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."

Neither elder knew what to say or do in response to that. On the other hand, Hana and Tsume stood there smiling. Both of them knew that Kiba would face exile if it meant that he could spend it with his mate.

"Oh and further more." he said as he walked to the front door, he turned around and had a grin on his face. "You can go fuck yourselves."

Turning around once more, he left the premises not as the Inuzuka heir but just Kiba. Inside the two elders stood there shocked at how the teen talked to them, both red faced with anger, not saying a word they left in a huff. After the sound of the wooden door shutting rang through the air, the remaining Inuzuka's burst out laughing, no longer able to contain it, trying to grab hold of something so they didn't fall on the ground.

"Did...Did you see their faces when he told them where to shove it? Ohhh I wish I had a camera." breathed out Hana as she clutched her side.

"Well you're in luck...because I did." Tsume said, showing the vet the camera. Seeing it sent a new wave of laughter through the older sibling, her legs no longer able to keep her on the floor they gave way, making her land on her side as she laughed. As time passed the laughter died down and they regained their composure, still the odd cackle of laugher made its way through and the two sat there for a while. A comfortable silence filled the room;

"Do you think they will be fine?" voiced the Chūnin, thinking on how this was going to affect her younger brother.

"They are both very capable shinobi, both have friends who love them for who they are. So yes they will be fine." smiled the Matriarch. She had a sense of pride at how far her pup has grown.

The moment the front door was closed the blond took off, running as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks as a never ending waterfall. The more his heart ached, the faster he ran, back to his old apartment where he would remain alone.

_'I should have known that no one will ever allow me to have someone to love. They always see the fox, not me.'_

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of his green door. He took out his key, unlocked the door and walked inside the dark hallway. Discarding the rucksack and his ninja sandals he walked dejectedly to his made bed, flopping down on it and burying his tear stained face into the pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

Kiba was running around the whole of Konoha trying to find his elusive mate, jumping from one rooftop to another as he searched. His mind franticly thought about where his lover could be;

_'Right I've checked: The Ramen stand, The Hokage Monument, the Park near his apartment...Duh I haven't checked his apartment!'_ thought the brunette as he turned himself around and headed for he blonds apartment complex.

_'Now that we are free, we can move into our own place.'_ that simple thought gave Kiba a moral boost. Pushing more chakra into his feet he propelled himself into the night. Only a slight blur could be seen if anyone looked.

Reaching the top of the Jinchūriki's apartment he landed silently making his way to the side where the windows sat. He sneakily peered down and noticed the window was open. In a blink of an eye he was in the blonds apartment. A deafening silence pounded in his ears as he reached out using his five senses. The salty smell drifted up to his nose. Following it he saw the outlining shape of a person, taking in a deeper breath he noticed the salty smell of tears and the dominant scent of vanilla and Ramen.

"Naruto? You awake?" He asked.

He reached out with his hand and laid it on the blonds shoulders. With a shout of surprise the boy was roughly swung against the opposing wall, his body pinned to the wall and a sharp kunai pressed against his throat. Cracking his eyes open dark sapphire ones stared into his chocolate coloured ones. After what seemed like an eternity, the blade was removed, allowing the brunette to breathe steadily.

"What are you doing here Kiba? If the Elders find out you came here then you'll be made an exile. I don't want that for you, I love you. I couldn't be the reason you lost everything, I couldn't bare it." quietly stated the younger teen, not able to look at the taller boy.

"It doesn't matter because I knew I had to choose and I chose you. I have no regrets, if anything I feel free. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and now I can be with the person I love." smiled Kiba as he wrapped his muscular arms around the blond's slender waist. "I was wondering if you would you like to get our own place? Somewhere where we could call home?" he asked tentatively knowing the teen was still mourning Iruka.

"I would like that… Home." He replied, pulling himself into the radiating warmth that was his boyfriend. His mate. "I...I wish Iruka was here." He said.

As the moments silently passed they stood there holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up and we can go and see if there's any two cell missions going on. How does that sound?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the spiky locks of sunshine. "Then we can start to save."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes, help yourself to anything to eat or drink." stated the blond ecclesiastically as he ran towards the bathroom.

_'Where does he get all that energy from?'_ the older Chūnin thought as he sat on the single bed. He allowed himself to fall back, his arms folded behind his head. The raw scent of Naruto filled his nostrils, every muscle unwound itself, and a deep sense of calm filled his soul.

"Why are you grinning?"

Slightly opening an eye, he saw a wet Naruto leaning against the doorway, his torso glistening as the light hit the small drops of water. For once the brash Chūnin was speechless, while blood began to swell in his nether region. He was still silent as his mind tried to catch up, but all he could do was stare at the teen in front of him.

Naruto was inwardly smirking at the dangerous effect he has on his mate's mind, storing it all away when it would come in handy.

"Are you gonna say something or just lay here eyeballing me?" he asked pretending to be annoyed at him. Regaining some composure the brunette got off the bed walking over to him, his animalistic eyes raking over every muscle, every contour. Stopping only inches away his eyes darted up, meeting the bright ocean coloured ones. The longer he stared into them, the more he felt drawn in with the various shades of blues. Subconsciously licking his bottom lip;

"You look...h..hot." stuttered the brunette with an underlay of huskiness. Noticing the need in the brunette, Naruto leaned in his lips millimetres away from the shell of his ear. The ghostly breathing sending shivers down the taller boy's spine;

"You think I'm hot do you? Do you know what makes my body heat up?" sensually asked the shirtless teen. Each question was just above a whisper but with enough need and lust to make the boy lose his already crumbling self-control. "What really makes me hot..." the last bit he whispered into his ear, before pulling away. The once bright ocean blue eyes turned several shades darker.

Kiba just stared at him with a look only a predator gives to its prey. He quickly grabbed the blond and flung him onto the bed, watching him bounce a couple times before joining him.

"Kiba..."

"Please Naruto, I want you. I don't want to fuck you...I want to make love to you. I love you, a..and I want to show you just how much you mean to me." pleaded the older boy, meaning every word. Naruto's eyes softened, slowly Kiba tilted his head down slightly not breaking eye contact, Naruto started to tilt his own head, drawing closer together. Closer and closer they drew until they were centimetres apart. Kiba relished in the smell that the boy gave off: Vanilla and Ramen. Naruto could feel Kiba's breath tickling against his rose lips. Kiba closed the final gap.

The kiss was sweet and soft, both of them closed their eyes. Kiba's left hand rose, placing it gently on Naruto's cheek, while the other rose and gently rested on the boy's waist. The blonde started to move his lips against Kiba's slowly. The blond gracefully manoeuvred his hands to the back of Kiba's neck.

The Chūnin responded to the kiss, his thumb began to stroke the other Chūnin's cheek. Naruto started to feel his heart swell with all the pent up emotions and the brunette sensed the boy's emotions, neither could hold on to them anymore. Both teens started to pour all their emotions into the kiss; the brunette brought their heated bodies together.

Every curve of their bodies fitted perfectly. Naruto could feel the heat radiating of his lover, a tongue gently slipped across his lower lip requesting entrance.

The boy gave the wet muscle entrance, feeling it explore his mouth, brushing against his tongue occasionally. When Naruto gave the brunette permission to explore, Kiba couldn't believe the intense flavours he had access to. A moan escaped the back of his throat; the blond's body responded to the moan, and it sent shivers down his spine. The brunette's hands flowed across the blond's body memorizing every contour, and every curve of it.

Kiba brushed his tongue against the blonds to get him to dance with his; and Naruto tentatively did so, becoming more confident with each passing second. The blond pushed the Chūnin's back into his own mouth, and assaulted the brunette's wet cavern with a vengeance.

It was the blonds turn to moan, running his hands down the other boy's body, feeling everything he had to offer but never going any further than his waist. The brunette bit his lovers tongue earning him a mewl from deep within the boys chest. That single sound sparked something inside of him.

Both broke apart resting their foreheads together, taking deep breaths to slow down their ecstatic heart beats.

"You're wearing far too much Kiba. Strip. Now." huskily commanded Naruto tugging at the offending t-shirt. Chuckling he got off the flushed teen, making sure he was watching him, and he started to do a striptease.

All the younger teen could do was stare and drool, as the t-shirt lifted, the tanned sculpted torso rippled as the piece of clothing was discarded somewhere on the floor. The next piece was his trousers. Smirking, tanned fingers slowly popped the top button, enjoying the pure look of lust etched into the blonds being. Indigo eyes followed his hand movement never blinking, still following his hand it was pointing at him; tell him to come to him. Getting up as if he's on autopilot, in a blink of an eye Naruto was standing in front of him. Their eyes roamed over each other's exposed chests.

The blond grabbed the boys head, their lips meeting again. This time the kiss wasn't slow; it was fast and passionate, tongues battling each other for dominance, the Chūnin's hands slid down the well-tanned chest, over the well-defined six pack and rested on the waistband of the boy's trousers. Kiba gasped as his solid member was freed from its clothed prison, and at the same time a wet muscle slipped into his moist cavern, incising his tongue to dance with him. Stepping out of the pooled clothing at his feet, without breaking the kiss, Kiba ripped of the flimsy towel barely containing Naruto's own hard on.

Deciding to get on with the show Kiba hoisted the younger teen up, breaking the kiss momentarily. A deep moan erupted from both of them as their cocks rubbed against each other causing delicious friction. Relishing the feeling, the smaller teen wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist tighter, pulling their heated bodies closer. The whiskered teen's body went rigid when chapped, swollen lips latched onto his neck, biting and sucking, setting a trail of small fires down his bared neck.

"Kiba...please..." breathed out a flushed Naruto, trying to get his mind to form a basic sentence.

"Did you say something Naru?" Kiba asked, smirking as he continued his ministration, deliberately missing the mark on the boys pulse point.

"Hmm." was the only answer Naruto could give, biting his lower lip, refraining from screaming out when cool fingers started to tease the tense ring of muscles at his rear, and at the same time having his pulse point being licked lightly.

"I'm sorry baby, did you say something?" Kiba asked, knowing full well his ministrations were having the effect that he wanted. Smirking, he slipped his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, he began to draw his fingers in and out of the warm passage. In and out, again and again, Naruto was meowing at the feeling of his ass being finger fucked, wanting more of the sensation he pushed down on the fingers making them go deeper inside of him. Feeling his fingers being buried to the knuckles, Kiba pulled them out and smacked the blonds arse.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Naruto snapped while he rubbed the sore check.

"That was for being inpatient and being a bad boy." retorted Kiba, a sly smirk across his face. Carefully he manoeuvred them to the edge of the bed, making sure Naruto was still latched on, he knelt on the bed before moving towards the pillows. Feeling the softness of the mattress underneath him, Naruto untangled his slender legs from Kiba's waist, and put them on either side of the boys bent legs.

Minutes passed as they stayed like that. Naruto softly cupped Kiba's cheek, caressing it as they stared into each other's eyes. Smiling Kiba leaned into the hand, kissing the palm.

"I love you Naruto. Never forget that." confessed the fanged teen, looking the younger boy in the eye as he said it.

"I love you too." was all that he needed to say, bringing the brunette down for a sweet kiss. A lovers kiss. As the kiss deepened slender legs wrapped themselves around the others waist, moving his hips back slightly so his crown was right at the younger boy's entrance. Slowly Kiba's head slipped in the ring of muscle, earning a groan from both of them; he steadily he pushed more of himself into the tight heat, until he was fully engulfed. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his boyfriends parted lips.

"Move...Kiba." whispered Naruto nudging his hips back as a sign to get moving. Getting the signal Kiba drew back until only his crown was surrounded by the warm tight muscle, before pushing back in, repeating the movement over and over again. Small gasps broke free as the hard organ kept stroking Naruto's prostrate with deadly precision.

"Hmm Naru... your so… tight." mumbled Kiba as he started to thrust harder, sucking and biting the other boys neck. Pleasure steadily built up for both of them, moving in sync with one another. Nails moved up and down the brunette's back, tightening their hold on the boy as he thrust harder and faster. Grunts and groans filled the air with the sound of skin slapping against skin;

"Ahh, Kiba please...I'm soo close." The gasping blond begged, pulling the other boy down closer. He began to nibble the panting brunette's ear, which he found out was one of his weak spots. "Please."

The plea was breaking the last piece of resolve the older Chūnin had to hold off the warm knot building in the base of his stomach.

_'No I'm gonna last as long as my Naru does. I'm not gonna have it end so quickly.'_ thought the teen.

"Hold on baby..." He said as he renewed his pace, snapping his hips back and forth. Every snap of his hips struck the blonds abused bundle of nerves head on, causing the boy to scream in pure bliss.

"Yes! Kiba...more...harder..faster!" shouted Naruto, not wanting to disappoint his mate, Kiba did as he was asked, putting every last bit of energy into the final push.

"Naru...I...can't hold on any longer." the brunette breathed out trying to keep rhythm but was finding it extremely hard as the blonds muscles kept clamping down tightly with every thrust. In seconds with a silent shout of pleasure Naruto exploded all over his chest and stomach coating his lovers. When the heat clamped down Kiba shuddered with a howl as he released his seed into his lover. As the last shot left him, he collapsed on top of his panting mate. Minutes passed as they got their breathing under control. Kiba raised up just enough to kiss his lover. The kiss was slow but passionate, putting their hearts and souls into it, pulling apart to breath, resting their foreheads together enjoying the others company.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba." whispered Naruto sleepily, licking the boys cheek affectionately. Smiling Kiba gently rubbed his nose against the others, growling lightly. Watching the younger boy fall asleep, he pulled himself out slowly as to not disturb the sleeping teen. He got himself comfortable on the bed and he felt Naruto snuggle closer to his body. Wrapping an arm around him protectively and pulling the bed sheet over their naked bodies, a smile graced his face as he watched the boy sleep.

_'We can finally start our lives together, with no more pain or suffering.' _He thought.

Eye lids drooping, the teen fell into a peaceful slumber, looking forward what the new day would bring.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading :-) Please ReviewPM and Alerts will be welcomed. Thanks again to those who do review/pm and Alerts they make it worth while and me smile :-)


	29. Whispers

Hi Guy's sorry for the long delay. Life has been a pain in the arse! Anyways Chapter 29 :-) Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS FIRST CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning before the two lovers decided to head towards the mission office, laughing at each others jokes, basically goofing around. As they drew nearer to the mission office Kiba started to notice the strange stares, his ears twitched everytime someone whispered his name. Naruto on the other hand didn't pay any attention to the villagers, he was just happy to have Kiba living with him.<p>

_'Finally the future is looking brighter now I have someone to love.'_ he thought waiting for Hinako to say something, but it never came. Then he remembered what he done, a frown formed;

_'I'm going have to confront her sooner or later...It's not going to be pretty.'_

"Hey Naruto, you there?" asked Kiba while waving his hand infront of the blonds face.

"Hmm, sorry Kiba got lost in my own thoughts. Did you want me for something?" answered the teen sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I did, we're at the mission office." informed the brunette pointing at the building. "If I didn't stop you, you would of continued walking to Kami know where." turning he walked into the building, dragging the embarrassed boy with him.

The mission room was pretty busy for that time of morning a lot of Genin's getting their D-ranks, something both boys are glad they don't have to do anymore, unless they royally piss of the Hokage. Walking through the room's once lively chatter dead in a second flat, all eyes were on them. Naruto fidgeted nervously, their eyes told more than what their faces didn't. Noticing the looks of disgust and curiosity, Kiba moved closer to the younger boy offering some comfort to him.

A pair of smoky brown eyes looked up from his work, surprised to see to see his two friends together after what happened last night. Ino came up to him this morning going on about how Kiba was exiled because he refused to leave Naruto.

_'Man what a drag'_ thought the lazy Jōnin. He didn't care about gossip which spread around the village like wildfire, he knew both of them well enough that if they had something to tell them then they will.

"Naruto, Kiba." getting the attention of the teens, relief flashed across their uncertain faces walking up to the Nara. Before the boys got to his desk the older teen shot everyone a piercing look saying: 'Don't you have things to do.' kind of look, getting the message the mission room filled with chatter once again.

"What was all that about?" asked a frowning Naruto, looking around the office. The other two brunette's sighed as they both knew what it was all about. Shikamaru shared a silent conversation with Kiba, taking a deep breath Kiba turned to frowning boy and explained to him why everyone was acting the way they were;

"Naruto, do you have any idea why they watched us the way they did?" the whiskered teen shock his head. "It seemed last night after I was exiled the Elders decided to make it know that I was no longer an Inuzuka. Also they seemed to 'accidentally' let slip that your my mate." explained the taller Chūnin watching the various emotions flash across his lovers face. As the information sieved through the blonds mind, he looked up, his eyes meeting the hazel ones. Before he could say anything, Kiba raised his hand.

"Don't you dare say anything Naruto, I don't care about those old bags I chose you and I don't regret it. Not for one moment." stated the older boy with a authoritative tone, daring the blond to argue with him. Naruto turned his head away, folding his arms and pouted, mumbling about insufferable mutts.

Turning back to the lazy Brunette, Kiba smirked while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Remembering why they went there Naruto strolled up to the desk standing next to the tattooed teen.

"Hey Shika any missions for a two man cell?" he asked enthusiastically eyeing all the scroll around the Jōnin.

"Troublesome." was all he muttered as he handed them their mission scroll. Catching it effortlessly Naruto untied the document, and began to scan its context. Once done he handed it to his partner;

"Where are the files we're supposed to deliver to the Winds Daimyo?" inquired the blond. All ready anticipating the what he was going to say, a sealed scroll laid on the table: Red and Blue ribbons tied the scroll shut.

"Anything else that we need to know before we leave?" probed Kiba, his gut telling him that something wasn't right.

"There is one more thing, Tsunade-sama asked me to give you this note." handing him a folded piece of paper. The brunette tentatively took the note and proceeded to read it, a slight smirk spread across his face as his he absorbed the text. Curiosity was getting the better of Naruto so he tried to have a peak at what the note said.

"Kiba what does Baa-chan want?" no longer able to control his curiosity, he tried to grab the piece of paper off his lover with little success. This lasted for a few minutes of Kiba keeping it out of the smaller boys reach, getting fed up with being teased Naruto formed his signature move;

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" three identical copies appeared, taking the older boy by surprise. Before he could form even a syllable he was tackled to the floor, two clones securing his legs while the original and the remaining clone grabbed his arms. Struggling against his captors, Kiba twist and turned as much as he could but the blond had him pinned.

"Naruto get off me now!" the brunette growled trying in vain to get out of the pin. "If you don't, you'll regret it big time." Naruto's eyes shone with mischief, a fox grin adding to his gleeful look.

"We could do this the hard way or the easy way, mutt. Your choose." eyeing the struggling teen. "I'm personally hoping you'll choose the hard way. That way I can kick your arse." stated the blond teen as he knelt down and pried the note out of Kiba's clutched hand. Eagerly he unfolded the scrunched up piece of paper, suddenly it spontaneously caught alight. In seconds the note turned into ash, leaving a wide eyed, speechless blond. Three puffs of smoke erupted freeing the detained brunette, seeing the boy in shock he got up off the floor while dusting himself down, grabbed Naruto around the waist, half carrying half dragging him out of the office.

Finally when Naruto snapped out of his shocked state he turned bright red at how he was getting escorted out of the room. Half of him wanted to stay in the some what awkward embrace, but the other half wanted to punch the brunette to a pulp for carrying him like he was. The violent side of the whiskered teen prevailed, grabbing the unsuspecting teens arm and launched him over his shoulder sending him onto the floor. In a matter of seconds Kiba's world was turned upside down everything went white as he connected to the floor harshly. Groaning Kiba cracked open an eyelid gazing at the pissed off teen standing menacingly over him.

"Pick me up like that infront of anyone again mutt, I will personally castrate you." threatened the blond, meaning every word. Not even waiting for an answer he walked off, not even giving the floored Chūnin a glance.

"Owww." groaned Kiba as he tried to lift his sore body of the tilled floor. All his muscles screaming for him to stay still. "Why the hell did he do that for?" rubbing his throbbing head. "Man it's like he turned into a pissed off Sakura." a shudder rippled down his spine, along with some disturbing of his blond swinging people around by their arms, and then launching them in in any direction.

_'Oh, well best not keep him waiting any longer or I could end up hospitalised.'_ thought the brunette as he steadily got up ignoring the dull ache across his body. Giving the corridor a finale glance he felt.

Once Naruto left the office he took off jumping from one roof top to another, his mind swirling with disorganise thoughts, as soon as he grabbed hold of one, six more joined the chaotic whirlpool. An aggravated sign left his rose lips as he move towards Hokage Monument. Minutes passed by until he reached his favourite spot in the entire village, gazing out onto the world beyond the great walls which protected his home. Sitting on the dusty floor, he crossed his legs in the lotus position, taking deep breaths and then releasing them slowly. This happened a few more times until he went to his mindscape, the sound of dripping water greeted his senses as he became aware of his surroundings. Opening his eyes he got up and began his journey towards Kyuubi's cage, anxiety crept in as he drew nearer. Reaching the mouth of the corridor he was hit with a blast of K.I, something he has only experienced once. Naruto collapsed onto his knees gasping for breath, his instincts telling him to flee, but the foulness and the pure terror of it kept him where he was.

"_You dare show yourself Uzumaki?"_ growled a demonic voice, blood red eyes shone through the darkness of the cage. An other flare of K.I added to the already suffocating amount, all the blond could do was to try and breath. _"You thought I would be happy to see you, boy? Did you?"_ One of her tails shot out through the bars and smacked the teen with it launching him clear across the room.

A sickening smack echoed through out the room, as the dust and broken pipes cleared a small impact craters grew viable. A black shadow fell from the hole plummeting towards the water beneath, red eyes followed the falling object as it collided with the water.

_SPLASH!_

Massive ripples rolled across the water lapping up against the sides of the walls, in seconds the object floated up to the unsettled surface. The crippled form of the blond drifted towards Kyuubi's cage, a snarl etched across the demons features.

"_You are lucky human that I need you if I want to survive."_ a clawed hand picked up the limp body, bring it up to her eye level. _"Until we meet again."_ with that Naruto was rejected from his mindscape.

All his senses were returning slowly, it was as if all of his senses were blocked for all of his life. And for the first time everything was opened to him; the light smell of the Cherry Blossom being carried down by a light warm breeze. His hearing seemed to have become more sensitive, the sounds of the forest filled his ears like soft music. Smiling slightly he tilted his head breathing in deeply, a familiar scent drifted up his nostrils. Each passing second it grew stronger until it completely enveloped him, the warm presence of his lover. Opening his ocean coloured eyes he was met by deep chocolate coloured once, full of worry.

"Hey." greeted Naruto, stretching all his sore muscles. Breathing out a content sigh as all his muscles and joints popped, peeking at the older boy, he noticed that he still worrying about something.

"Why are you so worried for?" inquired the whiskered teen.

"Why is your nose bleeding for?" pointed out the Kiba, while going through his pocket for a clean tissue. Frowning slightly Naruto brought his hand up to his nose;

"Ouch." as he pulled his hand away from his face. Tentatively he looked down at his hand and sure enough there was the rich ruby blood on his fingers. Flinching when he felt the the coarse texture of the tissue wiping up the red liquid. A faint blush spread across his scared cheeks as Kiba cleaned the flushing teen up.

"How did you get a nose bleed?" asked the older Chūnin as he finished of his task. "There." hazel eyes inspected his handy work, feeling please with himself. "Your evading my question Naruto." as he searched the boy infront of him.

"I...I err went to talk to Kyuubi." diverting his eyes finding the floor far more interesting than looking his lover in the eye. "And she was...sort of...unhappy to see me."

"_That doesn't even come close how I felt."_ mumbled Hinako even though her host couldn't hear a word she said, which just pissed her off even more. _"When you put the seal back how it was, I'm going to give you such a tongue lashing."_ every word promising what was threatened.

"Really?" asked Kiba sceptically eyeing the blond. "Why don't go you go back and try to make up with her?" Naruto's face went white as a sheet, pure and utter fear flashed across his stricken face. "I thought so. You really know how to piss people off Naruto." chuckled Kiba walking closer to his lover. Still smiling he lightly kissed the teens cheek before pulling back. "Come on we have a mission to complete." Shaking himself out of his oblivious state the blond run up to him and jumped on him, laughing loudly as Kiba stumbled about trying to find his balance.

"Come on!" shouted Naruto the million watt smile never fading. "To the East gate." pointing in the general direction of their destination. Playing alone with the bubbly Chūnin he made sure Naruto was secure before dashing off, his merriment merged with Naruto's as they laughed.

In a matter of minutes they reached the East gate, Akamaru was waiting there patiently next to the massive ninken two rucksacks sat. Spotting his best friend Kiba didn't watch where he was going, not seeing a random rock in his path. From there it went down hill, the moment he tripped Naruto went flying off him and he tumbled around the floor, kicking up a fair amount of dust. Akamaru rushed up to his companion making sure he was alright, hearing a groan from his master he bounded to where Naruto disappeared.

Shakily Kiba stood up and dusted himself down, glancing around he saw the stone and stared at it wishing it would burst into flames. A bark caught his attention knowing that bark anywhere he rushed off, in seconds he found Akamaru sitting next to a still blond. Anxiously he firmly took the boys shoulder and rolled him over, as he did sparking sapphire eyes looked up at him along with a huge grin showing his teeth. Seeing he was alright he held out a hand, taking the outstretched hand Naruto pulled himself up.

"Right, lets go!" shout Naruto while grabbing his bag and strolled out of the open gate. Kiba looking annoyed grabbed his rucksack and ran to catch up with the his teammate.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) please reviewPM and thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts :-)


	30. Twisting Sand

Hi Guys, Sorry for the long wait work and life keeping me busy. Anyways Chapter 30 up woop woop! Thanks you everyone for bearing with this story.

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE!

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Three long days passed as Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru trekked across the endless sea of sand, towards the Daimyo's palace, the bright sun beating down on them. The journey was uneventful for the trio, once in awhile a conversation would be engaged other than that, they walked in comfortable silence. Everything was going smoothly before six sand ninjas sprung out off the ground, holding kunai and short swords pointing them threateningly at the trio. The instead movement was registered, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru formed a defensive formation kunai's in hand.<p>

Neither side moved, eyes darting side to side, muscles coiled ready to leap into action. Wisps of sand drifted by, unfazed by the increasing tension. The blazing sun reflected of the highly polished weapons, giving them more of a deadly appearance. Small beads of sweat trickled down the ninjas faces, still no one made a move.

"Stand down, all of you." commanded a voice from behind the group. "They are our allies from Konoha." the tension dropped drastically as the sand nin put away their weapons. "It's good to see you again Naruto." turning to face the new arrivals. As he did, he was face-to-face with Gaara. Upon seeing his old friend, a wide smile graced his lips, showing his pearly white teeth.

"It's good to see you again Gaara." greeted the blond happily, the smile never fading. The Kazekage extended out a hand, noticing it Naruto slowly took it. The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched upwards as he shook the teens hand. Kiba stood there watching how the two Jinjuriki interacted with each other, a twinge of jealously reared it's ugly head.

_'Look how he is with Gaara. He's not like that with me.'_ spat Kiba venomously. His animalistic eyes narrowed at the sand user.

_'Get the fuck away from my Naruto.'_ as though sensing his thoughts, teal coloured eyes meet his. A hairless eyebrow rose ever so slightly, as though taunting him. Noticing who Gaara was looking at, he decided to introduce his lover to him;

"Gaara, this is Kiba." indicating to the brunette. "And Kiba, this is Winds Kazekage Gaara. Well I suppose you already know that see as I've said his name already." stated Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. Both teens looked at each other, neither one showing any signs of greeting. Oblivious to what they were doing, azure eyes scanned the small group accompanying the Kazekage.

Earlier that day team Guy were asked by the red head if they would be travel with him and his escort to Konoha. Guy being Guy jumped at the idea, shouting out 'The flames of Youth will get them there in two days'. The two sane members sweat dropped at the thought of the impossible target, while Lee was joining in (encouraging more like) with their sensie's made logic. Having enough TenTen shouted;

"Will you stop shouting about the 'Flames of Youth'! No matter how hard (or stupidly) you push yourselves, it will still take three days!"

"But TenTen, how can you say that?! The Flames of Youth are in all of us and it will push us to do it in two days! Scratch that, One day!" exclaimed the Jōnin excitedly, doing his hero pose. "In one day we will arrive in Konoha!" after hearing that Lee joined in shouting;

"Hai, Guy sensie!" over and over again with stars in his eyes. Both Neji and TenTen hung their heads in defeat, with massive sweat marks dropping.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered the Kunoichi, wondering what she did to deserve this. The Hyūga didn't say anything, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

_'I hate you fate.'_

Team Guy left with the Kazekage that morning after his morning meeting. It was a pleasant surprise when they met Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru having a stand off with several sand ninjas.

"What are you doing out here Bushy-brow?" inquired the blond walking up to his comrades. The energetic green spandex Chūnin bounded up to him, skidding to a halt mere centimetres from the younger teen.

"Naruto-kun! It's good to see you my youthful friend." asked Lee while bouncing on his heels like an excited pup. Edging away from the teen Naruto replied nervously;

"It's good to see you too Lee." taking his gaze of Lee for a moment he saw the rest of the team. "Hey TenTen, Neji, how has it been? Brushy-brow sensie."

While Naruto was of reacquainting with his friends, Kiba and Gaara hadn't moved as they sized each other up. After a few minutes Gaara was the first one to speak.

"Naruto was my first ever friend. He was the one to befriend me regardless of what I was and still am." teal eyes bored into ecru coloured ones. "I hold his friendship in high regards, and _you_ do anything to hurt him, I _swear_ I will not hesitate to crush you with my sand." his icy tone stabbing the brunette with fear and promise. Kiba didn't know how to respond to that statement, so he opted to say nothing at all. Seeing that his work was done, he turned to his fellow Jinjuriki.

"Naruto, what brings you three out here?" ending his conversation with Lee, Naruto replied with his normal enthusiasm.

"We're on our way to the Daimyo's palace, to deliver some documents." smiling at the red head.

"Would those documents have red and blue ribbons tying them together would it?" hearing that, Kiba answered;

"Yes it does. Why do you want to know?" a hint of sarcasm lacing the words. Pale eyes looked at him for a brief pointed look, Naruto noticed the looks they were giving each other. A feeling of annoyance crept in as he watched how hostile Kiba was to Gaara.

_'What the hell is his problem?' _thought the Chūnin as inwardly growled with annoyance. "Why do you want to know Gaara?"

"I requested those papers be delivered to the palace, where I would have been. However plans have change as I am now making my way to Konoha." explained the young Kazekage. "If it'll be easier for you then, you can deliver the papers to me when we get there."

"That's an excellent idea Kazekage! The power of youth is indeed with you!" exclaimed Guy, doing his victory pose. A collective sigh greeted that comment, from the sane members of team Guy.

"Kazekage-sama. It is time we continued our journey to Konoha." stated a random sand nin. Without saying another word, the sand delegation and Konoha ninjas fell into formation before heading towards Konoha. Naruto fell into rhythm beside the Kazekage as the ran across the endless sea of sand. Jealousy wormed it's way into the brunette's heart. A small voice started to whisper things into his ear.

A gentle breeze blow across the rolling dunes, a shadow rose up from the ground. It's blazing green eyes watching the group the disappear into the horizon. Once they were out of sight, it sank back into the ground.

The shadow moved through a wall as if it was made of smoke, stepping out onto a well lit cobbled hallway. In the place of the shadow stood a young man, no more than twenty-five years old. Hair black as the night and emerald coloured eyes. He wore a black travel cape, which concealed the rest of his body. Moving down the corridor his feet emitted no sound, not a single flame flickered when he passed it. To anyone he seem like a normal person, but to those who see the underneath of the underneath would notice this fact: He wasn't casting any shadows like a normal person.

Silently he trekked through the building, coming across a handful soldiers and other personnel. Turning down another corridor, he headed towards a large oak door, flanked by two guards. As he approached both snapped to attention before opening the heavy door. Once the doors opened he passed over the threshold.

The room was a buzz of noise and activity, large maps of the different countries, some with coloured dots and flags on them. In the centre of the room stood a large circular map of the known world. Men and women in different uniforms stood around it pointing to different sections on the map. Taking a deep breath he walk to a tall slender women, as he drew closer all eyes were on him. When he reached her, he whispered lowly into her ear. A smirk plagued her face.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day in Konoha, over at the Hokage mansion sat a tired and irritated Tsunade. The pass three day had seen her and the hospital staff pushed to their limits. In front of her stood stacks of medical files, each one filled with information on each infected person. At last count seventy-eight people were positive, that was six hours ago. A knock echoed through the silent office.<p>

"Come in." amber eyes watched as Shizune walked in with more files. The young medic placed them in front of the fifth.

"These are the latest figures, as well, we have a problem." stated the brunette gravely. Amber eyes watched her, getting the hint she explained. "We've managed to track everyone's movements who were at the bar, except one." taking in a deep breath she continued. "When we did manage to track her movements, she came into contact with six different people. Two of those we managed to quarantine easily and another is being test, however the other three have slipped the net."

"What do you mean they slipped the net?" inquired the blond, as her mind ran through every scenario she could think of.

"Two of them had left this morning on missions, and the other one was a travelling merchant. He left at dawn." silence followed that last statement. Shizune watched as her master decided there next step.

"Send out a bulletin to every hospital and clinic in fire. Any one showing plague symptoms to be refereed to use immediately. Also send word to every checkpoint, and docks that no one is allowed to leave the country. Tell them also to quarantine anyone showing plague symptoms. And send a message to the Daimyo and inform him of the situation." ordered Tsunade watching her apprentice jump into action. As Shizune reached the door it swung open revealing the village elders. Shizune bowed to them the scarred out of there before Tsunade blew up, inwardly she hope her master did. The old corpses deserved it.

Upon seeing the last people she wanted to deal with, inwardly she grimaced at the thought of them bitching about something.

"Tsunade, why hasn't Uzumaki Naruto been brought in so a cure could be made with his immunity?" demanded Koharu Utatane holding a file.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade irritatedly, her answer was given when the file was chucked on to her desk. Wearily she opened it, amber eyes absorbing every piece of information on the several sheets of paper. The office was silent except for the odd sound of paper being flipped over.

"Well why isn't he?" pushed the elder, a vain pulsed on the blonds forehead.

_'Mustn't kill the old farts, mustn't kill the old farts.'_ she chanted over and over again, bring her anger to more manageable level.

"The reason why is because he's on a mission to Suna and won't return for a few more days." she explained. "And for the matter of his immunity, these are preliminary results, which means nothing is certain no matter how promising they are. Even with the antibodies, it'll take months to sympathises a cure. By that time, it wouldn't matter." an eerie silence filled the office. For the first time Homura spoke;

"Do what needs to be done Tsunade. When Naruto returns, we trust that you can get it done?" without another word the two elders left, leaving the medic alone with her thoughts.

_'How am I going to tell him this?'_

* * *

><p>The large group of shinobi set up camp in a defensible clearing. Everyone pitched in together, in no time the camp was set up. A large roaring fire situated in the middle spreading warmth and light around the camp. The sun disappeared casting the sky with pinks, blues and purples, giving a calming feel to the evening. Naruto sat surrounded by his friends, telling them about some of the wacky adventures he had while training with the Pervy-sage. Arms waving around animatedly, emphasising the tales, everyone around him were in hysterics, some were laughing so hard, tears were running down their cheeks. Even the stoic faced Gaara had mirth gleaming in his teal eyes, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. That was everyone except Kiba as his was off collecting firewood. Akamaru diligently followed his companion fetching decent size pieces of wood.<p>

_'Who does he think he is? Acting around my Naruto!'_ growled the brunette, kicking a stone.

"_He's after your mate." _whispered a quiet voice. "_You can't trust either of them." _images flashed across his mind. Planting the seeds of doubt and betrayal deep within his heart.

"_I've nether loved you. I used you. Your nothing compare to Gaara. Nothing, you measly mutt."_ spat out the blond. The red-head stood there looking smug, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"_See what they really are like when your not around_."

Kiba's heart began to clench painfully, his true fears bubbling to the surface. All the plain, all the suffering they went through together. A small part of him remembered what they meant to each other, that they loved each other.

"_Do you honestly thing that he loves enough. Ha...he's using you. He never loved you."_

"Kiba?" turning around, he came face-to-face with his blond lover. Sapphire eyes shining with worry. "What's the matter?" he asked as he walked closer to the taller teen. As he reached the brunette he placed a tanned hand on the tattooed cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Nothings the matter Naruto. Why don't you go back to camp and catch up with _Gaara_." a minuscule amount of hate and distaste laced the last word. Hearing his mate say Gaara's name with hate and distaste, he removed his hand. Noticing the lack of warmth on his cheek, hazel eyes met azure ones for the first time that day.

"What the hell is your problem with Gaara!?" shouted the blond. "What the fuck has he done to you?" he went to worried to pissed off in less than two seconds. "Answer me Inuzuka!"

Kiba just stood the shell shocked, never in all his time knowing the blond, had he ever heard him shout at anyone with such anger. Taking an involuntary step back from the enraged teen, but Naruto wasn't having it. In a blink of an eye, Kiba was pinned painfully to a nearby tree.

"You have no idea what he's been through. To have _no-one_ to talk to. To have no-one to love him." angry tears streaked down whiskered cheeks. "Did you think I would leave you for Gaara? Did you?" silence ran through the forest. "Your silences has just answered my question. I thought you would know that I only love you, Kiba. But obviously I was wrong."

"_Ha, your not believing the guilt game are you? It's obvious he's playing you." _growled the venomous voice, feeling it's grip on him loosen.

_'What the fuck am I thinking!'_ while Kiba was fighting his own thoughts, he barely noticed Naruto leaving. As the blond turned to leave a firm but gentle hand grabbed his bicep stopping him from leaving.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just jealous of how both of you interacted with each other." explained the brunette softly. "I should of thought what I was thinking was stupid, but I just let my jealousy take over." nothing was said. "Please Naruto..I don't want to loose you. I love you."

A moonless night sky covered the sleeping world below, nocturnal animal roaming the forest for food. A single silhouette's sat on a stone ledge watching the woodlands below for any unusual activity.

"All quiet on this front?" came a emotionless voice, scaring the ninja. Recovering from the near death experience, Kiba narrowed his eyes threateningly at the culprit. A small chuckle escaped from Gaara as he lent against the smooth stone observing how the teen reacted. Déjà vu all over again, neither one attempted to move or speak to the other. Neither knew how long they stood there, eventually Kiba broke the deafening silence.

"Is there something I can help you with Kazekage-sama?" bowing his head slightly, remembering his manners, barely.

"Do you have a problem with me Kiba-san?" inquired Gaara, getting straight to the point. "Ever since we were introduced to each other by your lover, you've been nothing but cold and hostile towards me." stated the Kage bluntly, putting the Inuzuka on the spot. Regaining his composer he turned back to looking out onto the forest below.

"I don't have a problem with you Kazekage-sama. What ever the issue was it's...it's been resolved." he replied quietly. See as the brunette wasn't going to say anything else, Gaara left without a sound.

Naruto sat by a dying fire, staring into the dancing flames, looking up he noticed Gaara sitting next to him. Neither one needing to speak, both just sat there in a comfortable silence. A small smile found it's way onto Naruto's face.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) Please reviewPM me as normal thanks:-) And Thank you for all those how do as they make me smile that my work is appreciated. As well as those who fav/follow :-)


	31. Fell Beast

Hi Guys Chapter 31 Woop Woop! Sorry for the long delay been busy with stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **Posted UTC 02.43 30/09/2012.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! except the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A soft wind blow gently through the tree, carrying a warm scent of different wild flowers. The scent twisted and twirled around every obstacle in it's way. Higher it flew, swirling around a lone figure, ruffling brown spiky hair. Taking a deep breath, relishing the calming smell of the forest, umber eyes steadily opened. It was still a few hours until dawn, his ears twitched at a small sound going from behind him. Instinctively his hand went to the kunai pouch, drawing one out in a fluid motion. Poised in a defensive stance, eye's constantly scanning his surroundings, nose and ears twitching for any indication who it was. A slight hint of raman and vanilla drifted up his nostrils, smirking as he outed the teen;<p>

"You can come out Naruto. I know your behind that outcrop so show yourself." he stood there waiting for the teen to show himself. But after a minute, nothing happened, so carefully he crept towards the hiding place. Reaching the corner, he jumped out hoping to scare the blond, but all he could find was his jumpsuit jacket.

"You fell into my trap." stated a low voice right behind him. Kiba stilled as he felt the cold edge of a kunai resting against his throat. "And no sudden movements as I don't want to explain to Baa-chan, why your dead." instructed the blond smugly, pleased with himself for catching the older boy off guard. Or so he thought.

"I was going to say the same thing, Naru-chan." breathed a deep husky voice, spending pleasurable shivers down the teens spine. Smoke exploded in front of the shocked teen, showing it was a kage bunshin, before he could react, a pair of teeth latched onto his earlobe. A moan escaped his parted lips, as his lobe was sucked on, while being pulled at the same time. "Are you enjoying that Naru? Hmm." asked Kiba giving the lobe an extra tug for emphasis, making the Chūnin moan louder.

"Stop...Kiba...ahh...stop." doing as he was told, the older teen reluctantly ceased his ministrations. "I'm still pissed off at you." informed the young Chūnin. Barely refraining from pouting, Kiba mumbled;

"I thought you forgave me?"

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was just jealous of how both of you interacted with each other." explained the brunette softly. "I should of thought what I was thinking was stupid, but I just let my jealousy take over." nothing was said. "Please Naruto..I don't want to loose you. I love you." neither moved after the declaration. "Please say something. Anything." _

"_What do you expect me to say, Kiba? That everything's fine? How you were acting towards Gaara was acceptable? Someone who's been through the same pain and loneliness as me. And all you did was treat him with hostility?" rhetorically asked the blond a hint of disappointment lacing the words. The brunette's head bowed trying to hide the silent tears, fear clenched at his heart._

_Without another word the whiskered teen walked away, not even glancing behind. The warmth of the teens hand left Naruto feeling cold. It took him every ounce of control not to turn back and embrace the teen. _

_Suddenly a warm, hard body collided with him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slender waist, pulling the younger teen into the warmth. _

"_Please Naru, you know how much you mean to me. I gave up everything so I could be with you, and I've never regretted my decision, not once. You mean the world to me Naruto, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." the statement seemed to hang in the air. _

"_When we get back, your sleeping on the seti, try and get into bed with me and I'll chop your balls off." lightly joked the blond as he wrapped Kiba's arms around him more. A smile crept onto his whiskered face as Kiba chuckled vibrated through him. "I'm serious about you sleeping on the seti, but if your a good boy I might reconsider." playfully commented the blond, the smile turning into a sly smirk. See the smirk on his mates face, sent a shiver the brunette's spine. The one thing he's learnt about the younger teen is that noone crosses him and gets away scot-free._

"Meh. I might of done, or I might not of have." shrugged the blond half-heartedly. Kiba was about to make a smart-ass remark when the temperture around them dropped drasticlly. An icy chill slithered down their spines, causing every hair to stand on end. Everything around them was silent, not even the wildlife emmitted a noice. An almighty screech pierced the night causing both teens to drop to the floor, trying to shield their ears from the scream. Kiba was rolling around on the floor, his face twisted in pain, his mouth wide open as if a shout of pain was being ripped from him. Naruto wasn't any different everything as he tried to block the sound out but to prevail.

_'Fuck...my brain feels like it's going to explode.' _thought the blond, every fibre in his body screaming for him to get away from there. Sounds of toppling trees echoed around them accompanied by another ear piercing screech filled the night sky. A cry of pure pain flew out of the brunette's mouth as his ear drums vibrated violantly, threatenning to burst. All he could think was the pain he was in nothing else mattered.

Azure eyes slowly cracked open, scanning the area for what ever made the god forsaken sound. Shakily Naruto stoop up, his ears ringing from the assult it just reseved, cobalt eyes landed on a shaking Kiba. Before he could take a single step towards the fallen teen, every hair stood on end when a hot burst of air hit the back of his neck, slowly he turned around. In front of him stood a terrifying looking beast.

It was a winged creature: its hide black as night. Razor sharp talons the size of a short sword occupied both feet. Its long snake like neck, stretched from its scaly body. Soulless eyes focused on its prey, a beak like mouth filled with pointy teeth.**(A/N It's like a fell beast from LOTR's trilogy. The difference will come clear in the chapter.)**

Naruto stood there rooted to the spot, sapphire eyes becoming wide as saucers. A deep growl rumbled through the beast, within a blink of an eye it lunged forward snapping its mouth ferociously at the teen. The ninja's trainning kicked in moving himself out of harms way, the black kept advancing on the blond determinded to kill him. No matter where Naruto retreated to, nashing teeth weren't far behind.

Naruto kept jumping and dodging the large enemy, not knowing what the beast was or how to destroy it. No matter how many time he tried to lose it, it seemed to track him down in seconds.

_'There's no doubt it's smart. But how can I kill it?!'_ hastily thought the blond as he yet again dodged the winded demon. Making a sharp turn, he dived into an opening, hoping that he shake off his persurer. Silence fell on the blond as he breathed out a sigh of releif, his heart pounding against his chest.

"That was too close." muttered the whiskered teen, leaning against the cold stone wall. Something caught the corner of his eye, turning in time to see the fell beast slam itself against the ragged stone surrounding the opening. The stone began to creak and grumble under the weight of the reptile, with one more slam, the rock grumbled and cracked as it broke away making the opening bigger. Naruto moved out of the falling rubble, hands instinctively covering his head. A massive dust cloud encompassed everything, making visibility extremly poor. A silhouette formed in the dust cloud, a deep breath could be heard before a stream of fire blasted through the cloud. Seeing the fire streaking towards him, Naruto scrambled into a crack narrowly making it. His tanned skin began to redden and in some cases blistered from the sheer heat of the flames.

_'What the hell? I didn't see that happening.' _his mind racing to find away out of the tight spot. Glancing over he saw an opening on the opposite side, the only problem was the fire breathing beast, hell bent on killing him. Ignoring the pain from the burns, he drew two shuriken out of his pouch, and waited. As soon as the fire stopped he sprang out and darted towards the opening, everything seemed to slow down. The rhythmic thumping of his heart, the pounding of his feet hitting the floor. Twisting his body to face the deadly enemy, for a split second, azure eyes met coal coloured ones. Upon making eye contact, the beast brought its head back at an angle, read to launch more fire. As it unleashed the flames, Naruto flicked the shuriken at its head hoping to get its eye. A shriek of pain emanated from the fell beast, giving the Chūnin the time he needed to escape.

A shriek of pain emanated from the beasts mouth, as the two shuriken hit it's head. Two long gashes, ran parallel along the side of it's face. One running right through it's left eye, blood slowly dripping from the wound. Recovering from the few minutes of pain, a furious scream ripped through the mountain. Turning its snake like head towards the opening which the blond fled through, black eyes narrowed, with a final roar it chased after him.

Feet pounding against the uneven surface beneath them, short steady breaths passed chapped lips, spiky sun kissed air moving around haphazardly. All five sences were on high alert as the Chūnin navigated the endless tunnels and openings within the mountain. An unholy scream echoed violently off the ragged surfaces, followed by an angry roar. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, sapphire eyes scanning for any sign of the attacker. As he watched his back, his boots caught the edge of a slab of stone protruding from the floor. Tripping over it he stumbled onto the floor.

"Kuso!" exclaimed the teen, as he sat himself up. "Why does this always happen to me?" he mumbled outloud as he checked himself over. Wincing slightly as he moved his right shoulder, but all in all nothing major, just the odd cuts and scraps. "Why does Kami hate me soo much? And where is that mutt when I need him?" leaning his head back, a tired sigh passed his lips. Silence passed as he calmed his racing heart, and enjoying the general peace and quiet. A small noice caught his attention, stealthily he drew out a kunai, then flung it at the sound. Cracking an eye open he saw across from him, a small, brown mouse. Small beady eyes stared at him, its nose twitching side to side. A massive sweat mark dropped down the side of head. "You got to be kidding, all that noice for a mouse..." As if Kami herself was tourmenting the poor teen, the moused snapped it's head to the side staring at something. A sinking feeling entered the teens stomach, turning his head to face the same direction of the mouse. Cobalt eyes grew wider with each passing second, no more than ten meters away stood the black reptile. Shooting a quick look at the mouse, as quietly as he could he got to his feet, stealthily moving along the wall. Fight or flight instincs finally took hold of the rodient, with a squeak it scurried along the floor.

_'W-h-y me?'_ mentally cried Naruto, wanting nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A jet of fire streaked towards him, without thinking he shot of down the path, running away from the stream of fire as if it were a rampaging mob of towel clad women. Nearing the end of that paticular path, was a two options; Turn left or right. After a quick mental debate he decided left, digging his heels into the floor, skidding to a full stop. Stopping only a few centimeters away from the opposite wall, then shooting down his chosen route.

It didn't take long for him to realise that it was a dead end.

"Oh for fuck sake?!" moaned the teen kicking the stone wall. Turning swiftly around to head back, but paused when his only exit was blocked. Drawing a kunia from it's pouch, Naruto stood there facing his enemy. Cool night air whisped around the stand off.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" three identical copies appeared alongside, each in different stances. "Lets go!" all four charged at the creature, hurling shuriken and kunai. Each weapon hitting its mark, causing the beast to howl in pain. Snarling angerly, the winged beast lashed out violently, charging at the clones, shooting fire at all of them. As they weaved in and out of each other, the rocky floor glowed red from the missed shots, shuriken and kunia laid scattered all other the place some embedded in the walls or the floor. Swishing of the tail, snapping on the fanged beak, the shouts of pain, the whistling of shuriken through the air filled the opening as the five battled it out.

One by one , the copies began to dispers, not before weakening their enemy. As soon as the last clone disappeared, Naruto found himself winded from being whack by the tail.

"Ow" moaned out the Chūnin as he skidded across the floor. The sound of heavy footsteps drew closer, regaining his sences danger clentched at his heart telling him to move _now_. Hastily he scrambled to get to his feet tripping over his own feet in the process. The heavy footsteps got quicker and in a blink of an eye, they were right on top of him. A scaly head knocked him over, as he hit the ground, he managed to turn himself around before being pinned to the ground by it's huge talons. No matter the amount of struggling he tried, his prision tightened to the point where he felt like he was going to burst.

_'I refuse to let this over-size liszard get one over Uzumaki Naruto!'_ fresh determination flooded his body, sapphire eyes scanned the area for anything to help in his escape. Azure eyes looked up and saw the star filled night sky, something cold rested against his hand. Feeling it, he reliesed it was on of his many scattered kunai. Discreetly he tightened his rough hands around the broken weapon, and plunged the broken blade in to the side of its foot repeatedly. Howls of pain came from the beast as it relinquished its iron grip on its prey, taking his chance Naruto ran towards the nearest rock face, focusing chakra to his feet and began sprinting up the mountain side. Recovering from the surprise assualt, phantom eyes locked onto the fleeing teen. One wing after another were stretched out, ignoring the shooting pain, it flapped it's mighty wings. Higher it went, eyes transfixed on the sprinting teen, anticipating where the blond will go, breathing in deeply. The fire inside its body raged as two fire balls streaked towards the mountain face.

_Boom...Boom_

Chunks of debris sprayed everywhere, chucking up a lot of dust obscuring the impact areas. A shadow leaped out off the dust cloud continuing up the mountian. Having enough, the fell beast dived for the teen, bringing its wings tightly against its body. Higher the teen ran, only focused on getting away from the beast, muscles being pushed to their max, chakra rushing through his body.

Time ceased to exist, the constant threat of death hanged around him, like the stench of rotting flesh.

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes slowly opened, ears ringing, his head felt as though it was being split into two. Wincing as he tried to move, everything seemed numb. Biting his lip he pushed himself to get up, every this protesting against the movement. Copper liquid slowly slid down his tattoed cheek, its stomach renching smell and taste assaulted the brunettes scenes. Using the wall as a makeshift crutch, he looked for his mate. All which was there was his orange and black jacket, laying scrunched up where he left it.<p>

"Naruto?!" called out the Chūnin frantically looking for the blond. A soft breeze lazily drifted around him, many different scents filled his nostrils, some foreign, others familiar. Trusting his nose, Kiba followed the scent like a blood hound hunting for a lone fox. As he moved around the mountain, Narutos' scent was mixing with an unknown one. The further he went the stronger the two mixed together as though they were one. A faint coppery smell reached his nostils, his heart sank when he reconided the smell.

_'Naruto?!'_

Blood pumbed loudly in his ears as he ran towards the smell, feet pounding the uneven floor. Coming to an abrupt halt right infront of a newly formed battlefield. Large chunks of stone spewed everywhere, splatters of blood painted on one side of the wall. Drawing out a kunai, Kiba stepped cautiously, sniffing and listerning for the enemy or his blond. Further in he searched, ecru eyes spotted a patch of scorched stone, still glowing from the heat. Distant explosions echoed around him, looking up he saw two small clouds of smoke. Without a second though he ran towards the smoke, one thing was on his mind.

_'Please be safe Naruto?'_

* * *

><p>Diving towards its target the reptile fired a fire-ball straight in front of the blond. Hearing the roar of fire streaking towards him, Naruto dug his heels into the surface, but it was too late, the impact force of the shot caused him to lose his footing.<p>

It's the strangest sensation to fall, how helpless you feel when you're not in control. Rushing sound of the wind filled the blonds ears as he pummeted hundreds of feet. Above him was the fell beast diving towards him. Thinking quickly, he gathered enough chakra to create a single clone. Once the clone was created he used it to launch himself towards the alp. Time seemed to slow down as he pushed himself off the clone, the winged beast took out the clone in one swell swoop. Gripping hold of a ridge, Naruto heaved himself onto the leadge. Once over the edge, Chūnin collapsed onto the floor, kicking up a lot of dust. Breathing heavily, sweat running down his whiskered cheeks, dripping onto the floor.

_Thud..Thud..Thud..Thud.._

"Ohhhh" half laughed half cried the teen. "Why can you leave me alone?" reluctantly he dragged himself to the edge and peered over. Below him, climbing up the mountain face was the ever persistent dragon. It's claws digging into the stone face, pulling itself up. Slipping every so often but kept on coming.

Kiba stood at the base of the towering alp, eyes searching for any sign of sun kissed hair. Finding nothing despair started to eat away at him.

"_He's never coming back. He's dead." _whispered the small voice in the back of his mind.

"NARUTO!" bellowed the teen, refusing to even think of such a thing. Still he scanned the area around him, as his voice echoed throughout the place. The one thing he knew about his blond that Naruto would fight a hundred men and still give some.

Watching as the beast climbed it stopped suddenly and looked down, following its gaze he saw what caught the ove-sized lizards attention. Kiba. The blonds heart thumped against his rib cage, a icy shiver ran down his spine when soulless eyes met sapphire ones. The look in it's eyes unnerved the blond it seemed to know who the brunette was, Naruto's heart dropped when the reptile let go of the mountainside and plummeted towards the unspecting brunette.

"KIBA!" Hearing his name being shouted, the brunette looked up, hazel eyes widened in horror. A black beast was plummeting towards him, never before has encountered a animal like the one coming straight for him.

Without a second thought, Naruto jumped off the ridge, free-falling towards the ground. The wind rushing passed his ears, blood and chakra fueling his body, adrenaline flooding his system. Bringing his arms and legs tightly to his body, as he picked up more speed, drawring ever closer to the enemy.

Closer the ground drew, the pair plummeted to the bottom. Drawring closer to the beast, Naruto reached out and latched onto on of it's small fins running down it's back. Feeling one of its fins being held onto, the demon started to roll in mid air, trying to throw the teen off, but Naruto held on tighter. As the reptile span, the fin started to slip beneath the blonds fingers.

_'I'm not going to let you kill Kiba. If I'm going to hell your coming with me!'_ with his spare hand, he drew his short sword from it's scabbard and plunged it deeply into the dragons side. A screech of pain assulted his ears, as its massive wings snapped open. The sudden movement made Naruto loose his grip on the fin sending him sliding down the beast back. Out of pure instinct he frantically tried to grap hold of something. Slender fingers gripped hold of the wing joint, digging sharp nails into the joint. Looking over at the fastly approaching ground he knew he had to do something, determinded to end this he hauled himself ontp the beast back. Resting on its back between its long snake like neck and body, he hacked at the beast neck over and over again no matter how much the falling beast cried in pain. Blood flowed out of the multiple wounds, with one final chop, its neck was severed from the body.

Ecru eyes watched as Naruto continously plunged his weapon into its neck, the screams of pain filling the night. The god forsaken sound was silenced when it's neck was violently seperated from the rest of the body. Animalistic eyes watched it fall, twisting and turning as it fell, a sence of satifaction filled the teen. Turning in time to watch the rest of the beast and his lover crash into the ground with an almighty thud.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba as he ran over to the crash site. The stentch of blood made it impossible to find the blond through smell. Movement caught his eye, readying his kunia for anything.

"Kiba?" asked a heavily panting blond, blood splattered all over him. Putting the kunai away, Kiba rushed to the boy enveloping him in a tight embrace, before checking the blond for injuries. A small smile graced the whiskered teens lips at the affection his lover was showing. Satisfied that there were no major injuries, he cupped the teens cheeks and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss.

An undignified squeak escaped as chapped lips met his, a warm feeling filled his slightly numb body. Melting into the kiss, lips moving against each other in perfect unison. As quickly as it started it stop. Azure eyes met hazel ones.

"Don't you dare do something like that again Uzumaki or you'll be sleeping on the sofa." half-heartedly joked the brunette. Naruto chuckled lighly at the threat, resting his head on the brunettes shoulder. The moment was shattered when a screech met their ears, both heads snapped in the direction of the scream.

"We have to get back to camp!" urgently stated the blond, before he could go a warm hand gripped his arm stopping him from going. Looking at the other Chūnin with confusion written across his face. Recognise the look, Kiba elaborated;

"I know we do, but are you able to help take down another one of those things?" pointing to the headless beast.

"Who do you think I am?" stated the blond. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage dattebayo!" exclamined the teen excitedly, punching his fist in the air. With that both headed towards the camp, both with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>A cold wind picked up, flowing through the now deserted mountainside. A small mouse scurried across the floor towards the downed animal. Stopping every so often, sniffing to make sure there was no preditors around, it continued until it was right infront of the motionless body. Just as it was about to climb on it, it twitched sending the mouse running. Steam rose from the wound where the neck should be...<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :-) I hope you enjoyed it:-) please reviewPm and alert and fav as normal. Thanks to those who have already they make me smile:-)


	32. Fell Beast: Part Two

Hey Guys! Here's the full chapter! Finally :-)

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing, rushing of blood, pounding of feet against tree branches, two Konoha Chūnin raced towards the campsite. Sounds of a battle grew steadily louder as they drew closer. Anxiety settled within the blonde's heart, even though he knew it wasn't necessary as his comrades were more than able to look out for themselves, but still he worried.<p>

_'What am I thinking?!'_ he mentally berated himself _'There's no way that Bushy-brow Sensei would see this as anything than a crazy workout for his team. Not to mention that Gaara would protect them with all his strength.'_ a half smile graced the teen's lips as reassurance strengthened his belief.

Taking a quick glance at the whiskered boy, Kiba noticed the smile, raising an eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Wha..." before Naruto could finish the question, a lone kunai whizzed past both of them. Both pairs of eyes watched as it streaked past their faces. Their eyes widening like saucers when they spotted a sizzling explosive tag attached to the end of it. Without a second thought, Kiba tackled Naruto shielding the boy from the impending explosion.

_Boom_

A mass of tangled smoking limbs were launched several meters from their previous location. Demolished branches lined their path, as they tumbled to the forest floor. Tighter the limbs wrapped around each other, trying to protect the other from further harm. Hitting the floor with such force literally broke them apart. Each teen bouncing off the ground, before coming to an ungraceful stop. A lot of dirt was kicked up from the abrupt landing, temporary obscuring them from view. Neither one moved, as the fighting echoed all around them.

A groan escaped the brunette's lips, as he tried to move his aching body, joints protesting furiously. As he turned himself around, a massive jolt of pain shot up his sides causing him to bite down onto his chapped lips to stifle the shout of pain. Again he tried, but this time slowly as he laid flat on his back. As carefully as he could, Kiba unzipped his dirt covered jacket allowing him a better view of his torso. Underneath his meshed shirt, glared an angry bruise running down the entire length of his right-hand side. Tentatively, Kiba ran his fingers along the bruise, his fingers gliding over every inch of it. The brunette's breathing hitched as his fingers came over his ribs.

_'One…Two…Three...Four...ouch!'_ a hiss of pain escaped the injured Chūnin. Pressing firmly on the sore rib.

"Ahh...fuck!" exclaimed the teen. "Wrong move. Kami that bloody hurts." dropping his head onto the upturned floor, his sensitive ears picked up soft rustling leaves. As discreetly as possible, he laced his fingers around the cold handle of his kunai. Closer the sound came; still he lay there, controlling every muscle. Three armoured soldiers came through the bushes, swords in hand.

"Search the area." commanded the fourth soldier, walking infront of the small group. "Find the Kyuubis' host and his mate, and bring them to me alive." Doing as they were told, they split up scouring the area for the teens. Fear seeped into the brunette's heart, blood pounding in his ears, his mind racing. Every scenario that went through his mind resulted in the same thing over and over again.

"I've found him!" shouted a female voice. Kiba snapped out of his thoughts when he was violently hurled onto his feet. Every muscle screamed at being moved so forcefully, a small trail of blood snaked down his chin, as he bit down on his lip to stiffle the shout of pain. Gloved hands grabbed his limbs tightly while dragging him towards the other soldier. Once he was brought before the amoured man, he was thrown abruptly back onto the cold floor. A humourless laugh filled the teens ears as he laid there. A threatening growl resonated within the injured ninja throat, it was met with choruses of laughter.

"My my my my. The mutt is growling at me. Ohhh is it because I've hurt your pride?" rhetorically asked the commander, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Your people were nothing but a bunch of inbreed dog lovers." crouching down, millimeters away from the teens ear, he whispered;

"I'm going to take great pride in killing every single member of your deceased clan. I'm going to make you watch as I slit there throats. One. By. One. Just like how I did with your ancesters." Kiba could practically hear the twisted glee in his voice as he spoke. Anger flooded his body at the mental picture which was conjured into his mind. Without a second thought he went to grab a kunia from his leg pouch. Before he could even open the pouch, a heavy boot slammed down on his hand crushing it under the heavy wieght.

"Now, now, now. We can't have any of that now, can we?" asked the officer, while holding the tip of his sword against Kibas throat. "Have you located the other boy?"

"Do you mean me?!" snapping his head towards the voice, souless eyes narrowing dangerously as they focused on the blond infront of them. Standing several feet away from them stood a smiling Naruto, mud all over his clothes, including his face.

"So you must be Uzumaki Naruto?" inquired the demon, sizing the teen up. "My Master mentioned you're the host to the Great Kyūbi No Yōko." A cheeky chuckle escaped the blond as he stood there smiling like an idiot. "Get him."

With that, bothsides sprung into action. In seconds ten kage buns appeared around the teen, each drawing a weapon of their chose. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of metal clashing against eachother. The enemy was out numbered two-to-one, but that didn't phase them as they fought just as skillfully as a ninja.

While his clones were engaging the enemy, Naruto reached his mate carefully rolling onto his back. Worry shone in this sapphie eyes as he looked over his lover. "Kiba?" it came out barely above a whisper.

"Naru?" pained filled eyes met glistening azule ones. Before the boy could even answer, a black wolf tackled the blond, as it passed over Kiba, the smell of rotten flesh evaded his nostils causing him to gag violently.

Hitting the floor hard, Naruto's training kicked in, using the momentum he used it to flip himself onto his feet skidding to a halt. The black beast lunged at him, mouth open, razor sharp teeth bared. Reacting in time, Naruto jumped out of it's way, drawing a kunia from his sleeve. Three clones came into exsitance along side the original, kunia in hand. Howling the unholy demon ran towards the clones, unfazed at how out numbered it was. Deciding to end it as quickly as possible, all four of them ran at the canine. As they met in the middle four kunia plunged deeply within the beast hitting all of its vital spots. Yelping out in agony, the beast succumbed to its injuries, dropping onto the cool floor. Watching as the wolf fell to the floor, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

_'One down, three more to go.'_ he thought as he looked at the separate fights happening around him. The clones were down to less than half their original fight strength, and the soldiers only lost one person. "Help the others while I'll deal with Kiba." instructed the teen.

"Right you are boss." mock saluted the clones, before rushing of to aid their doubles. Taking one last look at the still corpes, Naruto ran back towards Kiba. A small noise caught the teens attention, bringing himself to an abrupt halt, he turned and faced the noise. Azure eyes fixed themselves onto the limp corpse, carefully he approched the dead beast. Closer he stepped, senses on high alert, kunia in hand. Stopping a few feet away from the limp animal, ears twitching, eyes scanning for any abnormal behaviour. Nothing jumped out at the teen as he observed the body, it was just acting like an ordinary dead body. Doing nothing.

_'Must of been my imagination...'_ re-pocketing his weapon, with that he turned around and went to get Kiba out of here. Soulless eyes shot open, narrowing onto the retreating teen. Without a second thought it pounced at the teen, claws and teeth bare, ready to latch onto its unexpecting prey.

* * *

><p>All around the brunette, the sounds of battle raged on. Metal clashing against metal, war cries filling the early morning sky. Staring up at the forest canopy, the tattoed teen was lost in his own thougths.<p>

_'Am I really that useless? Am I really that much of a failure as a ninja?'_ his mind wandered to Naruto. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about him. Turning his head he located the boy walking back towards him, the smile grew as the teen got closer. The smile disappeared as the teen watch the embedded kunia being pushed out off the wounds of the animal. As the last one fell, it jumped at the blond teeth and claws bared, ready to latch onto the younger boy.

"NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" bellowed Kiba, but it was too late. He watched as the animal latched onto its' prey. It's mouth bitting down hard where his slender neck met his shoulders. A shout of pain and surprise escaped the blond as he was forced to the ground by the wieght of the wolf. The warm feeling of blood, trickled down his back, while being absorbed by his black t-shirt.

_'Kyuubi...please help me..' _pleaded the young Jinchūriki, as he felt his body grow numb .His vision began to be distorted, he watched as Kiba tried to get up. Fear present in his eyes as he watched his lovers life slowly slip away.

_'Please...'_

Determination was the only thing keeping Kiba from giving into despair, as he helplessly watched Naruto's body go limp. Grabbing three kunia from their pouch, taking careful aim, he launched them at the black beast. A growl of irritation rised out of the beast, relenquishing its hold on the pale teen, turning its head towards Kiba. Snarling viciously at the ninja, its blood soaked teeth exposed threatenly. Shakily Kiba got to his feet, craddling his aching chest. Shuffling his feet, he got himself into a fighting stance.

_'I was too weak to save the person I love...The best thing I could do is die with the little honour I have. At least I know I went down without a fight.'_ thought the teen as he drew his Tantō. Pounding of heavy feet came hurtling towards him, breathing in as deeply as he could, he took the first step forward. Each passing step, they got faster and faster until he was sprinting towards his opponent, sword poses, ready to strike. Just as the two were about to clash, an orange and green blur collided with the wolf, sending it crashing into the surrounding forest. Slamming his heels into the floor, coming to a full stop. Balancing on one leg, stood Lee. Tilting his head he looked at Kiba with a wide smile.

"Greetings my youthful friend." a sweat mark ran down the brunette's head. "It seems a new enemy has arisen. Finally a challenge for the flames of youth!" exclaimed the spandix ninja, giving the younger teen a thumbs up.

"Right you are my young student!" praised Guy as he walked over to the teens. "The enemy who attacked us at the camp were worthy opponents." boasted the green beast.

"Hai, Guy Sensei."

"Lee."

"Will you two cut it out!" shouted over Tenten. "This isn't the time for that." both student and teacher turned their attention onto the Kunoichi. A blush swept across her scrapped cheeks, at the sudden attention from her teammate and sensei.

"Tenten is right. There is a time and a place for everything. And now isn't the time for you to be shouting about 'Flames of Youth'." stated Neji, standing beside his female team mate. "We have bigger things to worry about." lavender eyes fell onto Kiba. "Where's Naruto?"

As though a tonn of bricks dropped into his stomach, Kiba pushed aside the two spandex wearing ninjas and ran to the still blond.

"No, no, no, no." dropping to his knees, his fear filled eyes franticly darting about the blonds bloody clothes. Turning over the limb body, he unzipped the jumpsuit, here his eyes widened at the puncher marks decorating the teens neck and collar bone. Ignoring the nausiating smell of the blood, Kiba rested an ear above the teens heart. Silence followed, something warm slide down his tattooed cheeks, still hoping that there is life in the limp boy. "Please."

_Duh-duh...duh-duh..._

At first he thought it was his imagination, then again. Ever so faintly, as though part of the backround noise. A weak, but still beating heart. Kiba's own heart soareds at the quiet heart beat.

"Someone get a medic!" ordered the brunette as he held the boy in his arms as if he will disappear. "Hold on Naruto, please just hold.." before he could even finish his sentence, an ear peircing screech ripped through the night sky. Hands flew up to cover the oversensitive ears, his ear drums vibrating violently at the unholy sound. The sound of toppling trees echoed around them accompanied by another ear piercing screech. Turning in the direction of the toppling trees, khaki coloured eyes widened like saucers. There, standing among the devastated trees, stood a two headed winged beast. Eyes narrowed as he observed the reptile, there were wounds all over it's scaly body. Wounds, which were similar to those made by...

_'Impossible! It can't be the same one?! But Naruto hacked off it's head, I saw it with my own eyes! How can it grow it back, but this time with two!' _to say that Kiba was confused and shocked would be an understandment. Never in his ninja career has he faced an adversary as powerful as the one standing opposite him. Sakon and Ukon had been a real challenge, but compared to the fell beast, it seemed like childs play.

"KIBA WATCH OUT!" shouted Tenten, as two jets of fire came towards him. His mind going blank, as he sat there watching the roaring flames head straigth for them. A wall of sand blocked the incoming attack. Upon seeing the barrier, Kiba snapped back into reality.

Akamaru went bounding towards his master, effortlessly dodging the remaining enemy soldiers, who were still engaged with the blonds clones. Arriving next to the pair, he rubbed his head affectionately against the brunette's.

"I'm ok buddy, give me a hand with Naruto." not needing to wait for an answer, Akamaru crouched down, so his companion could place the injured ninja on his back. Once the teen was secure, he carefully but steadily took the teen from further danger. Two sand ninja joined Kiba, one of them rested their hands on his torso. A warm feeling began to spread along his right hand side.

"I have basic understanding of medical ninjutsu, so I'll do what I can." Kiba started to move away, but a firm hand stopped. "Your comrade is getting healed as we speak." relaxing some what as he allowed the ninja to heal him. A howl echoed through the forest, followed by an unholy scream. Kiba's stomach dropped at the sound.

_'There can't be...'_ looking at the others, they too recognised the sound.

"Kiba. You, Neji and a youthful sand nin will go and rescue Naruto and your Ninken. While the rest of us deal with the rest of them." commanded Konoha's Green Beast. Not waiting for further instructions, the trio lept into the thick forest canopy, sprinting in the direction of their objective.

* * *

><p>"Byakugan!" exclaimed Neji, using his kekkei genkai in search of the cornered pair.<p>

"Have you located them yet?" asked the anxious brunette, his nose twitching side-to-side sniffing the forest air.

"I found them. They're three hundred meters due east." informed the Jōnin. "But, we must hurry, Akamaru won't last much longer." hearing that remark, Kiba held his tongue.

_'Hold on a bit longer Akamaru. I'm coming buddy.'_

Trees blurred past the three man cell, as they raced against time, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Kuso." mumbled Neji, gaining the attention of the other two.

"What is it?" inquired the sand inja, hand resting against his kunia pouch.

"There's at least twenty plus emeny troops, between us and Akamaru. Also, theres four large beasts carrying two cylindrical tubes each." informed the Jōnin, his mind running through different scenarios.

"We have only two options." stated the sand nin. "We could either; Fight our way through them, and hope that we reach your compainions in time. Or, we could go around them." time rapidly decreased as they got nearer.

* * *

><p>Rattling of armour, the muffled stomps of the four-legged beast moving into position. A sole person stood in the middle of it all, merely observing the deployment. Two soldiers ran up to the observer, stopping a respectable distance away and saluted.<p>

"Everything is ready for the incoming ninja, sir." informed one of the men. "What are your orders?" finally, turning his attention to the two men.

"Open fire." saluting, the spun on their heels and ran to their stations. Reaching their stations the order was given.

"Open Fire!" hearing the order, all four giant beast crouched down on their muscled hind legs. When they were at the necessary angle, they opened fire. One after the other, small projectiles streaked into the air. After a few seconds of flight, they began to arch downwards towards the forest canopy.

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

* * *

><p>"<em>We have only two options." stated the sand nin. "We could either; Fight our way through them, and hope that we reach your compainions in time. Or, we could go around them." time rapidly decreased as they got nearer.<em>

Sensitive ears twitched upwards as the raced towards the enemy. A frown etched itself on the tattooed teens face.

_'What on earth is that sound?'_ rhetorically thought the boy. _'It almost sounds like a...fireworks!?'_ Ecru coloured eyes shot skywards, hoping to see the fireworks. Spotting them easily against the night sky. His frown deeped as he watch them arck downwards, towards the tree tops. Lavinder eyes widened;

"Incoming!"

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

Upon connecting with the ancient trees, the missiles exploded with a fury of fire and devastation. Desecrating trees with easy, the raging fire burnt the undergrowth to sinders, sparing nothing. Animals fled their homes, some out running the devastation, others weren't so lucky. Amongst the unrelenting destuction, stood a small sanctuary, protecting three shinobi. The barrier stood strongly against the onslaught, mighty trees breaking apart, their burning branches falling from above. More missiles came, passing through the now destroyed forest canopy. Hitting the charred floor, the ground exploded, chucking up a lot of soil.

Standing behind the barrier, three allies looked out onto the disaster unfolding before them. Red and orange flames, engulfing everything it touches. Showing no mercy, to whatever it comsumes. The floor beneath their feet shocked violently as it was hit continously why the projectiles. For ten whole minutes the floor shock against the unrelenting assault, all the trio could do was watch the area around them burn.

The last round of rockets were launched into the air, bringing the camp into silence. The armoured cladded troops standing by for further orders. With a single hand sign, the troops made thier way into the inferno in search of the ninja's remains. Spreading out they combed the area, hearing and smelling greatly deminished due to the damage cause by the bombardment.

"I'm going to collaspe the barrier, so be ready to move." informed the older shinobi performing a hand sign, the barrier phased out. The moment the protection was gone, they were hit by the residial heat radiating off the smoldering remains of the surrounding forest. Moving swifty through the fire and ash, exposed flesh started to burn. Senses pushed to their limits, ears, noses and eyes taking in every small detail of their surroundings.

"Kill them!" springing out of the surrounding flames, the enemy soldiers ambushed the unsuspecting ninja. Fighting soon pursued, as both sides clashed. There was the dull sound of metal striking metal, as two sides fought. Neji took on three armoured clad warriors, activating his Byakugan, he striked. Moving as though he was a river, he striked hard and fast, evading their attacks with ease. As the fighting continued, white specks appeared within the Jōnin's vision. Spinning on his heel, ready to go through the next set of moves, a massive burning bush passed through his field of vision. Everything went white, a quick shock of pain shot from his right temple, causing him to falter. Noticing the brief window of opportunity, all three assaliants attacked, punching the teen into the ash covered ground.

Kunia in hand, Kiba skillfully took down his first opponent down with a swift downwards slash. Another soldier took her comrads place, raising her blade to meet his kunia. Sparks flew as the the metal clashed against each other. They danced around each other with elegance of professional dancers. With each move their weapons clashed, niether one gaining the upperhand. In strength they were match, but in experience, Kiba lacked. The dual went on for minutes, clouds of soot and ash formed as the two fought. As the pair crossed blades, a near by buring tree started to creak and groan under its own wait. Cracks started to appear all over the backened surface of the scorched wood. With each passing second, the cracks turned into long, deep, fissures running the length and breath.

_CRACK...THUMB_

With a final groan, the burning tree began to topple, destorying anything in its path. Two blades clashed together, sparks flew as the metal grinded agaist the other. A sadistic smile etched onto the womens face.

"Not bad swordmanship, for a inbreed mutt." her smirk widened in glee at the retorted growl resonating from the teen. At the same time a growing shadow appeared over them, snapping their heads towards the shadow. Crashing towards them was the burning tree, pushing against the locked blades the pair evaded the falling tree with easy. A large cloud of ash got chucked into the air, deducing visability. Inhaling the soot and ash, Kiba began to cough violently. The more he coughed, the more he inhaled. Each cough irrated his throat, as though something was clawing its way out of his body.

Steady footsteps drew ever closer to the spluttering teen, blade posed.

"We were ordered not to kill you, but I'm going to take great pleasure in doing so. My master will reward greatly, for killing her greatest enemy's lover." confidently stated the warrior, as she raised her blade above the incapacitated teen.

_Shwwwsh_

Unforgiving eyes widened at the feeling of something cold settleing within her chest. Looking down, she noticed a blacken hand holding the helt of a kunia blade.

"Not unless I kill you first." hoarsely replied the brunette, forcing the weapon in deeper. "Kill or be killed, and you blew your chance." let go off the handle, he watched his opponent stagger for a few seconds, before collaping to the floor. A relieved sigh escaped his cracked lips, as he knelt on the cremated ground, he gazed over the surrounding forest. Nothing was spared, not a single bit of green in site. Habitates of animals which have called their refuge home for generations, now gone, forever lost.

_'But one good thing will come out from this. New life will breath and grow, in time animals will come back to make new homes.'_ A small butterfly fluttered pass him, landing graciously on his arm. Blowing gently, the insect took off, flying up towards the early morning sky.

"You know you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings." stated a familiar voice, holding a cold blade against the unsuspecting teens jugular.

"I could say the same about you." confidently stated Kiba, a cocky smirk formed on his ashened face.

"Huh?...Ohhh touché." there pointing at a vital spot was the teens Tantō.

"Chiyako, stop pissing about and let the boy up." commanded her teammate. Relucently, Chiyako removed her blade while muttering to herself. Picking himself up, kiba looked at the team scattered around. All of them engaged with the enemy, spotting Neji face down on the floor, he rushed over to help up his fallen friend.

"Come on Neji, we still have a mission to complete." stated the boy lightly, hiding the ominus feeling of dread inside his battered body. Reaching down, the tattooed teen slipped the other teens arm around his neck, while his other arm snaked around the boys waist. "I'm not doing this all by myself you know."

Hearing the strained humour in the exiles voice, Neji pushed himself off the ground, using Kiba as support.

"You should be thankfull Naruto isn't here." commented the Jōnin, receiving only an raised eyebrow in reply. "I don't think your lover would be happy seeing you holding someone like you are now." confusion dominated the brunette's face as he looked over the way he was supporting the Hyūga.

"I don't see..." noticing excatly where his hand was resting, it quickly shot up back onto the teens waist.

"Being 'put in the dog house' will be taken to a whole new level." chuckled the Jōnin at his own joke.

"_Ha ha ha_. My sides are splitting from laughing so hard." sarcasm practically rolling off his words. "Do me one favour." getting the others attention. "Don't give up your day job." smirking at the scowl in return.

"I should be fine now. We need to hurry and get to Naruto..." there was more to that sentence, which neither one want to say out loud or think. With speed only shinobi could achieve, they continued ahead. Evidence of the destruction began to become less obvious as they flew through the forest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiba. You, Neji and a youthful sand nin will go and rescue Naruto and your Ninken. While the rest of us deal with the rest of them." commanded Konoha's Green Beast. Not waiting for further instructions, the trio lept into the thick forest canopy, sprinting in the direction of their objective.<em>

Sensing the fading chakra of the three man cell, Guy turned his attention back to the situation at hand. The two headed beast kept spewing jets of fire at everyone, making it hard to get a hit on the beast. Lee and Tenten were gearing up to take another crack at taking the beast down. Removing the large scroll from her back opening it a fraction, ready to unleash its containts. With a sharp nod, the pair burst into action. Lee speeding towards the monster, with a determined glint in this eye. Seeing the spandex mini-me hurting towards them, the beast reared its heads back at unleashed a steam of flames. Taking her cue, Tenten leap into the air along with the large scroll. Ripping it open, she unleashed a halestorm of weapons. Howls of pain echoed through the clearing, as the creature was made into a pin cushion. The screams were cut abruptly short as a demon shuriken severed the beast heads clean off.

Cheers of triumph replace the screams of pain, as they watch the headless beast fall about, before becoming to its wounds.

"Yes we did it, Guy sensie! The flames of youth triumphed yet again!" excitedly exclaimed Lee, bouncing up and down on his heels.

"That we did my fine pupils, that we did." replied Guy, doing his thumbs up pose. On they other hand, Tenten merly stood there leaning against the scroll, breathing out a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"I'm glad that's over..."

"I wouldn't bet on it." stated Gaara, looking intently at the fell creature. All eyes were now on the some how living carcass. Steam rose up lazily from the bare flesh, embedded weapons slowly were rejected from the scalely flesh. Gargling sound came from the severed neck wounds, the flesh began to spit and hiss violently. In seconds a slimy looking film formed over the hissing flesh, before turning black as night. Everyone watching in tense anticipation of what will happen now. Thier unspoken question was answered. Something was moving underneath the film, it was pushing against it, shapes were being outlined as whatever was trying to break free.

"What on earth..." voiced Tenten, readying her scroll, ready to unleash another barrage of sharpened weapons. The film burst open, unleashing four identical black serpant heads. "Nani!?" All four heads opened their beak like mouths, unleashing a torunt of flames. Acting fast, Gaara erected a wall of sand, blocking the flames.

"Everyone, get ready to unleash everything you have." commanded the Kazekage, readying his own attack.

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

A tremor could be felt beneath their feet, as the sound of distant explosions echoed into the early morning night sky.

"That's coming from the same direction as Kiba and Neji went." voiced Lee, torn between fighting a formidable foe, or running to aid his friends. As though reading his student's mind Guy but the teens mind at rest.

"Lee. We'll aid Neji and Kiba as soon as we have taken care of this formidable foe before us." seeing his favourate student (not that he showed any indication of his favouratism) being pacified with his statement, he turned his bushy eyebrows to the task at hand.

"Be ready.." muscles tensed, hands poised. Blood, chakra and adrenaline causing through their systems.

"Now."

In a green blur, both Jonin and Chūnin sped towards the four headed monstrosity. As they neared it, they split off, running in an arc so they were either side of the reptile. In a blink of an eye, Lee was crouched under the beast belly. With as much force as he could muster, he snapped his leg upwards, kicking the underbelly. The force of the kick sent the reptile several feet into the air, enough for Guy to launch it it higher, with a chakra enhanced punch. The snap of broken bones filled Guy's ears, earning a satified smile from the older man. A shadow swept over his face, turning to face the object. A black wing smacked into him, sending him spinning to the ground. Above the clearing hovered the foul creature, all eyes on the clearing below. Beating its mighty wings it flew higher into the night sky, merging with the blackness of the sky above. All eyes were searching for the winged creature, only the distant sound of the explosions filled the air.

A loud screech drowned out the explosions, making neck hairs stand on end. Eyes darting everywhere, pillars of fire shot towards the ground, incinerating everything in its path. Patches of forest floor were still abaze, tree tops like homing beacons, bazing brightly.

"Lee. Get ready to propel Tenten into the air." stated Konoha's green Beast, observing every small detail of the creature.

"Have you finally gone out of your mind?" paniced the Kunoichi, several sweat marks appeared on her head.

"Hai, Guy sensie." chirped Lee as he moved to his compainions side. As gacefully as he could he pick up the protesting teammate.

"Ou, ou! What do you think your doing, Lee?" protested Tenten, as she tried to struggle out of her teammates hold.

"Tenten." hearing the underling seriousness of her sensie's tone, she stopped struggling. "We are at a massive disavantage. The enemy essentially has the high ground, so we need to level the playing field considerably, if we even have a chance to defeating it."

"You won't be doing it by yourself, I'll be backing you up." informed Gaara, sand forming a small platform beside him. Stepping onto it, it rose a couple of feet into the air. "Wait for my signal." with that he shot into the air, grains of sand drifted towards the ground.

Into the night air he rose, teal eyes searching endlessly for any signs of movement. Jets of fire bared down on him, his sand forming a shield to protect him. With a single hand movement, projectiles formed of sand shot out from his barriar. Spotting the missiles heading towards them, the beast evaded them effortlessly, banking to the left. With out a second thought, Gaara flew after the agile monster.

The Chase was on.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Neji ran as fast as their worn bodies would allow them, each focused on the task at hand. A light wind made it's way through the forest, carrying the early morning dew. The smell of sulpha grew stronger as the neared their destination, with each passing second it grew stronger, until they were passing through a relatively large clearing.<p>

A lone figure stood in the center of the clearing, watching the teens race through. A shiver rippled down the brunettes spine, every hair on his body was standing on end. An uneasy feeling crept over the pair as the neared the edge.

"Is it me, or do you feel like we're being watched?" lowly asked the Chūnin, looking at the clearing. For a split second he saw a lone person standing in the field. Slamming his heels into the dirt, he skidded to a halt. Hazel eyes shot back to where the person was standing.

"What's the matter?" asked the Jonin, looking his compainion.

"I thought I saw... Never mind." he replied absent mindly, but his eyes still searched. Without another word they left.

Toppleing trees could be heard coming from ahead, sounds of snarling and barking echoed. Hearing his best friend was still alive and fighting, hastened the boys speed.

* * *

><p>Akamaru stood infront of the limb teen, teeth and gums showing, growling threatenly at the winged creature. Empty eyes watched the ninkin critically, calculating every possiblity to get what it wants. One protecting an unmoving blond, while the other trying to get at the blond. The creature lunged at the teens body, Akamaru swipt at the attacker, his claws gouging long cuts on its neck. A hiss of pain sounded from the creature, swinging his entire body around, knocking the ninken into an adjacent tree. Souless eye watch as the large cannine struggled to get up, satified it locked its sights on its prize. Waisting no time, it move towards the lifless blond, inhaling his scent. Opening its beak like mouth, he swooped down and started to eat the teen. Snapping branches caught the reptiles attention, turning towards the sound, its prey half hanging out.<p>

Kiba came to a dead stop at the sight before him, bile raising in his throat. There stood the beast, blood running down its chin, and the bottom half of his mate dangling limbly from its mouth. Neji stood rooted to the spot, in all his time, he's never seen anything which turned his stomach. What made it worst was that it was a friend, how taught him fate doesn't control everything. The blond opened his eyes and saw what was right.

Growling, the creature tilted its head back, allowing the rest of its pry slid down its throat. Rumbling sounds vibrated through the beast body, as though it was satified with its reward. Noticing the immoblised teens it turned to face them, a glint evident in its souless eyes. Breathing deeply while bring its head back, reading to spew fire at them.

_BOOM!_

The beast expoled, sending body parts flying everywhere. Blood and guts spewed over the shinobi, knocking them out off their thoughts. This time niether could hold their stomach contents, vomiting violently. It took them a few minutes to clam themselves down, reaching into his pouch, Neji pulled out a battered water canister. Takening a mouthful, he passed it to Kiba who mumbled a thanks did the same. Swishing the lucwarm water around their mouths, hoping to get rid of any unwanted sick. Carefully the pair moved through the bloody remains of a once dangerous animal. Spotting Akamaru, kiba rushed over, kneeling down checking him over for any serious wounds. There were several buises and minor scraps and cuts, but nothing life threatening.

"Hey buddy." said Kiba softly as he watched his compainion come around. Seeing his master, he licked his face happily. "I'm glad your still alive buddy. Where's Naruto?"

"Kiba over here!" called Neji as he stood near a large oak tree. Rushing over to him, Kiba spotted his blond stitting on the floor, with his back against the tree. Dropping to his knees infront of the blond, shakily he placed two fingers on his pulse point, hoping, praying that there is still one.

"Come on Naruto, don't leave us." despair began to fill his breaking heart. "You are tougher than anyone I know." whispered the teen, despratly trying to get a pulse.

_'There!'_

"He needs emergancy medical aid now, otherwise he's not going to survie the night." his mind racing.

"Konoha is still todays away, none of us as the chakra left to cover that amount of ground, in such a short time frame." stated Neji dejectedly, knowing the thruth about his friends survival rate.

_'I doubt he'll survie an other hour...'_ the thought left a bitterness on his mouth. _'It seems fate has other ideas'_

"Come on think!" Kiba shouted berating himself. Then it came to him. "Neji! You know those who have contracts to the summmoning realm?" getting a nod in reply. "They sign with they're dominate hand." getting another nod in agreement. "Is it possible for someone else to summon that persons respected summons?"

"Yes...What do you have in mind." curiously asked the older teen, a flicker of hope lit his heart.

"Naruto has a contract to the toads. So if we smeer some of his blood onto his summoning hand, we do the rest." explained the tattooed teen, hoping it works. "We have nothing to loose, to atleast try."

The branch member began to make the hand sequence, when a dirty hand stopped him.

"I wasn't going to let you do it Neji, it was my idea, so I'll do it." Neji looked at the teen as though he knew what he wasn't saying.

_'Even if it kills me. It's the least I can do for him'_ thought kiba as he went to work, trying to find fresh blood. In seconds everything was ready. "Here it goes."

Steadily he went through the nessersary hand signs, gathering every scrap of chakra in his system. At the end of the sequence he slammed his hand down.

"Summoming Jutsu!" pouring all his gathered chakra into the summons.

* * *

><p><em>The Chase was on.<em>

For several minutes beast and Kazekage battled in the early morning sky. Attacking and evaiding, proforming airobactics with skill and grace. Lee and Tenten were ready for the red heads signal, it came as the two flow over head. Mustering enough strength, Lee launched Tenten into the air.

_'I must be crazy if I agreed to this'_ wind rushing past her ears as she went higher. Spotting the demon, she removed her large scroll. Speadily she began to fall back down to earth, it was the weirdest sensation to fall like that. An opportunity showed itself as the dualing pair came nearer. Aiming for the beast wings, she unleashed everything she had. Hundreds of weapons shot out at the beast, peppering it continously. Shout of pain could be heard, satifing the Kunoichi. Lower it got to the floor, behind it Gaara created a large hand made out of sand, right in the demons flight path. Unable to change course, it smashed straight onto it, struggling against it as it closed around it.

"Sand coffin burial." high pitch screams of pain came from the hand, before the were brutaly cut off.

"Somebody catch me I'm still falling!" screamed Tenten as she neared the ground. Guy and Lee where running in circles trying to find were she would land. Gaara swooped in and caught her, causing Tenten to blush. On the ground however, the two spandex lovers were so focased on what was happening to Tenten they didn't notice where they were going.

_SMACK_

Now they were on the floor, seeing doubles of everything. The Kunoichi giggled at her teammates, a small smirk rose on the redheads mouth, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Over coming their dizzyness, Lee excitedly bounded over to the pair.

"That was amazing Tenten, Gaara-kun. You should of seen what it looked like from where we were." Lee being Lee he described how they were while doing actions and noises as well.

"We were there you know." mirth dancing in her hazel eyes.

"But it was so cool!"

"You are right my young student, they had the flames of youth with them!" stricking his Guy pose. "Now we must aid our comrades." receiving agreement from everyone they rushed in the same direction as Kiba, Neji and the Sand nin went.

* * *

><p>"<em>Summoming Jutsu!" pouring all his gathered chakra into the summons.<em>

An massive explosion of smoke erupted, covering the entire area. The teens waited with baited breath, daring not to hope for to much. In seconds the smoke cleared, the first thing they noticed was the sunrise.

"I failed." dejectedly stated the brunette, as he fell to his knees.

"Err, Kiba?" the brunette looked up at the other teen, with glistening eyes.

"Wha..."

"Who the hell do you think you are summoning me you little shrimps!" boomed a loud voice. A frown formed on the omega's face.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course he heard that! Because I'm the one talking!" realisation erupted on the teens features, looking down his eyes widened like saucers. There underneath their feet sat a massive toad not just any toad. The boss.

"It worked!" hope present in his voice.

"Good for you. Now are you going to tell me how the hell you managed to summom me without a contract?!" demanded Gamabunta, exhaling tabacco smoke.

"Gamabunta-sama, we need your help. If we don't get to Konoha soon, Naruto will.." a lump formed in his throat. "Naruto will.."

"Where is that small-fry anyway." looking around on the floor, he noticed the slouch teen. "You sleeping small-fry?" reaching down to prod him awake. Upon touching the blond his webbed hands, shot backwards. The teens skin was almost cold to the touch, as though death was taking its sweet time.

"So you summoned me Inuzuka?" only getting a nod in response, as carefully as he could he picked up the limp blond. "Get your ninkin Inuzuka and I'll take you to Konoha." as he prepared to hop down to retreive Akamaru, he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"I'll get him Kiba, you need to conserve whatever chakra you have left." not saying another word, he lept of the amphibians head.

"What the hell, mutt?" came a new voice, looking down he saw Chiyako and Okahito standing there gob smack.

_'Well what do you know. She can be speakless.'_ snidely thought Kiba as he watch them approch the mountain of a toad.

"What are you staring at shrimpy? Never seen a large toad before?"

"Hey! Who are you calling shrimpy, you oversized wart!" indignantly screamed Chiyako, pointing an accusing finger at the source of her irritation.

"Oversized wart! If I didn't have my hands full, I would flatten you like the bug that you are!" spluttered 'bunta lean so far down that he was almost eye level with the Chūnin.

"Ahem" two sets of eyes shifted their focus on the person who dared interupt. Standing arms folded, staring right back at them was Gaara. " I assume Naruto is still alive?"

"Where's that Ninkin? I suppose all of you want a lift back?" sighing deeply. "Fine. Everyone get on before I leave you behind." threatened 'bunta, meaning every word. Without further motivation, everyone scrambled onto Gamabunta's head. "Hold on tight."

_PUFF_

* * *

><p>'Two hundred and ninty. Two hundred and ninty people who are now infected, by this mysterious pathogen. Two hundred infected within Konoha, the other ninty situated all over the surrounding area. More are expected in the up coming days, dispite our best efforts.'<p>

Closing the file, an exhausted sigh filled the once silent office. Tsunade lent back against her chair, her mind realing unable to settle it.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter." the door swung open revealing a petit Chūnin, holding a scroll. Walking up to the Hokage, she placed the scroll infront of her then body flickered away. A manicured hand picked up the scroll, unravled the ribbon binding it shut. Caring less where the ribbon ended up, the blond began to read its contents. In less than a minute, a massive chakra spike erupted from the Hokage mansion, every window exploded outwards, spraying the surrounding area in glass.

_'I'm so glad I wasn't there for that.'_ thought the petit Chūnin as she walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and again sorry for the long delay. Please ReviewPm and alerts/Favs would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and been paitient with this story. Until next time.


	33. Memory Lane: Bitter World

__Hi everyone! Here's chapter 33! I apologies for the delay in chapter as things were all over the place. I hope you enjoy this one.

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em>A 'Two hundred and ninety. Two hundred and ninety people who are now infected, by this mysterious pathogen. Two hundred infected within Konoha, the other ninety situated all over the surrounding area. More are expected in the upcoming days, despite our best efforts.'<em>

_Closing the file, an exhausted sigh filled the once silent office. Tsunade lent back against her chair, her mind reeling unable to settle it._

_Knock Knock_

"_Enter." the door swung open revealing a petit Chūnin, holding a scroll. Walking up to the Hokage, she placed the scroll in front of her then body flickered away. A manicured hand picked up the scroll, unravelled the ribbon binding it shut. Caring less where the ribbon ended up, the blonde began to read its contents. In less than a minute, a massive chakra spike erupted from the Hokage mansion, every window exploded outwards, spraying the surrounding area in glass. _

_'I'm so glad I wasn't there for that.' thought the petit Chūnin as she walked down the street._

"Bear! Eagle! Cat!" in seconds the trio were kneeling before the seething women. Her anger was flooding of her in torrents, her chakra causing cracks to form in the surrounding walls. "When the village elders get their wrinkly arses back to the village, I want them brought to me. Don't give them a chance to complain." barked the blonde, cracking her fingers. "Move!" not needing to be told twice they flickered away.

* * *

><p>Matsuho sat in a throne like chair, her emerald eyes staring intently at the small audience in front of her.<p>

"Do you want to run that by me again?" her voice eerily calm and level. Her gazes flicking to each of her subordinates, making each of them involuntary flinch. "Would you care to tell me how you managed to _fail_ in capturing the Kyuubi's host and its mate? _But_ how you also left _witnesses_. So tell me. _How_?"

"There was a complication." began the commander; a twisted cackle filled the vast room.

"A complication? How can a simple mission become complicated?"

"I was about to tell you that." he mumble lowly, but not lowly enough. Emerald eyes hardened in a fraction of a second.

"Speak to me like that again commander, and I'll cut out your tongue." threatened Matsuho, enjoying the pure look of fear in his eyes. "Continue." calming his pounding heart, the commander swallowed nervously.

"As I was saying, a complication arose. The teens came across another squad of Konoha shinobi on the outskirts of the desert."

"What was so difficult about that?" casually stated the demon, as if she was talking about the weather.

"They were accompanying the Kazekage back to Konoha." taking a deep breath he continued his report. "I believe the Kazekage is the host of the Shukaku." a deafing silence followed after the report. Everyone watched their mistress, waiting anxiously. Rising elegantly from her throne, she glided seamlessly towards the commander.

"You believe? Its either you do or you do not know. Which one is it?"

"I-I-I don't know mistress."

"You have two days to rectify your mistake. Fail and you'll lose your life. Understood?"

"Yes master." swallowing tightly, he bowed lowly, followed by the rest of the assembly. Matsuho watched as the throne room was emptied. The low thump of the heavy oak doors being closed echoed, leaving her alone.

"Walk with me." she said out loud to a seamlessly empty room. As she walked down through the middle of the large room, a figure emerged from the shadows. Walking one step behind her, he remain silent waiting for instructions. "I have a mission for you."

"I'll be honoured to serve you my mistress. Your wish is my command." he stated obediently, ready to execute any order without hesitation.

"I know you are my most loyal subject. This is why I trust you with this task."

"Say it and it will be done." a small smile graced her lips.

"Locate every Bijū, and then destroy them by any means necessary." commanded the black haired women.

"What of their hosts?" inquired the shadow.

"They are of no concern to me." waving the comment off as it was nothing.

"What about Hinako?" the temperature dropped so quickly ice began to creep across the stone floor. Harden eyes stared at him, making him recoil slightly.

"_I'll_ deal with her _personally_." the finality in her tone told him the conversation was over.

"As mistress commands." with a final bow he disappeared. Standing alone, reigning in her hatred, storing it all away for when she'll finally use it to kill her old friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's that Ninkin? I suppose all of you want a lift back?" sighing deeply. "Fine. Everyone get on before I leave you behind." threatened 'bunta, meaning every word. Without further motivation, everyone scrambled onto Gamabunta's head. "Hold on tight."<em>

_PUFF_

An explosion of smoke covered a sizeable portion of the Konoha General Hospital, scarring several personnel and patients. It wasn't every day that a giant toad turned up, with ninja accompanying it. As soon as the smoke cleared, Kiba jumped down from the amphibians head, followed closely by his fellow comrades. Once everyone was off, Gamabunta, as delicately as he could manage, placed the pale and clammy teen onto the floor.

Jiriaya hopped down from a nearby building surveying the newly appeared group. Gamabunta spotted the old hermit.

"Jiriaya, long time no see." the white haired man looked up at his old friend.

"Gamabunta, it has been awhile since we last spoke to each other. Anyway, what are you doing here? Naruto summoned you, and made you bring everyone home?" chuckling slightly at the mental image of the two of them arguing. "So where's the knucklehead anyway?" searching for a mob of blonde spike hair. On closer inspection, everyone was covered in scraps, cuts and burns.

"What happened?"

"That has to wait Jiraiya-Sama, Naruto needs immediate medical attention." delicately picking up the unconscious teen. On the outside he seemed a picture of tranquillity, but on the inside he was in complete turmoil. Walking towards the entrance of the hospital, but was stopped when to ANBU blocked the way.

"No one is permitted into the hospital, as it's under quarantine." emotionlessly stated the masked nin.

"Well I'm going in. And here's nothing you can do to try and stop me." spat back the exhausted teen, taking no one's shit.

"There is." unsheathing their Tantōs. "We have our orders _Omega_, take _him_ to a clinic." distaste clear in the ANBU's voice as he addressed the younger male. Kib's eyes narrowed to fine slits, a growl.

"What did you say?" anger started to boil within the brunette's veins. A snarl formed on the teens lips daring them to do something about it.

"Kiba." came a commanding voice, suppressing the urge to flip the person off Kiba turned to face the voice. "There isn't the time for this. Naruto is on deaths door, he needs help." without another word Jiriaya took hold of the teens arm and body flickered them to the nearest clinic.

"Right I'm off." in a plume of smoke, Gamabunta dispelled leaving the remaining shinobi in silence. Gaara was the first to speak.

"I'll be taking my leave now, to meet with the Hokage." without another word, the young Kazekage made his way towards the Hokage mansion.

"Right, my youthful students head home and freshen up, and meet here in an hour." dismissing the warn out teens.

In a small secluded clinic laid a injured teen, the slow, but steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only indicator that he was still alive. An exhausted brunette sat in a high back chair, watching the green line spike.

"Come back, Naru. Come back to us." whispered Kiba.

"You should get some sleep." came a familiar voice. Turning he notice his mum standing in the doorway. "And a shower. You look like you been through hell and back."

"Ha, you could say that. I'll go _when_ he wakes, not a moment before." fixing his gaze back into the monitor. Silence fell over the room, neither brunette made any attempt to talk. Time seemed to become non-existent, as mother and child sat next to each other. Outside, the sun was setting, casting its last warm ray on the land below.

"Come on Kiba, you need to eat, over wise you'll collapse from chakra exhaustion." stated Tsume gently but with an underlining command. She watched her youngest as he became conflicted on what to do. "Once we've eaten and you've freshened up, we'll come back."

"Ok." stiffly, Kiba got up stretching, moaning at the feel of his joints popping. "Hmm, that felt good." glancing over to the sleeping blonde, he leant over and placed a soft kiss on the teens forehead. "I'll be back soon." taking one last final glance at the unconscious teen, he moved to the door.

_Beep-Beep..Beep-Beep..Beep-Beep..Beeeeeeeppppppp_

Alarms were ringing in the room, all Kiba could do was watch the flat green line run across the monitor.

* * *

><p>A small child no more than six years old stood on top of the Four Hokages head, staring at the world beyond the high walls which cradled the village. Dull ocean blue eyes watched the sunset, its colourful array of colours reflecting in them. Tears ran down his scarred cheeks, making small puddles on the stone face below.<p>

"No one will ever love a monster like me." mumbled the child, wrapping arms around him, trying to bring a little comfort to himself. "I wish you were here Kaa-chan." a soft breeze blow round the blonde as if trying to comfort him. In the shadows stood a masked ninja, watching the boy, never interacting with him, just watching. His heart ached at the site before him, his sensei's' only child. Alone. Hated by the majority of the village.

"Have you come to kill me Anbu-san?" the soft voice knocking the shinobi out of his thoughts. Coal coloured eye locked onto the dead sapphire ones, staring straight at him. "If you are, please do it swiftly, so I can finally be with my Kaa-chan and Tou-san." The six year old was standing in front of him, his eyes begging for death. "Please..."

_'Those eyes. He really wants to die...'_ thought the Anbu; kneeling before the blonde he did something which shock both of them. He embraced the small boy, bringing him close. Upon contact, Naruto stiffened, not use to this sort of physical contact. Yeah, the Hokage picked him up sometime when he was getting tired after a day out with the old monkey, but never like this. Slowly, he began to relax into the hold, bring his own arms around the other. Without any warning, tears began to fall. Strong arms tighten, pulling the crying boy closer.

"Let it all out, Naruto. Let it all out." softly encouraged Kakashi, rubbing soothing curcles in the boys back. The stayed like that for a while, it wasn't until the night sky was filled with thousands of bright stars, which Naruto's breathing evened out. Knowing the boy was asleep, Kakashi gently as he could he picked up the slumbering blonde. Making a single hand sign, he body flickered them down to the village below.

The villages' night life was in full swing as the Anbu, walked through the lively streets. People stopped and stared at the pair, whispering followed them, Kakashi paid them no attention.

"Isn't that the demon, with Dog-san?"

"Hopefully, he'll kill the thing before it wakes up."

The last comment, made the Copy-Cat ninja's blood boil. Glancing at the sleeping blonde, his breath hitched at the uncanny resemblance between him and the Yomiande. But he has Kushina's fiery temperament, and her unnatural ability to go unnoticed in the shadows. Noticing that he was almost at their destination, he dived around in his pocket, looking for his apartment keys. By the time he fished them out, they were at his front door. After several attempts of keeping hold of the slumbering youngster with one arm, and trying to unlock the door at the same time as turning the door handle, with his bum, he finally managed to get in.

"How do mums do that so effortlessly. I'm a shinobi and I couldn't do that. My hat goes off to you single mums." mused the silver haired male, closing the door with his foot. His apartment was neat and organised, many books and scrolls filled the bookshelves. Taking little notice of the contense of the room, he made his way to the spare bedroom, which was rarely used.

With his free hand, he drew back the duvet making enough room to lay the blonde down. Taking off his Anbu mask, Kakashi started to undress the child, leaving him in only his t-shirt and a pair of old pyjama bottoms which use to belong to Hatake. Drawing the duvet up, he tucked the boy in. Kakashi stood there watching the blonde sleep, a strong urge rose in his heart. Leaning down he softly kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Goodnight, Naruto." whispered the ninja, taking one last glance at the slumbering child, he picked up his mask and closed the door without a sound. The tattoo on his arm warmed up signalling the Hokage wanted to see him. Sighing deeply he created a shadow clone.

"Look after him, while I'll see what the Hokage wants." getting a nod in confirmation, the original flickered to the Hokage's mansion.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk going through the tedious task of signing paperwork. Sensing a familiar chakra signature, just outside his office door, he commanded Kakashi to enter.<p>

"You can come in now, Inu." hearing the door close, the old professor looked up at the young man standing in front of him.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" bowing to the village leader.

"Yes, I did Inu." stated the professor. "There were several reports tonight regarding Naruto." explained the elder, watching the lone soldier. "Several villagers and a few shinobi said that he was being carried home by an Anbu with a dog mask. Also two shinobi noticed evidence of him been crying." still no reaction from the man in front of him. "A few minutes ago I sent an Anbu to see if he was returned his apartment however, the Anbu reported that he wasn't there, nor has it been occupied for the last several days."

"What do you mean he hasn't returned to his apartment? I watch him every night going into his apartment before going home myself." asked a puzzled Inu.

"Where is the boy now Kakashi?" commanded the Third.

"He's at mine, asleep." sighed out the silver haired man. "I found him on top of sensei's head crying, wishing he had his mum to comfort him. He knew I was there, he asked me if I was going to kill him. If I was then could I do it swiftly, so he could join his parents." explained the Anbu, a lump formed in his throat, yet he continued "Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, his eyes dull, begging for me to kill him. I've never seen him like that, ever. I did the only thing I could do was to hug him. He cried himself to sleep, so I took him back to mine." finished Kakashi, reigning in his emotions, which threaten to take hold of him.

Sarutobi wore a grave frown on his wrinkled face. Listening to the other talk about what happened that night, grief and pain filled his aging heart.

"Were there any signs of physical abuse or self-harm when you brought him to yours?"

"No, Hokage-sama. If there were, then the Kyuubi would of healed them." answered Inu truthfully.

"Very well, keep a closer eye on him."

"Hai." bowing to the older man, making his way towards the open window. As he was about to jump out a voice stopped him.

"Oh Kakashi." turning his head to face the other man. "Thank you." giving a nod, he flew out the window homeward bound.

Five minutes later he arrived in his apartment, dismissing his clone. Taking off his gear, he walked towards the occupied bedroom. Opening the door slightly he peered in, seeing the boy was still there asleep. As he was closing the door, a reflective service caught his attention. Drawing a kunai he crept into the room, like the skilled assassin that his is. Senses pushed to their limit, reaching the object he picks it up. It was a folded up photo, cautiously he unfolded the photo. His single eye widen at the photo before him.

The picture contained two people who he hasn't seen in over six years. Shakily he turned over the photo; on the other side were two names;

_'Kaa-chan'_ _'Tou-san'_

His shocked gaze moved to the sleeping six year old, then back to the photo. It was clear that he wrote those names on the back of the photo. The last time he saw this photo was in their shared apartment, on the window ledge.

_'That's where he's been living for the last week. Oh Naruto.'_

Putting the photo on top of the blonds folded clothes, Kakashi made his way to his own room, collapsing on top of it. In a manner of seconds he was out like a light, a small smile gracing his lips as he dreamt of his lost precious people.

* * *

><p>The first of morning's rays seeped into the blonds temporary room, its golden rays highlighting the mob of spiky hair, giving him an angelic glow. Azure eyes flutter open, taken in the alien room. Opposite him in an armchair, stacked neatly were his clothes. On top of them was his photo. As stealthily as he could, he made his way over to his clothes, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in somebody else's clothes. In minutes he was dressed, carefully folding his family photo, putting it somewhere safe. Creeping to the door he opened the bedroom door inch by inch, scanning the dark hallway. Seeing and hearing nothing, he crept towards the sitting room, minimal sound coming from his steps. Coming to the doorway, leading to the living room, Naruto pressed himself against the wall, allowing the natural shadow to mask him.<p>

"Morning" whispered Kakashi, into the boys' ear, making him jump ten feet into the air. Chuckling playfully, he made his way through to the kitchen, leaving a scared blonde. Finally, Naruto let go off the ceiling, falling on his arse.

"Oww." rubbing his posterior, he looked where the Silver haired man went.

_'Where the hell did he came from?'_ thought the whiskered six years old. Cautiously he followed after the man. Sounds of pots and pans filled the silent apartment.

"Err, mister?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I get here?" tentatively asked the Jinuriki, watching his every move.

"Well we met on the Fourths head. You ended up falling asleep so I carried you here." answered the mismatched eyed ninja, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Did you get in trouble from The Old Monkey?" he asked innocently, everything went silent. Fearing he said something wrong he quickly changed it. "I- I meant the Hokage."

"You call Hokage-sama 'The Old Monkey'?" on the outside he was a blank slate, but on the inside he couldn't stop laughing. _'He really is your child, Kushina.' _"Don't look so scared Naruto. I'm not going to tell you off." noticing the worried expression on his scarred cheeks. "Right breakfast is ready, go and set the table for two." instructed the shinobi, finishing of breakfast. Sensing the boy was still standing in the same place, he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll get going so I don't get in your way or your guests." he knew it was too good to be true. His bangs covering his hollow eyes. Sensing the older man kneeling in front of him, he refused to meet the others gaze.

"Naruto. The other person is already here." stated Kakashi softly, lifting the child's head. "That person is you." giving him a reassuring eye smile. "Now go and set the table." ruffling the blonds unruly hair. He notices how the six year old leant into the gesture. With that the blonde left the kitchen to do the task he was assigned to, a small smile gracing his lips. Breakfast was a quiet affair, neither one trying to start a conversation. A knock on the door echoed through the apartment, frowning slightly, Kakashi went to open it. Naruto sat there not knowing what he should do.

"Good morning, Kakashi." the blonde stiffened, he knew that voice anywhere.

_'Ohh kami, JiJi is here. Now I'm in trouble.'_

"Please come in, we were just finishing breakfast." invited Kakashi, opening the door wider to allow the village leader in. Shutting the door behind them, Kakashi, guided the third through to the sitting/dining room. Upon entering the room, he noticed that the blonde wasn't there.

"Naruto!?" no reply, he couldn't even detect his chakra signature. "Oh well, at least he's finished his breakfast before leaving." picking up both bowls, he placed them in the kitchen sink.

Sarutobi chuckled slightly, knowing the boy would always finish his meals before disappearing.

"It seems he thought I was here to tell him off, so he disappeared. It seems the Kyuubi is a blessing as well as a cures." walking over to the window, he looked out onto the busy street below. "He's going to start the academy this term; hopefully he'll gain the skills he need to defend himself."

"If you're putting him into the academy then I'll be going back on mission." summaries the Anbu, standing next to the old man. Getting a nod in confirmation, he sighed. "You know. He's been living in sensei's and Kushina's old place." he commented off handily, as he watched the crowds below.

"How do you know?"

"He has their wedding photo."

"So he knows who his parents are then. That changes everything." solemnly stated the third. _'If anyone one finds out be here or any of his father's enemies, then there's no telling how much danger the boy will be in.'_ grimly thought the older man. "You'll resume your regular missions in a fortnight."

* * *

><p>The young Jinuriki walked through the main roads, people passing him as though he doesn't exist. He just kept his head down, not making any eye contact with anyone. Aimlessly he walked, his feet carrying him to a place unknown. Not like it really mattered. No one wanted to be his friend. No one wanted to get to know him, the real him.<p>

It hurt to be alone.

Yes, he may have a small handful of people who like him. But, none which know the real him. That special someone, who would spend the rest of his life with. The person he could tell his darkest secret, and not be judge. A bittersweet smile fell on his face.

_'Only those things happen in fairy tales.'_

Something cold and wet fell on his scarred cheek, looking upwards, he noticed for the first time that day it was cloudy. A strong wind pushing the grey clouds along, small, clear droplets of water falling from the heavens. Closing his eyes, he let the rain fall on his face, masking the silent tears. It wasn't long until it was coming down hard, still he stood there, his clothes becoming soaked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" cockily stated a male voice, cheers of agreement followed. A small sigh passed the boys lips as he faced his aggressors, no emotion passed through his face. "No one is here to help you now _demon_. You're going to pay for everything you've done to this village!" pure hatred radiated from the gang leader's body, more cheering followed. Creaking his fingers he disappeared, before reappearing in front of the infant. Backhanding the child, causing his to fly into an ancient tree. Shouts of encouragement filled the air, walking up to the boy, as he shakily got to his feet.

Naruto ignored the pain radiating from his abused cheek, smelling the distinct coppery aroma of blood. His blood. Again he looked at his attacker, showing no fear or pain.

"Look at this, boys. The _demon_ wants more!" bragged the older male. "Let's not disappoint it then." slamming the child into the same tree by his throat, with his free hand he forcefully ripped off his sodden t-shirt. Chucking the material carelessly away, he withdrew a kunai from his pouch, pressing the sharpen tip against the underneath of his small chin. "You're going to get what you deserve." nodding his head towards the child, two of the mob stepped forward and held the boys arms. Still, Naruto stared unfazed at his attacker, not even as he pressed the tip of the kunai into his shoulder. Pain slowly spread across his torso, as they wrote;

_'Demon Scum'_

Finishing the last letter, he drew back admiring his handy work. A sick smile filled his face, his accomplices were mimicking he twisted glee. Turning around he addressed the unruly mob.

"Bring the brat forward." motioning the two men to bring the child forward, showing the rest of them his handiwork. Before he could gloat further, faint hissing came from the blonde. Silence gripped the mob as they started wide eyed at the steam rising from the carved letters. Panicking the leader slashed the boy's abdomen causing a deep wound. Dull blue eyes widened at the pain which shout through his body. Glancing downwards, he watched the red liquid streaming out. The next thing he knew he was on his knees, being abruptly let go. A ringing in his ears blocked out all of the other sounds. His once tanned skin, turning paler by the second. His whole body shaking from the cold and blood loss. His surroundings began to become unfocused; using his remaining energy he fought to keep conscious. With little strength he had left, he pushed himself off the muddy floor, and began his journey back through the village.

The village streets were deserted, large puddles filled the roads and paths. A half-naked child stumbled through the streets, clutching onto any anything to keep himself up. Numbness was taken hold of his body, his vision becoming distorted and unfocused. Red chakra tried to heal his wound but it was being blocked by the boys' subconscious. A furious growl echoed through high bars, again the creature pushed more of her chakra into the blonds undeveloped chakra coils. The effects were disastrous.

Naruto gave out a hollow shout of pain, as the evil chakra flooded his system. It felt as though every nerve was on fire at once, his head felt like it would explode just from the pressure. Orangey-red ribbons flew around the collapsed blonde, crackling loudly as the rain drops hit them.

"_No!_" cried out Naruto desperately feeling his wounds beginning to heal. "_STOP!_" tears running down his ice cold cheeks. "Le-Let me die..._please!_" another threatening growl echoed in his ears. More demonic chakra forced itself through its uncooperative host.

"I SAID _STOP!_"

_BOOM_

* * *

><p>Sarutobi stood silently within his empty office, looking out over his village. He stood there as the patter of rain drops hit the glass distorting his aged reflection. Paperwork abandoned, reports covering the desk. Still he stood there, his mind heavy with thoughts. Subconsciously he withdrew his pipe, snapping his fingers he conjured a small flame, lighting the tobacco. Breathing in the smoke it relaxed his body, holding on to it for a few seconds, he let it out slowly.<p>

"What is it Inu?" addressed the Third, still looking out of the window.

"I can't locate Naruto, anywhere." answered the dog Anbu. "He wasn't at any of his usual places, my Ninkin are out looking for him as we speak. However, with the rain it'll be harder for them to locate him." summarised the elite shinobi, waiting obediently for his orders. A heavy sigh left the professors lips, turning he walked back to his desk, plumbing a small amount of chakra into the keyhole. Opening the draw he took out a plain looking scroll, with a single swipe of his arm he cleared his cluttered desk. Unravelling the scroll he made the necessary symbol to active it, a plume of smoke revealed the crystal ball. As he was placing his hands onto the ball, a sense of dread washed over him, sending a shiver down his back. Kakashi stiffened his single eye widening, unable to move.

_'Impossible...Naruto!'_

Snapping out of their initial shock, both shinobi left the office in a bur, heading towards the source of the demonic chakra. More Anbu joined the pair as they raced to the disturbance, some readying their weapons.

Landing in the street where a half-naked Naruto laid on the floor withering in pain, red chakra flying all around him.

"Do nothing unless I say so!" ordered the third, his tone promising painful consequences. Hearing 'Hai' from everyone, he relaxed slightly knowing that they won't do anything. His mind raced with different thoughts on how to stop it.

"_No!_" cried out Naruto as he rolled onto his back. Sarutobi's eyes hardened at the state of the blonde's upper body. K.I rippled off him as he noticed '_Demon Scum_' sliced into the boys chest. The ninjas standing next to him stepped away from him; his K.I along with the boys was beginning to weigh the air down.

"_STOP!_" choked out the blonde, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Without a second thought, Kakashi made his way to his young charge. The closer he got to the child, the more resistance from the sheer force of the chakra flying around.

"Le-Let me die..._please!_" harder Hatake pushed against the onslaught, step after step. As he neared the boy, more demonic chakra forced itself through its uncooperative host.

"I SAID _STOP!_"

_BOOM_

Red and blue chakra exploded from the blonde, blasting everyone back. The shockwave blow out every window within the facinaty, causing massive cracks in the buildings surrounding the explosion. A massive dust cloud obscured everything, Kakashi shakily stood up, his ears ringing from the blast. Steadily he moved through the dust cloud, until he reached the unconscious six year old. Kneeling down he checked the blondes' vitals, a steady beat told him the boy was alive.

"Has the seal been broken?" asked Sarutobi as he stood next to his elite ninja. Wary eyes fell onto the boys stomach were the seal was visible. Getting a negative from the silver haired man, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Inu, Tiger, Eagle. Take him to the hospital, and make sure he's taken care of. If they refuse tell them they will find themselves removed." he ordered watching as the trio executed their orders. "Bear. Get Yamanaka Inoichi to meet me at the hospital in the next twenty minutes. The rest of you find out who did this and take them to T&I." dismissing them with a flick of his wrist. Elderly eyes took in the damage caused, breathing out a heavy sigh, he flickered to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Within an isolated room at the far side of the hospital, laid an unconscious blonde. The majority of his frail body wrapped in sterile bandages. The steady peeping of the nearby machine, and the slight rise and fall of his chest, showing he was still alive. Kakashi stood over the boy, his single eye staring intently at the infant.<p>

"I've failed sensei." he muttered to himself. His mind conjured up what Minato and Kushina would say and does he ever meet them, in this world or the next. A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of what Kushina would do to his person.

'_Well, I can count myself lucky, that she isn't here otherwise..._' another ripple went down his spine.

"I'll bet your glad Kushina isn't here, otherwise you'll have to flee." chuckled the Third, as he walked through the door. "An angry mother isn't someone you want to cross, especial a certain vindictive redhead." a shiver ran down his back. "How is he?" the humour gone from his voice as he stood next to the younger man. For the umpteenth time, Kakashi sighed, with a quick glance at the village leader he lifted up his porcelain mask.

"He has..." he was interrupted by the door being slide violently open. Instinctively the masked ninja went to grab a kunai, but froze when he saw who flung open the door.

* * *

><p>Umino Iruka just finished his dinner; the <em>clink<em> of the china bowl was the only sound in the empty apartment. The brunette sat there in the empty silence, his hazel eyes glancing through the small window, watching the rain fall.

'_I wonder how Naruto is. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon._' snapping out of his pondering, he resumed his routine. Minutes passed as the brunette finished washing up, drying the last bowl humming a tune as he went. A blast of K.I swept over him followed by a distinctive wave of chakra. The bowl slipped out of his hand, shattering upon hitting the floor.

'_Naruto!_'

The broken china left forgotten, as the Chūnin rushed out of his apartment. The rain pelting down, lightning flashing across the black clouds. Cold water droplets hit the brunette as he raced towards the source of the demonic chakra. Determined to get there before anything disastrous happens, he forced more chakra into his legs, propelling him faster.

_BOOM_

A shockwave slammed into him, sending him flying like a discarded rag doll. Colliding with several different objects, before smashing into a nearby building. Sliding down the cracked wall, Iruka remain unconscious, crumpled on the muddy ground. Slowly he regained consciousness, feeling returning as his mind rebooted itself. Ignoring the thumbing in his head, and the dull pain running down his entire back, he began moving once again. As he neared his destination, he spotted three Anbu roof hopping in the general direction of the hospital. Hazel eyes followed them, his gaze fixed on a familiar mob of gravity defining hair. A small flash of sun kissed spiky hair caught his attention, a protective feeling rose in his chest at the sight. With his mind set, he ran towards the hospital, ready to show the silver haired Anbu what happens when he breaks a promise.

Slowing down he walked into the building paying no attention to anyone else in the emergency room, he walked through the double doors leading into the hospital itself. Moving through the different sections, his feet carrying him towards the isolation wards.

Tiger and Eagle were station at the entrance to the isolation wards, conversing quietly with one another. The sound of fast approaching feet echoed through the deserted hallway, looking in the direction of the sound both noticed Iruka. Eagle was going to stop the Chūnin but Tiger grabbed his arm stopping him.

"He's not a threat to the boy. He won't harm him." whispered Tiger, as he watched the teacher walk pass them, slamming the double doors open without a care. Both Anbu leant over to watch him continue down the corridor. "Come on, I'm not missing this." stated the masked Anbu with a hint of excitement, pulling his confused comrade with him.

* * *

><p>Umino was beyond pissed, he was furious. His protectiveness of the blonde grow over the past few years of spending time with the child. Some of his friends said he's a 'Mother Hen' when it comes to the boy, he would never admit it out loud, but they were right. Reaching Naruto's room, he hurled to the door open, noticing Kakashi going to grab a kunai but freezing when he saw the brunette.<p>

Brown eyes hardened dangerously at the sight of the unmasked Anbu, the protectiveness flared within him as he walked towards Hatake. A shiver ran down his spine at the murderous look the teacher was glaring at him. That look as solely fixed on him. His normally intelligent mind, gone with the wind, as he didn't know what to do. The next thing he knew was the wind was knocked out of him, doubling over he gasped for air.

"That's what happens _Hatake_, when you break your promise to me." stated Iruka as he retracted his clenched fist.

"But Iruka..." breathed out the older male as he got back to his feet.

_SLAP_

A massive red hand print decorated Kakashi's cheek, Sarutobi stood there amused, watching the two interact with each other.

"But Iru-Chan..." big mastake, his sentence was cut off with another slap to the other cheek. Grabbing hold of the fallen ninja, Iruka pulled him to his feet smirking in satisfaction at the two adoring hand prints on his face.

"Don't _Iru-chan_ me Hatake." pulling out a kunai he pressed it against Kakashi's groin. "Now listen to me, and listen to me, very closely." making sure he has the silver haired undivided attention, he continued. "_If_ anything happens to Naruto like this again. I will _personally_ castrated you." pushing the blade harder against his groin. "Do I make myself, clear?" he asked in his teacher's voice.

"Crystal." simply stated Kakashi, his single eye never daring to leave the others.

"Good." pocketing the offending weapon he let go off the shinobis top. "Good evening Hokage-sama." bowing to the older man, as if nothing happened.

"Good evening to you Iruka." answered the old man, chuckling slightly. Iruka walked over to the sleeping blonde, brushing aside a few stray hairs.

"How did he get like this." all but whispered the teacher, his eyes softly watching the younger boy sleep.

"It seems like he was cornered before being attacked." explained the Third gravely. "They wrote on across his chest 'Demon Scum' with a sharp instrument, most likely a kunai."

"Do you have any idea _who_ done this to him?" asked Iruka, his tone eerily calm. Not once taking his eyes of the boy.

"Unfortunately, we don't. However, I have several Anbu investigating as well as Inoichi is meeting me here."

"If you find out please give me the names of the arseholes who violated him, so I can slice of their dicks and force it down their throats." asked Iruka calmly, looking the old man in the eye. Kakashi on the other hand paled slightly as he subconsciously covering his groin.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka, as he entered the room.

"Thank you for coming Inoichi." greeted the Third. "Iruka, Kakashi. Both of you go home and rest. I'll send for both of you tomorrow morning." promised Sarutobi stopping Iruka before he could even argue.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." answered the two men. Seizing the opportunity, Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka and flickered them away. Leaving the older shinobi in silence.

"Am I missing something?" asked a bewildered mind walker, looking at the spot which the pair recently occupied. "Actually I don't even want to know. What is it that you are wanting me to do?" he inquired looking between the patient and the Third.

"I want you to enter the boys' mind, so we can get the necessary Intel on who attacked him. Also..." a deep sigh left the older man's lips, sorrowful eyes resting on the fragile child. "Also, I want you to find out why he wants to die." gravelly finished the Third, he eyes never leaving the blonde. Inoichi stood there shocked at the final statement, this six year old boy wanted to die. A sense of paternal sadness washed over him, as he thought of his own little girl wanting to die. Pushing those emotions down, the mind walker began to get to work. Pulling a nearby chair closer to the bed, Inoichi made the necessary hands sign to enter the blonde's broken mind.

* * *

><p><em>Drip...Drip...Drip...<em>

Inoichi stood ankle deep in murky water, over head lights flickering giving an uneasy feel to the place.

'_A sewer?_' he thought as he took in his surroundings. Big and small pipes ran either side of the corridor; cautiously he walked over to them. The hair on the back of his neck stood to attention, goosebumps spreading over his arms. The raw power of the Kyuubi's chakra could be felt, radiating off the pipes. A warm, carefree chakra spread though the others, each trying to cancel the other out. Walking down the corridor, he notices that some pipes were bright purple, cracks running all over the pipes. '_A power struggle_?'

Several pipes began to rattle violently, some breaking the brackets which held them in place. In seconds pipies began to bulge in places, causing massive cracks to appear. Red and blue chakra seeped through the cracks, making the air denser by the second.

_BOOM_

The pipes along with large chunks of the corridor exploded, sending massive chunks of debris fly in all directions. Inoichi didn't have the time to react, subsequently, he too was sent flying. The last thing the mind walker remembered was seeing the ceiling collapsing on top of him.

* * *

><p>Silence held its ghostly grip on the occupants', as they waited for the Yamanaka to report his findings. The older blonde's eyes flew open, his arms instinctively covering his head. An wrinkled eyebrow rose in curiosity, waiting for the older blonde to explain.<p>

Lowering his arms, Inoichi let out a staggered breath as he gazed intently at the sleeping blonde. Something warm and wet trickled down the front of his face. Lifting a hand up he wiped some of the liquid off his face. Instantly he knows what it was by just the texture of it. Blood. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through his head, looking at the Anbu standing behind him, healing his injury.

"What happened?" inquired the old man, a sense of worry underlining his question. Gathering his thoughts, the mind walker reported his findings.

"Both his and the Kyuubi's' chakra are clashing, violently." explained the blonde. "There were some areas which the chakra wasn't flowing, and in other places, one outmatched the other."

"So essentially a fight for control." asked the Third, his face looking older than it was. "Did you find anything else before you left his mind?"

"No. The corridor I ended up in was a sewer. I was barely there for a few minutes before the pipes exploded." answered the Yamanaka. "However, I could and try to enter his mind again, and hope that the something doesn't happen again." mentally Inoichi wished he wouldn't have to, but from the look his superior was giving him, he'll have to.

"Second time the charm." he weakly joked as he performed the jutsu again.

* * *

><p>This time around, he was standing in a deserted street. A cold breeze moved around him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Taking in his surroundings he noticed he was still in the village, a small noise caught his attention. Hiding behind a street lamp was a child, no more than four or five. Moving towards the child, he noticed it was Naruto. His ocean blue eyes filled with fear and pain. It wasn't until the older mind walker was right next to him, that he notice that the boy was covered in cuts and bruises, some still bleeding. He was about to see if the boy was alight before;<p>

"There's the little brat! Get Him!" the boys eyes widened in fear, as he saw people running towards him. In a blink of an eye the child was running down the road as fast as his legs could carry him. Inoichi couldn't do anything to stop the mob from chasing the boy; they passed through him like smoke. The memory dissolved once Naruto and his attackers were out of site, in its place was a new one, but this time it was different.

* * *

><p>Both blondes were standing in a dark hallway, not a sound could be heard other than the Childs heavy breathing. Naruto looked down the hallway, waiting for someone to come and tell him off for breaking in. But nobody came. As quietly as he could be made his way down the dark hallway, until he came to a door. Shakily he turned the door knob, hearing a <em>click<em>, he entered the room.

The room like the hallway was shrouded in darkness, only the moon rays penetrated the closed blinds. A four piece table stood in the middle of the room, dust coating every visible surface. Looking around he noticed some photos decorating the window seals and the odd picture decorating the wall. Leaving the room he continued down the corridor until he came to the end, where two doors stood. For some reason the one on the left spoke out to him. Following his instincts he opened the door. Inoichi simply watched.

The moon shone through the uncovered window, giving the pass a serine feel. Stepping into the room, the whiskered cheeked boy noticed it was a nursery. A cot stood underneath the window, filled with cuddly toys. A rocking chair in the corner of the room, with a book on the cushion. The walls were painted in pastel colours, giving a calm and warm feel to the room, clouds dotted around the walls. Walking up to the cot, he looked inside at the different stuffed animals. As he looked at them all, a small fox caught his eye. Reaching in he picked up the toy, for a while he stared at it, as though he should know it. A memory flashed into his mind.

_He was lying on his back; the room was bright as the sun shone through the window. It was blocked out by a large shadow; he raised his chubby arms up at the person. Soft laughter came from the person standing over him; they picked up an object from the bottom of his cot. A squeal of pure delight came as the small fox was brought in front of him. Arms and legs moved excitedly as the soft toy was lowed, into his hands. Holding onto the animal, he brought it down to him, cuddling it as tightly as he could. _

"_You like that toy, don't you, Naruto?" gently asked the women, a motherly smile never leaving her face. In return she got a bright smile, full of joyful laugh._

Inoichi watched the different emotions flash across Naruto's sapphire eyes, as he looked at the stuffed animal in his hands.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt warm tears run down his dirty cheeks. Nervously, he brought the toy closer, as though it was going to disappear. Pressing against his chest, a feeling of belonging filled his chest. Tears trickled down his scarred cheeks, feeling the tears he tightened his grip on the toy. His toy.

'_So...this is was home.'_ thought the older male, taking in the rest of the room. Moments passed as the pair stood in silence, the occasional sniffle filled the otherwise quiet room. Calming down, Naruto wiped away the tears, still clutching the stuffed animal. With a final look around his old room, Naruto made his way towards the final door, nervously he opened the door.

Inside stood a made king-size bed, as though the occupants' made it earlier that day. Either side of the bed were two bedside tables a picture standing on the left hand side one. Along one of the walls stood a tall wardrobe, and on the opposite side were a set of chest of draws. Decorating the chest of draws were different bits and bobs, what caught his attention was a medium size jewellery box. Pulling the wooden box closer he examined it, on the lid was a symbol of some sorts but he couldn't make it out due to all the dust on it. Taking a deep breath he blew, causing all the dust to fly into the air. On the boxes lid was a swirl symbol, similar to what Konoha shinobi wore on the back of their uniforms. With care, he carried both the box and his toy over to the bed. Once he got comfortable on the large bed, he opened the box. The moment he did, a soft melody drifted out of it, a strong sense of nostalgia filled his chest as the melody played. Another memory flashed into his mind.

_He was sitting on his mums crossed legs, his head resting against her stomach. Reaching over to her bedside table, she brought over her jewellery box. Big blue eyes followed the polished box, as it was placed in front of them both. Lifting the lid, a soft melody floated out of the box, while the music was playing his mother started to hum along with the melody. A wave of calm washed over him as his mum hummed along. While she was humming along to the lullaby, she pulled out a brooch._

_The brooch was a butterfly, it sparkled in the light. Precious stones decorated the brooch, fascinated with the sparkly object he went to touch it._

"_You can't touch it, Naruto." stated his mum, as she pulled it out of his reach. "This was my mums and her mums before that." explained the women, when Naruto started to whimper._

As quickly as the memory can, it was gone. Looking into the jewellery box, he noticed the brooch straight away, shakily he reached in and picked it up, it was cold to the touch. Running his fingers over it, he felt as though his mum was there comforting him. Putting the piece of jewellery back in its place he shut the lid, cutting off the peaceful melody. The room fell silent once again, looking around the room again; he noticed the picture frame next to him, on the bedside table. Picking the photo up, he wiped the thick dust obscuring the photo.

A happy couple were smiling up at him. The women had long, red hair, her eyes a soft lilac colour, full of happiness and joy. Behind her stood a familiar looking man. His blonde spiky hair, his blue eyes a shade lighter than Naruto's.

"It can't be..." mumbled Naruto as he stared at the older blonde. His eyes darted to the large wardrobe, sliding off the bed he walked over to the wardrobe. Standing in front of the it, it looked more menacing than it did before. Taking a deep breath, he opened the main compartment. There inside were different clothes both male and female; carefully as he dared he began looking through the clothes. Nearing the end of the men's clothes, he abruptly stopped, frozen in shock. There hanging up in front of him was a white cape, with orange flames at the bottom of the cape. Writing ran down the middle of the cape, ocean blue eyes widened in shock as he read the letters.

'_Fourth Hokage_'

"No, it can't..." running back to the bed he picked up the photo. The man smiling up at him was the Fourth Hokage; the resemblance to the head on the Hokage Mountain was identical. His eyes wondered to the smiling women, which the Fourth was holding, his hand resting on her swollen stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off her smile...

"_You like that toy, don't you, Naruto?" gently asked the women, a motherly smile never leaving her face. In return she got a bright smile, and a joyful laugh._

"Kaa-chan...Tou-san..." whispered Naruto as warm tears fell from his whiskered cheeks. His heart flipped at the thought of finally having a loving family. A mum and dad. The memory dissolved as the small child cried himself to sleep, for the first time in his orphaned life; he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Inoichi found himself standing in an empty void; all around him was blackness, and get he could still see clearly. Footsteps echoed behind him, turning around he tensed at the site of a cloak figure walking towards him. Steadily the figure walked towards him, not stopping as it was right in front of him. The figure walked right through him and continued walking to an unknown destination. Spinning on his heel, he walked after it. What seemed like hours passed the blonde as he followed the cloaked figure. Suddenly it came to an abrupt stop, turning slightly a smirk spread across ruby lips. Then the figure was gone, the blonde stood there before a blood curdling scream filled his ears. He was in a forest, its tall trees blocking out any moonlight, ravens perched on the tree branches. Another blood curdling scream filled the forest, facing the direction of the scream, he ran towards it.<p>

There pinned to a tree was Naruto, blood pouring from two puncture wounds. The figure from before held the dripping knife, slender fingers held it tightly.

"You're going to _die_ Naruto. It is going to be slow and painful. Just how I killed your mother, a slow and painful death." stated the women; her voice full of promise. "Is that what you want? To be with your parents again?" asked the cloaked figure, watching the boy. "_Beg_ for death, and I'll be a merciful god."

His body began to shut down, in seconds his last staggered breath escaped his pale lips. Both adults stood there staring at the deceased child, the silence was broken when the women started to laugh. Cold cruel laughter filled the night sky, the memory faded into blackness.

Opening his eyes he looked around for his superior, finding no sign of the old man or anyone else he left the room. His mind running in overdrive as he digested everything he saw. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop the feeling of heart ache felling his chest. He was soo wrapped up in his own head he didn't hear the reception nurse calling him. Apologising to the nurse, she just sweetly smiled and informed him that the Hokage would see him in his office once he was done. Thanking the receptionist he made his way through the deserted streets, towards the Hokage Mansion. Reaching the central building, he made his way towards the main office.

"Enter!" taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

* * *

><p>Cerulean eyes stared up at the high ceiling, feeling himself float in the water.<p>

'_Am I really dead_?' he thought as he just laid there, floating.

"No you are not. But you will be when I'm through with you!" snarled a dominate voice, the water rippling from the sound waves.

'_Huh...I must be dead, if I've got an annoying voice with me_.' a blast of K.I exploded out of nowhere, startling the five year old. Arms fraying everywhere as he tried to stop himself from drowning, several times he swallowed the murky water.

"Stand you _pathetic_ human." spat out the angered voice, doing as he was told, he shakily got to his feet. Blazing red eyes stared transfixed on the tiny human.

"Wh-Who are you?" stuttered the blonde as he tried not to let his fear show. A irritated growl resonated within the chamber, vibrating off the walls.

"I am The Great Kyūbi No Yōko!" boomed the Kyuubi with pride. Azul eye widened like saucers:

"You're the Kyuubi…" disbelief evident in his voice. Here laying before him was the enemy which caused soo much devastation to the village and his chance of having a family. "You're the reason my parents are dead. You're the reason why I'm treated like dirt. All of my sadness is because of _YOU_!" screamed Naruto letting all his anger and pain out on the reason why he was so lonely.

"Watch how you talk to me you good for nothing human." threatened the Nine-tails, her razor sharp teeth bared against the boy.

"NO!" snapped back the blonde. "I _hate_ you!" his blood boiling from his anger. "I _wish_ you would _die_!"

"You die, I die." she snapped her mouth shut, after she realised what she let slip. Luck wasn't on her side as Naruto heard what she said.

"You die if I die?" his mind whizzing with a way to use this piece of information. Contrary to popular belief, he was pretty smart. Not genius smart, but above average smart. All his time he spent observing the shinobi of the village, even the Hokage, he picked up different things.

"That still doesn't change anything. I still want to die, so I can finally be with my family, which you took away from me!" his anger reigniting.

"I'm not the one who took them away from you!" she shouted back, something about the boy made her act this way.

"_LIAR_!"

* * *

><p>Two days passed for Naruto since his encounter with the Kyuubi, more like a shouting match. Today was the day he would be discharged from his sterile prison. Changing as quickly as he could he hope to leave before…<p>

"So, you thought you'll leave before I could arrive?" asked Iruka appearing out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of an unexpecting blonde.

"Don't do that Iruka, you scarred me." whined the boy, clutching his racing heart. The academy teacher laughed at the boy, earning him a death glare. Seeing that his glare wasn't having the desired effect, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, don't be like that Naruto." still the blonde pouted. "I'll by you ramen." bribed the teacher, he knew it was a low blow, but he knew Naruto wouldn't turn down ramen. The boys eyes practically lit up at the thought of ramen.

"All I can eat?" bartered the child, knowing what game the brunette was playing.

'_Two can play that game._'

"Four bowls." stated the Chūnin, thinking about his poor wallet even after four bowls of the highly salted noodles.

"Six?"

"Four."

"Six?!"

"Four, or none at all." the ultimatum was given. Naruto pouted even more at the thought of only four bowls.

"Fine." Huffing in defeat, he walked over to the older male. "Your cruel Iruka, denying me the food of the gods!"

"I haven't denied you anything so stop your moaning. Otherwise _no_ ramen." Smirking at the look on the boy's whiskered face. "Come on, let's get some ramen." Instructed Iruka while holding out his hand for the younger boy to take it. Shyly Naruto took hold of Iruka's hand, a small blush coloured his cheeks. Smiling down at the boy, the teacher took his little charge out of the hospital, towards the little ramen stand.

* * *

><p>A chilly breeze passed through the village, a half-moon filled the starry night sky. Clouds floated along the starry blanket, blocking the moons rays from coating the land below. Two people walked through a rundown district, neither one talking.<p>

"This isn't a place for a five year old to live Kakashi." Stated Iruka as he took in his surroundings. This was the first time he's been through the rundown neighbourhood.

"There's nothing that can be done Iruka, you know this as well as I do." Commented the Anbu, as he glanced over to the younger male carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"I _know_ that, but it doesn't mean he should be considered an outcast. He's only a child, not a demon." Coal coloured eye softened slightly at hearing the brunette, a small smile rose on his masked lips.

"As long as he has people who care for him, he'll be fine." A deep red blush spread across the Chunin's face at the comment. The pair continued in a comfortable silence until they reached the blondes 'home'.

Unlocking the door they proceeded into the sparsely decorated apartment, both noticed evidence of vandalism. While Iruka got Naruto changed out of his clothes into a set of frog pj, Kakashi did a full inspection of the place. His anger started to get the better of him as he notices that the condition of the apartment as barely liveable.

'_Sensei and Kushina would be turning in their graves at how their only child was been treated._' He was brought out of his mental ranting when he hear humming coming from the only bedroom. Stealthily he walked to the open door, peering inside he noticed Naruto was tucked in with a stuff cuddly toy. The Anbu stood there watching the brunette picking up the blondes discarded clothes, humming a melody as he went. Clearing his throat loud enough for the teacher to hear him, Kakashi watched in amusement at the deepening blush spreading across his scarred face and neck.

Moving out of the somewhat tidier bedroom, Iruka and Kakashi stood in the darkened hallway, neither wanting to break the silence.

"I'm going to stay the night, just encase he needs anything." Stated the brunette, breaking the silence. "This is your last night guarding him, isn't it?" asked the teacher already knowing the answer. Hatake nodded his head, still saying nothing. A tired sigh passed the brunettes lips; bidding the Anbu goodnight he left to sort himself out for the night.

* * *

><p>Tiny feet slapped against a cold hard surface as they sprinted down a deserted corridor. Heavy panting filled the corridor along with shouts and screams, following the fleeing person.<p>

"Get him!" screamed a faceless women "Skin him alive!" fear pounded away at his frantic heart, as he fled for his life. Still the women chased after him, screaming and shouting so high that it wasn't humanly possible. Spotting a door coming up on his right, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes widened at the sight.

In place of the women, was a ghastly creature; its skin a clammy grey, long greasy hair as black as the night. Her eyes a soulless black, her claw like hands equipped with razor sharp nails. The thing chasing the unfortunate child looked like something out of a horror film, how it ran on its hands and feet.

Second by second the creature got closer, and yet the door seemed to be the same distance away. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the monster wasn't there anymore, skidding to a complete stop, he stood there, waiting and listening.

Silence.

Turning back around he came face to face with the wretched creature. Pure and utter fear showed on the blondes face, cerulean widened like saucers. It screamed at him; its mouth wide open, showing its needle like teeth and its forked tongue. Naruto stood there petrified; his heart hammering away at his ribcage, something warm trickled down his trouser legs.

A clawed hand rose up, ready to strike him dead. Clamping his eyelids shut, he waited for the swift decent into darkness, but it never came. A warm hand cupped his whiskered cheek, flinching violently for the sudden touch, he slowly opened his eyes. Instead of the mutilated monster, hell went on killing him, stood a woman with long red hair.

Naruto just stood there rooted to the spot, speechless. The women knelt down in front of him so they were the same height.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Softly greeted the women, as she kept eye contact with him. All he could do was stare at those almond shaped eyes. Those lilac… realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mum?" he whispered, not believing what was happening. Kushina smiled how she did in the photos he's seen. "Mum!" flinging himself into her, she caught him, tightening her hold on her baby boy, bringing him closer.

"Naruto…" happy tears were falling down her cheeks as she held her son the first time in four years. "I've missed you _so_ much, Naruto." All he cared about that he was finally cuddling his Kaa-chan.

The corridor around them slowly faded away into nothing; loosening her hold on the smaller boy she locked her lilac eyes onto his puffy cobalt ones.

"Naruto." Making sure she had the boys' undivided attention, she continued. "Why do you want to die?"

"I have no one!" cried out Naruto tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm alone; I just want to be with you and Tou-san."

"Put we are." Wiping away his tears, Kushina continued. "We will always be with you. Right here." Pointing to his heart. "We are with you always." Sniffling Naruto hugged his mum tightly.

"I love you, mum." Her heart swelled, kissing the top of his head she smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto." They stayed like enjoying the moment. "It's time for me to go Naru-chan. But we'll meet again." Slowly she dissolved away, leaving a warm feeling in the blonde's heart.

(Insert Line)

Naruto and Iruka stood outside the ninja academy, the blonde stood there taking in the building. Parents of the other students were muttering amongst each other, some more vocal than others.

"Ready, Naruto?" nodding his head, they walked into the building leaving gossiping parents.

* * *

><p>A bell ran through the empty halls signalling the end of the day, in seconds the halls were packed with students fleeing the hell hole which was school. A mob of spiky blonde hair made its way down the busy corridor, an annoyed look on his face.<p>

'_What was his problem, being nasty to me! I've done nothing to him_.' He was knocked out of his mental ranting when someone shoved him into the wall.

"Out of my way you _demon scum_!" spat the bully, his eyes full of hate. Biting his tongue, Naruto got off the floor shooting the kid a glare, he dust himself down and walked of, not giving the boy a further glance. The bully's face hardened, with one look at his gang they went after the blonde.

A mass of parents and students were standing around the entrance, some were greeted excitedly by student and parents alike. When Naruto walked out of the entrance, some of the parent's joyful eyes turned cold in a matter of seconds, following his every move.

"Don't go anywhere near that _boy_, he's bad." Muttered some of the adults to their children, seeing how their parents were looking at him, they too gave him the same look.

Ignoring all the hateful stares he spotted a solitary swing under a large oak tree. Walking over to it, he sat on the wooden seat, watching the how the parents interacted with their children.

"Hey." Greeted a small child, no older than him, with brown spiky hair and two red fanged shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Sapphire eyes just stared at him, seeing if he was going to be mean to him.

"Hi." Replied the blonde, still watching the brunette in front of him.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, what's yours?" introduced Kiba, holding out his hand. Looking at the hand then to the haze, he slowly took the offered hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He waited for the normal reaction which came when he told someone his name. But it didn't come, it was given the complete opposite;

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Answered Kiba, shaking Naruto's hand enthusiastically. A toothy grin plastered on his tanned face. Unable to resist the contagious smile, Naruto gave one back, a smile, a real smile.

While the two boys were grinning like lunatics, they didn't notice the cold stares being shot their way.

"He is _soo_ going to get it tomorrow." Threatened the bully, creaking knuckles, his mindless goons nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>There we have we have it chapter 33 :-) I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to reviewpm, or Alert and fav:-) Until next time :-)


	34. Memory Lane: The field

Hello peeps. A thousand apologies about the massive delay once again, I am trying my hardest to get my chapters out as often as I can. Here is chapter 34 for your enjoyment. There is a song at the end of it from the film 'House of flying Daggers'. The main theme was playing while I was writing this chapter also, chapter 33 was inspired by 'Mad world' (all songs belong to their respective companies and artist ect)

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey." Greeted a small child, no older than him, with brown spiky hair and two red fanged shaped tattoos on his cheeks. Sapphire eyes just stared at him, seeing if he was going to be mean to him.<em>

"_Hi." Replied the blonde, still watching the brunette in front of him._

"_I'm Inuzuka Kiba, what's yours?" introduced Kiba, holding out his hand. Looking at the hand then to the haze, he slowly took the offered hand._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." He waited for the normal reaction which came when he told someone his name. But it didn't come, it was given the complete opposite;_

"_Nice to meet you Naruto." Answered Kiba, shaking Naruto's hand enthusiastically. A toothy grin plastered on his tanned face. Unable to resist the contagious smile, Naruto gave one back, a smile, a real smile._

_While the two boys were grinning like lunatics, they didn't notice the cold stares being shot their way._

"_He is soo going to get it tomorrow." Threatened the bully, creaking knuckles, his mindless goons nodding in agreement._

* * *

><p>"Kiba!" shouted Tsume as she walked over to the pair. "Who's your friend?" she asked already knowing the answer.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto! He's in my class Kaa-chan!" replied the mini brunette happily. "Can Naruto come over to play today?" spontaniuosly asked Kiba shocking the blonde. "Please?" giving the full blown puppy eyes.

"That won't work on me pup, anyway, isn't it up to Naruto if he wants to suffer a few hours of your company?" smirked Tsume as she watched her pup deflate a bit. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Naruto?"

The blonde sat there, not sure what to do. This was the first time someone of his own age wanting to socailise with him. A small smile tugged at his lips, a the thought of having a friend.

"Hai." the toothy grin was back on Kiba's tattooed face, grabbing the younger boys hand he started to drag him towards the compound.

"You'll get to meet all the dogs and Hana-chan. We can play with the puppies if kaa-chan lets us." listed of the youngster happily, his hand still holding the blondes.

Naruto was speechless for the first time in ages. There holding his hand was some who didn't care who he was, who seemed genuin in wanting to be friends.

"Calm down Kiba, your going to rip Naruto's arm off." instructed the Matriarch, yet it fell on deaf ears. In five minutes they arrived outside the Inuzuka compound, the sound of dog barking greeted them.

Not even waiting for his mum, Kiba pulled Naruto into the compound, in seconds they were leapt upon.

"Stop! Stop!" laughed out the brunette as he was assaulted by have a dozen dogs, varying in sizes. His face been slobbered over, as he tried to fend off the excited canines. Naruto stood to the side, watching the sight before him. A small smile on his rose lips, as he watched Kiba getting slobbered over. It was short lived when he was forcefully pinned to the floor by a large wolf like dog, its teeth bared as it growl menacingly at the frightened boy. Seeing Naruto pinned down by his mums companion, the young brunette pushed off the excited canines, and marched over to the growling dog.

"Kuromaru, get off Naruto now." giving the large dog his best scolding look, arms crossed. "Get off my friend _now_, or no steak."

"He's not to be trusted. He smells like a fox." growled Kuromaru, not taking his eyes off the frightened blonde beneath him. Something flashed across the scared azure coloured eyes, something resembling pain.

"I'm not a _fox_, nor will I _ever_ be." mumbled the boy, not breaking eye contact with the oversized dog.

"Once a fox always a fox." snarled the canine, wanting nothing more than to kill the boy below him.

"I said: GET. OFF. MY. _FRIEND_!" shouted Kiba as he ran and tackled Kuromaru, having enough momentum to push over the dog. The moment the dog was pushed off him, Naruto got up and backed away from the canine and clan heir, turning around and ran out of the compound. He didn't get far before he ran into Tsume who was walking through the gates. She took one look at the shaken blonde then looked over to where Kuromaru and Kiba were on the floor.

"Don't hurt my friend again, you senile old dog!" angrily shouted Kiba as he picked himself up from the dusty floor. He spotted his mum and Naruto over by the gate, shooting the wolf-like dog a final angry glare, he ran over to them.

"Do you want to play in the woods?" asked the younger brunette, wanting to see his friend smile again. Getting a stiff nod, Kiba took hold of his hand and lead him towards the woods, which surrounded part of the compound. When the pair disappeared into the tree line, Tsume made her way over to her companion. Standing next to him see gave him a sharp slap up the back of his head.

"_Leave_ the boy alone." she stated not even sparing him a glance.

* * *

><p>The young pair were making their way through the tall trees, still hand in hand. A comfortable silence settled between them, as the walked towards their destination. The tension in the blondes body began to melt away with each passing moment, he spent with the brunette. A strange feeling settled in his stomach, as he observed the brunette in front of him. There was something about the brunette which he couldn't pinpoint. It was just a feeling.. a happy feeling.<p>

Kiba abruptly stopped causing Naruto to bumped into him, it didn't seem to bother the brunette, he just smiled at the clumsy blonde.

"Close your eyes." instructed the tattooed boy, seeing the younger boys hesitation. "Trust me." slowly Naruto closed his eyes, subconsciously he tightened his hold on the brunette's hands. Once Kiba was satisfied he began to lead the smaller boy through the forest, in a different direction than they were originally going. They walked in complete silence, nothing but the call of different birds and animals filled the late afternoon air.

Several minutes passed as they navigated through the woods, a faint, sweet scent was carried on the warm breeze. It grow steadily stronger the more they walked, it wasn't long before the scent was filling his senses.

"We're almost there, keep your eyes close no matter what." stated the brunette, excitement bubbling in his chest. Kiba guided Naruto towards an opening among a row of ancient looking trees, where the suns rays shone brightly down obscuring the scenery beyond. Naruto's ears twitched when an unusual sound filled his hearing.

'_It sounds like the ocean. But there's no oceans in Konoha._' wondered a baffled blond as the sound got louder. Warmth started to spread up from his toes steadily upwards as he walked into the sunlight.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." instructed the brunette, as he let go off the other boys hand.

Cerulean eyes opened before shutting again due to the intensity of the sunshine, slowly he opened them again. Before him as far as the eye could see, were rolling hills, each one blending into the other. A breeze swept over the long blades of grass causing them to ripple like the ocean.

"Wow..." sapphire eyes absorbed the sight before him. Pulling his eyes away from the sight before him, he faced his new friend. Kiba stood there smiling brightly, his smile reaching his hazel eyes.

"Tag!" he shouted enthusiastically, tapping his blonde companion on the arm then running into the tall grass. It took a moment for the blonde to register what the older boy said before he took off after him, laughing carefree for the first time in his life.

The sun sailed across the sky above, until it was once again kiss the horizon, blanketing the world in a golden hue. Two worn out friends collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, smiles never leaving their dirty faces. Neither talked as they watched the late evening sky turn into night.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages, Kiba. Thank you." stated Naruto as he gazed up at the darkening sky.

"Your welcome Naruto." replied the brunette, glancing over to the younger boy. A look of content settled itself on the scarred boys face. Silence followed as the pair laid there enjoying each others company. Time flew as the sky turning completely black, thousands of stars filling the night sky. A shooting star streaked across the heavens above.

"Look!" shouted Kiba excitedly, pointing at the shooting star. "Make a wish!" bouncing up and down on his bum. Sitting up, Naruto looked over at his excited friend then up to the night sky, his eyes locking onto the rare sight above. Squeezing his eyes shut, he scrunched his face up in pure concentration. "Have you made your wish yet?" asked the hyped brunette, as he waited impatiently for Naruto to answer. After a few more seconds Naruto's face relaxed itself as he looked at the overly excited boy. "Sooooo...what did you wish for?" blurted out Kiba, no longer able to keep his curiosity from bubbling up.

"Calm down Kiba-kun. The Matriarch sent me to bring you back as you both have missed dinner." stated a quiet voice as a female walked through the tall grass soundlessly.

"Do we have to go?" whined the older boy, as he turned his puppy eyes full blast onto the new comer. "Please can we stay a little longer?" she looked at him with a neutral express, her hazel eyes flickering to the quiet blonde standing in the background.

"No." she simply said ignoring the groaning coming from the young heir. "We're leaving Kiba-kun, Uzumaki-san." she said with an authoritative tone, leaving no room for arguing. Satisfied with herself, she turned on her heel and proceeded to retrace her steps, back to the main house. Slightly miffed, Kiba groaned a bit more before walking after the clan member.

"Come on Naruto, lets go before she gets stressy." huffed the brunette, Naruto giggled slightly at his new friends behaviour.

* * *

><p>The main house came into view as the trio walked towards it. The two boys were talking between themselves, asking what each others favourite colour was ect (the normal kid stuff). The fifty questions and answers went to and fro as they finally settled down at the dinner table, where Tsume and Hana sat watching the two converse.<p>

"If you boys are done talking." cut in the matriarch, bringing a close to their Q&A session to an abrupt halt. "Is there a reason why either of you didn't come for your tea, three hours ago?" her sharp eyes switching from one boy to the other. Both boys had to nerve to look sheepishly at her, one scratching his scarred cheeks and the other rubbing his neck.

"We were having _soo_ much fun Kaa-chan!" the sheepish look evaporated in seconds as he began to recall what the pair got up to. "We played tag for _ages_. Then before we were _made_ to come back.." sending a glare at his mother. "We saw a shooting star! And Naruto made a wish!" excitedly stated the smaller brunette, before turning to the other boy. "What did you wish for Naruto?"

The blonde fidgeted uneasily in his seat as he felt the older Inuzuka's eyes on him, he was about to answer before Hana cut him in;

"You don't need to tell him Naruto-san." assured the older sister. "It won't come true if you tell my nosy brother."

"Hey! I'm not nosy." retorted Kiba, as he stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"You are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so. Double padlock no returns." smugly stated Hana, looking at her brother triumphantly.

"That's no fair! You can't do that!" exclaimed the boy pointing at his sister accusingly.

"I just did. What are you going to do about it?" challenged the older girl leaning across the table. Kiba rose to the challenge demanding a thumb war, his competing hand already outstretch, taking his hand, the thumb wars began.

As the two siblings battled it out, Naruto simply watched in fascination at how the two behaved together.

'_So this what it must be like to have a sibling, always fighting each other _ _I wonder if Kaa-chan and Tou-san where still alive, then maybe I would have a younger brother or sister to fight against._'

His thoughts were cut short when a steaming bowl of noodles was placed in front of him. He looked up and gave a small smile to Tsume.

"Itadakimasu." grabbing the pair of chopsticks resting on top of the ceramic bowl, he dug in. Tsume watched the whiskered boy eat the meal.

"It's good to see you have table manners, Naruto. Unlike my son." complimented the Matriarch, a dusting of red appeared on the boys cheeks when he heard what she had said. "When you finish, I'll take you home as it's late."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way, you didn't need to do me a dinner." Naruto said after he finished his mouthful, something which Iruka drilled into him. A ghostly pain throbbed from the back of his head, he resisted the urge to rub it.

"If it was a problem, then I wouldn't of stated it in the first place." replied Tsume, noticing the blonde accepted her explanation, she allowed him to finish his meal.

"Gochisosama, Tsume-sama." thanked the child as he put the empty bowl down, with a dull thud.

"Your welcome Naruto. Right, ready to get going?" for the second time that evening he was interrupted by his new found friend.

"What!? He can't go home now, it's not that late Kaa-chan." whined Kiba as he refocused his attention on the smaller male, after drawing with Hana.

"It is late pup, and I'm not the one who needs to have a bath and get ready for bed. Also you both have school in the morning, so say goodbye to Naruto and go get ready for your bath." instructed his mother, leaving no room for debate. Grudgingly Kiba did as he was told;

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, I'll meet you by the swing before the academy starts."

"OK, I'll see you there." plans finalised, Naruto gave Kiba a small wave before walking out after Tsume. "Oh, it was nice to meet you Hana-san." with that he left leaving the siblings alone.

"Are you going to have a bath or are you going to be gross like normal?" quibbed Hana as she held her noise.

* * *

><p>The journey back to the blondes run down was silent and some what awkward, neither knowing what to say to the other. It wasn't until they turned down into a ran down part of the district, the small boy turned to the Inuzuka.<p>

"I can make my way back from here, Tsume-sama." said the boy, as he broke step from her. Brown eyes scanned the dilapidated buildings, an eerie wind blow through the silent street.

"No, I'll said I'd take you home so that's what I'm going to do. There's no way in hell I'm allowing you to walk home by yourself." her tone held on room for disagreement, but there was an undertone which the young boy couldn't place. Giving her a stiff nod, they continued towards his apartment.

Several minutes passed as the pair got closer, Naruto started to get anxious about letting Tsume see where he lives. He was so caught up that he wasn't aware of the hatred filled eyes following them, a shiver ran down Tsume's spine, a she sensed they were being watched. In a blink of an eye she launched a kunia in the direction she felt the glaze coming from. Naruto jumped out of his skin at the loud noise coming from the alleyway, a startled scrawny cat scarpered out of the opening and disappeared up the street. Naruto looked from his escort, to the eerily silent alleyway and back.

"Lets get you home, Naruto." taking hold of the boys hand, they continued on their way. The blonde looked back over his shoulder, and for split second he thought he saw someone or something in the shadows.

* * *

><p>An overhead light flickered every so often causing the corridor to be doused in darkness, the echo of their feet slapping against the cold hard concrete. The pair arrived outside a worn green door, Naruto turned to the older lady.<p>

"Thank you for walking me home Tsume-sama." politely thanked the child as he unlocked his apartment door. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?"

"No thank you, Naruto. I have to get back to make sure those two are bathed and ready for bed, or there will be hell to pay." Naruto swallowed at the thought of the hell the two siblings would be in if they aren't washed and dressed, by the time their scary mum returned home.

"Well, good night then, Tsume-sama. And thank you for having me, I had a lot of fun today. So thank you again." with that, the lonely child went into his empty apartment.

"Good night, Naruto." bid the mother of two, watching the door shut behind him. When she heard the lock click into place she return home.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly over Konoha, warming the waking village up for the day. The academy grounds were a buzz of activity, parents and students alike were going about their daily routine. Naruto sat on the lone swing under the ancient tree waiting for Kiba to arrive, a small smile on gracing his lips. He started to hum the jewellery box melody softly to himself, swinging his legs back and forth. The bell chimed for the beginning of classes, a last minutes goodbyes were said before the students rushed to their respective classes.<p>

Waiting for the mayhem to die down, Naruto made his way to his own class, disappointment setting in.

'_Well, I guess he was only saying it to be mean._'

The blonde was so caught up in his mind, he didn't notice the bullies from the day before approaching. He was slammed against the wall harshly, his head smacking the cold concrete with a sickening _thud_. Everything went white for a few moments before all the air was punched out of his lungs, causing him to double over. Their laughter filled his ears, mocking him, hatred began to fill his soul.

"I wonder if he'll scream, just like my Tou-san said when he sliced some words onto his chest." wondered on of the boys, grabbing the spiking golden locks harshly, pulling Naruto's head backwards.

Hearing those words, Naruto froze with fear at the memory, which was still fresh in his mind.

'_I __**won't**__ let them. I __**won't**__!_'

With the new wave of determination, Naruto forcefully ripped his head from the bullies death grip. Ignoring the pain in his scalp, he swung round punching the other boy in the face. A shout of pain filled the empty hallway, the ringleader fell to the floor holding his face.

"Ahh, my nose! Get him!" ordered the older boy, snapping out of their state of shock, the other two bullies tackled the blonde. A full out fist fight broke out, neither side holding any punches. The young blonde gave as good as he got, but fighting two enemies was beginning to take it's toll on his small frame. As the fist fight continued the ringleader got up off the floor, wiping his bloodied nose, hatred and anger filled his eyes.

Naruto's chest raised and fell rapidly with each laboured breathe, cuts and bruises decorated his person. Adrenaline coursing through tiring body, what little chakra that was stored was nearing depletion. The two attackers were in slightly better shape than he was, still they sported their own assortment of cuts and bruises. Seeing an opening the two boys took it, charging at the exhausted spiky haired boy.

Every fibre in his being protested at the sudden movements, as Naruto tried to evade their attack, but his reaction came to late. He was violently hurled onto the floor, the adrenaline leaving his system as quickly as it entered it. The hallway was silent except the sounds of heavy, laboured breathing. The whiskered cheeked boy thrashed around, trying to throw the others off, his battered and bruised body tiring quickly. His energy spent.

"Who knew you could put up fight, demon." snarled the ringleader, as he made his way over. His hatred filled eyes looked over the blonde in disgust, before landing on his torso. "Hold him still." he ordered his cronies, as he went to saddle the smaller boy. Not liking where this was going, Naruto started to wiggle around as mush as he could, trying to throw the other boy off. He was rewarded with a hard punch in the face, breaking his nose. The attackers watched as Naruto ceased his struggling, crimson liquid began to pour from his nose. Silence fell back over the corridor once again, the younger gang member started to get edgy as the blonde wasn't offering any resistance.

"I think this has far enough." the leader shot him a dirty look. "We need to go before someone comes along."

"No one cares enough, to come looking for him." replied the leader as though his statement was the truth.

"Yeah, but Iruka-sensie cares a lot about the demon, if what my father has said is true." he countered. Footsteps began to echo from down the other end of the corridor, causing the three boys to flee, leaving an unconscious blonde to his own fate.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat behind his desk as his class of unruly kids got on with their assignments, his mind wondering to a certain spiky haired boy.<p>

'_He should be in class, but I haven't seen him walk pass._'

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall: 10:23. His mother hen complex was manifesting itself as he began to worry about the boy.

"I'm stepping out for a few minutes." he told the class, watching as some of them had mischievous looks on their faces. Being the person he was he crushed the thought in a second. "If I find out that any of you misbehaved while I am gone, you'll loose all your breaks and you'll find yourself spending time with me for the rest of the year." he threatened, looking a select few in the eyes. "It's a promise not a threat." with the satisfaction that his retribution was received loud and clear he left.

'_First stop his classroom..._'

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, but Iruka-sensie cares a lot about the demon, if what my father has said is true." he countered. Footsteps began to echo from down the other end of the corridor, causing the three boys to flee, leaving an unconscious blonde to his own fate.<em>

After the cowards fled from the scene nothing happened, the footsteps fated into the distance, leaving Naruto all alone. Consciousness came slowly to the blonde as his senses returned, everything ached, his head felt heavy. Cautiously he lifted himself up into a sitting position, everything began to spin, catching himself before he toppled to the cold floor again.

"They didn't hold back." stated the blonde out loud, tenderly he felt around his head. A sudden sharp intake of breath was taken as he came across an open wound on the back of his head. Retracting his hand he looked at his bloodied fingers, before returning to where the wound was. "Ahh, that's going to need stitches." feeling stable enough, while using the wall as a support, he shakily stood up. Taking a minute, he looked up and down the corridor seeing the coast was clear he made his way home.

* * *

><p>"Well thank you for your help sensie." said Iruka with a smile on his face, it disappeared as he closed the classroom door.<p>

'_He shouldn't even be teaching!_' ranted the Chūnin mentally, anger boiling his blood at how nonchalant the other teacher was about Naruto not turning up. '_If anything he was overjoyed!_'

"I'll guess I'll have to find him after school. And he better have a good reason for not turning up!" with that he made his way back to his class.

* * *

><p>Dusk settled over the land of Fire, the night life began to come to life as people returned home from work. Iruka made his way towards Naruto's apartment, his arms full of marking that needed to be done. As he walked up the stairs he saw fresh graffiti sprayed all over the walls, obscenities plastered everywhere. Ignoring everything he continued towards the blondes front door, as he turned the corner he saw Naruto painting a fresh coat of paint on his front door.<p>

"Why are you painting, Naruto?" asked the teacher, making the child jump out off his skin, paint flying everywhere. It took a few seconds for the blonde's heart to return to a more even pace, he looked accusingly at the older male glaring daggers, until he noticed something. Iruka watched the scene fold out before him; the miscreant turned to look at him, shooting him evils (as was expected), but the expression melted off his face. "What now?" asked a perplexed Chūnin, looking around for what the troublemaker found funny. All he got was a shit eating grin, which in turn unsettled the man even more. Again, he checked around him and his person, but he was baffled as to what was now making the minor vibrate with barely contained laughter.

Naruto's restrain was evaporating quickly as he watched Iruka stand there dumbfounded, then it happened.

_Splash_

* * *

><p><em>Retracting his hand he looked at his bloodied fingers, before returning to where the wound was. "Ahh, that's going to need stitches " feeling stable enough, while using the wall as a support, he shakily stood up. Taking a minute, he looked up and down the corridor seeing the coast was clear he made his way home.<em>

Every inch of his battered and bruised body ached. Some of the older cuts and scraps were already healed, but the newer ones were still there. It took him longer to reach his 'home' if you could call it that, as he used alleyways and unused paths to go unnoticed and undisturbed. All he needed was another encounter like the last one to happen;

'_Well...they couldn't do anything more than they already did._' thought the boy, as he subconsciously rubbed his chest, feeling the outline of the attackers handiwork.

"_They can do far worst, boy. I hope that you will never be in that situation."_ commented the Kyuubi, a darker meaning hidden by those words. '_If they ever go that far...they'll find themselves dead!_.'

Ignoring the demons comment, the blonde finally made it 'home'. Every wall was covered in a variety of words, some which he would _never_ be caught dead saying and some which hurt more than others. Paying the words no more attention, he made his way to his apartment door, he came to a grinding halt; there painted across his door was:

'GO AND DIE DEMON SCUM'

Moving closer to the graffitied door he noticed it wasn't paint...

"It's blood..." as he ran a finger across the lettering, he felt a bit queasy at the strong metallic smell. Cautiously he looked around for anymore 'surprises', finding none out in the hallway, he made his way into the apartment. Everything seemed to be normal, unfortunately that wasn't the case when he reached the living room/dining room. There on the table, was a dead fox. It's throat slit. Naruto lurched forward as though he was going to be sick there and then, clamping his hand over his mouth he ran into his tiny bathroom and emptied his stomach contents. Tears streamed down his scarred cheeks as he prayed to the porcelain god, lurching a few more times, he spat out the remainder which lingered in his mouth. Feeling somewhat better he flushed the evidence away, moving over to the sink, he swished some cold water around his mouth before spitting it out. He stood there, staring at his reflection in the dirty mirror. He looked like crap. Running the cold water again he splashed his face, freshen himself up. Taking a deep breath he retraced his steps, readying himself for the horrid site which waited on his dining table. Looking at the clock hanging on the opposite wall, he knew he had several hours before Iruka would come around and demand to know why he wasn't at school.

"I better get started.." sighed the blonde, as he jumped into action. Hours passed the boy by as he cleaned his apartment, he dismantled his blood stained table and disposed of it down a near by alleyway. As for the slaughtered fox, he buried it in the near by park, under a cluster of trees. An further hour passed before his apartment was aired and spotless, he looked around a sense pride filled his chest. As he stood there he gave himself a sniff, instantly his face scrunched up. "I definitely need a bath!"

"Ahhhhhh..." he sighed as he slid into the warm water, bubbles floating on the top. Closing his eyes, he finally allowed himself to relax. Sighing again, he sunk further in, until his head was just above the surface. He stayed like that for sometime, relishing the peace and quiet. His juvenile mind began to wonder, which is always dangerous. An idea popped into his mind, and a foxy smile emerged on his lips, eyes filled with mischief. Washing himself, getting all the dirt and other stains of his body and out of his blonde spikes, he hopped out off the bath. Drying off, he got changed and sprung into action.

'_Hehehehehe...this is going to be soo much fun!_' gleefully thought the blonde as he rubbed his hands together.

Dusk settled by the time the infant was finally done, everything was in place. All he needed now was a certain brunette teacher to come along, which he didn't have to wait long for one to show up.

* * *

><p>"<em>What now?" asked a perplexed Chūnin, looking around for what the troublemaker found funny. All he got was a shit eating grin, which in turn unsettled the man even more. Again, he checked around him and his person, but he was baffled as to what was now making the minor vibrate with barely contained laughter. <em>

_Naruto's restrain was evaporating quickly as he watched Iruka stand there dumbfounded, then it happened._

_Splash_

An entire tin full of bright orange paint fell from the overhead light fixtures (the fluorescent ones which hang down from the ceiling.) covering the unsuspecting Chūnin in the bright colour. The hallway resonated with hysterical laughter, Naruto was rolling around on the floor, happy tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his stomach.

Iruka stood there shocked, never before has he ever been in this sort of shock. The stack of now ruined papers fell onto the floor scattering everywhere. The sound of the now empty paint tin hitting the floor brought the male out of his state of shock, wiping the repulsive liquid off his face, he looked at his hands. A anger mark appeared on his forehead as he looked at the offensive colour then to the little shit, who was laughing so hard that he was almost wetting himself.

"NARUTO UZUKAMI!" screamed the enraged Chūnin, the entire building shock, startled birds on nearby buildings scattered away. The laughter abruptly stopped, watery sapphire eyes settled on the orange dunked teacher. He would of burst into another round of hysterics if it wasn't for the look the teacher was sporting.

"Maa Maa Iruka-sensie..." started the blonde, but couldn't find the words to try and get him out of the mess he got himself into (well...even if Irukas' the one covered in orange paint). "You see.." words failed, as Iruka's expression turned from Anger to the promise of true pain. "See ya." with that he high tailed it out off the complex as fast as his legs could carry him. When you have a royally pissed off academy teacher after you especially Iruka Umino, you want to hope that he never catches you.

"NARUTO UZUKAMI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT IDEA!" raged the orange painted teacher, as he shot off after the prankster. The game of cat and mouse finally came to a halt when the little bugger was caught two hours later, by the last person he didn't wanted to be apprehended by. In the time it took him to get caught, he managed to get six Chūnin, four Jōnin and three ANBU after him.

There he stood infront of fourteen shinobi rubbing the back off his neck laughing nervously. Several of them were trying not to smirk at the state the teacher was in, a couple sported a black eye where the Chūnin socked them one when they mentioned about his orange state.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto are going to be in a world of pain, when you get back home." promised Umino, giving his feared teacher stare. Naruto knew the brunette wasn't going harm him maliciously, but kill him in a brotherly-parent sort of way.

'_He'll more than likely slap my up the back of my head._'

Grabbing the boys arm, he manoeuvred the boy infront of the ninja . "Now apologies to these Shinobi." instructed the brunette, noticing the blonde wasn't paying attention, he gave him a sharp slap up the back of the head.

"Ow." complained the boy as he rubbed sore area, giving the older male a glare. A few of the shinobi snickered, but stopped when Iruka gave them his teacher stare. This time Naruto snorted at how the seasoned ninja reacted to the feared stare. The snort didn't go unnoticed by Iruka, so he gave the boy another slap up the back of his head. "Hey! That hurts Iruka-sensie!" complained Naruto, nursing his head. "OK, OK! Sorry for the trouble I've caused." apologised the child, keeping one eye on the man next to him and the other on the group infront of him.

Sighing Iruka shock his head, knowing that was all the little scoundrel was going to say as an apology.

"Can we go and get Ramen Iruka-sensie?" cheekily asked the whiskered child. "I'm hungry after all the running. So can we have ramen? _Please_?" begged the boy, hands joint together, big, blue eyes looking up at him.

"You think I'm going to get you ramen after the stunt you just pulled? You have another thing coming." scolded the Chūnin, watching the boy's demeanour change. "When you get back, you'll clean up all the paint. Then, you'll wash up for dinner, after you'll have a bath and get ready for bed." instructed Iruka, leaving no room for the boy to argue.

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka sat at his family dinner table, sipping a mug of coco through a straw. Earlier that day he decided to run into a door, splitting his lip and knocking his incisors out of whack. So today he spent much of the time in the dentist, while being higher than a kite, the dentist rearranged his teeth (Who knew running into doors was a good way to knock out teeth!).<p>

Sucking up the last of the coco, the brunette let out a belch which echoed loudly. There was silence before Hana came into the room with a look of disgust on her face.

"That was gross, Kiba." complained the older sibling, all her brother could do was grin sheepishly at her. "Boys!" turning on her heel, she left the room muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry Hana!" called after the boy, trying not to giggle at how his sister was behaving. All he got was a huff from her before disappearing upstairs.

" .Now!" ordered Tsume from the office. He groaned at the order, but never the less he did as he was told.

'_She hasn't told me to do my teeth._' mentally cheered Kiba, doing a mini victory dance.

"And don't forget to do your teeth!"

'_I hate you Kami!_' silently cursed the boy as he trudged his way to the family bathroom. Once finishing his bedtime routine, he dived into his bed, burying himself deep inside the warm sheets. The bedroom door opened, Tsume walked in her chocolate eyes scanning the messy room. Shaking her head, she walked over to her son and made sure he was tucked in.

"Have you done your teeth?" she asked, watching Kiba nod his head. "Let me smell." he did so, breathing minty breath on his mother. "Good. When you get home tomorrow, you'll tidy up this room or no more friends over. Is that understood." instructed the matriarch, who in turn received a reluctant nod. "Good." kissing her son goodnight she exited the room. Snuggling further into the sheets, Kiba succumbed to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>It was an overcast day, slightly chillier than the previous few days. The morning started of as normal for both boys, each doing their morning routines. Iruka had stayed over the previous evening, trying to salvage his ruined papers. In the end he gave up on trying, dumping the papers in the bin. Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the night, only saying goodnight to the older man. The pair are currently walking to the academy, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.<p>

"Look, Naruto." began the teacher, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you last night. I had to be, otherwise how are you going to learn what's right and what's wrong?" stopping, he grasped the boys shoulders stopping him. Kneeling down until he was eye level with the silent boy. "I do it because, I love you, Naruto. Your a younger brother to me." he revealed, looking the blonde in the eye. Naruto just stood there, not knowing how to react. He looked into those hazel eyes, trying to identify any false emotions. But there were none.

"You...love me?" whispered the blonde, a strong feeling swelled in his heart, erasing some of the loneliness which dominated his small heart. Iruka nodded his head, in a second he found himself loosing balance, as he was hit by a blonde blur. Small arms flung themselves around his neck, as Naruto buried his face in the Chūnin's chest. Catching his balance, Iruka returned the hug feeling the smaller boys' grip tightened. "I love you too, nii-chan." a small smile played on the brunette's lips.

"Come on, lets get to school." said the teacher, releasing the younger boy. He laughed at the boy when he heard the boy groan. "If your good, I might treat you to ramen tonight." like a flick of a switch the whiskered boy was jumping up and down, saying something about the ramen gods.

"Lets go then!" stated Naruto excitedly as he grabbed the teacher and practically dragged him to the academy.

* * *

><p>Kiba's morning started out normally as he got ready for school, making sure he had everything.<p>

"Try not to walk into any doors today!" called his mother as he left for school with his snickering sister.

"Hahahaha, your _so_ funny." Kiba said sarcastically, nudging his sister. "Come, we need to get going otherwise we're going to be late." with that they hurriedly made their way to school. The pair made it by the skin of their teeth. Barely.

"You'll be walking home on your own today, as I've got extra practice tonight. Remember, to go straight home, otherwise mum we'll have our heads." told Hana, passing on the message she walked of to her class. When her back was turned he started to pull faces, a girl giggled at him. Giving her a toothy smile, he walked off towards his own class.

Entering the room he spotted Naruto in the furthest corner of the room, staring out off the window. He made his way over taking the seat next to him, the blonde didn't react to him.

"Hey Naruto." greeted the young heir, gaining the blondes attention.

"Morning Kiba." he replied, giving him a small smile. "How are you?" inquired the blonde.

"I'm fine thanks." he answered, before adding. "I'm sorry, I didn't meet you at the swing yesterday, I ran into a door yesterday morning and knocked my front teeth out of whack." he explained looking slightly embarrassed about running into a door.

A mental image of Kiba running into a door popped into the pranksters mind. The image was too much for the boy not to burst out laughing, it exploded out off him in a torrent. His laughing filled up the classroom, he had to grip onto the table so not to fall off his chair.

"Ahh man, I wish I was there to see that!" cried out the whiskered boy, oblivious to the stares the pair was given. "You running into a door..." he couldn't finish his sentence as the image kept replaying itself in his head.

"It's not funny, Naruto. It hurt a lot." complained Kiba, with a smile on his face. It took Naruto several minutes to finally calm down, wiping away the stray tears which slid down his cheeks.

"It's funny as hell. Man, next time your going to do something like that I'm _soo_ going to record it!" calming down he smiled brightly at his friend. Seeing Naruto smile, Kiba returned it glad he still had his friend.

"If you are quiet finished." snapped the instructor, shooting the pair a glare. "Right, today's lesson is..."

* * *

><p>The bell rang through the academy signalling the ending of another academic day, it was answered with the hustle and bustle of it's occupants racing to leave the dreaded place.<p>

Both Kiba and Naruto made their own ways to Iruka's classroom, Naruto determined to make his older brother pay for ramen, like he promised. Not even knocking on the door, he opened it revealing Iruka shouting at a pair of students. The pair just stood there watching the show, both of them trying to hide their smiles. The shouting lasted a few more minutes before Iruka dismissed the pair, as they practically ran out of the room.

"Come on Iruka-niichan, you said you'll buy me ramen tonight!" demanded the blonde, determined not to lose out on the food of the gods! Iruka let out a long and tired sigh, not having the energy to argue with the small child he conceded defeat.

"Ok Naruto. Just let me make sure I have everything then we can go." stated the teacher as he checked he had all his belongings. Satisfied he had everything he shooed the two boys out off the class room, and locked the door behind him. "Are you wanting to join us Kiba-kun?" asked the Chūnin as the trio walked down the corridor and out off the building, into the cooling afternoon air.

"Yes please." answered the brunette with a smile, Naruto smiled at having a friend coming for dinner. The older male simply smiled on the outside on the inside however, he had an image of his wallet disappearing into nothing.

"Hey Kiba." whispered Naruto, leaning in so Iruka couldn't hear. "You like ramen?" getting a nod. "Good, now Iruka limits me on how many bowls I can have, but since your coming with us. We can eat as much as we want!" mischief dancing in their eyes as they shoot the teacher a glance. The poor teacher didn't notice the looks he was been shot.

* * *

><p>Three steaming bowls of ramen were placed infront of the stands patrons, a chorus of " Itadakimasu." was shouted, before the trio dug in. The sound of slurping noodles filled the stand as the younger ones tucked in vicariously, droplets of broth splattered all over the place. For the first three bowls the boys were neck and neck, another two bowls each were set in front of them.<p>

"The last one to finish both bowls is a rotten eye!" challenged Naruto his eyes blazing bright with sheer determination.

"Your on blondie!" replied Kiba, with just as much determination as his blonde rival. Without anymore words they dived in oblivious to the look of horror on they're chaperon's face. The owner however saw the money piling in, especially their number one costumer was there.

A loud clank signalled the challenge was over as both boys set their bowls down at the same time, so no one lost or won.

"Ahhh man, I'm stuffed." said Kiba in satisfaction, as he patted his belly. Naruto hummed in response, as he too patted his full stomach. As their food settled Naruto burped, causing both boys to laugh. Iruka on the other hand shot the boy a look, seeing the look he was shot, the blonde apologised.

"Lets get going, Iruka-niichan. Thanks old man for the food!" said the blonde, the young heir parroted his thanks to the owner before waiting outside with Naruto, while Iruka picked up their hefty dinner.

The sun had set well below the horizon, throwing the sky in a variety of colours. A few minutes and a poor Iruka later, the trio began to walk down the street towards Kiba's home. While they walked down the street, Kiba's stomach started to make strange noises.

"Maybe, you shouldn't of wolf down your dinner." scolded the older brunette, making the blonde laugh. "And you should know better." shot the teacher causing the blondes laughter to stop. "Now lets get you home." said the teacher satisfied with his effect on the boys.

"That won't be necessary Iruka-Sensie." informed a familiar voice, causing Kiba to freeze. Hearing his name, Iruka looked up to find Tsume standing there with her companion Kuromaru.

"Ahh Tsume-sama excellent timing, I was about to take Kiba home." said the teacher in greeting, giving her a friendly smile.

"Really? I told Hana to tell him, he needed to be home straight after school." told the Matriarch, shooting her son a hard look. Hearing this, Iruka looked from Naruto to Kiba then back to Naruto.

"Why didn't you say that he needed to go home straight after school?" demanded the Chūnin, an anger mark appearing on his head.

"I didn't know he needed to head home after school." franticly explained the blonde, sweat rolling down his cheek at the intense stare he was subjected to. After what seemed like an age, Iruka seemed to believe his young charge, making the boy sigh in relief.

"I forgot to mention it when Naruto asked if I want to join him after school." said the heir looking down at the floor, knowing he was in major trouble.

"Well no harm done, Kiba-kun." said the teacher softly, giving the boy a soft smile when he lifted his head to look at him. "I'm sure Kiba-kun has learnt his lesson." he said to the older women, while the boy in question nodded his head franticly. The tattooed women gave her son a sceptical look, before letting the matter drop.

"Very well Kiba, Iruka-sensie has saved your skin today." she commented, hearing a sigh of relief from her useless son. "Thank you for putting up with my son Iruka-sensie, I hope he wasn't a complete animal when he ate ramen." a guilty look appeared on his small face, making his own mother sigh.

"It was my pleasure Tsume-sama. It was nice to take a friend of Naruto's out." supplied the teacher with a smile, forgetting the empty wallet in his pocket.

"Kaa-san. Can Naruto stay over night please as it's the weekend tomorrow?" Kiba asked, hoping his mum would allow it. "Please?" for extra measure. She looked at her son, then to the blonde, then to the teacher.

"As long as it's alright with Iruka." smirking as both boys turned towards the brunette, puppy eyes on full blast.

"Fine." said the Chūnin with a smile. "As long as you promise to be good." both boys nodding their heads franticly. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then, Naruto." said the brunette, giving the blonde spikes a ruffle.

"Thanks nii-chan." whispered Naruto as he gave the man a tight squeeze, Iruka smiled down at the boy as he returned the hug.

"Behave." he said in warning before bidding everyone goodnight.

"Do I need to get anything from my apartment?" inquired the blonde, making a mental list of what he might need.

"No, we have shares which you can use." stated the Matriarch, as she motioned them to follow her back.

* * *

><p>The evening flew by for the two friends as they messed around together, th old grandfather clock chimed 10 pm.<p>

"Kiba, Naruto, get ready for bed!" shouted Tsume up the stairs, hearing the groans coming from Kiba's room she add. "Now!"

Huffing Kiba made his way over to his clothes drawer, pulling out two sets of pajamas handing a set to Naruto. Without a second thought Kiba began undressing, seeing his friend do so Naruto mimicked his actions. He was in his pj bottoms before he remembered the scarred words decorating his torso, quickly glancing at his roommate, noticing he was focused on his own task. Using what little time he had he took of his t-shirt and throw on his matching pj top, again looking at Kiba making sure he didn't see anything.

"Ready?" asked Kiba as he put all his dirty clothes in a pile, getting a nod he led them to the family bathroom. Kiba walked over to a cabinet bringing out a orange toothbrush, handing it to a speakless blonde. "It was the only one left, and it's your favourite colour."

Neither boy talked as they finished off their night time routines, as they made their way back Tsume was waiting for them outside Kiba's room.

"All sorted boys?" asked the older Inuzuka getting two yes in reply. "Are sure you're alright sleeping in the same bed as Kiba, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Anyways his bed is huge so plenty of space." explained the blonde as if it made perfect sense.

"As long as your sure. Right off to sleep both of you, it's getting late." order Tsume, watching the troublemakers marching into her sons room and get themselves comfortable. "Right goodnight boys, no more messing around, get some sleep." the room was dowsed in darkness when the light was turned off. The pair fidgeted for a few more moments before finding a comfortable position, silenced followed as the pair dozed off.

* * *

><p>Nocturnal creatures came to life as the sleep fell over those who rule in the daytime, the crescent moon was high above the world, large fluffy clouds floated along the night sky. Soft steady breaths filled Kiba Inuzuka's room, as its occupants slept soundly. A shadow rose up from the floor, it's figure hidden by a long black clock. Silently the shadow moved towards the bed, standing over the two sleeping boys. Raising a arm the figure reached out a slender hand, it's nails painted a rich emerald green stroked the blonde spiky locks ever so gently. Ruby red lips twitched into a sinister smile as she ran her fingers down his exposed whiskered cheek, causing the child to mewl slightly. Bending down, her perfectly formed lips centimetres away from his sensitive ear, she whispered;<p>

"You'll soon me mine."

Hazel eyes shot open glancing around his dark room, his ears twitching for any unusual sounds. This continued for a few more minutes before he relaxed, he laid there awake watching his new found friend sleep.

"I'm glad we're friends Naruto." with those final words he fell back asleep with a smile on his face...

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Kiba, you need to eat, over wise you'll collapse from chakra exhaustion." stated Tsume gently but with an underlining command. She watched her youngest as he became conflicted on what to do. "Once we've eaten and you've freshened up, we'll come back."<em>

_"Ok." stiffly, Kiba got up stretching, moaning at the feel of his joints popping. "Hmm, that felt good." glancing over to the sleeping blonde, he leant over and placed a soft kiss on the teens forehead. "I'll be back soon." taking one last final glance at the unconscious teen, he moved to the door._

_Beep-Beep..Beep-Beep..Beep-Beep..Beeeeeeeppppppp_

_Alarms were ringing in the room, all Kiba could do was watch the flat green line run across the monitor_.

The constant ringing snapped the brunette out of his thoughts, he turned to get a member of staff, when one walked in casually. She walked up to the monitor gave it a quick look then gave it a hard thump.

Beep..beep...beep

A regular rhythm returned signalling the blonde was still alive, the doctor muttering to herself about why the monitor was still in use. Both Inuzuka's stood there in complete shock, staring at the monitor.

A loud snore filled the small room snapping both of them out of their shock. Tsume started to laugh while Kiba just simply stood there gobsmacked while another snore followed.

"When he wakes up I'm going to kill myself." threatened the heir, punching his fist into his hand.

"Come on, you still need to shower and rest up." reminded his mother as she guided he son out of his boyfriends room and out of the small clinic.

* * *

><p>Feeling clean and refreshed Kiba grabbed something light to eat as he went for a stroll, allowing his feet to carry him. He began to walk down a familiar path, his thoughts filling his head, taking no notice of where he was going.<p>

The sound of waves filled his ears bringing him out of his mind, there before him were rolling hills, each one blending into the other. A breeze swept over the long blades of grass causing them to ripple like the ocean.

* * *

><p>There was a field in my old town<br>Where we always played hand in hand  
>The wind was gently touching the grass<br>We were so young, so fearless

Then I dreamt o'er and over  
>Of you holding me tight under the stars<br>I made a promise to my dear lord  
>I will love you forever<p>

Time has passed  
>So much has changed<br>But the field remains in my heart  
>Oh, where are you?<br>I need to tell you I still love you  
>So I reach out for you<br>You fly around me like a butterfly  
>Your voice still echoes in my heart<br>You are my true love

There was a field in my old town  
>Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide<br>We were chasing butterflies  
>Hand in hand 'til close of day<br>Your voice still echoes in my heart

* * *

><p>There we are peeps, I'm very sorry about the delay, I hope you can forgive me. I'm thankful to my loyal readers who make me push myself to get chapters out as often as I can.<p>

If you have any comments or criticism _please_ tell me as I try and improve my work, so it's enjoyable for everyone. I know my grammar isn't the best but for a dyslexic person, I'm proud of it!

Again I thank you all for your continued support in the way of reviews and alerts and favs!


	35. Needles

Hi peeps Chapter 35 :-)

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS.

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><em>Feeling clean and refreshed Kiba grabbed something light to eat as he went for a stroll, allowing his feet to carry him. He began to walk down a familiar path, his thoughts filling his head, taking no notice of where he was going.<em>

_The sound of waves filled his ears bringing him out of his mind, there before him were rolling hills, each one blending into the other. A breeze swept over the long blades of grass causing them to ripple like the ocean._

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes swept over the rolling hills of grass, fond memories flooded to the surface. So much has happened in a matter of months, some good and some bad.<p>

"_What's so great about having a weak lover?"_ snidely remarked a dark voice, venom lacing its words.

"_I thought you had lucky me."_ sarcastic retorted the brunette, his distaste for the entity clear.

"_I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but you'll never get rid off me. The only way is when your . ."_ a twisted giggle filled his head after the last statement. A shiver ran down Kiba's spine at the mere thought of such twisted glee.

"_How do you know that I won't simply kill myself, just to spite you?"_ challenged the Chūnin. Laughter erupted within his mind as the foreign entity flung back it's proverbial head and laughed. This lasted for several consecutive minutes, the harder the voice laughed the more Kiba was put off. _"What's so funny?"_

Managing to calm itself down, the entity replied;

"_You and I both know you don't have the balls to top yourself."_ the last statement seemed to be the end their conversation, leaving only the rustling of the grass to fill the void. Kiba stood there, the moon high in the cloud filled sky, everything seemed to be changing in ways he couldn't control, in a way that scared him.

* * *

><p>The village elders walked through the opened gates welcoming them back home. They didn't get any further as Bear, Eagle and Cat appeared beside each of them, grabbing hold of their targets they disappeared.<p>

Tsunade sat in her chair facing out towards the village, she stayed like that even when her Anbu unceremoniously dropped their pry on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade!" shouted Koharu Utatane as she got up off the floor. "How dare you treat us this way!" her aged voice raising an octave higher. "We are Konoha's Council!" still Tsunade's back was still facing them. Danzo remained quiet as the old war eagle observed everything.

"Huh, 'Konoha's Council'.." repeated the Hokage out loud more to herself than to the other occupants.

"Speak up, Tsunade." demanded Homura Mitokado as he stood next to his friend, anger written across his face. Tsunade turned in her chair, her face blank as she finally faced the room.

"Do you realise what you have done?" her voice and face betrayed nothing, which boiled underneath the surface. "I put those measures in place to try and limit the spread of this unknown virus, but you decided to go straight to the Dynamo and get the measures overruled." her amber eyes resting on each of the elders. "Because of your actions this virus now can spread unchecked and unchallenged."

"Were is your proof?" demand the aged women stepping towards the Hokages desk. Not taking her cold eyes of the annoying women, Tsunade chucked her a hefty file, her amber eyes never leaving the other female. Koharu made a disapproving noise at how the Fifth was treating them, Homura walked next to his teammate as they began to read the file. While this was happening, Danzo began to walk backwards into the shadows but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Bear stood next to him, keeping his hand firmly on the war hawks shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Danzo?" Tsunades voice ran clear through the office, his single black eye stared at the blonde. "Going to slip under the _roots_ again?" a tremor of his eyebrow was all the emotion which showed on his static face.

_Beep..Beep..Beep_

Finally taking her eyes of the other occupants, the Hokage pulled open a tray and retrieved a ear piece, placing it in her ear we pressed a small button activating the device.

"What is it Shizune?" asked the Fifth, as she got out of her chair and walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but one of the originals broke containment." answered Shizune in an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean 'broke containment'? Every port and checkpoint had a copy of the list! Why didn't they act and but them into quarantine?!" demanded the blonde, slamming down her manicured hand, causing the occupants to jump slightly at the sudden sound.

"The transport was cleared before anything went into effect." hurriedly stated the brunette as she watch the transport leave the dock. "He has connecting arrangements to the Land of waves, then onto Iwa. Hokage-sama, we are loosing control of the situation." solemnly stated the apprentice, a sense of failure filling her chest.

"Understood Shizune. See what information you can gather on the transport and it's crew, and also it's cargo." instructed the Fifth before severing the link, staring aimlessly out onto the village. Closing her eyes she began to plan for the difficult path ahead, she not stupid enough to think that if and when this hits the fan, it's really going to go south very quickly in such a short amount of time. Her main job is to the protection of the village and the fire nation, she knew what she had to do.

"Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura. I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of High Treason against the Land of fire and Konoha." in an instance all three elders were put in Chakra suppressing cuffs, along with a high level paralysis seal, completely immobilising them. "You are hereby stripped of all honours and titles bestowed upon you for your service to this village. You are now enemy's of the state and are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment, until your trial, where if you are found guilty, the punishment is death." her statement hung heavily in the air as the three fugitives were taken away. "Panther." she called out, in moments a cloaked Anbu stood before her. "Begin operation Novera." with that the cloaked figure was gone.

_Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick_

_'It is done...'_ a heavy sigh left the blonde, as she sat there in silence the steady ticking of the mounted clock.

* * *

><p>Running feet echoed throughout an underground tunnel, sandals feet slapping against the cold stone beneath. Yugito Nii glanced over her shoulder, no sign of her pursuer she paused listening, waiting. No sound except the occasional drip of falling water, sighing she moved cautiously through the maze of tunnels and open rooms, her guard always up. As she walked into a wide open space, an eerie silence fell over the expanse, making the blonde shiver slightly.<p>

"Has the kitty come to play?" echoed a sickly sweet voice, making the ninja to spin around to face the source of the insult. "Ooowww, the kitty looks like it needs a scratch behind it's ears." the figure stated in a baby voice. Anger coursed through her veins at the taunts, the demon within began to stir within the bowls of her seal, prowling up and down like a caged animal.

"Your gonna regret that!" shouted back Yugito, as she got into a stance. In seconds the Two-Tailed beast blazed into existence, posed much like it's host. Their opponent jumped down casually infront of them, discarding his cloak. His smile widened at the site before him;

"It looks soooo fluffy." he said in the same annoying voice, the reaction he got in return didn't disappoint. The beast snarled viciously bearing its fangs, claws extended as if ready to slice the enemy to shreds. "Lets dance, kitty." he said seriously, launching forward.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat up in his hospital bed bored stiffless as he await for the all clear from the medical staff to be discharged. A bored Naruto was a restless one which leads him to started to irritate the unfortunate people in the room.<p>

"Will you just sit still for five minutes!" snapped Kiba as his tolerance for the blondes antics finally vanished. "Don't you even think about whining, because I don't want to hear it!" his agitated voice holding a finality to it, Naruto huffed crossing his arms pouting like a two year old, after being scolded by a parent. Silence filled the small room as they waited for the whiskered teen to be dismissed, Kiba leaned back into the chair relishing the silence while Naruto continued to sulk. There was a knock at the order signalling someone coming in, it opened revealing the blondes assigned doctor. Kiba watched from his chair as she came over to the boy, her face expressionless, giving away nothing.

"How are you feeling today Uzumaki-san?" she asked as she read over his notes.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks." he said happily as he smiled at the women, his strop forgotten. Kiba resisted to roll his eyes at his mate;

_'Typical.'_

"I'm glad your feeling a lot better, it was touch and go for a while, but you pulled through which is the main thing." she replied with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What aren't you telling us?" inquired the brunette, his eyes narrowing slightly at the women in front of him. Sighing she looked between the two teens before continuing;

"As you may or may not be aware, there has been an outbreak of a unknown virus, which is spreading far quicker than anyone could predict. As of yet there is no known cure for this, however preliminary results show there may be a way of curing this disease." she paused briefly allowing the information to sink in before continuing. "After hours of sieving through blood results, only one set of blood results show antibodies actively fighting the virus." Naruto simply looked confused at what the doctor was saying, understanding dawned on the tattooed teens face.

"So your saying is that this idiot." pointing at the blonde ignoring the boys indignant shout. "Is somehow immune to this virus?" the question hung in the air as both pair of eyes were watching the medical expert waiting for an answer. Sighing for umpteenth time she nodded her head, refusing to make eye contact with either boy as she had a piece of information which she knew would course trouble.

"Because of that, Uzumaki-san will be taken to Konoha General Hospital, where he'll be subjected to further medical test." as she finished, she watched the colour drain from the blondes face. His face turning a pasty white along with a look of complete horror, as his over active mind began to conjure images of what they will do to him. Then it happen;

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" shouted out Naruto as he scarpered out of the bed aiming for the door. Kiba sprang into action barely grabbing the teen by the waist, as he tried to keep the teen from slipping from his grasp. "LET ME GO DOG BREATH!" as he tried to wiggle out of the strong arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO TO ME! THEY'RE GOING TO STICK ME WITH SOO MANY NEEDLES I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A PIN CUSHION!" harder the blonde struggled kicking his captor as hard as he can.

"Will you stop kicking me!" retorted Kiba as he somehow managed to get them on the floor, where they wrestled, punched and kicked each other, trying to out do the other. The doctors patients was wearing thin before she snapped;

"Enough!" she shouted causing the pair to freeze. Naruto had Kiba in a headlock with his other hand raised into a fist, while Kiba had his clench fist ready to punch the blond in the stomach, daringly he gave the blond a punch, while still looking at the doctor. "What are you children?" hands on her hips as she looked at the fighting pair. "Looking like a pin cushion will be the last of your worries by the time I'm through with both of you, _if_ you continue fighting." that did the trick, both separated as if the other was made of fire. "Now that's a lot better. Inuzuka-san, I leave it to you to make sure that Uzumaki-san makes it there. Otherwise..." out of nowhere a syringe appeared in her hand, spotting the needle Naruto jumped up off the floor and made his way out of the room.

"Thank you for everything, Sensei." said Kiba as he gave the women a shallow bow before following his companion out off the room.

* * *

><p>It took Kiba several minutes to find his skittish friend even with the help of his most trusted companion. They find the elusive blonde walking up a road towards the ramen stand, seeing his chance he wrapped his strong arms around the younger boys torso, causing him to yelp in surprise. Kiba could help but chuckle at the boys reaction, this time however Naruto simple melted into the embrace.<p>

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" the blonde asked quietly nestling deeper into the warm embrace surrounding him. "I just don't like needles." he mumbled while a shiver ran up and down his spine.

"You really don't like needles do you?" rhetorical asked the brunette trying to keep a straight face, but failing. "I never would of thought you would be scared of needles."

"Well I never knew that you're allergic to baths?" retorted the blonde as he scrunched up his nose, but stayed in the embrace. "Can we have ramen tonight?"

"Only if you promise to come to the hospital now, so they can get what they need." Naruto began to whine about hospitals and unfair muts, having enough of the blonds whining he turned the blonds head towards him.

"Wh.." chapped lips covered his own, his eyes closed as he applied some pressure back. The kiss was soft and simple, something innocent about it.

"Come on, lets get the hospital visit over with so we can eat." said the brunette as he laced his fingers with the blonds. Still the teen mumbled about everything but he had a soft smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the examination table, nervously awaiting the phlebotomy nurse to arrive. The only noise in the small office was the steady ticking of the wall mounted clock.<p>

"Don't be soo nervous, Naruto. You'll be fine." reassured the older boy giving the tanned hand a light squeeze, all he got was a weak smile in return. The moment was gone when the nurse entered the room with a trolley filled with different things. The phlebotomist was humming to herself as she prepared to extract the needed amount of blood from her anemic looking patient, double checking everything was set up correctly she turned to the whiskered teen.

"Roll up your right hand sleeve please." she instructed, Naruto hesitated slightly before summing up the courage to do as he was told. Doing what she need to do, he was soon filling up a bag of his blood. Both boys were enjoying some drink and biscuits while chatting aimlessly, then a topic came up which played on the blondes mind since Kiba mentioned it;

"Kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you said about getting a place of our own?

"What about it? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it's that I had a home once before...before it was taken away from me. And I don't want to go through that again." solmly stated the blonde as he hung his head, hiding the pain-filled sapphire eyes as the memories drifted to the surface.

"What do you mean you had a home once? I thought you had the Kyuubi sealed inside you when you were hours old?" asked the older boy, confusion evident on his tattooed face.

"..." as he was about to start his sentence the nurse returned.

"We'll finish this later." promised Kiba as he let the nurse do her thing.

* * *

><p>By the time the young pair left the hospital, it was late afternoon, a light warm breeze flew through the village allowing the villagers to enjoy the late afternoon. Akamaru trotted alongside them as they walked back through the village, towards the ramen stand. The canine barked drawing the teens attention to him;<p>

"What is it boy?" asked Kiba as he came up to his faithful companion, confusion etched on his face. Lifting up a white paw he pointed towards a building, following the paw, Kiba's eyes landed on ramen stand. "Oh, God."

'_Due to unforeseen illness, the Rāmen Ichiraku will be closed until further notice. We apologies for any inconvenience caused._'

"What's wro..." azure eyes spotted the notice, in a blink of an eye he was up close to the notice.

"_Five, four, three, two, one._"

"WHAT!" the shout echoed throughout the village, startling birds, causing dogs to howl. "Why! Why no ramen?!" the blond fell to the floor crying, mumbling about not able to eat the food of the gods and so forth.

"Come on Akamaru lets get this 'poor soul' home so we can make some ramen." Kiba said as he made his way towards the crying teen. Hearing the word ramen, the water works ceased, in a instance he was dragging the brunette towards his apartment.

"You'll make me the food of the gods!"

* * *

><p>Steam rose steadily from a boiling pan of water as kiba made their dinner, Naruto helped by chopping up the veg and meat required for the dish. Ten minutes passed before they were sitting at the dinner table, slurping up their meal.<p>

"Back in the clinic, you were going to say something. What was it?" Naruto sighed, knowing that the question was going to come up. "It'll be bet if I show you. We'll go after dinner, I promise." nodding his head in agreement, the pair went back to eating their meal.

* * *

><p>The trio walked down a wide street, the last of the suns rays hidden by the world. No one spoke as they made their way up the street, Kiba kept giving his blond companion fleeting glances, no emotion was given away on the Chūnin. The journey continued for a further fifteen minutes before they came to a halt infront of a blue door, Naruto simply stared at the door unsure whether or not he wanted to open up an old wound again.<p>

"We don't have to do this tonight, Naruto. We can come back another time." softly stated Kiba as he gently placed his hand on the teens shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I want to." determined to do it, the boy put his hand on the brass door knob, feeling a tingling sensation spread through his hand.

_Click_

Pushing open the door they stepped over the threshold into a dark hallway, reaching over the Chūnin flicked on the light. Immediately the space was flooded with artificial light, making navigation easier for the newcomers.

"Naruto, who use to live here?" the blonde didn't speak, instead he took hold of his hand and took him towards the living/dinning room.

"Stay here." that's all he said to the brunette before leaving his mate and Akamaru standing in silence. Kiba's curiosity began to get the better of him, giving into the urge he began to snoop around. Walking around he noticed the thick layer of dust everywhere, walking towards the photos he gently wipped away the coating of dust which obscured the photo.

"Kiba."

"Yea..." the answer died in his throat as he turned to face the whiskered teen, his hazel eyes widened like saucers. There, standing in the doorway was Naruto, however it wasn't to do with him exactly, it was to do with what he was wearing. Standing in the door was Naruto wearing a Jonin vest along with the legendary white cape. Silence filled the room as Kiba continued to stare at the blonde, his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, your not catching flies." chastised the Yondaime mini-me, hands resting on his hips, he couldn't suppress the smile when the Inuzuka did as he was told. "Say something, Kiba. You're starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"I...I don't know what to say." stammered a dumbfounded Jonin, widened hazel eyes drinking in the sight before him. "Are you telling me your..your dad is the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes. I wouldn't of been able to gain access otherwise. There are blood seals all over the place, that's why we haven't been ejected from the premises, painfully." answered the blonde, as he walked over to his gobsmacked boyfriend.

"How long have you known about your heritage?" asked a recovering brunette, his mind being to catch up with itself.

"Since I was five or six. I stumbled upon it on night when I was five. I've come here since, just to get away from everything." revealed the blonde, his voice small, as hidden emotions began to fill his chest. Gentle fingers lifted his chin so their eyes met;

"Your not alone anymore." slender arms flung themselves around his neck as he hung onto the brunette as if he was his only lifeline. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the slim waist of the other, pulling him closer. "I'll always be there for you Naruto. I love you." whispered the older boy, resting his head on top of the others.

"I love you too." breathed out the Chūnin as he squeezed the tattooed teen closer.

* * *

><p><em>Thump<em>

The steaming corpse of Yugito Nii fell to the scorched floor, collapsing in a heap of smouldering flesh. Her opponent walked up to her sizzling body, an insane glint filled his eyes.

"Your just as weak as the last time we met, Matatabi. But to be sealed inside a weaker race, that's just pathetic. Still, it makes no difference since you are no more." clicking his fingers white flames erupted over the corpse, the flames lapping the body up. He stood there watching the white flames destroy Yugito, the light reflecting his emerald coloured eyes. Turning on his heel he walked away from the fire, picking up his discarded cloak, then melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Tsume leant against the wall near Naruto's apartment door, waiting for the trio to return. Several minutes passed before the voices of the pair drew closer. She stood there listening;<p>

"Will you stop calling me that." whined an annoyed Naruto, Kiba simple laughed at the boys comment.

"Whatever you say H-o-k-a-g-e-s-a-m-a." chuckled the teen making sure to emphasize the last part. That just made the Jinchūriki sulk like a ten year old. "Oh come on Naru-chan. You know you like the sound of it." slinging an arm over his shoulders he leant in and whispered huskily. "Imagine what we could get up to on that desk?" several emotions flew across the blonds face; confusion which turned into understanding, which in turn made the young teens face heat up in record time. "And it's not like the thought hasn't cross your mind." a sly smile fell on his lips. "_Fuck_ _me harder, Hokage-sama_." that did it, blood trickled down from his nose as his over imaginative mind went into over drive, the image appeared in his mind. Kiba couldn't hold it in any longer, throwing his head back he laughed. For ten solid minutes he laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching his side due to the painful stitch. Naruto was lost in the image his perverted mind created, something stirred in his trousers as he continued to fantasie about Kiba begging on top of the Hokage desk. Seeing the tent in the black trousers, a new wave of laughter erupted from him.

"Naruto...stop. I'm going to pee myself!" fresh tears falling down his wet cheeks, breathing became harder for the brunette, but still, the laughter filled the deserted apartment block. "Oh Kami, please stop!" this managed to penetrate the hormone haze which engulfed the Chunins lust filled mind. The boy became aware quickly due to the hard on in his trousers, feeling his face heat up a second time, he looked over at the incapacitated brunette who was still rolling around on the floor. Having enough he jumped the teen, managing to pin the other down. Kiba looked up at the boy saddling him, the once light blue eyes turned darker than the deepest sapphire, lust shone in his deep blue eyes. Glancing down he saw the tent in the blonds trousers, as with what freedom he had the gave the tent a firm squeeze. The throaty moan which emitted from the Chūnin caused Kiba's blood to surge south, again he squeezed it another moan echoed of the walls, nails digging into his shoulders.

"K..Kiba. More." thrusting his hip into the others palm, wanting more delicious friction. Taking it a bit further, Kiba slipped his hand into the boys trousers passing through the elastic band of the boys boxers, and griped the erection giving it a tug. Naruto meowed, digging his nails deeper into the brunettes shoulders.

"Ahem." both teens froze as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over them. Their haze filled minds cleared in a microsecond as two pairs of wide eyes looked at the source of the interruption. "If you boys are finished molesting eachother, I have a proposition for you both." the boys watched as she walked up the last flight of stairs leading to the boys accommodation, when she was out of sight, Kiba gave the blonds flaccid member a squeeze before leaning up and whispering in his sensitive ear;

"We'll finish this later." a delicious shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the mere thought of what's to come.

"I look forward to it." he replied planting a kiss on his lips, before getting up off his man and following Tsume. Kiba stayed there for a little longer, goofy, but content smile filled his face.

'_I'm so far gone_.'

"Pup, yet your ass up here now!"

'_She'll still treat me like a child, even when I'm old and grey._'

* * *

><p>The Inuzuka Matriarch sat before the young couple a pot of tea in the centre of the table.<p>

"I'll cut to the chase, since Kiba chose exile from the clan, he lost all the privileges of being the clans Heir. However, that doesn't stop you being part of the family, no matter what the clan elders say." reaching for one of her scroll pockets unclasping it, allowing a scroll to slid out. Catching it effortlessly before sliding across the table to the couple, curiosity filled their eyes as the proceeded to open it. Two sets of eyes absorbed the contents of the scroll, in five minutes they finished;

"Tsume-san are you saying.."

"Your giving us an apartment?" both looked at the older women disbelief, all they got was a toothy grin.

"Well that's what the document says." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are old enough to have your own place, and you prove that day you were willing to give up your right as Heir to be with Naruto. That showed me you were committed to the boy, regardless of the consequences, you have grown into a fine young man, kiba. I've never been more proud, to call you my son." she said sending her baby boy a motherly smile at him, conveying her emotions. Naruto fidgeted slightly as he felt as he was intruding on something private. "And you Naruto Uzumaki, I know it hasn't been easy for you but know this, your parents would be so proud of you. You are more like them than people want to see." a warm smile directed at him.

"I hope they are Tsume-san, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." the blond revealed watching the older women's eyes widen.

"So you know who your parents are then?" she watched as the boy nodded his head, before leaving the table and disappearing into his bedroom. "How long have you known Kiba?" this time, her smile disappeared as she looked pointedly at her son.

"Hey, I only found out today his dad is the Yondaime when he surprised me in wearing a Jonin vest and his fathers white cape." said Kiba holding his hands up in a surrendering pose. "He really did look like the Fourth, just smaller." Naruto returned and placed a photo infront of the Matriarch, before returning to his seat. Picking up the photo she studied it, nostalgia filled her chest as she looked over the smiling faces of her close friends. Turning the photo she notice the words 'Tou-san' 'Kaa-chan' writing in a six year old writing.

"Well you had better handwriting than Kiba did at the age of six." teased the older women. "Well if you accept the apartment, then you can move in this week."

"Can we think about it, please?" Naruto asked before Kiba could say anything, said brunette looked at him with confusion written across his face.

"I'll leave it to you both to talk it over. The offer is open ended." she said as she rose from her chair and made her way out of the blonds apartment. Silence followed the Matriarch's departure, an uneasy silence settled between the lovers as neither wanted to ask or answer the burning question.

"You don't like the idea of been given it for free." it was a statement not a question as he directed it at the smaller teen.

"I'm grateful that your mum is generous to give us the apartment, but it doesn't feel right just to take it for nothing. I want to save up for a deposit, Kiba. I want to feel as though its truly ours and not just given it." replied the blonde, looking his mate in the eye.

"Is that want you want?" the boy gave him a nod. "I'm sure we can sort something out, love." moving in to give the boy a kiss. Naruto smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"I think we have unfinished business to attend to in the _bedroom_." purred the whiskered teen, releasing the exile. Stepping back, he began to _slowly_ undress himself, articles of clothing began to decorate the floor until he was only in his boxers. All Kiba could do was drool at the site of tanned skin being exposed, his lust filled eyes followed every movement the body before him made. Naruto was looked over his shoulder making sure he had the boys full and undivided attention, smiling sly, he painstakingly began to shimmy out of his boxers, making sure he did it slowly to drive further into a lust driven hound. It worked, as soon as the piece of clothing hit the floor, he was roughly pushed up against a cold wall, by a horny brunette. His back arced naturally at the contact of the cold wall, causing his front to push against the warm body of the other.

Kiba attacked the boys neck showing him no mercy, alternating between sucking and biting _hard_, erecting shouts of pleasure from the naked teen, his slender fingers raking themselves across the brunettes scalp, causing the other to groan at the sensation.

"Kiba." grabbing hold of the spiky hair, pulling his head away from his ravished neck. "If you think I'm going to simply submit to you without a fight, you've got another thing coming." emphasizing his point by latching onto the others neck, returning the treatment he received. "Tonight I'm going to make you _scream_." the blond promised, using what little leverage he had he forced the other boy into the opposite wall, pulling at this top demanding it be removed. Between the two of them, Kiba was strip bare, moans echoed of the walls as the couple moved against eachother.

"I love it when get all dominating, unfortunately you're the one who is going to be screaming my name as I drill you." stated the Omega, trusting his hips meeting the others to emphasizes his point.

"Try it."challenged the whiskered teen, grabbing hold of the boys shaft and giving it a few tugs earning a throaty moan. Growling the older boy smashed his lips against the others, plunging his tongue in the others mouth, wrestling with other wet muscle. Sneakily he shoved two fingers into the blondes anus, getting a shout of surprise and pain in return. Taking the opportunity, he forcefully shoved the young teen against the wall, still his fingers buried deep within the boys arse, he began to plunge the digits in and out of the pink pucker, twisting to find the boys proverbial pot of gold.

Naruto's face was contorted with a mixture of pain and displeasure as the dry digits kept up their motion, wanting to get his own back on the tattooed boy, he bared his canines intending to bite in the same place to mark the boy as his. Just as is canines were about to puncher the skin, a strong force froze him in place.

'_What the hell?_'

"M_ark the Inuzuka the same way as you are marked, you are committing yourself to him; Body and Soul. Since you are Jinchūriki, I have to give you my blessing to mark him. In essence you are bonding with him._" Hinako said, her tone serious.

"_Bonding?_" he asked confused as to what she was trying to say.

"_In other words you are married to him. It's the way we demons have done it for past millenia. When a Jinchūriki of any kind, wishes the mark their intended, they have to do so with the demon's consent. When the marking takes place, a fusion of both the contained and their hosts chakra is pushed into the marking, making the mark binding. Neither are able to have sex with anyone else other than their mate, if infidelity from either person happens, then the one committing the affair will die a most painful and pointless death._" the demon explained, she waited for the question she knew the boy was going to ask.

"_If I'm ready to give him my body and soul. Do I have your consent?_" his voice was strong and unwavering, he was ready to make that commitment with the boy.

"_No._" the answer echoed through his conscience, holding a weight of finality to it.

"_What do you mean **no**?_" the host demanded anger began to boil in his blood. "_What **right** do you have to say who I can and can't commit to! I love Kiba with all my heart, and there is nothing you can do to stop me marking him as my **bonded**!_" he shouted defiantly at her, snapping out of his mindscape he combined his and the Kyuubi's chakra together, focusing on pumping the fusion of chakra into his canines. As the teeth were just piercing the tanned skin, a surge of red chakra erupted between them, forcing them violently apart.

Kiba didn't know what was happening; one minute he was getting physical with his boyfriend, the next minute he found himself hurtling in the opposite direction of his lover. He impacted the wall with enough face to make a indentation on the otherwise smooth surface. Everything went white for a few seconds, nothing registered with his blank mind. As his mind began to reconnect with his body all which it registered was pain. Shakily he stood up, using the damage wall for support he looked down to where is lover should be. Standing above his naked lover was a women with nine tails wipping behind her, her face hidden from view, but he knew who it was.

"Kyuubi." he breathed out, either she didn't hear it or she was simply ignoring him, in favour of her host. A strong amount of K.I and chakra filled the apartment, bringing the brunette to his knees.

"You are a fool Uzumaki to dare defy me." the women said angrily, her face showing no emotion, while crouching down until she was almost eye level with her host. In a blink of an eye, her slender hand clamped itself around the blonde's neck, wide blue eyes stared into her crimson slitted ones, he started to struggle against her grip. With her hand still around his neck, she lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, his bare feet dangling a few inches of the wooden floor. The next second he was thrown into the sitting/dinning room, like a rag doll, colliding into seti causing it to topple over with him.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba his eyes wide with disbelief, he tried to move against the forces pushing down on him, the Nine-tails continued to take no notice of him, as she made her way into the living room.

Hinako walked into the room her eyes trained onto her host, more chakra and K.I filled the room. The sound of clawed feet came bounding into the room, her eyes locked onto Akamaru as he came in, his teeth bared at her. She didn't even batter a eyelid as the canine came at her with the intent to kill, she snorted at the sight of the over grown pup. Akamaru leapt at her claws and teeth bared, Hinako simply stood there unfazed at the attack. As he got into range to strike, she swatted him away as if he was a fly, he went flying into the parallel wall, hitting it in the same manner as his master. A yelp of pain came from the fallen Ninken as he crumpled to the floor.

"Akamaru!" fire erupted in Kiba's body as he watch both his love and his trusted companion been tossed around as if they were nothing. A snarl formed on his face as he got up off the floor, wobbling every few steps as he fought against the suppressive forces. Each step became stronger, each step became faster as his narrow hazel eyes locked onto the Kyuubi's back. Soon he was running full pelt at the demon, anger boiling inside his veins, fist cocked back ready to punch the demon with everything he had. "Kyuubi!" he shouted as he was only feet away from her, he watched as she spun around with a look of disinterest on her flawless face. He swung at her, putting everything he had into the punch, she merely caught it in her hand, before bringing up her other clenched hand and punching the exile in the stomach, his eyes widened at the impact, all the air was knocked out off him. He instinctively coughed, causing some blood to come flying out. Hinako brought her clenched fist up before bringing it down on the brunette's face, she let go of the boys fists as she watched him hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, clenching his face.

"Pathetic, Inuzuka." she spat, as she gazed down at the boy beneath her, movement caught her attention as she looked over and watch her host making his way over to her. Several bruises decorated the blonde's body, alongside a few scratches adoring his whiskered face. When he was a few feet away from her, she withdrew a knife out of nowhere clutching it in one hand and gripping a handful of spiky brown hair in the other. Crouching down until she was the same height as the Jonin, she yanked his head back baring his neck to the world, at the same time she placed the blade against his bare neck, her demonic eyes never leaving the fear filled ones before her.

Kiba winced at the amount of pain he was in, it vanished when his head was yanked back, he instinctively thought to fight back but the instinct went when a cold, sharp object rested against his throat. Fear ran rampant through his body, his eyes resting on his lovers, who looked just as scared as he was.

"This is my only warning to you, Uzumaki." her voice low, her hand nor eyes faltering. "Defy me like that again, and I will not hesitate for one moment to kill everyone you love, starting with him." her words laced with promise of retribution if he went against her, again. Naruto stood there frozen with fear, he just stood there unable to do anything. "What will it be? Your word or do I start killing the ones you love?" she asked as she began to move the blade along the brunette's neck, from ear to ear. A red line began to appear in the same place the blade travelled, a small trickle of blood ran down the boys neck and travelled down his defined torso.

"My word!" the blonde broke down infront of them as tears streamed down his cheeks, like an endless stream. "You have my word, just don't harm him anymore. Please Kyuubi." the demon studied the crying boy infront of her for a few seconds before disappearing into a whisper of red chakra.

Kiba let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, he gazed around the devastated living room, his eyes looked over to his fluffy companion see that he was alive as he looked back at him. Coming over to the pair, Akamaru laid down near the pair whining slightly, as he licked his masters hand as he received a ruffle of his white fur.

"You alright buddy?" he asked concerned as he checked over the dog for any injuries, he got a lick on his cheek. Once he was satisfied with his canines condition he focused on he sobbing lover, letting out a heavy sigh, he shuffled over to the weeping boy, as soon as he was within touching distance, he was knock of balance by the teen. Regaining his balance he wrapped his arms around the shaking teen, holding him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the apartment front door was smashed off it's hinges, in seconds a squad of Anbu entered the room followed by Jiraiya, his eyes scanning the devastating room. His eyes resting on the naked boys and a growling Akamaru who stood protectively infront of the boys, he noticed the bruises each of them had as well as the distinct coppery smell of freshly spilt blood. The Anbu had their weapons drawn as they approached the couple, Akamaru bared his teeth at them, ready to fight them if it came to it.

"I'll take it from here." he commanded, watching as the squad faltered slightly before leaving the apartment. "Now, care to tell me why a few minutes ago there was a blast of demonic chakra coming from this apartment." his tone serious as he looked pointedly at the trio, he made his way over to them. "Take yourselves and get cleaned up and dressed, then I want you to tell me what happened here, and I don't want any bullshit. Is that understood." he received a wooden nod from both boys as the got up off the ground. The sage watched the boys walk away, both limping slightly, bruises decorating their bodies, the way the blonde clung to the other sniffing every once in awhile.

* * *

><p>The young couple sat in the warm water, allowing the heat to relax their bodies somewhat, Naruto looked up from his position as he sat between the others legs, he noticed the thin angry red line, running ear to ear. Without further thought, he began to run his tongue along the cut, making sure he covered it with enough saliva so it could heal. Kiba simply sat there allowing his mate to clean the red smile on his neck, moving when he needed to. After thiry minutes of licking and cleaning eachother they emerged from the bathroom dressed in night clothes. Jiraiya sat at the dinning table a pot of freshly brewed tea sat in the middle with four cups, the boys took their seats opposite the Sannin, neither meeting his eyes, especially Naruto.<p>

"Jiraiya-sama, why if there four cups when there is only three of us here?" inquired the brunette, breaking the silence.

"The other cup is for the Tsunade." the sage replied easily, he watched as the blonde's shoulders tensed at the mention of the Fifths name.

'_Now I'm in the shit._' the blond thought. '_Just because the stinking fox throw a tantrum._'

He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn't notice Tsunade turning up, this earned him a slap up the back of his head.

"What's that for, you old hag." he shot at her, ready to launch into more insults but those died when he noticed her face. It was one of those rare times where she scared the crap out of him, this time he knew he was in the shit.

An eerie silence filled the room as the four shinobi looked at each other, no attempts to start a conversation, even Naruto sat still with a stoic expression, trying to hid his stress.

"Explain Naruto, why earlier this evening an explosion of demonic chakra came from this building. And why did this place by Jiraiya's and the Anbu's report look like a fight took place?" asked the Fifth, as she stared directly at the younger of the four, her face emotion free. All eyes were on him, however he refused to meet anyone gazes, so he remained silent. Every one of her questions were met with silence, she forbid Kiba from answering any of the questions.

"Very well Naruto, you give me no chose but to suspend you from all shinobi duties, effective immediately." still the boy looked at the table. "Also you are here by stripped of the rank of Chūnin. You are also forbidden from leaving the village indifferently, or until a time I deem you safe to return to active duty." Kiba was about to object but was stop by the pointed look he received by the sage, bowing his head, he remained quiet. "Kiba you are to report as normal tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he answered obediently bowing his head to his leader. With out another word, the Sannin left the apartment, neither looking back. Before Kiba could say anything, Naruto left the table and made his way to his bedroom, Kiba followed him only a few feet behind him. As he reached the bedroom, the door was shut in his face, it took him a few seconds before it clicked that his lover wanted to be alone.

"Goodnight then, my love." he said through the door, he made his way to the seti, before settling down he made sure everything was locked before laying down on the sofa. He looked out up at the sky, watching the clouds float across the night sky, his eyelids grew heavy as everything was catching up with him. In a matter of minutes he fell asleep, his soft snores filling the room.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter:-) Please review and shit :-) thanks again for your support in this story :-)<p> 


	36. Infection: Part One

Hi peeps :-) Chapter 36 is here! I have no idea what to call this chapter so any ideas just holler.

Disclaimers:Same as Chapter 1

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>A few days passed since Naruto's suspension from the shinobi forces along with the removal of his Chūnin rank. He hardly saw Kiba for more than a few hours before he had to report for another mission. So, the blonde resorted to walking around the village aimlessly, trying to find something to occupy his time. As he walked through the market district, he started noticing more signs of closure attached to the different establishment, all say the same thing.<p>

'_Closed due to illness_.'

He brows knitted together as he tried to work out what was happening, never has a virus caused so much hassle, from what he could remember. Well there was one time when a bad strain of the flu virus caused hassle to Konoha one bad winter, a few years back. Shrugging he walked into a small grocery shop, and began browsing the produce on sale. Thirty minutes later, his basket was full with different fruit and veg, also some canned products, as he waited for the clerk to run up his bill, he noticed a mop of pink hair making its way up the road. Thanking the clerk and this time remembering his shopping he left the shop hoping to spot Sakura again, he looked up and down the street trying to find the unique tuff of hair, finding no sign of her he began to make his way back towards his apartment. He tried to spend as little time in the hole he calls home, ever since the arse kicking they received from the Kyuubi (no thanks to him), he hasn't been able to shake the guilt that he felt every time he walked through the door, or look at his older boyfriend.

"What do you want old man?" he asked as soon as he felt the approaching Sannin, not even stopping he kept on walking back home, trying to ignore the man walking beside him. As they walked side by side the air became charged with tention, as the Sages presence was being to grate on the teen. He abruptly stopped outside a butchers ignoring his companion, he walked into the shop and bought some red and white meat alongside some poultry. Stepping out he noticed Jiraiya was casually leaning against the wall waiting for the blonde to return, giving the other the cold shoulder he walked off. By the time he was at his apartment, the blonde was at the end of his tether, he growled lowly as he shoved his key into the lock allowing himself entry, as soon as he was clear of the door he slammed it shut with all his might, hoping the sannin will get the message. He began to mumble to himself as he made his way into the kitchen, irritation evident on his face as he packed away the shopping, completely unaware that his teacher was standing in the doorway watching him move around the kitchen.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked making his presence known to the teen, this caused him instinctively to throw a kunia at the intruder.

"Go away, Jiraiya." the Genin hissed as he realised who it was, he felt no regret at having thrown a weapon at the man. Still the Sannin just stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, this just irritated the teen further. He finally snapped when a _tch_ came from the white haired male, grabbing one of the dirty china cups on the side he hurled it at the wall with all his might, it smashed into may pieces which flew all over the place.

"When are you going to grow up?" the question hung dangerously in the air, Naruto snapped his head around, looking at the man with dark purple eyes, his irises slitted. Anger was coursing though his vains as he stared at the man with bitter resentment.

"Your asking me when I'm going to grow up!?" he voice full of disbelief. "I was force to grow up ever since I was three, when those bastards kicked me out of the orphanage!" his voice beginning to crack as he continued to shout out his anger. "I've had to fend for myself! No one was there when I needed them to be! My parents had to go and sacrifice themselves for this village, who in turn decided to beat me until I was black and blue!" tears began to fill his eyes. "I _hated_ them for it, I didn't understand why they were treating me like I was worse than the shit at the bottom of their shoes. I then find out I was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. I _hated_ the demon more than the villagers, I came _soo_ close to unleashing the Kyuubi on this pathetic excuse of a village!" his eyes taking on a red hue as he let it all out. Jiraiya stood in the doorway tensing as everything in the kitchen began to rattle, red flickers of chakra began to become visible. "_I hated them! I wanted to slaughter them like animals! I wanted to make them suffer for the years of pain they put me through!_" by the end of the teens statement, red chakra was swirling around him in ribbons. Every draw and cupboard was flung open, their contents rising in the air along with the enraged Genin. His eyes red as fire as he stared at the Sannin. "I had noone!" his features becoming more feral, his eyes as red as the demons, sealed deep inside him.

"The one time I almost get a family, it gets ripped away from me, because of the stupid fox!" cracks began to run up the walls, snaking themselves along the ceiling.

"What about Iruka? He loved you like a son!" shouted Jiraiya as he tried to calm the boy down, before the ceiling collapse on him. The pressure eased up when he mentioned the teachers name, but still the chakra and objects spun around the teen as if they were planets orbiting the sun. "How would he react if he came into this room right now?" he asked trying desperately to calm down the enraged boy before all of Anbu decide to show up, already he left them inside the apartment.

"He'll never walk though that door again! It's Hatake's fault he's dead!" a new wave of chakra swirled around him, the objects spinning faster, the tableware began to smash into eachother adding more to the twisting vortex.

Several Anbu stood next the Sannin observing the scene before them, they withdrew their weapons.

"Jiraiya-sama, is the Kyuubi breaking free?" an Anbu asked, as he took in the teen.

"No, the demon is still sealed inside. Don't do anything unless I give you the command. I don't want any unnecessary deaths." sparing the group a glance before turning back to the problem at hand.

"You know as well as I do that Kakashi isn't to blame for Iruka's death." he knew the instant those words left his mouth, he fucked up big time. A shockwave of chakra erupted from the Genin, launching the few Anbu back which didn't quickly channel chakra into their feet to stop them from been thrown back like rag dolls. The whole apartment complex shock from the shockwave, its foundations shock to the core.

"_I hate her! I hate her!_" the blonde screamed, everything was boiling up inside him threatening to overflow at any second.

"Enough, Naruto!" a voice called out, something finally snapped inside of him, all his pent-up pain and anger was unleashed on the unfortunately target. Raising his hand in the direction of the new voice, he unleashed all debris which was swirling around him at the newcomer. It was happening so fast that Kiba didn't have enough time to react, in a blink of an eye the projectiles were upon him. He expected unbareable amount of pain, but it never came. Opening his eyes he was met by a large shard of broken glass, millimeters from penetrating his eye, stumbling back he noticed all of it was suspended. "What the...?"

"Look." every pair of eyes were now on the frozen blonde, his body shaking, his face twisted in concentration as if he was fighting against something or someone. Then he simply collapsed on the floor unconscious, all the makeshift projectiles following suit.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Crunch, Chrunch, Chrunch<em>

The sound emitting from the Fifths heel shoes as she walked around the destroyed kitchen, her eye taking in the damage. A few Anbu stood in the livingroom watching over the unconscious teen, while his partner paced up and down the room. The boy had been unconscious for thirty minutes, while the two Sannin spoke quietly between themselves.

A large intake of air was heard, sapphire eyes snapped open, immediately sitting up when he sensed the Anbu in the room.

"Kami, my head feels like it had a run in with Baa-chan." the blonde moaned, as he massaged his head, trying to ease away the pain. "I did it again didn't I?" he asked rhetorically, letting out a deep sigh he made his way over to the brunette, not caring who was here, he embraced the boy tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he replied pulling the boy closer, breathing in his scent. "I still love you, fox and all." he whispered sweetly, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too." came his muffled reply, both content just holding the other.

"All this sweet fluff, is giving me cavities." came the Fifths voice, as both she and her old teammate stood in front of the embracing couple. A muffled retort came from the younger blonde, Kiba heard the majority of the insult, he was just thankful the older generation didn't catch wind of it.

"Thanks to you Naruto, this entire building will have to be demolished due to structural integrity being compromised." the Hokage began to list off other things while the boys paid attention to her, they knew better that to interrupt her when she's like this. "Now due to this place being unsafe for you to continue living in, your are to pack your stuff and vacate the building. You have two days to find alternative accommodation, though I would take up Tsume's offer." Kiba looked at younger male when the Fifth said about the Matriarch's offer, he just simply nodded his head.

"I want you to see a psychiatrists." holding up a hand stopping either boy to argue. "It's not a request, Naruto, it's an order." she said sternly, staring into those stubborn blue eyes. "If you do not attend then you'll be discharged from Konoha's Shinobi Forces." Naruto's jaw just dropped at what the old bag just said, his mind going blank. He couldn't begin to think about what he would do if he didn't ever join the academy, all he wanted to be was a ninja.

"If I must, Hokage-sama." the blonde said his face void of emotions, but on the inside he was screaming and raving about how unfair the hag was. "If you don't mind old man, Baa-cahn, but I have a home to vacate." turning on his heel he walked into his bedroom, seconds later the sound of kage bunshin filled the air. Soon clones began to move around the apartment as they began their set tasks, completely ignoring the trio.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave." chuckled Jiraiya as he gave Kiba a half heart wave goodbye before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade on the other hand just left, leaving the brunette to help the other boy.

"This is going to be a long day, I'll have to let my mum know about our decision." the brunette muttered to himself.

"That's taken care of already." said one of the clones as he walked over to the teen. "Boss sent a messenger toad to your mum and returned with the key." finishing what he had to say, he went back to his task.

"Tell Naruto I'm going to my mums to sort out my stuff." getting a wave in acknowledgement, he made his leave as well. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>Kiba never knew how much shit he had in his room until today, when he was finally moving out. Clothes, both clean and dirty were piled together regardless of their state. Dozens of training scrolls cluttering up his desk, all in all it looked like a bomb went off.<p>

Hana was helping him out to speed up the process, her words were; "Your like a butterfly, going one thing to another." this made the boy whine at being compared to a butterfly, his sister simple "uh huh" him and got to work. Within a couple of hours his room was bare, except for a bare bed, everything he needed was securely sealed away in storage scrolls. The two Inuzuka siblings simply stood there in a comfortable silence, before Hana gave her little brother a hug.

"My little brother all grown up. Moving out with his boyfriend, I thought I would never see the day." holding him that bit tighter. "I know I've already asked this, but it's my job as your older sister. Are you happy?" pulling back Kiba looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I am happy. I know there's a load of baggage which comes with Naruto, him being a Jinchūriki, but I don't care about that, if anything it adds to his charm and personality." the boy answered. "I know were young and we've properly rushed in this relationship quickly, but it feels right to me."

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear." she said with a smile. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"No matter what the future holds, hold on to that boy with both hands. Don't let him go without a fight."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Kiba and Naruto stood outside a polished wooden door inside a modern looking apartment, way better that what Naruto was previously living in.<p>

"I know this is going to sound really cheesy, but do you want to open our front door together?" Kiba asked, his cheeks getting a light dusting of pink. Naruto's cheeks mimicked Kiba's cheeks, putting his hand into a pocket, he drew out a shiny metallic key. nervously he put the key into the lock, instantly feeling the others slightly larger ones covering his, the same happened with the door handle.

"Ready?" the Jonin said, getting a nod in return, together they turned the key around until; _Click_.

Taking a deep breath they pushed the door open, revealing a decent size hallway, running all the way to the other end of the apartment. They stepped over the threshold at the same time, both giddy and nervous at the same time. Stupid smiles filled they're faces as the began to explore their new place. It had two bedrooms a livingroom, a decent size bathroom, with all the mod cons. Moving into the kitchen, which looked all shiny as though it was straight out of a magazine. On one if the work spaces was a slightly larger storage scroll along with a note attached to it. Kiba walked over to the letter, Naruto hot on his heels, his shining cobalt eyes taking in every detail.

"It's from my mum." said Kiba as he began to read the letter out load.

_Dear boys,_

_I hope you like your new place! I bought this place for you when you found someone you really cared for, like the blonde boy undoubtedly is standing beside you as you read this letter out loud._

_I have never been more proud of you Kiba as you are finally become a man, someone your Father would be proud to call his son. I know being exiled from the clan is hard on you, but I just wanted to let you know that you will and always be my son, never forget it!_

_Inside the scroll, is everything you need to furnish your apartment. Before you say anything Naruto, it is my choose to do what I want for my son and his mate! I have no doubts that you are uneasy about been given the apartment for nothing, so I've decided to charge you rent at 115,000 yen a month. Since both you boys are working full-time, you'll be able to pay without any trouble. We can get that sorted when you boys are settled in!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

"That's nice of her." stated the younger teen as he looked at the scroll.

"Hmm, it seems my mum knows you quiet well if she's saying that were paying rent now." answered the brunette as he reread the letter over a couple of time, a smile never leaving his face.

"Come on Kiba, let's get unpacked!" shouted the Genin as he preformed is signature move.

* * *

><p>It was creeping up to midnight by the time the boys finally finished, both exhausted from all the running around they done. They collapsed on their new bed; navy blue duvet covering the kingsize bed, with matching pillows. Neither had the energy to remove their clothes or get under the sheets, so they simple fell asleep as they were.<p>

* * *

><p>Deep within I&amp;T the captured General remained defiant against his captures, not breaking a sweat as they tried to pry what they could from the man. For the past weeks he held up against them, his defences holding against both their physical and psychological attacks, but still they gleamed nothing.<p>

Inoichi withdrew himself from the prisoners mind for the umpteenth time, himself and his team spent the past twelve hours trying to find something, but yet again they gained nothing.

"This is getting tiresome." he groaned out. "Now I sound like Shikaku." he said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Ibiki came up beside the Yamanaka observing both the interrogator and the interrogated, only the slightly rapid breathing of his chest was the only sign of discomfort.

"We may be going about this the wrong way." said Ibiki as he felt the room, heading towards the Hokage mansion.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" shouted out the Fifth, slamming her clenched fist down on her desk as she stared at her top interrogator. "I will not allow it!" her tone holding a finality to it.<p>

"Isn't it his choose?" he asked calmly. "We've tried everything, but we haven't gained anything from our forms of interrogation. It's obvious that we need to use a different tactic, if we don't adapt we are then left open to attack." reasoned department head, refusing to back down. "We are facing an enemy which we know little to nothing about, no matter how much detail the reports are."

"Fine. I'll be there so will Jiraiya, to make sure nothing unexpected happens." conceded the Hokage. "But I don't like it."

"Understood." he turned to leave before something else came to his mind. "What about Inuzuka Kiba?"

"I'll take care of him."

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself standing in front of Tsunade, while Jiraiya stood of to the side. He was <em>not<em> a happy bunny; Firstly, he woke up being spooned by his still sleeping boyfriend, something they haven't been able to do for a while. Secondly, he spent the first night in their new apartment, which made him all giddy inside, having a permanent smile on his face. And finally, when his mate decided to wake up, he had his morning wood pressed up against his rear, which in turn made him _extremly_ horny.

So here he stood, with an irritated scowl on his face as he shot them each looks that could kill, something he learnt a while ago he inherited from his mother.

"I have summoned you here to ask for your help Naruto, regarding to a sensitive issue." began the Fifth in her no bullshit tone, commanding the blondes full attention. "The general you captured on your last mission, is being held in a secure location within I&T. All methods of extracting information have failed. He seems to be able to resist everything they've used against him." she paused to allow the information to sink in.

"If you're asking what I think you are, the answer is no." the blonde said once it dawned on him, what she was asking. "I will never interrogated or torture anyone, no matter who they are." he said defiantly, hardening his gaze at the women.

"We're not asking you to do it exactly, we're asking the Kyuubi to do it." came Jiraiya's voice for the first time that morning.

"You've got a lot of nerve to ask." he retorted, his eyes forming slits. "You're the first ones to show mistrust and suspicion if she does anything outside the seal. Like a few nights ago, I got punished because she attacked me and Kiba, which by the way had nothing to do with anyone, except me and Kyuubi." he shot, glaring harder at the pair. "So it's ok for you to use her as and when you need to? Just so you can use her like a tool? She is still a living being." he let out an irritated sigh. "Your fucking unbelievable. I expected better from both of you." he spat as he shook his head, having enough he left not even caring if he could or not.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right." Tsunade sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Sometimes we forget ourselves, the older we become, the battles we go though. We see summons and Bijū nothing more than mere tools, to use and discard at will." she said as she rose from her chair to look out on the morning market. "The younger generations see the world differently than us, they are constantly teaching us, and yet we are blind to it because we think we know best."

"What are you going to do? Do you need me to knock some sence into him?" the sage half-heartily joked, trying to lift the somber mood.

"No. It's time we stopped being soo blind and begin to see." she said, following the Genins earlier departure.

* * *

><p>Naruto marched through the village still annoyed at what had just happened.<p>

_'I can't fucking believe they had the nerve to even suggest it._' he raved, arms waving all over the place as he continued to rant. Hinako laid there in her prison listening to her host ranting and raving, she hated to admit that she was rather touched that the blonde cared for her as much as he does, especially after the marking incident.

"_You know, I can do it without you remembering anything that went on. Sometimes you are too innocent to be in the world of Shinobi._" she said, making her opinion known. "_You know as well as I do, Matsuho is slowly rebuilding her forces, the recent attacks against you are clear of that. War is on the horizon, and when she unleashes her army, the world will be plunged into a conflict which will make all others look like child play._"

"_Is it really going to come to a World War?_" he asked, fearing the answer which he already knew.

"_There will be lost and pain on the horizon, but never forget the precious moments which will make it bearable, just for a few seconds. Are you willing to allow opportunities like these to slip away, taking away a chance of happiness in the future?_" she asked knowing how to play on his hero complex.

"_Fine. As long as you are doing this on your own free will._" the blonde said stubbornly, getting a nod in content he made his way to I&T.

* * *

><p>Inoichi was surprise when Naruto walked in with Ibiki, he noticed how uncomfortable the boy looked with being in the building as well as standing next to Ibiki. He shot the scarred man a look, but all he got was a smirk in reply.<p>

'_I hate it when he does that._' he thought as he mentally pouted.

"Hey, Anbu-san." the boy said as he waved at an Anbu who was hiding in the shadows, both men looked at him. "Tell the old bat I'm here, and to hurry up! I don't have all day to wait for O.A.P's!" he instructed the shocked Anbu. "Well what are you waiting for? Move!" the order caused the Anbu to snap out of his shock and straighten at his command, the shadow was gone. Ignoring the older men, he slipped into his mindscape allowing his tenant to have control of his body.

The atmosphere changed drastically, tension seized the men when they felt the change in the teen. His features became more feral, they watched the subtle changes happen to knucklehead. Red eyes snapped open, taking in the appearance of the Shinobi in front of her.

"Well, well, well. You're much older than the last time we met." the demonic voice said as she spotted a chair, making herself comfortable.

"So you're the Kyuubi?" Ibiki asked keeping his eyes locked with the sinister ones looking at him.

"In the flesh." a chuckle passed her lips at the lame joke. "Don't be so stuck up, Naruto can take control anytime he wants." she said while inspecting her host nails as if they were hers.

"Where is that little shit! I'm going to pound him into dust!" came the shouts of Tsunade, as she continued shouting death threats and profanities. Kyuubi simply rolled her eyes waiting for the medic to bust open the door, which she did.

"Where is..." the sentenced stop when she noticed crimson eyes locked onto hers.

"Shall we get this over with." getting up she indicated with her hand for Ibiki to lead the way.

* * *

><p>The General sat in a plain wooden chair in the centre of a dimly lit room, his brown eyes stared ahead of him ignoring the new comers, hearing the door click shut he finally looked at who entered his room.<p>

"Ahh, Hokage-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, in my humble cell." he asked sarcastically, doing an over dramatic bow. His eyes looking over the group spotting Inoichi and Ibiki, completely unaware of the figure circling him like pry, not even the Anbu felt the others presence.

"Haven't you learnt that you can't get anything from me!" he shouted confidently, an arrogant smile filling up his dirty face.

"They can't, but I can." the voice sent a cold shiver down his spine, the smile morphed into pure horror. She stepped out of the shadows, causing the Anbu to tense especially the one which the possessed boy stood beside. Everyone moved to the sides of the room, allowing the Jinchūriki room to work, all eyes were on the centre of the room.

"You resisted their techniques for so long." she said as she walked around the sweating man. "But.." stopping in front of him, leaning forward slightly, she ran a finger down the side of his face before using that digit to force his face up, so they were looking at each other. "How long will you hold out against me?"

* * *

><p>The General stumped in the chair his entire body limb, two hours had passed from when the Kyuubi entered the room to now.<p>

"I trust you have everything you need." she directed her question at the two interrogators, getting a nod in response, she rolled her eyes. '_Humans_'. "Until we meet again." in seconds Naruto was once again in control, remembering nothing of what had happen.

"Hey, Baa-chan..."

_Punch_

Tsunade's fist connected with his whiskered cheek, sending him flying into the opposite wall, creating a massive impact crater.

"I told you I'll pound you into dust!" revenge felt sweet after finally getting the little shit back. "Report to duty this evening with Kiba." instructed the Hokage as she chucked a scroll at the blonde, earning a groan in response. "Ibiki, Inoichi." nodding to the men she left with a satisfied smile on her face. Feeling bad for him, Yamanaka made his way over helping him get on his feet.

"Hey, Ferret-san." the blonde said turning his attention to the man in the shadows. "I owe you a drink." the black ops tilted his head in confusion. "For having the balls to repeat my message to Tsuande-baachan, and getting out of there in one piece. I'm impressed you escaped from that old bag." sending the man a wide smile.

"You really do like living on the wild side. You're the only one I know to actually to say stuff like that and get away with it, anyone else would be in traction for weeks." the older blonde laughed as he checked over the smaller boy.

"I'm fine. She's hit me _a lot_ harder than that before." rubbing the ghost pain on his other cheek as he remembered that day. He spotted the scroll he unravelled the scroll reading the contents.

"All right, I'm a Chūnin again!" he shouted while fist pumping the air.

* * *

><p>Tsuande strolled into a large room, people working at their station a large world map was pinned on the far wall, flags with different numbers on them. More flags were being placed on more locations, the numbers were adding up into their thousands.<p>

"Thirteen new out breaks have been reported in six towns. So far the total of infected has reached over five thousand." informed Sakura when she noticed the medic walk in, handing her the clipboard with the information.

"We are now hearing about new cases in new location. Every hour now, instead of every three to four days." the head of D&I said as he walked over to the world map, indicating the new locations.

"What about casualties?" the Fifth inquired her amber eyes taking in the numbers.

" There are only sixteen people dead so far, eleven of them hospital staff." he replied solemnly, remembering each of them.

"So far?"

"I say 'so far', because of the reasonably long incubation period. Again, this virus was designed to avoid detection and for maximum spreading capability. We know it's deadly. So with over five thousand people infected, and with no effective treatment as of yet. That number of casualties will climb very quickly, very soon."

* * *

><p>Naruto was bored. He couldn't find his boyfriend or his oversized canine friend.<p>

"When ever I want to find him I can't." he growled in frustration, thinking of ways of pranking the Jonin when he gets his hands on him.

"_Why don't you go and break into the Hokage's office and raid the files, and see if we can find some blackmailing material on that dog lover._" kyuubi said with a mischievous tone, a smirk played on her lips when she felt her host become excited with the prospect of having blackmailing material.

* * *

><p>He reached the corridor which lead to the office, extending his senses he felt the faint beating of the invisible guards. Stealthily he moved along the corridor, sneaking passed a few of the guards, resisting the urge to scar the crap out of them. Maybe another day.<p>

He was in. Excitement was bubbling away happily inside of him, a feral smile plastered on his face as he made his presence known. The results were instant, each Anbu's chakra rippled when they detected his presence, they calmed down as they disregarded him as a threat.

"This is going to be _soo_ much fun." he said as he clapped his hands together, the smile not leaving his face.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed the newly instated Chūnin, as he read through Kib's file sitting in Tsunade's chair.<p>

At the end of it he miffed, there was nothing that could be used as blackmailing material.

"That was anti-climatic." he huffed as he sat there and pouted. The Anbu thought is was rather amusing which annoyed the blonde even more. All to soon boredom was back, he spun around in the chair while he thought of something else to do, a thought popped into his head, pulling himself towards the desk, he began to look through the Sannin's draws.

The first draw he found the older blonde's sake stash, taking out the liquids container (which was full), he made his way to the always open window, and hurled the contents outside watching the ceramic bottle disappear.

"That's for suspending me and taking away my rank, you crazy bat." the blonde muttered as he sat back in the chair, he made sure that there was no incriminating evidence. "If any of you rat me out, you'll be my new target for the year." he threatened the hidden shinobi, the older ones knew from experience, personal or otherwise, that he will go through with his threat.

Getting back to his idea, this one however was personal. Getting up again he made his way over to the Fifths closet, opening the door he spotted what he wanted. The Anbu watched as the boy walked over to the door leaving out of the office, no one stopping him as he walked out of the room, making his way further down the main corridor, to a separate room, which he knew about because he saw more of the Sannin than what he should, leaving him mentally scarred for the rest of his life. He would sometimes have nightmares about that day, he now stood in front of a full length mirror, a nostalgic smile smiled back at him.

There he stood with a full length white Hokage robe, which still smelt of the Thirds tobacco. To top the outfit off, the most recognised hat rested upon his spiky head. The red and white pointed hat casted a shadow over his face, he stood there looking at himself, for a second, he thought he saw the to past Hokages smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Akamaru were walking up the main road towards the Hokage mansion, Kiba's mind was on the number of jobs that he still had to do after he handed in his report to the Fifth. A few minutes later he was outside the green door, knocking twice he enter;<p>

"Here's my repor...t" he stood still, his chocolate-brown eyes widened in surprise. Sitting in the chair was Naruto dressed in the Hokage's attire, his hands folded together while he looked at the silent teen with complete glee in his eyes.

"Don't just stand there Inuzuka, give me your report." the blonde commanded, trying very hard not to burst of laughing. Playing along, Kiba straightened himself up and walked up to the famous desk.

"Here you go, Hokage-sama." he said in a respectful tone, his eyes too were dancing as they continued their little charade. The pretend Hokage took the scroll, and put it somewhere on the desk, not caring where it went. "Is there anything else, Lord Hokage?" a shiver ran down his spine when he spotted a predatory glint in those ocean blue eyes. Keeping up appearance he stood up and walked around the desk his face betraying nothing, with a commanding wave of his hand he signalled the Anbu to leave. They all looked at each other in confusion, the commander read the subtle signals radiating off the boy. Indicating with his head they left the room, some of them more reluctant than the others, the leader couldn't help but smile.

Sensing the Anbu leave the room at the command, Kiba became confused, it didn't help matters when the boy sent Akamaru to guard the door, still he stood there waiting to see what was going to happen.

"It has come to my attention Kiba Inuzaka, that you haven't been performing your duties as Jonin." the whiskered teen started with the authoritative tone as he circled the Jonin. "Also I've been made aware that you have neglected your mate these last few weeks. Which is unacceptable." still Kiba stood there at attention while _his_ Hokage reprimanded him.

"I'll do better, sir. How can I make it up to you and my mate?" he asked, feigning the need for guidance.

"You're lucky that I can offer help to you." he replied in a nonchalant tone, taking the brunette by surprise he crashed their lips together. Recovering from his initial shock he responded just as passionately as the other boy was kissing him. Tongue's danced together in an unending dance, hands trailed all over their bodies no area unreachable. The flames of desire began to burn inside their bodies, igniting an uncontrollable frenzy of love and passion. Naruto began to dominate the brunette, pushing him until he was leaning over the desk.

"Strip." the blonde breathed out as he detached himself from those red swollen lips, Kiba nodded absent mindedly fumbling with his clothes as he rushed to rid himself of the annoying clothing. While Kiba was stripping Naruto cleared the desk, not caring as all the desk contents went flying on the floor, satisfied with his handy work he turned to find Kiba standing there in nothing more than his boxers, which didn't hide his arousal.

"I told you to strip." the blonde said in an annoyed tone, stepping up to the older boy he began to bite at his neck. Several throaty moans emitted from the other, as his neck was assaulted by the other, taking off the hat he grabbed hold of those sun-kissed locks and pushed the teens head closer. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling of the Jonin's finger nails raking along his scalp.

"If you want me naked, do it yourself." Kiba growled out, grabbing hold of the Chūnins' s covered member.

* * *

><p>"Get her to contact me when she arrives, we're tracking a new outbreak in the south-east region." Tsunade commanded, before terminating the connection. Sighing she looked around the room everyone was working hard, the door opened drawing her attention to the secretary walking in with a single sheet of paper.<p>

"Direct communicay from the Daimyō." she said handing the paper to the Hokage. Tsunade read over the letter.

"Can I have your attention please." everybody stopped what they were doing. "At last count, we've had reports of over eight thousand people infected within thirteen provinces. As a result of these numbers, as of o'eight hundred hours this morning, the Daimyō has ordered that all boarders in the Land of Fire to be closed until further notice. All inbound ships and other traffic will be ordered to divert to alternate destinations." she looked at each person. "Our country is now entirely under quarantine."

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing, sweat covered bodies glistening in the setting sun.<p>

"Are you ready?" asked a gentle voice, as he looked down at his older lover. A strong pair of hands grabbed his bum cheeks pulling him closer, taking that as a yes, Naruto pushed into Kiba's entrance slowly, allowing the boy a chance to adapt.

"Fucking hell, Naruto." the Jonin breathed out, his body instinctively arc into the other, trying to get more of the boy. "Don't stop."

"So be it." he slammed the rest of the way into the brunette, causing them to groan loudly pausing for a second he began to thrust in and out. Nail's began to run up and down his back making the blonde to arc as the sharp nails ran over the sensitive skin. "Keep doing that Kiba. It feels so fucking good." meowing as the nails increased in speed.

"Faster..Hokage-sama." the exile moaned out as his prostate was hit by one particularly hard thrust. Complying to his demand, he began to thrust harder and harder earning louder moans, incomprehensible words were dribbling out of his mouth as every nerve in his body was subdued to the immense pleasure which ran through him like electricity.

"Harder Hokage-sama! Fuck me harder, faster." the brunette shamelessly begged for more, grunting the mini Hokage granted his wish and pounded into the hot, tight body below him without mercy. The raw fire of ecstasy filled their bodies as the tried to stave of the impending climax, the younger boys momentum was waning as his breathing became laboured.

"I...I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Kiba." the Chūnin said as he rested his head within the crook of the others neck. The Jonin began to twitch before stiffening, a silent scream left his mouth as his fingers dug deep into his lovers shoulders. The walls clamped down tightly on the blond's member making him loose what little control he had, as he coated the inside of his mate. During the orgasm, he sank his canines into the brunette's shoulder marking him as his. Kyuubi tensed when she realised what her host had done, she relaxed when she felt no charka being pumped into the mark.

The boys laid there on the desk, the white robe half hanging of the make shift bed. Shifting around so they were both comfortable, their limbs intertwined, their faces facing each other.

"I've missed this." Kiba said with a content smile on his face. "I've missed the intimacy, the completeness I feel when I'm with you." he revealed stroking the boys whiskered cheek. "You know your beautiful in the setting sun. The way the last of the sun's beams gives your hair a reddish hue." Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"If the light hits your eyes in a certain way, they turn a honey colour, which is my favourite." they stared at each other in peaceful silence, nothing could break their contentment.

* * *

><p>The Fifth Hokage walked through the village her mind going over what she read out from the Daimyō, it was getting out of hand, everything they were trying to do was having little to no effect.<p>

She reached the Hokage mansion something wasn't right, there were no Anbu in the and around her office, there are always black ops there. Frowning she made her way to her office determined to find out why they weren't at their posts.

Akamaru smelt and heard the medics arrival, he knocked his paw against the closed-door before running off.

The peaceful silence was broken when they heard the knocking on the door, signalling the Hokage was in the building. Two looks of horror mirrored their faces as they basically fell of the desk, and rushed around trying to collect the discarded clothes which decorated the room.

"Shit shit shit." the blonde hissed as he frantically tried to find his boxers, Kiba on the other hand couldn't find his jacket. The door handle began to turn making the pair freeze in fear...

Tsunade walked into her office froze on the spot at the state her desk was in, all the files were scattered to the four corners of the room, the white Hokage robe crumpled up on her desk while the Hokage hate resting on her spinning chair. A vein popped out of her head as she began to search for perpetrators.

"Anbu!" she shouted in seconds they were in the room. "Were the hell have you been?" she demanded as she rounded on the commander.

"We went on patrol around the building as we normally do around this time." the commander replied keeping the smile out off his face.

"While you were patrolling two people snuck into my office and decide to have sex on my desk! Not only that, but they thought it would we a good idea to use my robe and hat in the session!" she ranted while pointing at the state of her desk. The group kept themselves impassive as possible while their leader continued to rant and rave. One of the soldiers noticed a pair of ramen patterned boxers dangling from the overhead light. While another spotted a black zip up jacket half hanging off the filling cabinet, she was slightly surprised her boss hadn't noticed the garment nor the boys hiding behind the cabinet itself. The moment the Hokage's back was turned the garments and their owners were grabbed by the Anbu, the boys and pulled into their ranks to hide them.

"We'll try to track them down Hokage-sama." the commander said, in a second the group was gone leaving a still raving and ranting Hokage behind.

* * *

><p>The group appeared in a small secluded park, the missing garments were returned to their respective owners.<p>

"Thanks for the ride." the blonde said with a big smile on his face. "I'll buy you all a drink next time we meet." with that they disappeared, the pair burst out laughing. The laughter rained for several minutes.

"Did you see her face?" the brunette asked rhetorically wiping his eyes clear of tears.

"Oww man, I'm never going to look at that desk in the same light again." straightening up, Naruto slip his arms around his older lover. "I hope you didn't mind me marking you."

"No." he said pulling the smaller teen closer. "It shows we're equals in this relationship." resting their foreheads together. "You know, there are several rooms that need christening." a coy smile appeared on his face, as he watch the blonde's eyes darken. They disappeared in a plum of smoke.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it as I thought a little smut was needed. And before you say I know there was some fluffy bits in it but hey lol.<p>

Thank you for all your support with this in simply reading Pm/reviews also alerts :-) Don't forget to review or pm your opinions. Thanks again:-)


	37. Infection: Part Two

Hi peeps! Again sorry for the delay my hard drive has been clicking at me for awhile so I had to take it to the shop, where they told me I'll have to send it off to get repair as my laptop wasn't starting up. So I had fun transferring Data and that onto disc. it took me awhile to find this file for me to complete it. I hope it's worth the waiting you have done, and I am grateful to all of you who are patient with me and haven't given up on this story.

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>"We've had three fatalities this morning. We have another twelve more who are in critical condition and probably not going make it through the next twenty-four hours." informed the head of D&amp;I, as he walked through the hospital with Tsunade. She sighed;<p>

"That's it?" snapping slightly, the weight of the situation beginning to show.

"They've been given sedative's, and are resting comfortably." looking at the Sannin. "There is nothing you or anyone could do for them right now."

"I can go see them." she said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"No you can't." as he stood in front of her. "Your exhausted and you've already have a lot on your plate."

"Those people are my responsibility." she said defiantly walking pass him.

"Hokage-sama." came a female's voice.

"What is it?" he asked exasperated turning to face the secretary.

"As of eight hundred this morning, the D.C.P has confirmed cases in both The Land of Rives and The Land of Hot Water."

"We could be looking at a global pandemic."

* * *

><p>A gentle scent of cooking breakfast filled the apartment, waking a sleeping teen from his slumber. It wasn't long before the teen was sitting at the breakfast bar, mouth-watering.<p>

"Well they always say: The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." chuckled Kiba as he plated up the last of breakfast. "You can start eating, Naruto." not needing to be told twice, the blonde piled up his plate, and began to demolish what was on his plate. By the time Kiba was finished with his helping, Naruto was polishing of his third helping. "Did that even touch the sides?" the brunette asked rhetorical, as the blonde licked the last of the breakfast of the plate.

"I needed it, I was starving." the Chūnin chimed as he patted his full stomach. "Right I'm going to have a shower, wanna join me?" nodding his head enthusiastically, Kiba got up and followed the boy, like a lost puppy into the bathroom.

It took them an hour to leave the apartment; the majority of the time was spending molesting each other in the shower. They made it to the mission hall finding it unsettling empty, except for the odd team. The pair received several assignments due to the lack of Shinobi being on duty, as the days went by more and more people were contracting the virus. They knew that they wouldn't be finishing until later that evening, so they halved the assignments between themselves. Saying a final goodbye they began to carry out their missions.

Around mid-afternoon Kiba was called back to the office for a blood test, he arrived after delivering some documentation to the Konoha General Hospital. The boy allowed the medics to take the blood sample without any fuss (unlike his counterpart), this was becoming more and more frequent, he noticed the six o'clock shadow's underneath the medics eyes. Once they got what they wanted, he returned to his missions putting all his questions to the back of his mind.

By the evening time Naruto was becoming irritated and hungry from running round like a headless chicken, nonstop back and forth, all over the village. The crescent moon was high in the sky by the time he was finished his share of the assignments. On top of everything his stomach hadn't stopped growling for the past hour, demanding to be fed, not waiting for Kiba he made his way home. Rummaging the cupboards for something quick to eat because he was in a lazy mood, he found his stash of instant ramen hidden right at the back of the cupboard.

_'How dare he hid my ramen!'_ he thought as he began to prepare the ramen for consumption. He hummed to himself while he quickly did the dishes left over from the morning, he wasn't aware of Kiba standing there watching him. There were times when he would get home and Naruto would be pottering around the kitchen or doing something domestic, he would always hum the same tune, never singing the words. It was rather relaxing to listen to him;

'_Man, I'm soo whipped._'

"Are you going to stand there all night with that stupid look on your dog face? Or are you going to help with these dishes, so we can eat?" asked an irritated Chūnin, soapy hands on his hips.

"Yes, mum." he said playfully, earning a scowl and a spoon being thrown at his head, which he caught.

By the time they were done so was the ramen, still being cheeky Kiba grabbed the pair of chops sticks and took a bit out of the blondes late dinner, before hightailing it out of the kitchen laughing to escape the blonde. Profanities followed the mischievous teen as he hid in the master bedroom, waiting for a few minutes he sneaked out of the bedroom tiptoeing down towards the bathroom. It was quiet, too quiet. His ears twitching from the different sounds in the apartment, he knew it would be harder to sniff the boy out, due to his scent being all over the place; still he used all his senses.

"What are you doing creeping around like that for?" asked a bewildered Naruto as he stood behind the brunette.

"Shit!" Kiba jumped at he sudden appearance of the blonde, causing his heart to pound against his ribcage making it feel as though it was going to burst out. Kiba clutched his chest, feeling his heart race and hammer at the complete surprise. "For Kami's sake, don't creep up on me like that! You scared the living crap out of me."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you was creeping around the place." the blonde said causally as he walked towards the bathroom, with a towel in hand. "Do you want the water after me?" he asked as he neared the room, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oit, Naruto! I was going in the bath first, not you." the older one whined like a two year old, stomping up to the whiskered teen a pout on his face, when he reached the boy he lifted him up and chucked him over his shoulders.

"Put me down Kiba!" the boy shouted as he struggled against the other boys hold. Tightening his hold on the struggling boy, he moved as quickly as he could managed, he rushed into the living room before unceremoniously dropping the boy on the seti before hightailing it out of the room, locking the bathroom as fast as he could. Naruto somehow ended on the floor after he was chucked on seti, he must of pounced of the chair and landed on the fool in a heap of limps. Getting up of the floor his elbows and but ached from the hard landing, sapphire eyes narrowing into slits, his eyes honed onto the sound of running water.

'_This means war, dog-breath._' so the prankster began to plan the others demise.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino and Hinata were assigned to the manufacturing of a vaccine using Naruto's antibodies, they were met with limited success. They managed to isolate the antibodies but that's only as far as they've got in the last few days, each time they tried to use the formulas for making vaccines, the antibodies broke down. The days were merging as neither one stopped their work, desks covered in paper filled with notes, useless scrolls cramming an already full bin. Other medical personnel filled the other desks in the room, a constant supply of coffee was the only source of keeping their energy levels up, and no one wanted to stop, knowing that if they did, more people would die if they stopped for a few minutes. The three young Kunoichi shared the largest desk in the room, all three of them working on a revised vaccine formula. Ideas were chucked back and forward, occasionally an idea would work then it didn't, balls of scrunched up paper were being to accumulate on the floor around them.<p>

"This is hopeless!" cried out Ino as she scrunched up another sheet of paper. She was tiered, hungry and hadn't had a proper wash in a couple of days. None of them wanted to admit it out loud, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere, it was like taking one step forward, two steps back.

"We have to keep trying, no matter how impossible it may seem." stated Sakura, trying to be as positive as she could, but she wasn't blind to what was going on, none of them were.

"That is all we can do. Face it Sakura, people are dying, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." the blonde's voice cracked at the end of the sentence, everything went silent all eyes on the large table. The pink haired teen let out a defeated sigh, her head resting in her hands.

* * *

><p>"<em>Despite the best efforts of all those involved, the virus continues to spread at an alarming rate. The D.C.P has advised, if anyone suspects they have the virus, or may have come into contact with someone who did, to quarantine themselves and immediately contact they're GP."<em> the radio presenter said in an even tone, giving the story as it was, Tsunade tuned out the rest of the transmission, her tired eyes looking at the growing amount of paperwork which filled up her desk. Jiraiya was out of the village, following up the information which they got from the interrogation.

"Sensei?" came Sakura's voice as she walked into the room. "Here's the report you requested." handing the file over to her teacher.

"Please tell me something good is happening somewhere." Sakura didn't answer her, just waited for the Fifth to finish reading. Sighing the Medic chucked the file on the ever growing pile of paperwork.

"Sensei, Hinata had an idea about trying to get a sample of root DNA of the virus, even though it's mutated several times since then. She thinks it may help with completing the cure, the only problem is we have no idea where the person is who started the plague."

"Kakashi and Iuka could have the DNA which we need. You, Hinata and Ino are now assigned to getting the DNA we need." the Fifth instructed, hope filled her chest for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>Later that day her secretary came in looking rather worried, all she had was a sheet of paper in her hand.<p>

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she finished signing some papers.

"The Land of Water, Stone and Lightning, have closed their boarders to all incoming traffic, in response to us being in quarantine. A meeting of all three Kages and Daimyōs is being held in the next thirty minutes." for the umpteenth time that day she sighed, getting up she went to retrieve her hat. It was going to be a long day.

(InsertLine)

As was expected the other nation's Kage's and Daimyō's were present and waiting to begin the meeting.

"Good everyone is here." the Raikage impatiently said drumming his fingers against his desk. A vain popped up on the Fifths head at the comment, yet she bit her tongue. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Matsuho stood on a balcony overlooking her domain, everything was moving smoothly, the ninja world remained unaware of what's to come. Yes, maybe Konoha and Sunagakure we alerted to her rebirth, but that didn't matter, soon the world will be hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade marched into her office, chucking her hat to the side she ignored Shikaku who was sitting causally on the window frame waiting for her return.<p>

"How was the grilling?" he asked with mirth dancing in his eyes, she shot him a dirty look.

"Medium-rare." she said while getting her sake out of its resting place, pouring a cup before knocking it back. "I hate politics."

"Hey, you wanted to be Hokage." The Nara said shrugging nonchalantly; silence reigned for several minutes as neither. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say that we were one step away from all-out war." a pause filled the room, before she continued; "An agreement was made; Hi No Kuni is solely responsible for the research and eventual distribution of a vaccine. Any deaths suffered within the other countries, we will be held liable." another shot of sake was chucked back as though it was water. "There was a small silver lining to come out of this." another one thrown back. "I don't care what the other nations think, but we need to start making contingency plans. The way things are going; shit is really going to hit the fan if we make it past this pandemic."

"There is only so much we can do at the moment, not with our resources being spread as they are." Stated the Nara, "However, I can begin making the necessary arrangements for when we have the resources to spare." Tsunade waved a hand at him to get on with it while she was downing the remainder of the sake.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the silent room, in the middle of the room was Irukas' lifeless body. The room remained eerily quiet; the young women began her task, suppressing rogue emotions. Everything seemed so surreal the man simple looked like he was sleeping. She placed her equipment down and stood there gazing at her fallen sensei. She didn't know how long she stood there, looking at the brunettes face. A single tear slid down her cheeks, taking a deep breath, she picked up her samples placing everything in contamination bags. The door rattled open giving the pink haired teen leave, glancing over her shoulder at the lone figure.<p>

'_Goodbye, Sensei._'

The door slid shut leaving the room once again void of life.

* * *

><p>Two days passed as the number of infected steadily rose as each hour passed. Local economies began to collapse do to the rising panic, resources were becoming scares. At the peak of the crises, the Hokage declared Martial Law. What resources were left seized by the Shinobi, and rationed for the populace.<p>

Time was slipping away…

* * *

><p>Matsuho sat in her throne, a twisted smile dancing on her lips as she listened to her agent's reports. A slender hand ideally stroking a fell beast head, the beast itself laid round the throne, as if guarding its master. Tilting its serpentine into the touch, a low purr rumbled from its throat.<p>

"You like that, my pet?" she asked rhetorically, adding pressure to her touches. Her attention returned to her minions in front of her, absorbing the last of the reports. Things were going as planned, ancient bases being established once again.

"Excellent work." She stated happily, rising from her seat of power. "Everything is going as I have foreseen. It's time we move onto the next stage." Receiving a bow from all assembled, they turned to leave, however her voice reached them as the great doors opened. "But remember, the world is still blissfully unaware of the danger they are in. Keep it that way." They all nodded in understanding. "Fail me, and I shalt not be so forgiving." With those final words she turned her back on them, walking back to her throne. The dull thud of the large doors closing signalled she was once again alone. Taking her seat she sat there in silence before laughter filled the room.

* * *

><p>Deep within The Forest of Death, a massive bonfire was burning in the centre of a clearing. Anbu stood around the fire, while some were adding deceased members of Root on to the roaring flames. Panther stood there overseeing the entire operation. Root was purged from Konoha; the organisation was wiped out as though it didn't exist. Life was taken on both sides, some having to take their friends lives; a sombre air filled the clearing.<p>

* * *

><p>The Fifth sat at her desk signing of reports when a folded sheet of paper appeared, reaching for it, she unfolded the paper.<p>

'_Operation Novera complete._'

Letting out a weary sigh, she simply looked at those three words; a weight lifted itself of her shoulders, making the day seem that much brighter. Burning the sheet of paper she returned to her work, while the sun went away for another day.

* * *

><p>Days passed in the ninja world, more victims fell to the rampaging virus as it swept over the world. Reports were coming in from every corner of the Shinobi world, tension was rising among the nations, and more political pressure was being put on Hi No Kuni for a cure. The stress of it all was beginning to show with all those involved; there were several disputes which erupted over passed day some, some became violent.<p>

Ino and Sakura were at each other's throats more often than not, Hinata was caught in the middle of it, wishing she could just disappear. Fists started too been thrown as their arguing reached a peak, neither pulling any punches. Tsunade walked in on them, a vain appearing on her forehead, she had enough of everything. Grabbing both girls by the scruff of their necks, she hurled them out of the window, sending them into the river below. Watching both of them surface, coughing and splattering, she yelled down;

"If I see either of you anywhere near each other or near any medical buildings without my express permission, heads will roll!" turning on her heel she walked back to where the girls were working. "Hinata. How are things progressing?"

"They're not Hokage-sama. As you know, the contingent's rapidly mutating nature necessitated us requiring a specimen of original DNA. We finally managed to get some DNA from both Iruka's and Kakashi's clothes, so far it hasn't helped. It looks like we've hit a dead end." Informed the Hyuga, relaying all the information they had required.

"Let's hope 'look like' is the operative sediment here." Replied the Fifth as she turned to leave.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Get some rest Hinata." The older women said as she walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day both Kiba and Naruto were completing errands all over the village. Since that morning Kiba was feeling a bit off, he had breakfast and the feeling went away. But it lurked in the background, but by lunch time his head was spinning. Bracing himself against a wall, he waited until the dizziness stopped, after a few seconds it did stop. Shaking his head he took a couple of steps forward before his legs gave out, causing him to grab hold of something to stop him falling face first onto floor. His head started to spin with a vengeance, his free hand clutched hold of his head trying to relieve the pressure rising, in seconds everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Consciousness slowly returned to the teen, senses being to take in his surroundings. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, he realised that he was lying in a bed. He tried to open his eyes but shut them immediately because of the strong lighting in the room, groaning he tried again, this time he managed to keep them open. He scanned the room instantly recognising he was home, laying in his and Naruto's bed. Searching for his blonde lover, his presence wasn't there; a gentle smell slowly filled the room as footsteps drew closer.<p>

_Click_

The door was pushed steadily open revealing Naruto carting a tray with a steaming bowl, its contents filling the room up.

'_Chicken soup_' the brunettes' mind supplied, subconsciously licking his lips as his stomach rumbled, at the delicious smell wafting over to him.

"Your awake." came the calm response as Naruto walked over to the side of the bed were his partner rested. "You gave me quite a scare when Sakura told me some nins found you collapsed on the floor unconscious." Sitting down on a free spot next to the boy, he waited until Kiba sat upright and comfortable. "I made you some chicken soup. Well, I got it out of a tin." Confessed the blonde as he scratched the back of his head, Kiba smiled at him. Carefully he leant over, making sure he didn't spill any of the tray's contents, placing a soft kiss on the boys whiskered cheek.

"Thank you." He said simply before getting stuck into his soup. The silence was broken by the occasional slurp, other than that, the boys sat in silence. Ten minutes later Kiba placed down the empty bowl, and smiled happily at the quiet teen who smiled back.

"Get some rest. I only want you to get out of this bed for the toilet, or a major emergence." Instructed the blonde as he cleared away the used tray. "Go back to sleep, Kiba. You're going to need you rest." He said planting a chaste kiss on the Chūnin's cheek. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." With that he left the older boy to rest, shutting the door behind him, he stood there his back resting against the door. A tired sigh left his lips as a pushed himself off the door making his way back to the kitchen. Naruto stood at the sink as the tray and all its contents, were been covered in hot water, he zoned out as he watched the steam rise.

"_He's going to die, isn't he."_ He whispered in his mindscape, fearing the answer which he desperately doesn't want to hear.

"_If a cure isn't found soon, then yes, he will die."_ Answered a soft voice, a sigh echoed through his mindscape. _"If I knew how the virus was created, I wouldn't hesitate giving the formula for the cure, but I don't." she paused to gather her thoughts._

"_During the Human-Demon war, __Matsuho disappeared without a trace, we feared that she was killed during an uprising close to her temple. As you know the war lasted for a two hundred years, in that time she created many things, some which you've encountered in battle already. They are just the tip of the iceberg, what she has at her disposal, will bring death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. This virus that's she's unleashed is only the beginning. Once it has weakened your kind, she'll bring forth a darkness which will devour everything, sparing no one. Human and demon alike."_

"_How come I'm immune to this virus?" _the blonde asked as he began to wash what little dishes there were.

"_You have the immunity because I have it, those who survived it the first time around, grant their host immunity, whether we wish it or not."_ Silence fell between them as Naruto contemplated what she said.

"_Isn't there anyway of curing this disease?! Matsuho's research notes…"_ realisation hit the blonde like a battering ram. _"Her notes! She couldn't of made it from thin air."_ Then he paused in his excitement. _"Couldn't she?"_ his tenant didn't answer him, then it hit him; '_She knows._'

"_You __knew__! You __knew__ of a way to stop this from happening and yet you've done __nothing__ to stop this!"_ he shouted, anger boiling in his veins.

"_Of course I knew she would have written them down! But this is a different variation of the one she originally used a millennia ago!"_ she shot back, her own temper rising.

"_Are you telling me that __you__ had a copy of her original notes but didn't say anything?!"_ this was getting better and better. The bloody flea ball had in her possession Matsuho's research notes.

"_I __did__ have a copy but they were lost over time."_ Spat back the demon, wanting nothing more than to pulverise her host into nothing. Naruto gave out a bitter laugh at what the giant flea ball just said.

"_Oh oh, __you__ conveniently loose __such__ important research material, which by the way, could be used against her! But __noooo__ the __great__ Flea Ball loses it!"_ the sarcasm was practically oozing off each word.

"_Weren't you my host, I would destroy you."_ Growled Hinako her eyes blazing red, white canines' bared. Neither host nor beast was willing to break their glaring contest, both as stubborn as the other.

"_This is what's going to happen; __you're__ going to help me steal Matsuho's original research notes."_ The Chūnin said as he left his mindscape to get everything he needs for his spontaneous mission, Hinako was still processing what the boy has said, regaining her composer she let him have it;

"_Are you out of your fucking mind, Uzumaki?! Do you have any idea what you'll have to do?!"_ she couldn't comprehend what the boy was thinking;

"_Firstly, you have to __make__ it to her stronghold, which is an eight day journey from here and that's just for starters. You'll have to navigate a series of obstacles which you'll have to pass __undetected__. Then you'll have to get inside the fortress, with every possible exit covered going in and out. __When__ and I mean __when__, you somehow get in, you'll have to find her private quarters! Which will probably be tighter than Ero-Sannin wallet."_ Hinako listed off while her host still got ready.

"_How are you expecting to get there and back again, when he will be dead in five to eight days?" _Naruto paused for a moment before continuing packing what he needed. _"Also, how are you going to slip out of the village undetected and crossing the border, when the whole country is under quarantine?"_ she challenged, trying to get the boy to think it through.

"_Are you going to help or not?"_ snapped the blonde having enough of her talking.

"_Tsk. It's not like I have much of a choose."_ She mumbled falling quiet once again. In fifteen minutes Naruto was ready; his entire outfit was black as the night. Doing a final check he noted he had everything, he pulled up the mask which covered his noses and mouth, hiding his unique cheeks, finally pulling up the hood shrouding his face into darkness. Steeling his mind for the journey ahead, he left his home without so much as a noise, and headed into the night.

* * *

><p>Sticking to the shadows the teen moved quickly and silently across the slumbering Village, going unnoticed by the ever invisible guardians. Reaching his destination, he slipped in passed the Anbu standing guard outside the entrance to the Forest of Death. Deeper he went, avoiding the nocturnal beast which played a never-ending game of cat-and-mouse. Finding the clearing he wanted, he jumped down into the middle of the clearing, his senses on high alert; the forest was just as deadly as it was during the day. Satisfied he was alone he was ran through a similar sequence of hand signs;<p>

"Summoning Jutsu." He said quietly slamming his hand on the ground making a plume of smoke arise, once the smoke cleared Gamakichi stood in its place. Before the toad could open his mouth, Naruto covered his mouth with his gloved hand, looking the amphibian in the eye, signalling him to be quiet with a finger on his cloth cover lips. Once satisfied he removed his hand from his summon, giving the place a quick look around, before returning his attention on his long-time friend.

"Gamakichi, I don't have time to chat, but I need your help, it's really important. I don't trust anyone else to help me with this, but I need to do this." The summoner whispered, lowering his hood so the other could see his face.

"What's going on Naruto, and why are we in the Forest of Death at this time of night?" asked the toad, looking around nervously.

"I need you to transport me here." Pointing to his required destination, his friend looked at the map then back at the blonde.

"That's forbidden territory, no summons is permitted to go there." He replied looking at the boy in front of him with slightly narrowed eyes. "And anyway the Land of Fire is under quarantine, so I can't take you out of the country."

"_Kit, were not alone. I sense several Anbu heading this way, they will be on top of us in seconds."_ Warned Hinako, Naruto began to panic.

"Gama, I know what I'm asking of you, but I need to do this." He implored his friend. "I know if I do this I'll be jailed at best court marshalled at worst. But I won't stand by why the people I love die around me when there could be a chance to save them." His feelings shining in his sapphire eyes. "Please Gamakichi."

"_We have to leave now."_ The Kyuubi said urgently, as the sound of figures moving closer to the clearing. Hearing they would be having company in seconds, 'kichi grabbed hold of the boy and dispelled just as the Anbu came into the clearing. All what was left of the pair was a plume of smoke, Panther stepped forward observing the area were the intruder escaped from.

"Eagle, Cat, tiger investigate what just happened here. The rest of you are dismissed. I want your reports by o'six hundred hours tomorrow." Panther said authoritively, leaving in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading it :-). Please comment on what you thought of it in a form of either a review or PM don't care :-). Thanks again to all those who do fav and follow :-). Until next time :-)<p> 


	38. Infection: Part Three

Hi all, here's chapter 38 :-) Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story and all the messages and reviews, I get excited when an email pops up for this site:-)

Posted: 03/07/2014 01:44 GMT

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to leave. Now." The Kyuubi said urgently, as the sound of figures moving closer to the clearing. Hearing they would be having company in seconds, 'kichi grabbed hold of the boy and dispelled just as the Anbu came into the clearing. All what was left of the pair was a plume of smoke, Panther stepped forward observing the area were the intruder escaped from.<em>

"_Eagle, Cat, tiger investigate what just happened here. The rest of you are dismissed. I want your reports by o'six hundred hours tomorrow." Panther said authoritively, leaving in a swirl of leaves._

* * *

><p>Panther stood stoically before Tsunade and Shikaku relaying what happened in the Forest of Death minutes ago. An unknown person or persons managed to breach Konoha's defences, and then slip out to kami knows where.<p>

"Are you certain it was a summons the person used to escape?" asked the Jonin commander as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"If you find anything report to me immediately." Instructed the Fifth, inclining it's hooded head, Panther left in a swirl of leaves. "Things just keep getting better."

* * *

><p>A cloud of smoke appeared out of know where in some dense foliage, startling bat like creatures, causing them to flee into the night sky.<p>

"This is as far as I dare take you." Said Gamakichi as he looked at his surroundings, nocturnal sounds filled the air around them. "If you need a quick escape, give me a shout and I'll try and get there for you, unless my old man stops me."

"Thank you Gamakichi." The blonde replied as he sorted out his outfit, before slipping off into the night. Gamakichi stayed there watching his friend before a loud screech filled the air, causing the poor toad to dispel in fright.

* * *

><p>The night air was heavy as the lone ninja worked his way through the dense forest; a dark presence surrounded everything, as though it belonged there. For an hour the boy made his way through, dodging vile creatures which made his instincts scream at him to run and hide. Since he arrived he could feel Kyuubi's chakra more prominently under his own lively one. Everything was enhanced tenfold; the warmth of it could only be described as a warm summer's day. For the first time they seemed to be synchronising together flawlessly, it was something that Naruto wanted to keep. Two sides of the same coin.<p>

"_When we reach a ravine, head northeast for three and a half miles, there you should come across a set of cave system."_ Informed his companion, as he drew nearer to the ravine. Approaching the edge of the land before it disappeared into a large cut running for as long as the eye could see. Taking a deep breath Naruto jumped down into the abyss below.

* * *

><p>Gamakichi arrived back home in the customary cloud of smoke, firstly he thought he was alone but the one being he didn't want to run into was his father.<p>

"And where did you disappear off to Gamakichi?" came Gamabunta's rough voice, causing the young toad to jump out of his skin.

"Ohhh, Hey pops." He said nervously as he tried to calm himself down. "I-er went to see Naruto, to see how he was doing as I haven't seen him in a while." He was telling the truth, but with a slight twist.

"Is that so?" giving his son a pointed gaze, noticing his son flinch at being pinned with the intense stare. "Do not lie to me Gamakichi!" He shouted causing birds to flee the surrounding trees.

"But I did pops." The young toad said as he told his father the truth. The older one remains silent as he thought over what the younger one said.

"If I find out that you've lied to me Gamakichi, you'll regret the day you were born." Pinning him with a stern gaze. Satisfied with his work, he sent him on his way.

* * *

><p>Landing silently into the ravine, the blonde began his journey northeast; a heavy layer of dark clouds obscured the night sky. Everything was going smoothly, successfully avoiding the patrols. Soon he was several meters away for the mouth of the cave, watching the two guards as they walked away from the opening, double checking the coast was clear he slipped into the cave. The cave was fairly wide lined with torches, coating the stone walls in an ethereal orange. Soundlessly, he navigated his way through the never ending passage way, soon the passageway was beginning to slope downwards; the torches dancing to a nearby breeze. Feeling the breeze running along the fine hairs on the back of his neck, he shivered slightly as he drew nearer to the source of the draft. His blonde locks danced lazily in the breeze as he cautiously walked out of the passage way and into a large underground cave; from the lowest point to the top of the cave at least a hundred feet or more, and it seemed to stretch for a good mile or so. He stepped into the large expanse walking up to an overhanging ledge, peering over his azure coloured eyes widened in pure shock as he stared transfixed on the scene below. Dozens, if not hundreds of Fell Beasts occupied the cave, the winged reptiles filled the ground, while others were latched onto the walls; some were even resting on the ceiling.<p>

"_Impossible…"_ a small flicker of fear ignited in the blonde's chest as took in the terrifying site before him.

"_Naruto, push the fear away and focus on why we are here."_ The Kyuubi said trying to get the boy to focus on their ultimate goal, and not on the impending fear of total annihilation, against an ancient enemy.

"_I know, Kyuubi. But seeing this… I can't help but fearing the future."_ He paused, his eyes absorbing everything. "_Can we truly hope to win against her?"_

"_Think as to why we are here? We succeed in this impromptu mission and get her research notes, and then we can stop her from striking out against you in this way again. That in its self is a victory, a major victory against her."_ Her host mulled over what she said, everything she was say made sense in the teens mind.

"_I understand Hinako. And thank you, I shouldn't of let my emotions cloud my judgement."_ He said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he said.

"_You are only human, Naruto."_ Was her response, sending a reassuring feeling through their bond. "_Now, we have to tread __very__ carefully through this place, without alerting any of these beast or their keepers. So stay in the shadows as much as you can."_ She instructed doing her part in trying to conceal the boy, gathering himself; he made his way through the inhospitable cave.

A serpent like head came away from the wall above the exit of the passageway; soulless eyes watched the intruder making his way among the beasts. A low rumbling growl vibrated from its chest, as he followed his unsuspecting prey.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, Kiba woke up feeling like crap, pushing himself up he rested against the headboard. Everything felt sluggish, his head was pounding and he felt bunged up. Akamaru was lying down underneath the window, snoring quietly, other than that, there was no other noise coming from the apartment. He frowned at this; normally there was always some sort of noise, especially if Naruto was around, then it would be dropped pots and pans, but there's nothing.<p>

"Naruto?!" silence followed after, Akamaru raised his head as he looked from his master to the bedroom door, waiting to see it open revealing the Chūnin. Minutes passed, still no answer of any kind, the brunettes frown deepened, chucking back the covers he planted his bare feet on the carpet and made his way stiffly to the door. Opening the door, he looked out onto the darkened hallway, everything was shrouded in darkness. Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen and living room, the cold wooden floor making his warm feet stick to the floor.

First he checked the living room just in case the younger boy fell asleep on the settee, but the room was just as empty as the rest of the flat. Walking into the kitchen he took in the room, the room was tidy. It was obvious that the kitchen hasn't been used in several hours, the clock on the oven blinked; _02:27_.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him making him dash to the bathroom. After a few minutes of dry heaving, he swayed as he got to his feet. Shuffling over to the bathroom cabinet, he rummaged for some paracetamol to take away the persistent thumping inside his skull. Knocking back two white tablets, grimacing slightly at the bitter after taste he walked into the kitchen again to see if there was any dinner already cooked. A small note laid by the hob;

'_Dinner in oven'_

Sure enough there was a small casserole dish on the bottom tray; he noticed the oven was on low. Grabbing a tea towel he opened the oven door, instantly warm air came flying out along with a gentle aroma. His stomach gave a loud growl as the smell registered with his brain, taking the small disk out he put it on the hob, using his foot to close the oven door. Not worrying about a bowl, he plucked a spoon out of the cutlery draw and eagerly removed the glass lid. Steam escaped from the dish enhancing the aroma, the brunette inhaled deeply. What heavenly scent filled his stomach made it rumble loudly demanding to be fed. Plunging his utensil into the casserole dish, spooning out some chicken strew. Blowing on it a few times he shoved it into his mouth, waiting for the explosion flavour, but nothing. He could taste nothing; he was so bunged up that his taste buds abandoned him. A small whimper passed his lips, the one day his mate cooks something that smells amazing, he couldn't taste shit.

'_The bloody irony._'

Bitterly thought the Jōnin as he shovelled the rest of food in his mouth. Feeling full but not satisfied, he left the used dish in the sink to soak he trudged through the empty apartment, making his way back to bed. When he returned to the master bedroom, he looked around the room. As his eyes looked around the room his eyes were drawn to the wardrobe they shared, something was drawing him to it, going with his gut feeling he walked over to the wardrobe, his hands gripping the smooth wooden handle. Pulling the door open reavealing the contents of the wardobe, scanning the items he noticed the Naruto's mission gear was missing along with a the majority of his shuriken and kunai were gone.

"Where have you gone, Naruto?" he asked himself, as he closed the wardrobe. A wave of fatigue began to make itself known, making his brain scream at him to rest. Releasing a tired sigh he switched of the main light, submerging the room in darkness. Feeling his way, he reentered the comfy bed, snuggling into the mattress, pulling the navy blue duvet up to his chin. Soon his breathing began to be slow and steady as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Silent footsteps made their way carefully through the cavern, using every hiding space available, as they navigated through hostile territory. Finding a overhanging Naruto laid down on his stomach and crawled to the edge to get a better look, at what the enemy was doing. Men and women were walking around the encampment doing various tasks. Some were wearing different types of armour; there was those who were wearinng similar armour which general soldiers wore, and the other seemed lightwieght, more like a second skin.<p>

"_Those are riders._" stated Kyuubi, filling in the blanks for her host.

"_Riders for what_?" he asked back, to answer his question three fell beast and riders came flying into the cavern, all three landing gracefully. Naruto watched the three intently absorbing everything he could take in, while he was focused on what was happening below him, he didn't notice his stalker making its way towards him. Like the perfect preditor, it silently approached the unsuspecting blonde, in seconds it was within striking distance. It drew in a deep breath.

All the hair on the back of the Chūnin's hair stood on end, his brain sending off warning signals to his brain, as the deep breath was registered. It seemed as though everything slowed down as he turned his head in the direction of the noise. Cerulean eyes widen in shock, as the souless black eyes glisterned, flames licking the side of its peck like mouth. In a blink of an eye, a plume of roaring flames came shooting towards him. Rolling out of the way he rolled over the outcrop, tumbling down the steep incline. The beast continued it's assault spewing jets of fire after the teen. The attack caused complete pandemonium, startling the resting Fell beasts causing them to take flight while some zeroed in onto the disorinated blonde.

The troops which were stationed in the cave jumped at the sudden explosion of chaos. Hastily they drew their weapons, ready to attack any inturder that they came across. Naruto kept rolling, trying to evade the constent torent of fire being blasted at him. The beast paused for a second to renew it's attack, taking the pause with both hands, Naruto pushed himself up and began his escape. More winged reptiles attacked the ninja, causing him to evade the unrelenting attacks, for every evasive move he preformed he had to perform another to escape from a range of deadly attacks. Deeper into the giant cavern the blonde was pushed, sweat was dripping down his redden face from the intense heat of the flames. His outfit covered in dirt, blood and burn marks, holes of different sizes littered his clothing.

Further in he was pushed back, deeper and deeper he went, his heart pounding like a drum, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Again and again he parred blow after blow, the handful of clones were scatted all over the place, fighting their own battles. The grinding of steel against steel as Naruto's short blade locked with a soldiers sword, a battle of strenght began as they tried to beat the other. As he struggled to push back his opponent he noticed what looked like a tunnel leading out of the main chamber, focusing on his blade, he pushed some chakra into it, causing it to flare blue. With a burst of strength he pushed against the opposing blade, a hair line fracture shot across the weapon, before it snapped cleanly away, the momentum from the struggle continued as the blade sliced clean through the enemies armour. A surprised shout of pain left the soldier as he slid to the floor, taking this opportunity Naruto fled in the direction of the opening, in the corner of his eye he caught the movement of a fell beast rearing it head back, blasting a stream of flames across his path. He wouldn't stop in time, quickly thinking he dropped to his knees, flatterning his torso as close to the floor. His whiskered cheeks burned, the tips of his blonde hair singed as the flames licked at the tips. Staggering as he got to his feet, he continued on his path, ignoring the pain throbbing from his cheek, the nauseating stench of burnt hair. Again another colume of fire was shot in his direction missing him, several Fell beasts were now chasing him, hellbent on his destruction. A beast and rider landed in front of his escape route, roaring flames hurtled towards him. Like before, he kept running, straight into the flames without fear, with a mere meter between the flames and himself, he dropped to the floor, skidding along the floor, kicking up a load of dust as he slid parallel along the floor. Tantō in hand as he slid underneath the beast, his blade blazing blue as he thrusting it into the underbelly of the scaled beast, using the momentum of the skid to run his blade all the way down the beast. The demon screamed out in pain, toppling over as it tried to get away from the cause of its pain, the rider managed to get off the screeching demon before it fell onto its back thrashing around in agony.

Diving into the opening, the young Shinobi hastily made his way down into the abyss, his breathing laboured, his muscles aching from the strenuous useage of each and every one of them. Echoing footsteps sounded behinding shouts bounced of the cold stone walls. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness, his stomach dropped when he reached a dead end. His heart pounding as he tried to find an exit. There was none, he was trapped. A dozen or so heavily armoured soliders emergred with their swords drawn, torches pushing back the darkness, lighting it in an orange glow.

"There's no escape, for you Ninja." said a solider moving in front of the others. "Throw your weapons on the floor and come peacefully, and your life _may_ be spared." Naruto tighten his grib on his Tantō, his eyes hardened, his feet getting into a fighting stance, his muscles tensing, ready to fight his way out. Behind the leader of the troops a couple of them caught movement from the wall which the intruder was standing in front off. More troops noticed the moving wall, which in the end didn't turn out to be a wall, but a scaled beast three times the size of the Fell beast. It's movements were silent dispite it's size, it's scaly head emerging from underneath its black wings. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the inscets that dared enter it's den, it's mouth parting slightly allowing its sharp fangs to be visable. By the time that happened the soliders were wide eyed, fear gripping hold of them, Naruto noticed the sudden change in the enemy, a shiver rippled down his spine as he nervously turned his head to look behind him. A sweat mark ran down the side of his head, he gulbed, scared blue eys met menacing emerald ones.

"_Run._" he didn't need to be told twice before he high tailed it back up the way he came, shoving the soliders out of his way. The dragon gave a roar before shooting greeny yellow flames out of it's mouth. The screams of the men and women who perished from the attack vibrated loudly after the blonde, still he ran, his sole thought was to escape in one peace. He leapt out of the tunnel landing a fair distance away from the opening, sound of steel clashing and screams of pain spilled from the opening, it lasted for a few minutes more before it fell silent. Naruto straightened himself out, Tantō in hand, his chest raising and falling rapidly from exhaustion. He could feel his wounds knitting back together, he was thankfull for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, other wise he would have been dead sometime ago.

"Stop right there, scum." a rider stood before him, his sword posed. "Your going to pay for what you did!" as he stepped forward a large scaly head came out of the entrance, its mouth wide open, snatching the poor soul up trapping him within it's jaw. The unfounate ride screamed in fear and pain, Naruto stood their rooted to the spot as he watched the man try to get the beast to release him, he swung his sword, with what strength he had, it simply pounced off its hide. An threating growl erupted from the dragon before it violently shock its' head, shaking the rider like a rag doll, when the man went silent he was chucked aside piecing eyes locked onto sapphire ones.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" four clones erupted into existence, immediately three sprung into action throwing shuriken and kunia at the new adversary, distracting it from what the other clone and original were doing. Blue chakra began to swirl in the originals hand, in his other hand he formed the seal of confrontation focusing on drawing some of Hinako's crimson chakra. Slowly the rasengan began to turn purple as the two chakra's began to fuse together. Sweat was running down his dirty face as he concentrated on controling the Kyuubi's volatile chakra, mixing it with his own. The last clone dissapated into a puff of smoke, all its' memories returning to the original.

"Here we go, you overgrown lizard!" shouted the loud Chūnin, as he was hurled towards the enemy with the swirling purple orb of chakra outstretched. The winged reptile roared at him, firing it's deadly inferno, the two attacks clashed against eachother, the flames were split into two, as the upgraded rasengan carved its way through. "Eat this! Rasengan!" cried the teen as he smashed the orb into the dragons face, nothing happened for a second then a small cracking sounded filled the air before the lizards face caved inwards. The sheer force and power of the attack reduced the scaled beast to a blood pulsing mess. A splatter of blood covered the blonde's whiskered cheek, as he plowed through the winged beast. Standing on the opposite end of the now annihilated beast, he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, his body ached and burned at the same time.

"I...can't keep going on like this." he breathed out as he fell onto his back, everything going numb. "If I do...I won't..." darkness consumed him, not even the calls of his distressed compainion reached his mind.

* * *

><p>Kiba gradually returned from his dreamless sleep drenched in cold sweat, his t-shirt clinging unconfortably to his toned torso.<p>

"Kiba-kun?" came a timid voice, which he knew immediately as his team mate and long time friend;

"Hinata?" he answered back, his voice sounding groggy. "I feel like crap." he mumbled to himself as he tried to sit up, a gentle, but firm hand kept him in place.

"You need to rest Kiba." he looked at her, she was wearing a hazmat suit. A tired sigh left his lips, his eyes closed.

"How long do I have?" opening his eyes again, looking directly into pale lavender ones. "How long. Hinata?"

"Two to three days."

* * *

><p><em>SPLASH<em>

Naruto was yanked back into the land of the living as someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water over him. His mouth open in shock at the sudden attack, the cold water ran down his back, causing him shiver.

"_So_ nice of you to join us, Uzukamki Naruto." his entire body stiffen at the voice.

'_No...It can't be!_' raising his head, his eyes widened as he spotted Matsuho moving gracefully into the light.

"Leave us." the command was clear, and it was received loud and clear as the cell cleared, the sound of the heavy iron lock falling into place was the last sound that filled the cell. Matsuho stared steadily at her captive, a small smile played on her ruby coloured lips. "I must say Uzumaki, I don't know what to think of your little stunt, trying to infiltrate my base. Was you clever or stupid? I really don't know which one." the capture teen stayed quiet, biting back any snidy remark, one thing was for certain, he was at her mercy, something which he knew wouldn't last.

"What did you hope to achieve by coming here?" still the boy remainded quiet.

_SMACK_

Warm coppery liquid dribbled down his abused lip, harden azure eyes looked at his attacker; Anger and hatred shining through.

"Answer me!" she said in a deadly voice, moving his head so he was looking straight at her.

"Fuck you." he said defiently, as he spat blood at her. "I'll tell you nothing!" her features darkened like a raging storm, her eyes burning with unadulterated fury. She unleaded her fury on the teen before her, his screams filled the cell as he collapsed onto his back in pain. He didn't know how long it would last for, but all he could feel was pain, unbearable pain. She watched him squirming on the hard floor, his back arcing at an unnatural angle. Matsuho's face began to morph into glee as she watch the agony her prisoner was in, laughter began to fall from lips, in no time she was cackling uncontrollably as she force more power into her attack making the boys' screams to rise up an octive.

For several minutes she held the intensity, the blondes body covered in blood. His shouts of pain began to dwindle as he began to lose his voice, small trails of blood ran down his neck mixing with falling tears. Abruptly the torture ceased, it didn't register for several seconds before he collasped on the floor unmoving. Matsuho stood there drinking in the sight before her, a wide smile on her ruby lips. Faint ragged breaths came from the Chūnin showing he was still alive, a sudden coughing fit caused him to spasm as everything hurt beyond description, his fit lasted for what seemed like hours, blood being coughed up. Soon it settled, a horrible whizzing sound was made for every breath he made, dull blue eyes stared aimlessly up at the ceilling.

"Guard." the heavy wooden door opened, turning she moved towards the exit, pausing at the threshold long enough to look back over her shoulder. "This is just the beginning, my young friend." the door closed behind her, leaving the boy alone in his prison.

* * *

><p>Minutes merged into hours, which dragged into days, like clockwork, Matsuho was in his cell torturing him, his screams filling the air.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata watched her friends health deteriorate, she knew there wasn't anything she could do except to try and ease his pain. Time was running out.<p>

_'Where are you, Naruto? Kiba needs you.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto laid there in a semiconscious state, unblinkingly staring at the sole candle which provided meager lighting to the cold room. He remained oblivious to the soothing demonic charka spreading through his system, repairing the damage done during his torture session, however there was some things she couldn't repair.<p>

Time seemed to stand still for the wounded teen, only dark clouds passed over head, providing no indication of what cycle it was; day or night time, the shinobi was oblivious to it. Soon colour returned to those dull eyes, his mind slowly knitting itself back together. When majority of the feeling to his body returned he used his arms to push himself up, so he could lean against the stone wall. Again and again he tried, but his body was still too weak for him to do anything with. He laid there carefully flexing his muscles to try and get their strength back. He wasn't sure how long passed, but as he began to slip into subconsciousness a loud _thud_ sounded in from outside his cell followed by a few more, then it fell silent.

"_Pssttt_. Hey, Boss. You alive?" came a familier voice. Naruto shock his head thinking he was imaging _his_ voice calling out to him. "Oit! You lazy arse get up!"

'_There it is again. I must be losing my mind._'

"You're not loosing your mind!" said an erritated clone as his face filled the boys vision.

"Well, wouldn't you having a face like yours?." came an identical voice somewhere over by the door.

"Shut up arsehole!" came the reply. "Stop standing there and making the wall look pretty and help me get boss out of here before we get caught." muttering to himself, the other clone walked over to his copy and helped lift the original up, minding any wounds not yet healed.

"Now what?" he asked his twin when they were outside of the cell with the primary resting against the wall. The sound of fast approaching footsteps echoed down the hallway. "In less than two minutes we're no longer going to excist, and he isn't going to last any longer than us." The footsteps sounding louder each passing second. Having enough, he passed Naruto over to his compainion, ignoring the profanities that followed him as he walked back into the cell. Slipping out a explosive tag he stuck it to the adjacent wall, then walked hastily out of the room closing the door behind him. "You may want to cover your ears." he said while sticking his own fingers in his ears and turning away from the door, getting the hint the other clone did the same, using his body to shield Naruto.

_BOOM_

The heavy wooden door came slamming into the adjacent wall, smoke and dust came flying out after it, once it cleared enough the clones carried the blonde into the demolished cell. A large chunck off the wall was missing, a cold breeze whipped around the room making the smoke dance.

"And were do you think you're going?" came an icy voice, making the hairs stand on end. Two identical faces looked over their shoulders, they were greeted by the sight of a infuriated Matsuho. Her eyes blazing emerald. "You'll beg for mercy by the time I'm through with you." Green flames were thrown at the trio, seeing the attack they jumped out of the hole, the flames shooting over their heads. "After them!" she commanded, her order carrying throughout the fortress.

A game of cat and mouse began as the trio fled for their lives, trying to evade the persisting enemy. Fell Beast filled the starless sky, flying over head looking for the fugitives. Slowly the trio made their way through the mountian side, a few times they barely eluded the patrols.

Several hours passed by the time they reached the forest boarder, slipping into the darkness that radiates within the trees. Things were going well until the howls of a demonic wolf (A/N: Same ones from earlier in the story.), echoed around the dark forest.

"That doesn't sound good. We need to get out of here." said one of the clones, while the other rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, biting back a sarcastic he increased his pace to match his partners. The howling drew closer as did the sound of clanking armour;

"I-I need to su-su-summon, Gamakichi." came the barely audio whisper of the original. His voice sounding as rough and ragged as sanding paper. "He's the only way to leave."

"That may be so, but we need to put some distance between us and them, because at the moment you'll barely have time to sneeze let alone summon." fast patter of heavy feet drew closer. "Take him and go." making sure boss was secure on the others back, he turned Tantō drawn, flaring with blue chakra. Soldiers came into view, without any fear he leapt into battle.

Tree's flew pass as the pair raced through the darkness, snarling wolves following them on the ground. Above them two winged demons swooped down breathing fire along the canopy, hoping to push them to the floor.

"We can't stay in the tree's boss, otherwise we'll be toast."

"We need a diversion."

"Wha-?"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." three clones popped into excistence and immediately sprung into action. A fire burned through Naruto's veins making him gasp out in pain. "I shouldn't of done that, ahh." the sound of clashing of steel and barks from the wolves drew further into the distance. Silence fell on the pair. "I've failed." he whispered to no one.

"You haven't failed entirely." replied the clone, holding up a black leather journal. "It was locked up tighter than Jiraiya's wallet." for the first time in three days, Naruto smiled as he took the journal into his hand, feeling the cool texture of the leather underneath his dirty finger tips.

"How?"

"Pure dumb luck." smiling back at the teen. "The book as a seal on it which I've never seen before. It not human in design."

"_It a Demon seal."_ informed Kyuubi. _"I'll teach you the tecnique you'll need to unlock it. It'll require demonic chakra which you possess. Normal chakra will at best cause the seal to blow off your hand, or worst case it'll cause an explosion which could level Konoha five time over. Depending how much chakra the caster pumped in."_

The boy's smile vanished as he was assulted by the memories from his now extinguished clones, the rush of memories made his head feel as though it was going to explode.

"We can't keep running. I'll have to summon Gamakichi now or we'll never get the chance." jumping down onto the forest floor, Naruto slid off the clones back, shakily standing on his own two feet, once he stable, he ran through the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in one of the largest training grounds, along with Gamabunta.<p>

"What do you want Jiraiya? I take it that this isn't a social call." asked the Boss toad as he exhaled smoke.

"It's not old friend, we're wondering have you seen Naruto? He isn't in the village, he simply dissappeared along with all his mission gear."

"What do you mean? The small fry summoned Gamakichi three day's ago for a catch up." he answered rubbing his wart covered chin. "Gamakichi get here now!" a second plum of smoke erupted in the middle of the trio.

"Come on pop! Me and Gamatatsu were in the middle of a game." whined Gamakichi looking miffed at his father.

"Stop you whining Gamakichi." Gamabunta said firmly as he stared down at his son. "Jiraiya and Tsunade what to know why Naruto isn't in the village, considering your the last one to see him. So Gamakichi, where is he?" he demanded giving the smaller amphibian a harden stare.

"W-W-What do you mean pops? I don't know what your going on about." he stuttered, "I told you he summoned me to chat that's it."

"Your lying Gamakichi!" the older toad roared, "Where did you take him?"

"I-" he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Summoning Jutsu!" slamming his palm down on the floor, Gamakichi appeared out of the smoke, the poor toad was about to talk, but he got cut off. "Gamakichi, I don't have time to talk. I need to get out of here before hell comes hounding through those trees." Kami must be in a really sadistic mood as wolves and soliders came pouring in from all sides.<p>

"Go. I'll hold them off." said the clone as more clones exploded into excistence. "I may have little chakra left, but I'll take down as many of these bastards as I can." he said giving the original a smile.

"Give them hell boys." Gamakichi grabbed the teen and dissappeared in a plume of smoke.

"You heard the Boss. Lets give them Hell!" shouted the clone, the others gave a mighty war cry before charging at the enemy.

* * *

><p>Thanks For reading :-) Hope it was worth the wait :-) Please review and pm which ever you want! thanks again for the favs and Alerts they mean just as much as the pm and Reviews. Until next time :-)<p> 


End file.
